Darling in the FranXX: The Lost Prodigy
by Umbral-Z
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline, where Hiro was not the one who broke out of the garden with Zero Two. After losing Plantation 74, you have been re-assigned to Plantation 13 along with a couple of other parasites. Become a member of Squad 13 as Code 023, (Y/N). And uncover the truth about your hidden past. This is a Reader X Zero Two story.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to my very first fanfiction (or rather my first story in general). This will be a reader insert story and will have a different ending than it did in the show regarding the whole VIRM plot (nearly everything past the Ep 15-16 mark will deviate from the show + no VIRM). I appreciate every comment and criticism you can give me. I'd also like to thank CulpableGlint for the inspiration he gave me for his story (You should check out his stories as well). Now, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Darling in the FranXX and its respective characters and elements belong to Trigger and A1 Studios.**

XXXXXX

APE Transport Plane en route to Plantation 13

"I wanna take a bath," Zero Two complains. "Not again. Show some self-control," answers Dr. Franxx from the row of seats in front of her.

Zero Two leans over to the right and asks the man that is wearing a breathing apparatus, "Hey, how do I smell?"

"Let him rest," Dr. Franxx replies, "He's drained after the last battle." He then turns his head forward and says, "Sheesh, what a high-maintenance girl."

It was then, that a chuckle could be heard from the opposite end of the front row. It was a girl with long red hair, about the same height as Zero Two. Next to her was a boy of the same height with short white hair that was combed to small spikes on either side. He didn't seem to be paying attention as he was just looking out the window.

"Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?" Zero Two asks. "An ocean?" Nana asks back. "I wanna swim in some clear ocean water," Zero Two responds. "I'm sorry to say there's no ocean there. Won't a shower do?" Nana replies. "I'm in the mood for a swim," Zero Two answers, but the conversation is interrupted as the pilot announces, "We'll arrive at Plantation 13 in 15 minutes."

Dr. Franxx glances at his datapad again, puts it in his pocket and says "If you'll excuse me, I'll check after the last member of our group here in the back," as he grabs his cane and starts walking down the corridor. "I could check on him for you," Nana says. "It's fine," Dr. Franxx simply replies.

XXXXXX

 _You can see the aftermath of a battle in front of you. Pools of blue liquid decorating the barren landscape, shattered Klaxosaur cores lying around and even more Klaxosaurs destroying what is left of Plantation 74. The four standard-issue Franxx units from your squad were lying around, broken to pieces, crushed or completely annihilated. Your own Franxx is missing half of its body and you can faintly see another Franxx, which looks different than the standard issue unit with its royal blue and silver coloring, carrying your Franxx to safety before you pass out._

The door to your room opens, waking you up in the process and you find yourself back in the small infirmary of an APE Transport Plane. As Dr. Franxx walks through the door you get up and look at him.

"How are you today (Y/N)? I can see that most of your injuries have already healed," the Doctor asks. "Yes, I do feel better," you answer dryly, "Where are we headed?" "To Plantation 13, where we'll be staying for a while," he states while looking at some data on the monitor next to you.

"Does that mean I am being assigned to a new partner?" you ask with a curious tone to which the doctor simply shakes his head.

"Then what's the point? Why am I not being sent back to the Garden? I am a failure, I was supposed to defend Plantation 74, which was destroyed nearly a week ago. To top it all of I am the only survivor of my squad and-" "My boy, you worry too much about the past. What's done is done and nothing will change that. You should focus on what's ahead of you," the doctor interrupts you and starts going toward the door.

"And what _is_ ahead of me doctor?" you ask. "That remains to be seen," he replies, "Oh, and by the way, you'll need to take a couple more tests once we've arrived." With that, he leaves the room.

 _Great, just great,_ you think to yourself, _more tests._

XXXXXX

As the APE Transport Plane lands, you're the first one to leave and are immediately escorted to the infirmary of the Plantation. Shortly after, the rest exit the plane as well.

"Good grief. A transport plane's seats are too hard for an old man like me," Dr. Franxx complains, "Can't we travel some other way?" "We don't have many options when it comes to transporting cargo that massive," Nana replies to which the doctor merely sighs.

"Anyways, is Hachi well?" he asks as they begin going down the escalator. "He's been asked to speed up the children's training. After all, this will be the first trial run for the unit we're using this time," Nana explains. "I see," he retorts, sounding slightly disinterested.

"May I ask you something, Doctor?" she begins, "Why run that test case here? And with such a makeshift team, no less?" "Something's been bothering me. Although the geezers in APE might not understand it" he answers.

"So, you do have some sort of idea in mind? Oh, and please do attend the startup ritual," she says. "I know. I know," the doctor says while waving dismissively with his hand.

"All that aside," he says as he turns around, "I see that our problem child has already gone missing." Suddenly everyone else with them realizes that Zero Two is missing and starts looking around. "But she was just here?!" Nana says in utter disbelief.

"Over there," Dr. Franxx says as he points with his cane to the right just as Zero Two walks through one of the gates, throwing away her cap with a devious smile on her face. "Damn it! She's running off again. After her!" Code 081 says as he and the rest of the group except the Doctor and two other people go after her.

As Dr. Franxx reaches the bottom of the escalator with his two companions, he turns to the white-haired boy and red-haired girl.

"Ryoken, Misaki. You know your mission", he begins "Here are two S-Class IDs for the two of you. In addition, Nana and Hachi have both been informed that you have a special assignment regarding Code 023, but nothing more. Should you have any news for me or should you be in need of something, you know how to contact me." With that, he leaves them there.

"Well then," Misaki says to Ryoken, "Let's get started shall we?" "You don't need to tell me twice," he says as he gives her a smile.

XXXXXX

Squad 13 Boarding House – Lounge

"Partner Killer?" Futoshi asks. "Apparently, the girl has horns and fangs, and any parasite that rides with her will have his blood sucked and die after the third time, without fail," Zorome explains.

"Yikes. I don't wanna ride with her," Futoshi comments while taking another bite out of his food. "Surely that's just a rumor," Miku adds. "It's true! Someone actually overheard security talking about it!" Zorome retorts.

"What do you think Hiro?" Ichigo asks him. "I think it's unfair to judge someone based on what other people say," he answers to which Goro and Naomi approvingly nod. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to wait and see," Mitsuru comments.

"So, about the ceremony tomorrow..." Zorome begins as Mitsuru, Miku, Ikuno and Naomi sigh and almost say in unison "Here we go again..."

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Infirmary

"And we're finished," the nurse tells you as you regain consciousness. "That was all?" you ask with a curious tone. "Yes, but you should rest here until the sedative wears off," she answers as she notes something down and leaves the room.

 _Normally these tests take at least an hour or two, with me being unconscious most of the time for whatever reason, but this is a welcome change for once,_ you think to yourself as you get up, still a little dazed though. _If I'm staying here I might as well go to the birdcage, I'd rather be there than in some infirmary,_ you contemplate while walking to the next elevator.

As the elevator arrives and you get in, you start reminiscing about the events of last week. Ever since you lost your squad at Plantation 74, you feel like the last part of you died on that day as well. It's as if your heart stopped beating and nothing really mattered anymore.

Sure, Squad 74 was at first a bunch of parasites devoid of any personality due to the indoctrination, but in the few months you spent with them together they were becoming like a family to you. Though you cannot shake the feeling that you have experienced all of this before for some reason.

Your line of thought is interrupted as the elevator opens and you arrive at the birdcage. You step outside and take a deep breath as you start to wander aimlessly into the vast forest in front of you.

XXXXXX

Ryoken and Misaki are quietly walking down the corridors toward the infirmary.

"You're a little quiet, is everything alright?" Misaki says with a concerned look on her face. "I'm just a little nervous that's all, why aren't you?" he asks back. "I'm just good at hiding it," she retorts with a devious grin on her face to which he just chuckles.

Misaki knew she had to cheer him up a little after what they've been through, despite the fact that she herself was broken on the inside.

"Look," Misaki says, "I think you worry too much, I'm sure that in time, we'll get him back to his old self. I'm sure of it." "You're right," he replies as both of them stop in front of a door. "I think this is it," he adds as he opens the door, only to find the empty room that you left a while ago.

They both look at each other with a look of confusion.

"He should be here...", Misaki says with a concerned tone. "Either we are in the wrong room or he ran off," Ryoken comments as he looks at his communicator, "And we are definitely in the right room." "Where could he have gone though?" she asks. "The only place I could think of is the birdcage," he states.

The two of them make their way to the elevator and wait for it to arrive, then get in after a short time.

As the elevator ascends to the birdcage, Misaki breaks the silence once more "What do you think about that girl, Zero Two?" "Who?" Ryoken responds.

"The one with the horns that was with us on the plane, or were you too busy staring out the window the entire time?" she explains with a playful tone. "She is annoying and a Klaxosaur from what I know. The less I have to deal with those monsters the better," he elaborates. "Maybe we just need to get to know her a bit better, besides she is only half Klaxo from what I heard," she elaborates.

The conversation trails off as the elevator arrives at the birdcage. "I doubt that he went to the boarding house. He tends to isolate himself from others from what I've read in his dossier, so the forest is our best option," Ryoken states to which Misaki nods in agreement.

XXXXXX

You enjoy this quiet walk through the forest of Mistilteinn, there was just something soothing about the atmosphere of this place. Though the doctor's words were still lingering in your mind.

 _What is ahead of me? The only thing I am good for is piloting a Franxx, but even that is impossible without a partner. I am alone once more, just like it has been in the Garden..._

After a short while, you reach a lake and stop for a moment to take in the view, when you notice a pile of clothes on a bent tree near the shore of the lake. You walk towards them to take a look.

 _This is not an ordinary parasite uniform. It is similar to the uniform that the Nines wear. Special Forces maybe? Who left them here though?_

Suddenly, you hear a sound coming from the lake. You turn around to see the silhouette of a girl swimming in it naked by the looks of it. You watch her for a few more seconds before she disappears under the surface.

 _Perhaps I should leave her be,_ you ponder but after nearly a minute has passed and still no sign of the girl resurfacing you begin to worry.

 _Is she drowning? I've got to help her._

Without hesitation, you start running into the lake, but you didn't get very far when the girl suddenly bursts out of the water in front of you with a fish in her mouth.

 _It was like I'd been put under a spell as time stopped moving for what felt like an eternity. Her two alluring horns, those cyan colored eyes, and her light pink hair. The fact that she was standing naked in front of me wasn't helping either. I was completely transfixed, unable to look away or move._

She spits out the fish and goes closer to you and leans forward to get a closer look. It was then that your higher brain functions started working again and you managed to speak.

"S-Sorry," you say as you turn your head in shame. "Oh, and here I thought you were dead," she responds while walking towards the shore.

"A-Are you a parasite?" you ask as you start to regain your composure, "Why were you bathing here?" Licking her hand, she replied "It's so weird. I heard ocean water was salty." "Uhm, this isn't an ocean," you say in a tone of confusion. "I know that much. But it's the most ocean-like place I know," she comments while cupping her chin with her forefinger and thumb.

"Aren't you gonna swim?" she asks. "Huh? Me? Nah, I'm good," you reply while walking towards the shore as well. "Really? But it feels so good. You were staring so hard, I thought you wanted to swim, too." "Well, that's because I thought you were drowning, so I jumped in to save you and... eh... Sorry, but could you put your clothes back on?" you say meekly.

She thinks for a moment before bringing her fist down the palm of her other hand as she triumphantly declares while pointing at you, "Oh, I get it! You're a pervert!"

"What?! Where'd that come from?" you ask in a shocked tone to which she simply points towards her pile of clothes you rummaged through a minute ago to identify the uniform. Your face turns to a shade of red as you try to come up with anything to defend yourself, "I-It's not what it looks like!" while turning your head in shame.

To your surprise, she starts laughing, "Your face looks hilarious!" as she calms down and adds, "But you jumped in to save me, huh? I appreciate that. Thank you," while giving you a sweet smile.

As she puts on her uniform again while you look towards the lake, she asks, "That uniform... are you a parasite, too?" "I was, though I am not sure right now," you respond. "So you don't pilot?" she inquires. "Not anymore, I don't even have a partner and honestly, I don't even know why I am here. I feel like I don't belong anywhere..." you reply melancholically.

"Huh. So you're just like me," she states.

That piqued your interest and you turn to face her. "I'm always alone, too, thanks to these horns," she remarks as she puts on a headband that clicks once it's around her horns.

"If you don't belong here, just build a place where you do. If you don't have a partner, just find another one. And if you can't..." she raises her hands like claws and grabs you by the shoulders, "Take one by force!" she exclaims as she leans forward to lick your cheek, which took you by surprise as you fall backward with her landing on top of you, her arms on either side of your head.

"Wow, your taste makes my heart race. It bites and lingers... The taste of danger," she says in a playful tone. "W-What are you do-" "Would you have preferred a kiss?" she interrupts you mid-sentence.

"A kiss?" you ask in confusion. "Oh right, you guys don't know, huh? It's a very special thing," she whispers in your ear before getting up "I think I've taken a liking to you. Won't you be my Darling?"

"Darling? You mean partner?" you ask in a hopeful tone. "I can tell you're not like the other parasites and you weren't frightened by my horns," she says while she holds out her hand.

As you reach for it, a sudden rustling from the trees behind her could be heard. "Too bad. Time's up," she says in a cold tone.

"We've been looking for you. Why do you keep running off alone?" 081 says, clearly annoyed.

"It's not like there's anything else to do until tomorrow's welcoming ceremony," she retorts. "Well, as your partner, I'm the one who suffers for it," he states as he puts her cap on her head. "Partner?" you whisper to yourself. 081 then turns towards you, "Are you a parasite cadet? You're welcoming ceremony's tomorrow, right? Sorry, she bothered you."

 _Seriously? Doesn't he recognize me? We were on the same plane. Though on second thought, when I entered the plane he was the only person there and was already asleep too._

As the Plantation's security forces put a coat around her, 081 speaks up once more before he leaves, "Let me give you some advice. Stay far away from her. She's not the kind of pistil that just anyone can handle."

"Wait, what's your name," you shout instinctively after the girl. "Name? Do we parasites even have names? But, well, my code is 002. Everyone calls me Zero Two," she says as she stops for a moment before leaving with the others.

 _Huh, Zero Two? Why do I have this strange feeling that I should know her?_

You stand alone at the lake with your own thoughts before a voice calls out to you, "(Y/N)! There you are. We've been looking for you." You turn around to see a boy with blue eyes and white hair that is combed to small spikes on either side of his head, next to him is a girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" you ask with a confused look. "Oh, where are my manners," the boy replies. "I am Ryoken and this is Misaki. We haven't officially met, but we were on the transport plane with you that arrived here today. Since the three of us are assigned to this Plantation now, we thought we should pick you up before we get to know the rest of the parasites here," he explains with a sincere smile on his face.

 _Ryoken and Misaki... why are those names sounding so familiar to me? Am I going crazy?_

"I see, nice to meet you two," you reply while holding out your hand, which Ryoken shakes. "Come, the boarding house is that way," Misaki adds. You and Ryoken follow her. "I also got a message from Nana that she told the squad leader of Squad 13 about our arrival, so she'll show us around. Our baggage from the plane should also be delivered there within the hour," she declares.

There is an awkward silence for a bit as you continue through the forest. You decide to break the ice.

"So, if you were on that transport with me, does one of the two Franxx it carried belong to you then?" you ask. Ryoken nods and says "Yep, the one with the royal blue and silver coloring. Her name is Valkyrie."

"So, you were the ones who carried me to safety back at Plantation 74?" "Yes... We're sorry for your loss (Y/N)," Misaki answers in a sad tone that is followed by another moment of silence. "Thank you," you say meekly. "Don't mention it," Ryoken says as he puts a hand on your shoulder, "You would have done the same if the roles were reversed."

After a short while, you arrive at the boarding house and someone is already waiting at the entrance by the looks of it. As the three of you reach the entrance, a girl with blue hair that is covering one of her eyes approaches you.

"Hello!" she greets you with a smile on her face, "I'm Code 015, but you can call me Ichigo. I'm the leader of Squad 13." "I'm Code 043, but please call me Ryoken," he says. "I'm Code 099, but I prefer Misaki," she says with a smile. "I'm Code 023, (Y/N). Nice to meet you," you add.

Ichigo gestures inside, "The others are waiting in the lounge, follow me." The three of you follow Ichigo inside to the lounge. Upon entering, you see 9 other parasites, all scattered in the room. "Everyone," Ichigo announces to get everyone's attention, "This is (Y/N), Ryoken and Misaki. They are assigned to this Plantation and will be staying with us."

"(Y/N)?" you hear from one of the boys on the other side of the room, "Is that really you?" As you turn to the direction of where the voice is coming from, you see a boy with average height, black hair and blue eyes. You recognize him though, it's Code 016 or better known as Hiro.

 _I remember him from the Garden. He was probably the only one who would talk to me, the other children shunned me. My memory about that time is so hazy though that I don't remember much. I only met Hiro briefly before I was transferred to an isolated area in the Lab due to erratic seizures that I was having at the time._

"Hiro?" you say with a surprised voice as he walks over to you and holds out his hand, which you shake without hesitation. "I thought they had taken you too," he says, "Good to see I was wrong." "It's good to see you again pal," you reply with a smile.

Needless to say that the rest of the people in the room all wear various degrees of confusion on their faces. "You know each other?" Ichigo asks. Hiro nods and turns to her and the tall boy with the glasses next to her, "I met him back at the Garden the day before he disappeared."

He then turns back to you, "What happened to you anyway?" You hesitate for a moment to answer because it brings back some memories you'd rather forget. Ryoken notices this and cuts in before you answer, "I think this is something he'd rather not discuss right now. I hope you understand." The others simply nod in agreement.

"Well then, we still don't have your names," Misaki says in a cheerful tone to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, you already know my name," Hiro says. "I am Code 703, but I go by Naomi," the girl with the wavy dark brown hair replies, "and I pilot Gladiolus with Hiro."

The boy with light brown hair stands up from the couch and builds himself up before speaking, "I am Zorome the Great, Code 666. The best pilot you'll ever meet," you notice that several people start rolling their eyes at that statement. "He couldn't do anything without me," the redhead with the twin-tails interjects, "I'm Miku, 390, the pistil of Argentea."

One of the boys takes a bite out of his food, then says, "I'm Futoshi, Code 214 and this is my lovely partner Kokoro with whom I pilot Genista," as he points towards the ashen-blonde haired girl, which makes her blush.

"I am Goro, Code 056 and I pilot Delphinium with Ichigo," the tall boy with the glasses states.

Lastly, the purple haired girl that was reading a book until now looks up and says, "I'm Ikuno, Code 196 and I'm piloting Chlorophytum with Mitsuru," hinting to the boy with the slicked back olive-brown hair who is standing a little away from the group, looking utterly uninterested in this whole conversation.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, we should-" Ichigo begins, but is interrupted by Zorome, "Hold on, I have questions! Where did you come from and where is (Y/N)'s partner?" "Well, we are a part of Dr. Franxx's group, so we traveled to many Plantations. We eh...", Ryoken stops for a moment before glancing at you, "stopped at Plantation 39 before we came here."

 _He didn't want to mention Plantation 74's destruction before we headed to Plantation 39 for my sake._

"I don't have a partner," you say in a defeated tone, "I am the only survivor of my squad from Plantation 74."

The room falls silent for a moment. "Sorry to hear that," Hiro says. "Yeah, I didn't mean to pry," Zorome adds.

"Well, it's getting late and the startup ritual is tomorrow, so I think we should get enough rest. Goro, please show (Y/N) and Ryoken their room. Misaki, I'll show you yours," Ichigo says with a somewhat cheerful tone to lighten the mood.

 _Way to kill the mood, y_ ou think to yourself as you follow Goro and Ryoken upstairs. "You'll be staying with Hiro and me," Goro says as he opens one of the doors to a room. There are 2 bunk beds in the room, the room itself is a little messy with pieces of clothing scattered at some places.

"If we'd been notified earlier, we would have cleaned this up," Goro says putting a hand behind his head. "That's alright. I can help you with that," Ryoken says to him. There are two bunk beds in the room, you take the one on the left above Hiro and Ryoken takes the one on the right above Goro.

"Also, the bathroom is down the hall and if you need help with something, just ask," he adds as he cleans up some of the scattered clothes while you and Ryoken put your belongings, that have been delivered earlier, in the empty dressers.

After that, the four of you climb into your respective beds and fall asleep.

XXXXXX

The next day

You awaken to the warm glow of the sunlight shining through the window, illuminating the room. You climb down to notice that Hiro and Goro are already gone while Ryoken just finished getting dressed. "Good morning," he says, "breakfast should be ready now, so get dressed and let's head downstairs." You get dressed and head with him down to the dining hall.

As you arrive, you can already see most of Squad 13 sitting at their respective tables. Ichigo and Misaki arrive shortly after you. After everyone has taken a seat, you begin your prayer for Papa in unison, though you notice that Ryoken, who is sitting next to you, doesn't seem to be enthused about it.

Other than that, breakfast passed uneventfully. With the exception of Zorome raving about the startup ritual today.

After that, most of the Squad is getting ready for the ritual, which will begin in an hour, with only a few left chattering in the entrance hall, but even they go upstairs to get dressed after a while.

Meanwhile, you're sitting in the lounge on your own, still pondering about what your purpose here is and about your encounter with Zero Two yesterday.

Your line of thought is interrupted though as you notice that Misaki entered the lounge and sat next to you without you noticing. "Listen (Y/N)," she starts, "If you don't want to attend the startup ritual today that's fine. You just need some time to get over what happened at Plantation 74 and if you need someone to talk to, Ryoken and I are there for you." "Thanks, Misaki," you reply. She smiles at you one more time before heading back to the hall to meet up with the rest.

After the rest leaves, you are once again left alone with your thoughts.

" _Focus on what's ahead of you._ " You sigh. _Maybe he is right. There's no point in just sitting around doing nothing._ You think to yourself before getting up and heading for the elevator.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Platform outside

Squad 13 stands in a line as the massive gate opens to reveal a massive amphitheater with thousands of adults gathered there. In the middle is a podium at which a holographic projection of Papa is located with the Vice Chairman behind him and the rest of the APE Council to his left and right.

"You know, I never thought I'd be wearing one of these again," Ryoken whispers to Misaki. "Same here," she responds. "Look, the doctor looks like he is going to fall asleep any second now," she adds while giggling a little. Ryoken just chuckles to that.

"My children," Papa begins his speech, "you have had the good fortune to be chosen as parasites. Your great predecessors defended our cities and our people, and they splendidly took flight as our representatives. Turn your life into a blaze of glory and shed every last drop of blood you have. I pray that you will become a shining ray of hope for humanity."

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Walkway near the outside platform of the startup ritual

"We will hereby begin the startup ritual. With this, you kids will finally become parasites," Papa says as you stand on the walkway above the hangar where Squad 13's Franxx are going to walk out of soon. Just as the hangar doors below you are opening, you notice the very earth below the Plantation trembling for a moment and the hangar doors stop halfway.

"This is bad. The fog is rolling in," Dr. Franxx says.

After a moment of silence, there is another tremble, this time stronger. Suddenly, a Klaxosaur emerges from the ground off to the far right of the hangar and starts charging at the Plantation.

"All hands, battle stations! Ready intercepting fire!" you hear one of the soldiers near the hangar yell. In an instant, the Plantation's defensive system springs to life and open fire on the Klaxosaur. Though the cannons manage to hit its legs, slowing its charge down a bit, it collides with the wall of the Plantation nonetheless, swinging its tail and taking out the cannons in the process.

The Klaxosaur doesn't take long to recover and starts running towards the hangar doors. You get back and start running along the walkway since the Klaxosaur is running so close to the Plantation that it is taking out the walkway you are standing on its way.

Though you run as fast as you can, you are unable to outrun the Klaxosaur and just as the walkway underneath your feet is about to be destroyed, you see something appearing behind it. It looks like a massive lion with white and red coloring, its eyes glowing in a magma red. "What is that?" you utter as it pushes the Klaxosaur a little to the side, saving you in the process.

"Run away! Take shelter!" one of the security personnel on the ritual platform screams. "A moho-class, huh? It's big, strong and has a fine look," Dr. Franxx remarks, completely unfazed by the fact that the Klaxosaur is heading straight for them. "This is no time for casual commentary! Prepare to evacuate!" Nana scolds him, "Hurry up and retrieve the parasites!" she orders to the security personnel.

"Warning: Garage 2 damaged. Unfit for housing Delphinium," a mechanical voice says through the speakers. The Klaxosaur had stuck its head through the door and was charging a shot meant for Delphinium. Just before it was about to fire, the Klaxosaur is suddenly pulled back and sent flying backward. The massive mechanical lion on its back, sinking its teeth into the Klaxosaur and ripping pieces out of it.

"A stampede, now?" Nana says in shock.

"What an ugly sight. Did she devour her stamen again?" Papa scoffs. "It's hard to tell which is the real monster here," the Vice Chairman comments.

The Klaxosaur lets out a roar as its tail begins to reshape to a cone and starts rotating. The mechanical lion gets off of it and takes a position between it and the Plantation. The Klaxosaur then fires a massive blast, which the lion tries to deflect with its tail. There is a massive light created by the impact and you can barely see what's happening there. After the light fades, the blast dispersed around the Plantation and both the lion and Klaxosaur are sent flying backward.

It took you only a moment to realize that the lion is going to crash right where you are standing, so you run to the side and barely manage to dodge it.

"That was close," you mumble to yourself as a body covered in blood suddenly hits the ground next to you. Without hesitating, you rush towards it, "Hey! Are you alright?" you ask as you check for a pulse. You recognize him, it was Code 081 you met the other day. _No pulse,_ you realize.

"Forget about him. He's done for," a voice above you says.

You look up to see where the voice was coming from. It was Zero Two, leaning exhausted in the doorway of the cockpit, half her face covered in blood.

"What are you doing here?" you ask. "What, you ask? I'm going monster hunting, of course," she answers. "You're going to pilot this alone?" you respond with concern. "I gotta go," she says. "Hold on! You can't, you're hurt!" you state as you leap forward to grab her arm. "Out of my way," she barks as she frees her arm from your grip.

"This is insane. Besides, you're by yourself now. You can't do this alone!" you shout. "I'm always alone. That's how it's always been. I'm used to it," she says coldly. "But you'll die", you speak up. "I'm not afraid of death. That thing is going to start moving again eventually. And when it does, everyone here is gonna die either way. I'm not afraid of death. I have a job to do. So, I'm going," she states as she starts to move back into the cockpit.

Those words struck you to your core. _No, this is just like Plantation 74. I won't let her walk to her demise. I'll be damned if I would let that happen._

"Oh no, you don't. Not alone! I'll come with you!" you state. She suddenly stops and turns around again to face you, "Oh? Are you prepared to die?" "I don't know. Right now, I don't even know where I belong or what my purpose here is. That's no different from being dead. So please, take me with you," you say as a tear forms in your eye.

"Huh... You really are just like me. You and I are very similar. It's been a long time since I last saw a human cry. I like the look in your eyes. It makes my heart race," she tells you as she wipes the tear from your eye. "Now come to me," she adds as she holds out her hand, which you take without hesitation. In an instant, she pulls you into the cockpit and says, "Let me get a taste of you. You are now... my Darling!" She pulls you closer to her and kisses you.

The Klaxosaur has recovered from the blast and begins to move again, going straight for where the mechanical lion landed. "It's moving again!" Zorome remarks. The Klaxosaur drives its head right into the Plantation and the lion is out of sight now.

"W-Was it eaten?" Goro asks in shock. "No. That's..." Dr. Franxx begins as a ray of light emerges and the lion transforms into a humanoid form, throwing the Klaxosaur away.

"When the negative and positive- male and female factors combine, and their hearts become one, the iron maiden will reveal her true form," he explains as Strelizia's faceplate sparks to life. "Now this is a Franxx! How truly beautiful! You're the best, Strelizia!" Dr. Franxx raves. "But who's piloting it?" Nana asks. "Please don't be (Y/N)," Ryoken mumbles to himself.

The Klaxosaur charges its cone-shaped tail once more and prepares to fire another shot, but Strelizia hurls her lance into its mouth, then activates her boosters to close the gap between them and ramming the lance further into it.

"Game over!" she exclaims as the Klaxosaur explodes into a massive blue mist with its core impaled on Strelizia's lance.

 _I don't know why, but the warm touch of her lips awakened something inside me. I felt strange, but not in a bad way. It's as if my heart started beating again. Other than that, I saw images I can't make sense of flashing in my mind for a split second. It's a bit of a blur. I'm not quite sure what just happened in the cockpit._

As Strelizia deactivates and her faceplate opens, you lean on Zero Two as the two of you walk out of the cockpit and look down at the others. Zero Two lowered you gently to the floor and you sat down, still a little dazed from a headache you just got.

"(Y/N)?!" Hiro says in surprise as you and Zero Two come into view. "What's he doing there?" Zorome asks. "Wait there's someone else," Goro adds, "Are those..." "Horns?" Miku gasps. "You mean that pistil is the one?" Futoshi asks. "The Partner Killer," Ichigo exclaims.

"Let me introduce you. This is Code number 002, a pistil with the special forces unit APE directly controls. She's a girl that carries Klaxosaur blood," Nana explains to the rest.

"Found you, Darling," Zero Two mumbles under her breath.

"This just got a lot more difficult," Misaki says to Ryoken, but he didn't seem to have heard her. There is a serious look in his eyes as he says to himself, "I promise you, I won't let you become her next victim, old friend." Misaki grabs his hand and squeezes it when she heard that. "Don't worry, we'll make him remember," she says.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2 and thanks for sticking around. As a general rule, I'll try to get at least one chapter out per week, but I can't make any promises. I also appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

XXXXXX

You find yourself in a forest that is covered in snow. There is a light breeze and you take a moment to look around you.

 _I recognize this place._ _I remember. After I rode in Strelizia with Zero Two yesterday, there were images flashing in my mind. Now I can see them more clearly..._

 _But what is the meaning of this?_ You ask yourself when you hear something behind you. You turn around to see a massive tree that wasn't there a moment ago and there is a small figure in a black cloak underneath it, weeping.

"Hello? Are you alright?" you ask the figure but it doesn't respond.

You walk towards the little figure but despite the short distance, it feels as though you're hundreds of meters away and each step barely gets you closer. Finally, when you're in arm's reach and try to reach for the cloaked figure, it vanishes right in front of your eyes.

Suddenly, everything around you crumbles and starts to vanish as well. Then, the ground below your feet disappears too and you fall into nothingness for what feels like an eternity.

You open your eyes again and find yourself in a barren wasteland this time. The sun blinding you for a short time before your eyes adjust to the light. It is then that you realize, that there is a horde of Klaxosaurs all around you. They come closer and closer to you, their massive size making you look like an ant to them.

In the blink of an eye, something comes crashing down behind you. You turn your head to gaze upon a massive Franxx, bigger than any you have ever seen before. It has a crimson paint job, heavy armor and wields a two-handed sword whose blade is nearly as long as the Franxx is tall. Towering like a giant over the Klaxosaurs, its faceplate sparks to life and it wastes no time to cut through the enemies surrounding you.

Despite its size and overall bulky appearance, it can still maneuver relatively well. This gigantic Franxx cleaves through the Klaxosaurs with its massive blade with such force that you can feel the power behind each strike just by watching it.

"(Y/N)! Wake up!", you hear a voice shout.

You find yourself in your bed in the boarding house, panting heavily as you wake up from your dream. You notice that Hiro, Goro, and Ryoken look at you with concern.

"Are you alright?" Ryoken asks. "Yeah, I'm fine," you reply, "just a bad dream." "More like a nightmare," Goro adds, "You were shifting erratically and mumbling something incoherent." "I'm alright now, really," you say to ease them. "If you say so," Ryoken responds, "Then let's get breakfast."

The four of you get dressed and start heading down to the mess hall. As you enter it, you notice that besides the tables for the boys and girls, there is a smaller third table with Zero Two sitting at it. She is too busy though with pouring honey on her plate that she didn't notice you entering. As you take your seat at the boys' table, you can see that nearly everyone else in the room is watching Zero Two with various expressions on their faces.

"Why is she still here?" Miku whispers. "What a strange person. I wonder if she likes sweets," Kokoro adds cheerfully.

"She's not a person. Not with those things on her head," Miku says as she uses her index fingers to imitate her horns. "Cut it out," Ichigo interrupts them, "She's our savior, you know." "Do you think she really has Klaxosaur blood? Besides, I thought nobody had single-digit codes," Ikuno remarks. "Guess we were wrong," Naomi adds.

"She's nothing like the rumors said," Futoshi says as he grabs all the food off the table that he can fit on his plate. "She's ruining her good looks with the way she's eating," Goro comments. "I can't believe all her injuries healed so quickly," Ryoken says in a surprised tone.

"Hey, there!" Zorome begins as he approaches her, "It was a real treat to watch your skills in action. I, Zorome the Great, shall graciously ride with you if you so desire. I'm sure I can do a much better job than all of these jokers combined. Why don't we try- eek!" He stopped mid-sentence as Zero Two wipes the honey off her hands with his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shrieks, "Ahhh, my Sunday best!" Several of the boys start laughing as they see Zorome freaking out.

You, however, are deep in thought about the dream you just had.

 _Who was that little figure in the black cloak? Why did I see a Franxx I've never seen or heard of before? What does all of this mean? I could only see images flashing in front of me after I rode with Zero Two, now I could see them in my dreams. Maybe there is more if I ride with her again? So many questions and no answers..._

While you were pondering on all of this, you didn't notice that Zero Two stood up from her table, walked towards you and slid next to you on your seat, which pulled you out of your train of thought.

She throws her legs over yours and says seductively, "This is really nice and sweet. Let's eat together, okay?" She grabs the honey jar and starts pouring it over your food, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. As she finishes, she dips the tip of her index finger in the honey and puts it in her mouth.

"Tell me, can I ride with you in Strelizia again?" you ask. "Sure thing," she says after removing her finger from her mouth. "You were incredible yesterday," she continues as she runs her finger along your lips, "Daaarling."

"D-Darling?" everyone in the room questions. "What's that mean?" Miku adds. "Beats me," Kokoro replies, followed by chatter among both tables.

You stare into Zero Two's beautiful cyan eyes for a few more moments before the door opens and Nana walks in.

"Okay, keep it down, kids," she speaks up to get everyone's attention. "I'll be your caretaker, just like I was in the Garden. APE HQ has assigned me to the 13th Plantation Corps. My name is Nana. I look forward to your cooperation," she finishes as cheers of approval could be heard throughout the room.

"Nana?" Ichigo asks. "What is it, Ichigo?" "Is she going to stay here?" she inquires. "We're still awaiting orders from HQ on what to do with Zero Two. But in general, she won't be working with you guys," Nana answers. This immediately brought down your hope.

"Come with me," she says to Zero Two. "Aw, but this table felt so comfortable," Zero Two pouts as she gets up and walks toward the door.

"Nana? Can I be assigned as Zero Two's partner?" you ask her. "That isn't for us to decide. Papa and the rest will give you your orders in due time, too. Sit tight until then, alright?" she responds. "Papa will?" Zorome suddenly perks up, "Give orders to him? Why?" "Also, you kids should get ready for the completion of the startup ritual soon," she adds before leaving with Zero Two.

Breakfast continues normally with the usual chatter. You decide to try some of the stuff that Zero Two poured honey over.

 _That's actually not bad,_ you think to yourself. _Still, I have to find a way to ride with her again but how am I gonna do that?_ You sigh. _I'll have to think about that later._

You turn towards Hiro, "So, are you excited about your first ride in a Franxx later?" "Yeah, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," Hiro answers as he puts a hand behind his head. "I'm sure you'll manage," you encourage him with a smile, "You just need to concentrate and focus on your partner and you'll have no problem."

"He's right you know," Ryoken, who has been quiet this entire time, chimes in. "Don't worry, (Y/N) and I can give you advice if you need it, we've both been piloting for some time after all," he adds. "Thanks, guys," Hiro replies.

As everyone finishes up with breakfast and starts heading upstairs to get ready for the last part of the startup ritual that has been interrupted yesterday, you get an idea. "Hey Ryoken, can I talk to you for a moment?" you ask him. "Hm? Sure, about what?" he asks as he turns around and walks towards you.

 _Maybe he has some information about this Franxx I saw in my dream._

"You've been traveling with the doctor longer than I have, right?" you ask. "Yes," he replies. "Did you see many stylized Franxx units during that time?" you continue. Ryoken thinks for a moment before he answers, "I have seen a few, why?" "Have you ever seen one that is taller than usual, with a crimson red coloring and equipped with a two-handed sword?" you inquire.

Ryoken is silent again and thinks to himself before he gives you an answer, "I'm afraid I haven't seen one matching that description, I'm sorry (Y/N)."

 _A dead end. I couldn't have just made that Franxx up though, there's got to be something that I missed._

"Oh, ok," you say, "Thanks anyway." "You shouldn't thank me, I wasn't of any help," he comments, "Anyway, I'll see you at the briefing room to watch Squad 13 take their first steps then." You nod to him before he leaves.

 _Well, I should head to the briefing room then I suppose._

XXXXXX

Some time later

Ryoken is leaning against the wall next to the elevator, looking at his communicator. He looks up as he hears someone approaching. "Took you long enough," he says with a smile. "Charming as always, Ryoken," Misaki retorts, "The others should be boarding their Franxx any minute now, let's head to the briefing room." "After you," he says as he gestures towards the elevator.

As the elevator descends, Ryoken speaks up, "I've got news about (Y/N)." "Oh? What is it?" she asks. "I think he saw Titania in his dream today," he answers. "Are you sure?" she inquires, to which he simply nods.

"There's no mistaking it. He obviously had a dream, or rather nightmare, and he came to me after breakfast, asking me about a tall crimson Franxx with a two-hander," he explains. "What did you tell him?" she asks. "I lied, of course, I can't just tell him the truth. I wish I could..." he responds, his voice slightly trembling.

"How have you been doing? What do you think of Squad 13?" he asks. "Well, the girls of the squad are really kind. They also use names instead of code numbers. To top it all off, they have stylized Franxx units... They-" she is interrupted mid-sentence, "They remind me of them too," he finishes her sentence.

He then reaches into the inside pocket of his uniform and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it, ignoring the dried bloodstain on the top right corner. Misaki leans over to him to look at it as well. "I miss them so much..." he says as a tear forms in his eye. "I miss them too," she responds while resting her head on his shoulder.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Briefing room

Shortly after you took a seat in the briefing room and look at the monitors with Hachi and Nana, Ryoken and Misaki enter as well. You watch as Squad 13 takes their first steps in their Franxx and can't help but chuckle with the others as Argentea trips and nearly falls over but Delphinium catches them in time.

"Line up in formation with Delphinium in the center and advance," Hachi orders over the comms.

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Confirmed appearance of one Mohorovicic-class Klaxosaur at Plantation 13. Strelizia intercepted and neutralized it. Fuel stockpile down to 54%. Currently anchored in the area. Requesting kissing with Plantation 26," a voice over the screen asks.

"Authorized," Papa replies. "Roger. Kissing will commence in 175 hours," the voice states before the communication ends.

"We've received word that Strelizia has stayed back at Plantation 13," Baboon says. "Another of that girl's whims? Dr. Franxx spoils her too much," Lemur remarks. "But in this case, if you just look at the numbers, it seems to be a rare sample without signs of physical aging," the Vice Chairman comments.

"It's Code 023. That's him, isn't it?" Tarsier asks, "So, this boy wasn't a complete waste of resources after all." "Unthinkable!" Gorilla interjects, "With no established cause, mixing with the special specimen will taint her blood. She must be recalled at once."

"But we saw how she shone in that battle," Papa speaks up, "It's worth investigating. Let us wait and see."

XXXXXX

After Squad 13 finished their startup ritual, they were called to the briefing room. Zero Two showed up as well.

After everyone has gathered, Hachi speaks up, "Tomorrow we will begin the mock battles. They are scheduled at 1800 tomorrow next to the hangar gate." "This will be an excellent opportunity for you to get a feeling for actual combat," Nana adds. "We already have decided on the match-ups," Hachi says as he looks at his datapad.

"Wait, I have a question," Zorome interjects. "What is it?" Nana asks. "What about them?" he answers as he points to Ryoken, Misaki, Zero Two and you.

"Valkyrie won't participate and HQ hasn't authorized the use of Strelizia," she explains. You roll your eyes and Zero Two just sighs at that statement. "Aw, come on! I want a real challenge!" Zorome complains, "I want to go against them!" "Hey, who died and made you the boss?" Miku tries to stop him. "Come on Miku, back me up here," he whispers. Miku, visibly annoyed, sighs "Fine, we'll do it."

Nana then looks over to Ryoken and Misaki, Ryoken turns to Zorome, "You had your first steps in a Franxx just hours ago and you want to go against us?" he asks with a hint of condescension but maintains a smile while doing so, "Sure, why not."

"Very well then," Hachi states. "Gladiolus will face Chlorophytum. Delphinium will go against Genista, and Argentea will face Valkyrie," he finishes, "You're dismissed."

As you get up and try to walk over to Zero Two to talk with her, you notice a hand on your shoulder and before you know it, Ryoken and Misaki are on your left and right practically dragging you along as you exit the briefing room after the rest of the Squad.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" you ask them as you walk down the colorless corridors. "We're a little concerned about you and Zero Two, have you not heard the rumors?" Misaki asks. "What rumors?" you ask back.

"She had many partners over the years, and every one of them died after their third ride with her," Ryoken says in a lowered tone, "It is said that she literally drains their life."

It is then that you remember 081's words he said to you the day you met her and his demise later that day. _No,_ you say to yourself, _I refuse to believe that._

"And what if it's not true?" you tell them, "Those are just rumors." Misaki asks in a concerned tone, "You're not planning on riding with her again are you?" "Of course I plan to!" you retort, "Look, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but this is my choice and I won't give up on her."

Both of them are speechless for a moment after that. Ryoken sighs, "Guess there is no use trying to stop you."

You leave the two of them alone and walk back to the boarding house by yourself.

"At least he still has some of that fire inside him," Misaki says. "Yes, but that might be his undoing," Ryoken responds.

XXXXXX

The next day

You wake up in your bed, this time not because of something in your dream though. In fact, you didn't get that much sleep at all due to thinking about the events of the past few days.

 _I wonder what Zero Two has been up to. They probably didn't allow her to come over here. I also need to find answers about the things I saw in my last dream. I have never seen or met that cloaked figure before have I? Maybe I just can't remember... And then there is that Franxx. Sadly, Ryoken didn't have any info on that. Speaking of, I should probably apologize to him about yesterday._

You sigh while getting up, but you notice that Ryoken isn't in his bed.

"What time is it?" you mumble to yourself as you look at the clock.

 _6:45 AM. Breakfast is usually ready at 7:30 AM._

You get dressed as quietly as possible to not wake up Hiro and Goro and then head downstairs to look for Ryoken. Your search doesn't take long as you find him with Misaki in the lounge. They noticed you as you entered the room and look at you somewhat expectantly.

"Good morning," you greet them, which they return to you as well. "Listen, I want to apologize about yesterday," you begin as you put a hand behind your head, "You just wanted to look out for me and I reacted a bit too harsh." "It's alright, we basically dragged you out of there," Misaki replies, "Don't worry about it."

After a short while, Ikuno and Naomi join you in the lounge as well and you chat with them until breakfast is ready.

Besides the fact that Zero Two isn't present during breakfast, everyone at the boys' table is talking about the mock battles later today. "Are you scared yet?" Zorome taunts Ryoken. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he replies with a cheeky smile. "Maybe challenging an experienced Franxx pilot wasn't a good idea, Zorome," Hiro comments.

"Well, I have to go against Goro and Ichigo," Futoshi complains while chewing on his food. "You say that as if I am as experienced as (Y/N) or Ryoken over there," Goro responds. "Don't worry Futoshi, you'll be fine, though I am not so sure about Zorome," Ryoken comments. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zorome interjects to which you and Hiro chuckle. "And what are you laughing at?" he shouts to the two of you. As always, Mitsuru doesn't participate in the conversation at all and is quietly eating on his own.

XXXXXX

Later that day

Besides Hachi and Nana, you are the first to arrive at the gate outside since you are the only one who is not participating in the mock battle. After a while, you can see Argentea and Valkyrie coming out of the hangar, the rest of the squad has gathered next to you to watch the first battle.

Valkyrie's physique reminds you of Strelizia, but with additional armor on her chest that is painted silver. Her arms and legs are painted in royal blue with occasional silver lines. In addition, the upper part of her head looks like a helmet with two tiny wings on either side of it.

For her weapons, she is carrying a bouche shield and a very peculiar sword, to say the least. The sword doesn't match Valkyrie at all due to its coloring. The blade is pitch-black while the hilt is a mix of gold and white.

Argentea grabs a training baton and goes into the designated arena. Valkyrie puts her shield and sword away, grabs the other baton and follows.

"The rules are simple," Hachi begins, "The first Franxx to desynch loses. Stepping outside the bounds also results in a loss. Any questions?" There is a moment of silence. "Good, Argentea and Valkyrie will go first. Begin the battle," he finishes.

"You're going down hot-shot!" Zorome exclaims but Valkyrie didn't seem to be paying attention as she is drawing a line in the ground with her training baton right in front of her, then throws the baton to the side after she finishes.

"If you step over this line," Ryoken announces, "You will lose."

"What kind of bluff is that? Oh whatever, you're going down!" Zorome exclaims as Argentea begins to charge at Valkyrie, who isn't moving at all. Argentea is getting closer and closer, though Valkyrie is still not moving.

"What are they planning?" you mumble to yourself. The moment Argentea crosses the line that Valkyrie drew in the ground and is in melee range, Valkyrie makes a quick step to the side and holds out her leg where she stood a moment ago, making Argentea trip and causing her to tumble out of the arena bounds due to her momentum.

"Valkyrie is the winner," Hachi states, the rest of you taking a moment to realize what just happened. "Well, let's see if Zorome learned his lesson," Mitsuru remarks to which the others laugh at.

"That was pretty anticlimactic," you hear a familiar voice next to you. You turn around to see Zero Two with a lollipop in her mouth. "Nice to see you, Zero Two," you greet her with a smile, "I was worried they wouldn't let you near us, but I'm glad you're here." "I mean, you are _my D_ arling," she says with a smile which makes your heart skip a beat.

"Next up is Gladiolus and Chlorophytum," Hachi announces. Gladiolus, green in color and a little bulkier than Chlorophytum due to her having both melee and ranged capabilities. She is equipped with a double-bladed polearm and her forearms have built-in cannons.

"Begin the battle," Hachi announces after both Franxx have assumed their starting positions. Gladiolus approaches Chlorophytum carefully and watches her movements. Suddenly, Gladiolus launches a flurry of attacks at Chlorophytum, which she manages to dodge before trying to circle around Gladiolus to hit her from different sides.

Gladiolus takes a few hits but sees a pattern in her movements and waits until Chlorophytum is on her right to tackle her to the ground. Gladiolus tries to subdue her, but she is too quick and gets back on her feet. Oddly enough, it looks like Gladiolus was anticipating this and swept Chlorophytum off her legs and she falls on her back, desynching in the process.

"Gladiolus wins," Hachi states, "Delphinium and Genista, get ready."

Hiro, Naomi, Mitsuru, and Ikuno join you right before the final battle starts. The last fight between Delphinium and Genista doesn't last very long though since Delphinium is far more agile and outmaneuvers Genista with ease. Though Genista came close to landing a few hits, Delphinium simply circles around her while weakening Genista with her baton until she collapses.

"Delphinium is the winner," Hachi states, "this concludes the mock battles. Excellent performance from all of you. You're dismissed." "Well done kids," Nana adds.

"Too bad we couldn't participate," you say to Zero Two. "Oh well, my injuries haven't completely healed anyway. We'll get them next time, Darling," she replies.

You and the rest of the group walk back towards the boarding house, though Zero Two was forced to part ways since she still isn't allowed there.

"I will find a way," you say to yourself.


	3. Chapter 3: Ride of the Valkyrie

The next day

Breakfast has been a little more quiet than usual today, maybe some are just a little exhausted after their fight yesterday. Zorome, however, seems to be a little sour about how fast they got taken down by Valkyrie.

Most of the squad hangs around in the lounge after breakfast, though you decide to take a walk in the forest of Mistilteinn alone.

"I hope everyone learned from that mock battle yesterday," Ryoken says to the rest in the lounge to lighten the mood a bit, "You can never have too much practice before you fight your first Klaxosaur." "He's right," Ichigo continues, "It shouldn't be long until we will go on our first mission." "And show the adults what we are made of!" Zorome remarks.

"Hmpf, maybe you should practice a little more before that happens," Mitsuru comments. "Oh yeah? You didn't stand a chance against Hiro and Naomi," Zorome counters. "Well your fight with Valkyrie lasted 10 seconds at best," Mitsuru responds. "We shouldn't have picked that fight in the first place," Miku adds, "Or charge in head first for that matter."

"Stop fighting please, guys," Kokoro chimes in, "It'll affect your numbers." "She's right," Misaki adds, "At the end of the day, the outcome of this fight doesn't matter as long as you got something out of it."

"Well, I guess we got something out of it alright," Zorome calms down, then looks around. "What about (Y/N) though?" he asks, "He doesn't have a Franxx or a partner, so why is Papa keeping him around?" "He raises an interesting question," Ikuno adds. "But he did ride with Zero Two," Naomi comments.

"He might have been just taken along for the ride for all we know, I heard she can operate a Franxx on her own," Mitsuru says coldly, "He even disappeared from the Garden according to Hiro, who knows what happened with him."

"Yeah. We saw so many kids disappear from the Garden..." Futoshi says in a sad tone. "Do you know anything about that?" Goro asks Ryoken and Misaki. "From what I've heard he is somewhat of an exception, but that's all I have been told during the time we have been traveling with the doctor," Ryoken answers.

"Where are (Y/N) and Hiro anyway?" Ichigo asks. "I'm pretty sure I saw Hiro go to the forest a while ago," Goro replies.

XXXXXX

You're sitting at the edge of the lake where you met Zero Two a couple of days ago. Taking in the view and reminiscing about that fateful meeting, when you suddenly hear movement behind you.

You turn around to see Hiro walking into view, "Oh, hey (Y/N)!" "How did you know I was here?" you ask in a curious tone. "I didn't, actually," he answers, "This is just my favorite spot to hang out and relax." "I see," you reply.

"I can tell that something is bothering you," he says as he sits down next to you. "Well, you are correct. Actually, more than one thing," you respond. "Want to talk about it?" he asks. You sigh, "I've had a very strange dream the other day, though I believe it was more than just a dream."

"What did you see?" Hiro inquires. "First, I was in a snowy forest, and there was a small figure in a black cloak underneath a tree. When I tried to get closer and reach for the figure, it vanished. Next thing I know I woke up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Klaxosaurs until a giant Franxx in crimson red, wielding a massive sword appeared and killed them," you explain, "The thing is that it felt so real, and I am convinced that there is more to it, but I couldn't find any answers to that."

Hiro thinks for a moment before he says, "Sadly, I don't know what either of those things could mean, but if there is any way I can help you to find answers, let me know." You nod in response.

After a moment of silence, Hiro speaks up again, "You know, back in the Garden I was looking for answers as well. Every day, more and more children would disappear. I kept asking the adults questions, though they would never answer me. I felt so helpless as if I was fighting the world on my own since nobody else dared to question the adults."

"The Garden..." you mumble, "I believe you wanted to know what happened to me after I disappeared from the Garden." "Only if you are comfortable talking about it," he replies.

"Well," you begin, "I don't remember the details anymore, it's all a blur really, but I was having 'erratic seizures' as the adults called it and was deemed too unstable to be near the other children. Then I was transferred to an isolated area in the Lab outside the Garden."

"Did you see any of the other children there?" Hiro interjects. "Sadly, I didn't," you answer. "During my time in the Lab," you continue, "I had to undergo surgeries, injections and all kind of tests on a regular basis. I had to reach 'peak physical conditioning' so that I wouldn't break under all the things they did to me there, and even though I don't know what exactly they did to me, I still got the scars to remember it.

After that, I was put into combat simulations using some kind of virtual reality technology to prepare me for piloting a Franxx. Failing a simulation would result in punishment though. Still, there are blank spots in my memory that I can't remember no matter how hard I try."

Hiro, utterly speechless for a moment, "T-That's horrible... Why would they do things like this to you?!" "I don't know, maybe Papa wanted some kind of living weapon of sorts," you remark, "Frankly, I don't know how I lived through it myself."

"That reminds me," you say to Hiro, "I wanted to ask you something as well." "Sure, what do you want to know?" he asks.

"I've been alone for most of the time in the Garden, you came to talk and play with me when everybody else avoided me, why?" you inquire. "Simple," he replies, "Nobody should be alone like that. It's better to be with friends and enjoy things together, which brings out the best in us. It's what makes us who we are."

You are a little dumbstruck by this response, "I understand, thanks, Hiro." "Also," he continues, "I wanted to give you a name as well, but you already had one," he says with a smile. "Yeah, I don't know where I got it, but that name was just there in my mind, and it felt so natural," you reply.

"Enough about the past though, I believe there was something else you wanted to talk to about?" Hiro asks. "Yeah, it's about Zero Two," you respond, "I want to ride with her again. I don't care about the rumors, but I can't see a way to make that happen." You pause for a moment. "It's just that, when I'm around her I have this strange feeling inside me as if I could do anything as long as she is there, crazy right?"

"No, not crazy at all," Hiro replies, "Did you ever hear about the Jian?" "Huh? What's that?" you ask in confusion about this seemingly unrelated question. "It's a bird that shares wings. It possesses only one wing and can't fly on its own unless a male and female pair lean on each other. Judging by the way you talk about Zero Two, I think you found your partner," he explains with a smile on his face. "I see," you whisper.

Suddenly, Hiro's communicator goes off. He takes it out and checks the message he just got. "Anyway," you say as you get up, "I was planning to practice a little with the training bots, wanna come along for some sparring?" "Yeah, I've got time," he answers as he puts his communicator away.

The two of you make your way to the elevator and proceed to the changing room where you put on your parasite uniforms. After that, you take the next elevator down to the training area, where several training units can be found. The training units are painted yellow and about 4 meters tall. You enter one of the units and get in the pilot seat, then place your left hand on the display. "Welcome, Code 023," a mechanical voice greets you. Hiro gets into his training unit as well and you walk over to the armory to select your weapons.

 _If I'm going to ride with Zero Two again I should practice with the mega lance that Strelizia is wielding,_ you think to yourself as you grab the mega lance and go back to the training area with Hiro, who chose a polearm as his weapon.

"Ready?" you ask Hiro over the comms as you face each other in your training units. "Ready!" he replies.

Since you have seen how Hiro fights during the mock battle yesterday, you have a general idea about his fighting style and try to go on the offensive with a series of quick jabs to overwhelm him. He manages to deflect or dodge your attacks though and goes for a counterattack, pushing you back in the process.

The two of you go back and forth, switching from offense to defense and vice versa until you have analyzed his fight pattern and wait for his next attack to parry it with a swift combination of swings, disarming him in the process. "Not bad," Hiro says. "Right back at you," you respond as you both shake hands in your training units.

Little did the two of you know that above you, at the window overseeing the training area, Zero Two is watching.

"I'd like a rematch, but I think I'll take a break," he remarks as he goes back to the line of training units and disembarks. "Sure, let's continue this another time, though I'll stay here a little while longer," you respond as you wave him goodbye when he exits the training area.

"Computer, run the Onslaught Simulation, stages 1 to 5," you say to the console of your training unit. "Affirmative, beginning simulation," the mechanical voice answers.

As you begin to carve a path through the first wave of simulated Klaxosaurs, old memories from the time at the Garden start to resurface.

 _12 years ago_

 _"Simulation failed!" the mechanical voice barks at you as an electric shock surges through your body. You writhe on the ground in pain as you slowly take off the helmet you wear during these simulations. You find yourself in your room in the Lab, a colorless room with rudimentary furnishings. This is the second simulation in a row that you failed. You cower there in silence when suddenly you hear steps at the door. You look over to it and see that the door flap opens and a tablet with food on it is being pushed through it. You crawl over to it and notice that there is less food on it than yesterday, and yesterday's tablet already had less food on it than the day before. After you ate the given food. You crawl into a corner and tears begin flowing down your cheeks as you look at the VR-helmet in the middle of the room, because you know you have to go back in there soon..._

"Simulation stage 5 completed. Excellent performance, Code 023," the mechanical voice says to you as you finished the last wave of the Onslaught Simulation and walk toward the other training units to disembark as well.

As you exit the training area, you check your communicator. "I've been here for several hours..." you sigh to yourself as you make your way to the changing room to take a quick shower and get dressed.

When you make your way back towards the elevator, you notice that Zero Two is sitting with her back against the wall, curled up in a ball with her head resting on her knees. In addition, she seems to be asleep. You walk closer and stop in front of her, looking at her for a moment.

"Darling, you pervert," she says in a soft tone as she begins to move, "Quit staring." "S-Sorry!" you say in a surprised tone. "It's fine. The doctor said parasites are better off being a little pervy," she says in a playful tone. "Still, how does that make me a pervert?" you ask. She gets up and stretches before she responds, "I was tired of waiting for you. Let's go."

 _She was waiting for me all this time?!_

"Sure... Go where?" you ask while starting to go after her, though she did not answer. Still, you continued to follow her down one of the corridors as you approach a security field. Zero Two passes through it without any problems, you, on the other hand, are stopped by it as you try to go through and the gate makes a short shrieking noise.

Zero Two turns around to look at you. "This area is off-limits for me I'm afraid," you explain. "Oh?" she says as she holds out her left hand and smiles. You gasp, "You have an S-Class ID?"

She goes back through the gate and goes behind you. "What are you doing?" you ask as she pushes you towards the gate, then takes your right hand with her left, raises them towards the gate and puts her right arm around your waist. "If we go through together, like this..." she says as the two of you move in one swift motion through the gate. "I got in!" you exclaim. "See? Piece of cake, right?" she says while smiling at you.

You continue to walk down the corridor until you reach a door on the end that opens as you approach it, revealing a large balcony. You step onto the balcony and gaze upon a large golden city.

"Wow," you gasp. "This is nothing special. All the Plantations have similar designs," Zero Two remarks. "Really? I've never set foot in the city before. I've only known the birdcage and a few other facilities," you explain before looking at Zero Two again. "Why are you staring at me again?" she asks. "I was just wondering why you go with your code number as your name, don't you want another name?" you inquire. "Huh... Well, I'm fine with Zero Two," she responds.

Suddenly, she jumps over the rail onto a narrow path that hangs over the city. She stretches out her arms as she walks towards the end of it and stops. "Wait! That's not safe!" you shout after her.

"Once we die, we'll only be a statistic. It won't matter what we were called. Just look at this lifeless city. There are no skies or oceans here. It's isolated on a one-way street to nowhere, a dead end of life," she explains.

 _Lifeless? What does she mean?_ You ask yourself as you look down to the city and notice that there is no activity at all. No people in sight, just the sound of silence.

"Look, it's not safe there, come bac-" you are interrupted by her, "Say, Darling. Wanna run away with me? I can get you out of here, Darling," she says as she turns around and looks at you.

 _Why am I so tempted to accept that offer?_

Before you can say anything, however, she comes back over to you with a mix of jumps and cartwheels. "Just kidding," she says after she lands next to you. Before you can say anything again, your communicator goes off. A message from Hachi that reads, "Squad 13 to the briefing room in 15 minutes."

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Briefing room, 15 minutes later

After everyone gathered, including Zero Two, Hachi steps forward and begins, "We've received sortie orders from HQ." "Huh? W-We're going out to fight already?" Futoshi asks in a nervous tone. "There is no need to be nervous," Nana comforts him, "You won't have to fight Klaxosaurs like the one from before right off the bat." "Thank goodness," Miku sighs in relief. "We would've liked to ease you in, but we can't afford to, unfortunately," she explains as a hologram appears in front of her, displaying a magma mine.

"You'll be facing a Conrad-class Klaxosaur. It's a bit smaller than a Franxx. Klaxosaurs are attracted by magma-energy reactions and appear in their vicinity. And lately, they've been showing up deep in a level 8 mine on the outskirts and wreaking havoc. Even the automatic bulwark systems can't keep up with them," Hachi continues.

"Valkyrie will stand by as backup, but Strelizia won't be a part of this mission. You'll have to defend Plantation 13 by yourselves eventually. If you can't eliminate this Klaxosaur, you won't be able to handle any in the future. So, focus on the task at hand. Ichigo and Goro will have field command," Nana finishes. "That's all," Hachi states, "All hands, prepare to board."

You sigh to yourself, knowing that you're sitting this mission out.

A few minutes later, you're spacing out and just barely listening in on the comms at the tactical screen before something catches your attention. "Chlorophytum is a no-go and will stay behind. We will deploy Valkyrie in her place," Hachi says over the screen.

XXXXXX

A short while later, Delphinium, Gladiolus, Genista, Argentea, and Valkyrie arrive at the mine. "What a big hole. How far does it go down?" Genista asks. "This is nuts. It's a monster pipe," Zorome exclaims. "They used these to extract the magma reserves, huh?" Goro remarks.

"Correct," Ryoken answers. "How are we going to get down?" Gladiolus asks. "Over there," Valkyrie points to massive lifts at the side of the mine shaft. "Head down to level 8," Hachi says over the comms. Each Franxx then proceeds to take one platform each down the mine.

"As you're well aware already, in order to completely neutralize a Klaxosaur, you must extract its core, which is essentially its heart, and shatter it with your customized magma-energy weapons. Shatter the core and finish the Klaxosaur without fail. Got that?" Hachi orders over the comms. "Roger!" the Squad replies in unison.

"Heading to objective," Delphinium says as she begins walking down one of the hallways, "Genista and Argentea on my flanks, Gladiolus and Valkyrie, cover our rear." "Understood!" the group replies.

Meanwhile, back in the briefing room, Nana looks at Ikuno and Mitsuru and asks, "What happened? Are you not feeling well?" "No, that's not it," she answers. "Very well. You have always been a bit unstable. We'll run some tests on you tomorrow, just in case," Nana responds.

"If I may..." Mitsuru interjects, "Maybe the two of us have compatibility issues?" "A lot of parasites experience this at first. It isn't grounds for splitting you two up," she explains. The conversation ends abruptly as Delphinium can be heard over the screen saying, "We have visual on a Klaxosaur."

The squad approaches a refinery with several large cylinders, containing magma, and a large black and blue blob is attached to one of them. "Target in sight. Commencing operation," Delphinium states. "Huh, it's smaller than I thought it'd be," Argentea comments. "What a relief," Genista remarks. "Stay alert. We'll do this as planned," Valkyrie says.

Delphinium then charges at the Klaxosaur, pierces it with her spears and causing it to bounce across the room. Genista then skewers it on her cannon's bayonet and holds it towards Argentea. "Gotcha!" Zorome yells as Argentea jumps at the Klaxosaur and sinks her claws into it. "Way to go, Zorome!" Futoshi exclaims as the Klaxosaur lets out a shriek.

"They did it!" you say to yourself. "Not yet," Zero Two remarks behind you.

"See? That's what I am capable of!" Zorome boasts as Argentea strikes a pose, the Klaxosaur still writhing in pain on the ground. "Hey, cut it out. You're embarrassing me," Argentea says.

"Stop playing around and destroy the core!" Ryoken shouts. "I-I know, I know," Zorome says as Argentea raises her claws "For a Klaxosaur, this thing wasn't a big deal." Suddenly, the Klaxosaur jumps into Argentea's face and starts attacking her until she collapses, her display going dark.

"Damn you!" Futoshi yells as Genista fires a shot at the Klaxosaur, making it bounce towards Valkyrie and Gladiolus. Valkyrie immediately pins it down with her sword, looks over to Gladiolus and shouts "Hiro, now!" Gladiolus then shatters the core with her double-bladed polearm.

"This is bad..." Ryoken says. "Hey, Miku! You okay? Miku!" Zorome shouts. Then, another Klaxosaur drops down from the ceiling. "There was another one?" Goro says in surprise. Then, another 6 come down. "How many of them are there?" Genista asks, slowly stepping back. "Let's get away from here for now!" Delphinium orders. "Genista and Delphinium, carry Argentea to safety. Gladiolus and I will cover your retreat!" Valkyrie says.

"This is bad," Nana says, "They've attracted several Klaxosaurs by releasing their magma energy." "See what I mean? You should've sent me right from the start," Zero Two remarks. "You..." Nana says. "Are you sure about this? They're all gonna die, you know," she replies.

"Please, send Zero Two and me to help them!" you demand. "That's not happening," Hachi responds over the screen, "As of right now, you are not allowed to pilot a Franxx." "What?! On whose order?" you ask. "The doctor's," Hachi replies. "This is no time to stick to the rules. This Plantation's squad is about to be wiped out again," Zero Two interjects as she skips to the front of the room and stops in front of Nana, "Just send me out already. Let me ride with my Darling." "You will not be allowed to sortie," Nana answers in a stern voice.

"If (Y/N) can't do it, I guess I'll have to go," Mitsuru chimes in. "Mitsuru?" Ikuno says. "She's right. They're all going to die if we don't send Strelizia. And I'm the only stamen parasite here right now. Then I have to go, right?" he finishes. "Strelizia is no ordinary Franxx. If you aren't used to its connect-" Nana is interrupted by Mitsuru, "I'll be fine. If some failed stamen from Plantation 74 can ride it, then there's no way I couldn't."

 _What did this guy just say?_ You think to yourself as you suppress the urge to punch him in the face.

Nana turns to Zero Two again, "Can you ride with Mitsuru, Zero Two?" "Uh, did you not hear me? I said I want to ride with my Darling. You feel the same, right, Darling?" she replies as she turns to you.

 _What am I supposed to do? As much as I want to ride with Zero Two, I can't bear to see Squad 13 getting wiped out, and the more time we argue here, the less their chance to survive..._

"I want this as much as you do, Zero Two. But I'm not allowed to... and the more time passes... please, save them..." you say in a disheartened tone. "Hmm... If you say so. I'll do it," she says with a disappointed expression as she walks towards the hangar. Mitsuru walks past you with a smug look on his face.

 _This guy._

Meanwhile, Delphinium and Genista carry Argentea through a checkpoint and as the rear guard of Gladiolus and Valkyrie pass through they shut the blast door. The massive horde of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs can be heard trying to break through the door on the other side. The squad takes a moment to recover, then Valkyrie, Gladiolus and Delphinium hold the door while Genista checks on Argentea.

"Miku came back to life!" Zorome shouts as Argentea's faceplate sparks to life again. "Thank goodness!" Genista exclaims. "I never died!" Argentea says as she gets up. "This door won't hold much longer!" Ryoken shouts, "Run for the next checkpoint! NOW!"

Everyone lets go of the door and they all continue running down the corridor. The last one to get through the next gate immediately closes it by pulling a lever on the side. "This should buy us some more time, let's keep moving," Gladiolus says. "Uhm, we have a problem," Delphinium says while pointing down the corridor, "It's a dead end..." "No way!" Zorome interjects.

"Strelizia's coming to back you up. Can you hold out until she arrives?" Hachi asks over the comms. "All right! If we can just hang out until then..." Futoshi remarks. Suddenly, there is a loud bang on the other side of the last blast door.

"They're going to break through before Strelizia arrives," Ryoken says in a cold tone. "A-Are you saying we are going to die?" Zorome asks in fear. "No, I am planning on walking out of this alive along with all of you," Ryoken explains, "There is one way..." "We have to use it, Ryoken," Valkyrie says to him.

"Genista, on my signal, blast the door controls. The security protocol in this mine will then force the door to open. Then, all of you get behind me, and on my next signal, we'll start our counterattack," he elaborates. "Open the door?!" Futoshi adds in confusion. "Trust me," Ryoken replies.

Genista begins to take aim at the door controls, "Ready!" she says. Valkyrie positions herself in the middle of the corridor with a little distance to the door, then puts her shield on her back, leaving her only with her sword. Ryoken takes a deep breath. "We can do this, my dear!" Valkyrie says to him to which he nods. "Genista, now!" Ryoken shouts as moments later, the door controls are shot and the door opens up.

Valkyrie raises her sword into the air, then, both Ryoken and Valkyrie shout in unison, "Shine once more!"

In an instant, the pitch-black blade sparks to life, emitting a radiant glow that gets brighter and brighter, blinding the charging horde of Klaxosaurs momentarily. Then, the blade's glow dims a bit, but now it looks like a sword made of pure light. Valkyrie doesn't hesitate and uses her sword to slash into the air in front of her, which even on your end at the briefing room, looks very confusing for a moment. Though you immediately realize why she did that. The moment she swung her blade in the direction of the still charging Klaxosaur horde, the blade created a wave of energy in the same angle that Valkyrie slashed the air in front of her, and is now flying toward the Klaxosaurs.

The energy wave reached the first Klaxosaur and cut it in half, though the energy wave did not stop there and slashed every Klaxosaur that is in its path. Valkyrie did not stop there, however, as she sent out more and more waves with her blade while the Klaxosaurs still tried to reach her.

"Amazing..." several of the squad members say in awe. When the first Klaxosaur came into Valkyrie's melee range, she cut through it with her sword like a hot knife through butter. "Now, Delphinium and Argentea on my flanks. Gladiolus and Genista, stick behind us and provide supporting fire. Push forward!" Ryoken orders over the comms as he leads the charge.

 _Shine once more..._ Suddenly, an image flashes in your mind. You can see a humanoid silhouette with massive wings for a split-second. _What was that?_

"Keep going! We're almost out of this!" Valkyrie exclaims as the squad pushed their way back into the central shaft. More Klaxosaurs coming out of the other corridors, Delphinium yells, "Everyone back to back!"

The five of them form a circle facing outward, surrounded by Klaxosaurs, though they stop their attack. "Are you alright?" Valkyrie asks Ryoken, who is panting heavily in the cockpit. "Never... better..." he replies. Then, a large Klaxosaur, thrice the size of a Franxx, slowly emerges from one of the corridors and lets out a roar.

Just as the Klaxosaur was about to attack them, it is impaled from above by a massive lance. "Strelizia!" Genista and Argentea shout in relief as the Klaxosaur explodes, knocking the small ones back from the impact. "(Y/N)? Is that you?" Hiro asks. "All of you get back," a voice answers.

"Huh? That voice... Is that you, Mitsuru?" Zorome asks in surprise. "Valkyrie, status report," Hachi asks over the comms. "Can't... go... on..." Ryoken manages to speak before the blade transforms back into its pitch-black state and Valkyrie goes down on one knee.

"Understood. All units, let Strelizia handle things there and evacuate," Hachi orders. "Roger!" Goro replies. "Lean on us," Hiro says as Gladiolus and Delphinium help Valkyrie to her feet and support her to the lift.

"This is amazing! I feel the power! I feel like I can do anything! I'm amazed changing partners could make such a difference. I knew I was not the problem!" Mitsuru exclaims as Strelizia carves through the horde of Klaxosaurs. "I can pilot Strelizia as I please, without losing consciousness! If you want Zero Two, I don't mind becoming your official partner. We'd make the greatest duo, don't you think?" he continues.

 _I can't watch this anymore..._ you think to yourself as you turn your head away from the screen.

"Oh, really?" Strelizia replies, "I guess I can try going all-out for a bit, then." "Huh?" Mitsuru questions. "Strelizia, that's enough. The other units have evacuated. Get ou-" Hachi says, but is interrupted by Strelizia, "I'm gonna have some more fun before I leave." "No! Return at once, Zero Two!" Nana shouts before communication to Strelizia is cut. Nana sighs, "Prepare to retrieve Strelizia and its stamen at once."

"Retrieve?" Ikuno and you question.

The other 5 Franxx have reached the top of the shaft in the meantime and disembark. "Ryoken, are you alright?" Goro asks as he sees him, leaning on Misaki and barely able to stand on his feet. "He'll be fine," Misaki responds, "The blade just puts a strain on the stamen if its empowered form is used. All he needs is some rest." "That's a relief," Goro responds.

"You and Strelizia saved us all, huh?" Kokoro says with a smile. "I never expected Mitsuru to be the one piloting it," Futoshi comments. "I'm sorry. That was my bad," Zorome remarks. "Don't be stupid. It doesn't matter whose fault it was," Miku replies, "We're partners, right?"

"Mi...Miku!" Zorome, on the verge of crying, "You're actually a nice girl!" "Gross! Stop it!" she retorts as he tries to hug her.

Shortly after, you, Ikuno, Hachi, and Nana arrive with a transport there as well just as a deactivated Strelizia arrives at the top with the lift. The faceplate opens and Zero Two walks out of it. When she looked around and noticed you, she waves with her hand at you and smiles. You wave and smile back at her until you notice what happened to Mitsuru as two plantation medics are carrying him out of the cockpit.

"Yeah, this guy really isn't cut out to be my Darling," Zero Two says before she directs her gaze towards you again, "My Darling is you and you alone."


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Ride

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Klaxosaur activity has increased lately, and large ones are reportedly showing up everywhere, which is unprecedented," Papa says as the screen behind him shows footage of the mentioned Klaxosaurs.

"The Nines are dealing with them for now, but they still have other tasks to complete," Lemur replies. "How long will we let Strelizia goof off?" Gorilla asks, "Since our investigation isn't yielding any results, we have no reason to leave her there any longer." "Indeed. It isn't wise to let her mix with tainted stamens anymore," Marmoset remarks. "If we're recalling her, we'll have to ready a new stamen," Baboon adds.

"Not a problem," the Vice Chairman speaks up, "There are plenty of parasites at our disposal."

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Infirmary at the boarding house

"A demon... She's a demon. You'd have to be insane to ride with her. She'll kill you," Mitsuru whimpers as Futoshi puts a tablet with food next to his bed. You, Hiro, Zorome, Ichigo, Kokoro, and Misaki are waiting outside the room.

"How was he?" Ichigo asks Futoshi as he exits the room. "He hasn't touched his food at all," he answers. "He's been like that ever since we got back," Zorome comments. "How's Ryoken doing?" Kokoro asks you and Hiro. "He's still asleep in his room, I don't blame him though. He looked really exhausted yesterday. It wasn't long after he disembarked from Valkyrie that he passed out," Hiro answers. "I'll bring him his food then once he wakes up," Misaki says.

You walk into the infirmary without saying a word, then stop in front of Mitsuru's bed. He is huddled up, trembling and muttering incoherent words. Despite the fact that he is a complete jerk, you can't help but feel sorry for him in this miserable state he is in.

"Mitsuru..." you begin, "What happened with Zero Two?" "What... happened? That girl tried to devour everything I have. My blood, my flesh, and my soul... All of it! Everything was normal at first, but after a point, sh-she was out to kill me..." he explains, his voice trembling.

"Mitsuru-" you try to say something but he suddenly jumps at you and holds you by your collar, "What's worse, she had a smile on her face! She was smiling the entire time!" His facial expression has 'terror' written all over it. He then lets you go before saying, "Ride with her again, and it'll happen to you. You'll end up like me, too. You're out of your mind if you think you're the sole exception!"

"Hey, cut it out, Mitsuru!" Futoshi exclaims as he puts him down on his bed, "Look, just lie down. Get some rest." "You okay?" Ichigo asks you. "Yeah," you reply.

Shortly after, you get out and take a seat in the courtyard to think about your next step. Futoshi and Zorome are playing with a football in the background.

 _This is bad. Mitsuru looked pretty broken in there. Everyone else here must probably be terrified of Zero Two now after this. On the other hand, though, I rode with her once before, and I am fine. Am I just an exception or was Mitsuru just unfortunate?_ Suddenly, the words that Zero Two said the day you met came to your mind. _"I'm always alone, thanks to these horns." No, they just need to see Zero Two as I do. I will ride with her again and prove to them that she isn't a monster or partner killer._

"Do you still want to ride with her?" a voice pulls you out of your thoughts. You turn your head to see Misaki sitting next to you. "Especially after seeing what happened to Mitsuru..." she adds, "And if the rumor is true, you'll die if you ride two more times with her."

"I'm aware of that, but I am still intending to ride with her," you reply. "You've made up your mind, huh? Fine. We won't stop you again, then," she states as she gets up and walks away.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Elevator descending to the lower levels

"Yes, Klaxosaurs must be eliminated. But that doesn't mean you get free rein," Hachi says in a stern voice. "You didn't need to use that much power to deal with those Klaxosaurs. But because you did, we nearly lost one of our squad," Nana follows up, "Are you listening to me?"

"I wanna leave. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here," Zero Two replies in a bored tone. "Why, you..." Nana begins, clearly annoyed. "As long as I have my Darling, I don't care about this place. And the rest are sure to die soon anyway," Zero Two adds.

"Zero Two, those kids are your fellow Franxx pilots, even if you do belong to different units," Nana explains. "Fellow pilots? Are you serious? Those weaklings are only a nuisance, no matter how many there are," she retorts.

"They may be an irregular squad, but they're parasites who were carefully chosen for their high aptitude," Hachi states. "Really? Those guys?" she says in a condescending tone. "You only feel that way because _you_ are special," Hachi counters.

Zero Two's demeanor suddenly changes at that reply, turning towards him she asks, "Are you talking about how I'm not human?" "I'm talking about your abilities and nothing else," Hachi replies in a calm manner, "Also, it's highly unlikely that Code 023 will be given permission to pilot Strelizia." "What do you mean?" she inquires. "We received word from HQ earlier. You'll be returning to the front lines soon," Nana explains.

XXXXXX

Boarding house – Lounge

"(Y/N) went to train by himself again?" Ryoken asks. "He's surprisingly hardworking," Futoshi comments as he takes a bite out of his food. "Wait, has he still not given up on riding with that girl?" Naomi asks. "Well, he doesn't seem to find any other reason as to why he was brought here apparently," Goro remarks. "But doesn't that mean that he'll have to leave if Zero Two does?" Zorome inquires. "That would be the natural assumption," Goro answers.

"Maybe he'd be better off going with her," Kokoro adds, "It'd be awful if he had to remain alone forever." Ryoken forms a fist with his hand at that statement, though the others didn't notice it. "Look, I don't know if you forgot or what, but she has Klaxosaur blood. She's not human. Just look at what happened to Mitsuru," Miku interjects. "He is well aware of that fact, but he wants to ride with her anyway," Misaki explains.

"And he isn't the only one staring death in the face," Ichigo adds before she turns to the group, "If things don't change, we could find ourselves dead at any time, too... Unless we can defeat Klaxosaurs without Strelizia, we won't survive for long. We can't afford to mess up again." "It's a good thing we had Valkyrie with us," Naomi says. "Yeah, you two really shone in that last battle... well, figuratively and literally speaking," Hiro adds.

"The way you took charge and led us in that situation," Ichigo says, "Were you a squad leader, Ryoken?" "Uhm, no. I wasn't a squad leader," Ryoken answers, "But I was second in command of a squad a long time ago. The credit for all the skills I learned go to my former squad leader. He taught me a great deal."

"Really? What was he like?" Hiro inquires. "He was the best Franxx pilot I have ever seen, a cunning warrior, a great leader," Ryoken pauses for a moment, "And he was a good friend..." "W-What happened to him and your squad?" Goro asks. "Our team was... disbanded. On Papa's orders. I haven't seen any of them since," he replies in a disheartened tone. "Why would Papa do that?" Hiro mutters.

"Anyway, enough about that. If you want to I can pass on some of what I learned to you as the squad leader, Ichigo," Ryoken says. "I'd be grateful," Ichigo answers, "We're a team after all, aren't we?" "A team, huh?" Futoshi says, "Yeah, we are." "Y-You don't have to tell me," Miku pouts to which Goro nods. "Well, it's high time we showed Papa and the adults what we're made of," Zorome adds. "Yeah," Kokoro agrees. "And if we keep it up, we could make it big, too!" Futoshi raves.

While the majority is chattering, Ichigo walks over to Ikuno, who has been quietly sitting there the entire time. "We need you too, Ikuno," Ichigo says to her as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mitsuru probably knows he can't mess up again, either. Back him up as his partner," she continues while smiling at her. "Okay," Ikuno responds.

XXXXXX

Later

"To prepare for the kissing with Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will switch to mobile setup," a mechanical voice announces over the speakers, "I repeat: To prepare for the kissing with Plantation 26, Plantation 13 will switch to mobile setup."

You've come back to the boarding house to take a bath after your last training session. Though you are alone, you can still hear someone arguing upstairs, probably Zorome and Miku. The rest of the squad is scattered all over the place.

"Nothing like a hot bath after a long workout," you mumble to yourself as you get in and lean back against the wall, staring blankly at the ceiling and almost dozing off.

"There you are!" you hear a feminine voice from the other end of the room.

You look up to see Zero Two standing before the bath, startled you get up and look at her with confusion, "Huh? How did you? What are you doing here?" She ignores your question though and steps into the bath, despite the fact that her clothes are getting wet now, and walks towards you.

When she stands right in front of you, she slams her hands against the wall, right next to your head and leans closer, giving you a longing gaze. "U-Um... Everything alright, Zero Two?" you ask in a nervous tone.

"Hey, Darling," she begins as she runs the fingers of her left hand along your chest, "Run away with me. Forget about those weaklings." She then cups your cheeks with both of her hands, "As long as you're with me, nothing else matters. You're the only one who can be my partner." Then, she lowers her head a little bit, giving you a look at her horns which are mere centimeters away from your eyes.

 _What do I do? I really want to, but leaving everyone else behind..._

"Or are you just like everyone else? Do you think I'm a monster, too?" she asks in a lowered tone, interrupting your thoughts. "No! I-" you are interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off in the entire house, ending the tense atmosphere.

"Klaxosaur?!" the two of you exclaim.

XXXXXX

"We've detected one worm-type Klaxosaur. It's heading toward Plantation 13. It likely reacted to the energy emitted by the mobile kissing setup," a voice over the screen reports. "We haven't identified the Klaxosaur's class. We've only detected one as of now, but there may be more in hiding. Be careful," Hachi says over the comms. "Roger!" the squad replies. "All Franxx, commence connecting!" Hachi orders.

Shortly after, the faceplates of Delphinium, Gladiolus, Genista, Argentea, Valkyrie and even Chlorophytum spring to life and they head out to intercept the Klaxosaur.

"We'll hold it off here!" Delphinium exclaims.

Meanwhile, Zero Two and you got into your parasite uniforms and just sprinted into the briefing room, where Nana is looking at the tactical screen. The two of you stop behind her and see Squad 13 engage a Klaxosaur on the screen.

"Is that the only enemy?" you ask."For now, yes," Nana replies before she turns towards you, "Changing into your parasite suits won't help. We're not deploying Strelizia." "Hey, I didn't say anything," Zero Two comments as she puts her hands behind her head.

The Klaxosaur chases Delphinium and goes through a narrow path, then, Argentea and Gladiolus jump on it from above and sink their weapons into it while Genista, Valkyrie, and Chlorophytum try to bring it to a halt from the sides.

"Fire!" Delphinium shouts as Gladiolus, Genista, and Chlorophytum unload their magazines into it, making it collapse. "Did we get it?" Mitsuru asks. "No, as long as it doesn't explode into blue mist it's still alive. We probably missed the core," Ryoken explains. "We can't kill it unless we find its core. So, let's-" Argentea is interrupted as she is grabbed by a massive worm with a claw-like mouth and held up in the air.

"There was another one?" Hiro says in surprise. "We have to save them!" Gladiolus interjects as the rest of the team begins to attack. The Klaxosaur retaliates by shooting black shards out of its body towards them. Valkyrie manages to get in front of Gladiolus and blocked the projectiles with her shield, the rest of the squad, however, gets pinned down by them. Suddenly, the ground below the squad crumbles and the first Klaxosaur emerges again, trapping them in its maw.

"See? We really should go too, don't you think?" Zero Two comments. "Out of the question," Nana replies in a stern voice. "Tch. Spoilsport," Zero Two remarks before turning her head towards Nana, "By the way, who just landed in that transport plane?"

There is a moment of silence. Then, as if on cue, eight APE soldiers storm the room and form a semicircle around Zero Two while pointing their guns at her. "Code 002. You're coming with us," one of the soldiers orders. "Your escorts are here. Do as they say. Zero Two, you will return to the front lines. By yourself, obviously," Nana remarks without turning away from the screen. "Hurry. We want to leave while the Franxx are keeping the Klaxosaur occupied," one of the soldiers says as he puts a hand on Zero Two's shoulder. Suddenly, the soldier is sent flying to the other end of the room by her, "Don't touch me!"

The remaining seven soldiers take aim at Zero Two, who is standing still now. "Darling, looks like time's up," Zero Two says in a lowered voice. Then, she slowly walks over to you and cups your cheek with her left hand, "I felt like things could work out with you, too. I wanted to be with you. But this is goodbye." She leans forward, poking your forehead with her horns before slowly backing away.

"Zero Two..." you say in a disheartened tone. She looks you in the eyes, her facial expression a mixture of sadness and longing. "Bye-bye," she says meekly before turning away.

 _I feel like my heart just shattered into a thousand pieces. Seeing that pained expression just broke me. How could I let this happen?_

The soldiers proceed to escort her out of the room. "(Y/N)…" Nana says, "This was an order from Papa and the rest." "Is it true that Zero Two is a partner killer?" you ask. "She's a special pistil who must keep fighting on the front lines for them. That will also take its toll on the stamen who becomes her partner. Keep this in mind. She's not like you normal children, she's not human," she explains.

 _Normal children? Not human? I am not normal either with everything I went through and how can the people at APE call themselves human after what they did to me and god knows what they have done to her._

Suddenly your mind is overcome by visions of Zero Two.

" _I'm always alone."_

" _You weren't frightened by my horns."_

" _Do you think I'm a monster, too?"_

" _I wanted to be with you."_

" _Bye-bye."_

 _No! Zero Two is not a monster, she is just like us, and I'm going to prove it. It's time to put the skills I learned in the Garden to use._

You run out of the room as Nana shouts, "Stop, (Y/N)!"

 _The soldiers are most likely going to go the usual way to the hangar. Luckily, I know a shortcut to cut them off._

"What is it?" one of the soldiers asks Zero Two as she stops for a moment. "Nothing," she replies before she continues to walk.

 _Alright, I'm in position. I can already hear the escort walking this way,_ you think to yourself as you hide in a niche next to a crossroad. A few moments later, the escort with Zero Two passes by you and as the last soldier goes by, you act.

You come out of hiding and slowly sneak up on the soldier at the end of the escort, knocking him out by giving him a hit on the head, then catching his body and putting it gently down as to not make a sound. _One down, six more to go._

The next two are walking next to each other, you walk up to them as well, then grab both of their heads and bash them together, knocking them out but creating a loud noise in the process. You grab the two unconscious soldiers by the collar and hold them out in front of you as the remaining four soldiers turn around and yell "Freeze!" while trying to take aim at you.

You throw one of the two soldiers with one arm into the remaining ones, taking out two more before you use the last one you are holding as a shield while you charge at the remaining ones. You tackle the second last soldier to the ground but are now in the line of fire of the last one. You grab one of the guns on the ground next to you and are about to throw it at him, but another gun just flies past you, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

You get up and take a deep breath, then look around you. Zero Two is standing in the middle of the corridor, looking at you with a neutral face.

"Zero Two, hear me out," you begin as you approach her, "I'm not afraid of you nor am I afraid of riding with you. A part of me was, but that's not because you're not human, it's because I was afraid of failing again. I'd been moping around after Plantation 74. I was dead inside, but I felt like I came back to life when we first rode together. When we first met, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were confident, held your head high, and were ready to fight the Klaxosaurs even when you were hurt. I found that beautiful! I realized that I want to ride with _you_! So please don't go, Zero Two!"

Zero Two begins to smile and says, "How can I leave after that?" In an instant, she closes the distance between the two of you and builds herself up in front of you, her arms crossed behind her back. "Nobody's ever said such embarrassing things to me before," she says playfully.

"W-Well, it's a first time for me, too," you reply. "You wanna ride me, huh?" she asks with a cheeky smile. "Y-Yes," you respond without thinking. "Let me hear it one more time," she adds playfully while she puts a hand next to her ear.

"I... I want to ride with you in Strelizia again!" you shout. Suddenly, she grabs your hand and runs toward the hangar as you try your best to keep up. "Now that's _my_ Darling!" she exclaims.

 _Wow, she is fast,_ you think to yourself as you enter the hangar and see Strelizia loaded on a transport plane. "Hold it!" one of the soldiers shouts as Zero Two kicks him to the side and continues to run with you toward Strelizia.

The two of you enter the Franxx and get in your respective positions. "Both of you, get out of there right now!" Nana says over a screen. "I'm going out with my Darling!" Zero Two retorts. "You are not getting permis-" Nana begins but you interrupt her, "I'm sorry, but Zero Two and (Y/N) are unavailable at the moment, please leave a message," you say as you cut the communication. Zero Two looks at you with a smile on her face, "Ready, Darling?" "Ready!" you answer.

Strelizia activates and punches a hole through the side of the transport plane before exiting it. "Let's fly, Darling!" she says as her boosters activate and you take flight. You're soaring through the sky like a majestic bird, which feels oddly familiar. "I feel like we have become one, and I love it!" you exclaim. "I'm feeling it, too. We're a perfect fit, huh? But there's more to come," she responds.

"I have to use the blade again," Ryoken says as he tries to free Squad 13 from the grip of the Klaxosaur while also trying to dodge its attacks. "You haven't fully recovered from the last time!" Valkyrie responds. "We're out of options!" he replies.

Suddenly, Strelizia comes into the fight, hitting the Klaxosaur, making it tumble and lose its grip on Squad 13.

"Strelizia?!" Delphinium says in surprise. "Is that (Y/N)?" Goro asks. "The one and only!" you reply over the comms, "Let us handle this!" "No! We can't afford to rely on Strelizia this time!" Delphinium shouts.

"Listen! I-We are part of this team whether you like it or not, so please, let me help," you retort. After a brief moment, Delphinium nods. "You and Valkyrie take this one," Hiro says. "We'll take the other one," Delphinium adds.

The Klaxosaur recovered and starts shooting its projectiles again, though Strelizia and Valkyrie are able to deflect them with ease. Valkyrie then jumps onto it, ramming her sword into its hide causing it to scream, which creates an opening for Strelizia. She throws her lance into its mouth, then pulls it downwards before activating the lance. A part of the Klaxosaur explodes into a blue mist, but it's still moving. "That didn't feel right," Strelizia remarks. "The core must be deeper inside," you respond.

The Klaxosaur tries to retreat underground, but Strelizia is having none of that. "Oh, no, you don't!" she shouts while going after it with Valkyrie. After a brief moment, both Strelizia and Valkyrie fire their boosters to the limit as they pull the Klaxosaur out of the hole. It turns out that it was one giant Klaxosaur you and the others have been fighting.

"What the..." Hiro gasps over the comms as the full Klaxosaur comes into view. "No way... It was all part of one Klaxosaur?" Zorome says astonished. "How are we supposed to find the core?" Futoshi asks. "Follow my lead," Delphinium shouts as she jumps into the air and drives her lances into the Klaxosaur, pinning part of it to the ground. The rest of the squad proceeds to do their best to hold it down as well. "Ok, we pinned it down, now what?" Zorome asks. Valkyrie has trouble keeping the mouth of the Klaxosaur open, but Chlorophytum comes to assist. "(Y/N)! We need you!" Ryoken shouts.

"Think we can do this, Zero Two?" you ask. "Easy!" she replies.

Strelizia lets go off the tail, activates her boosters and shoots toward the other end of the Klaxosaur. As she lands in front of its mouth, she activates her boosters once more, charging with her lance straight into it. Strelizia gives Valkyrie a wink as she passes by. A few seconds later, Strelizia emerges from the other end of the Klaxosaur with its core impaled on her lance and the Klaxosaur explodes into a rain of blue blood.

"Target neutralized. All units, return to base," Hachi says over the comms.

"I can't believe they ignored Papa's orders. Was she planning on this all along?" Nana asks over the screen. Hachi looks at another screen with data that is just coming in, "But this changes everything. The numbers conclusively prove Code 023's compatibility with Strelizia. How will Papa and the others react to this?" he comments.

XXXXXX

Later

You, Zero Two and rest of Squad 13 go to the briefing room for debriefing. The mood is overall pretty relaxed, though you are mentally prepared to get lectured about disobeying orders.

You enter the briefing room where Hachi and Nana are waiting for you. As you are about to take a seat, a transmission from Dr. Franxx appears on the screen.

"I want (Y/N), Zero Two, Ryoken and Misaki in my office, now!" he says with a stern voice before the screen goes dark.

 _I can see why he wants to see Zero Two and me, but Ryoken and Misaki?_

The four of you arrive at the doctor's office a few minutes later though the way there has been pretty silent. The door opens to reveal a dimly lit room with the entire wall on the left being full of screens showing all kinds of data. To the right are several shelves with books and other of the doctor's belongings. In the center is a massive table with test tubes that are filled with liquids of various colors and other lab tools.

The doctor is sitting behind his desk at the other end of the room, looking at his computer screen. As you stop in front of his desk, the doctor averts his gaze from the screen, grabs his cane and gets up.

"So, let's recapitulate," Dr. Franxx says as he stops in front of you, "You disobeyed orders, assaulted APE personnel and took Strelizia for a ride with Zero Two despite the fact that she had orders to return to the front lines."

There is a brief moment of silence and you are mentally steeling yourself for whatever punishment the doctor is about to give you, though you pray that he will leave Zero Two out of it.

"Good job," the doctor says with a smile as he puts a hand on your shoulder. "Wait, what?!" you ask in utter disbelief. "That'll be all for now," the doctor continues as he looks at you and Zero Two, "You may go."

Zero Two grabs your hand and says, "Let's go, Darling!" while you walk out, still a little dumbstruck as you try to fathom what just happened.

As you and Zero Two exit the room and the door closes, the doctor turns towards Ryoken and Misaki.

"Well, I'd say you are making good progress with him," he says. "I admit that he has started to behave like his old self..." Misaki says. "But this was his second ride with Zero Two, which means that if he rides one more ti-" Ryoken continues but is interrupted by the doctor, "I wouldn't worry about that."

Ryoken and Misaki look at each other in confusion. "Doctor, there is something you're not telling us," Ryoken says in a slightly annoyed tone. "There are a lot of things that I am not telling you, my boy. Patience, all in due time," the doctor responds before saying, "You may leave now."

As the two of them leave his office and walk to the elevator, Ryoken says, "How can the doctor be so calm about this?" "I'm sure he has a plan, Ryoken. He has done so much for us, we should trust his judgment," Misaki responds, "After all, he saved (Y/N)'s life two times already. I don't see why he would just let him get killed now."


	5. Chapter 5: The calm before the storm

Plantation 13 – Evening, one day later

You stand alongside the rest of squad 13 at the edge of the birdcage. You gathered shortly after dark to watch the kissing between Plantation 13 and 26.

"Plantation 13 will now carry out the kissing with Plantation 26," a mechanical voice over the speakers announces.

 _When we first met, Zero Two told me, "A kiss is a very special thing." I wonder, do the adults kiss? If so, who was it that likened plantations making contact to a kiss._

"Say, what is 'kissing,' anyway?" Zorome asks the group. "You've been watching all this time and still know nothing?" Miku says in a smug tone. "Oh yeah? So you know all about it then?" he retorts angrily. "I-It's when two Plantations are stuck together, right?" she stammers while looking at the rest for confirmation.

"That's not all," Naomi says. "It's a transfer of magma fuel reserves from one Plantation to another through that big pipe," Ikuno explains. "That fuel is essential for both the adults and us to live. Franxx can't be operated without it either," Mitsuru adds. "It's basically the key to our survival," Ryoken states.

"So, we can relax now, right?" Zorome asks. "Not quite. This is a large-scale transfer of magma energy. I've heard it'll attract a huge number of Klaxosaurs," Goro replies. "Are you serious?" Zorome yells. "A huge number, huh?" Futoshi says in a nervous tone. "Don't worry," Hiro says, "If we work together, we'll be fine. We even have Valkyrie and Strelizia now." "Hiro is right," Ichigo adds with a smile.

"Let's get ready for the ceremony then," Ichigo adds as she addresses the group. "Hooray, standing still for several hours," Ryoken says with a hint of sarcasm. "Could be worse," Misaki says as she nudges him with her elbow.

The ceremony went just as expected, pretty boring. The children of Plantation 26 were also in attendance, and they seemed a lot calmer and composed than your group.

"Children!" the speaker on the podium begins, "The dreadful Klaxosaurs are sure to attack the magma reserves in great numbers. The fate of these two plantations rests squarely on your shoulders, parasites. You are strong and you are brave! We believe that you will surely bring us victory!"

 _I admit that being treated like a VIP can give a big boost to the squad's morale. But at the same time, we knew that the toughest battle was still ahead._

XXXXXX

You hear the sound of a window being broken, and you find yourself in the snowy forest once more. You notice two pairs of footsteps in front of you, they seem to be from children due to their size. You look in the direction they are going and can make out two small figures in the distance walking hand in hand. One of them is the black cloaked figure you saw before, but who was the other person? Before you can do anything though, the ground below you erupts and you vanish into the darkness.

You open your eyes and are immediately greeted by the blinding light of the sun. "Another dream..." you mutter. In the blink of an eye, a horde of Klaxosaurs charges past you, as if you are not there. You notice that they seem to be charging at a Plantation in the distance when all of a sudden an ear-deafening shriek can be heard and the Klaxosaurs writhe in pain as they fall to the ground.

Out of nowhere, a Franxx is suddenly in the middle of the horde, slicing the defenseless Klaxosaurs to pieces. The Franxx is similar to Chlorophytum, but its color scheme is black and white and it possesses long claws on each finger. The Franxx itself gives off an uneasy vibe because it looks like a person with pale white skin, black hair, and a black dress. As one of the larger ones recovers it tries to attack the Franxx, which lets out another shriek, stunning the Klaxosaur and making it easy prey for her claws.

You are torn out of your dream by a throbbing pain in your chest. You wake up and put a hand on your chest, "Argh!" you mutter. You take a deep breath and look around you.

 _It's still dark outside... what time is it?_ You ask yourself as you reach for your communicator. _3 AM and the others are still asleep._

You quietly get out of bed, trying not to wake up the others, though the pain you are feeling right now is not making it easy. The hallways are dimly lit and you make your way to the bathroom. Once you arrived, you lock the door behind you and turn on the lights. Then, you make your way over to a mirror above one of the sinks and pour cold water in your face before looking at your reflection. You reach with your hand to where the pain came from and notice that there is something there, so you take off your shirt to take a look.

You take a moment to make sure you are not hallucinating because there is a blue growth on your chest right above your heart.

 _What the hell?_

You scan with the fingers of your hand slowly and carefully over the growth. It feels kind of soft, but other than that there is no reaction.

 _Is this because I rode with Zero Two? Still, I can't tell anyone about this. It was hard enough already to get a second ride if anyone sees this they might try to keep me away from her by force. I'll just have to fight through the pain._

You put your shirt back on and take a deep breath before exiting the bath.

 _Alright, besides the blue growth on my chest, I saw the cloaked figure again and another Franxx. Maybe the database in our library has something on it?_

You go quietly upstairs to the library and walk over to one of the computers, its screen emitting all the light you need.

 _Let's see..._

You open the database and type in 'Franxx units'. The computer gives you nine results. You can see a list of Franxx models, including Strelizia, Valkyrie, the five Franxx of Squad 13, the standard issue model and the 9's model. Unfortunately, none of these match the two you saw in your dreams.

"Another dead end," you sigh in frustration as you close the computer and get up to go back to bed.

XXXXXX

The next morning

"Rise and shine, guys," Goro says enthusiastically as he gets up. "Ugh, give me five more minutes," Ryoken mutters as he turns in his bed. "You'll have to get up eventually," Hiro says as he gets up as well, "You too, (Y/N)."

 _Even though there is a constant pain in my chest, I can't let them notice anything._

"I know, I know," you reply casually as you climb out of bed and start getting dressed in the corner of the room, making sure not to let them see the blue growth on your chest as you switch shirts.

After a couple more minutes, Ryoken decides to get up as well and the four of you head to the lounge where everyone else is gathered.

"Yesterday's ceremony was something else, huh?" Naomi asks. "I was so excited, I had trouble getting to sleep last night," Kokoro comments. "Plantation 26's squad leader seemed like a nice guy," Miku adds.

"Is he the kind of guy you'd like to ride with?" Kokoro asks. "Better him than the boys we're stuck with. Don't you agree?" Miku remarks as she turns towards Ikuno. "No. I don't really care," she dryly states. "Wow, what a wet blanket," Miku responds.

"It gives you a real lift when the adults have high hopes for you, huh?" Zorome raves. "Yeah. It shows that they really need us," Futoshi adds. Zorome gets up and imitates the pose of the speaker during yesterday's ceremony, "Children! You are strong and brave! We believe that you will surely bring us victory!" The others in the room chuckle to his impression of an adult. "And I'll be the one who leads us to that victory!" he finishes.

"You mean we all will," Ryoken interjects, "including (Y/N) here." "Oh, yeah. You really shone in the previous battle," Kokoro compliments you. "But how are you feeling? All good?" Hiro asks you. "Yeah. Everything's fine," you reply. "Awesome!" Futoshi says. "Looks like the 'three times and you die' rumor was all nonsense, then," Miku says in relief. "Either that or he is extremely compatible with her," Ikuno adds. "Thanks, guys," you begin, "And as Ryoken said, this is a team effort. I'll do my best to keep up with you and hope that you'll accept me as part of the squad."

"Don't get cocky, man. All you did was get through that one time," Zorome remarks. "Do you really have to be such a spoilsport?" Goro asks him. You get up and walk towards Zorome, "Listen, I'll do my best not to be a burden, so let's fight together," while you extend your hand towards him. Zorome, taken aback by your words, shakes your hand and says "O-Okay... Jeez, fine. Keep it up, all right?"

"Big words, little man," Miku taunts him. "Oh, shut up! I just, uh... You know, as the team's ace pilot, I'm trying to..." he begins but loses the thread. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Miku retorts.

The clock strikes 7:30 AM and everyone heads down for breakfast. You're the last one to enter the mess hall, though you are greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Morning, Darling!" Zero Two greets you as she skips towards you with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Zero Two!" you say in response. "This way," she says as she takes your hand and leads you to the boys' table.

"Woah! Why's a girl at our table!" Zorome shrieks. "And that's my seat..." Futoshi remarks. "Y-Yeah, get back to your table!" Zorome demands. "Pipe down," Ichigo says, "Take your seats already. It's time to pray." "But... my seat..." Futoshi says meekly. "Want to sit over here, then?" Kokoro asks. Futoshi suddenly perks up, "Can I really?" to which Zorome just drops his jaw in jealousy.

As everyone begins their prayer, Zero Two pours honey over her plate and you also notice that Ryoken isn't doing his prayer to Papa either, instead, he is just imitating the pose to not stand out.

"Here, Darling," Zero Two says as she holds out a piece of bread with honey on it, "Say, 'Ahh.'" You do as she says and take a bite out of the bread. "Like it?" she asks. "Yeah, it's delicious," you reply. "You can eat my share, too," she says while grabbing the next piece.

"Lucky him. I wish someone would feed me like that," Zorome complains. "Then why don't you ask your partner?" Goro answers. "What? I'd rather ask a cute girl, like Kokoro aaahhh-" Zorome screams noticing that Kokoro is feeding Futoshi.

"We see, we do," Kokoro responds across the room. "A cute girl like Kokoro, huh?" Miku grumbles with a facial expression that looks like she is about to kill him. "Word of advice," Ryoken says to Zorome, "If a girl looks at you this way, you should probably run for your life." Zorome proceeds to quietly return to his food while trying to hide behind Goro so that Miku doesn't see him.

This was a rather interesting breakfast, to say the least. Having Zero Two there with you certainly helped to distract you from the pain you're constantly suppressing.

After everyone is finished eating and everyone gets up to do their own thing, Zero Two turns towards you again and asks, "Darling, can you show me around?" "Sure thing, Zero Two," you answer as you gesture her to follow you.

"Well, you already know where the bathroom is," you begin as you exit the mess hall and point to the right, "Upstairs to the left is the boys' wing and the girl's wing is on the right. Here, we have fixed times for waking up, bathing, and going to sleep." You continue to show her around through the hallways upstairs, "There is a library on the second floor as well, other than that, everything's laid out for us, even the clothes we wear and the food we eat."

As you finish explaining, the two of you stop in front of a window on the first floor and look at the forest. "This entire forest was built to fine-tune the parasites' numbers, apparently," you elaborate. "Is that why there's a ceiling, too?" she asks. "Probably. But even with the ceiling, it does rain here," you reply. "Rain?" she inquires in a curious tone. "Yeah. Water comes pouring down from the ceiling," you answer. "Wow, I wanna see that! Do it for me!" she perks up. "Uhm, I can't. I have no control over when that happens," you say. "I wanna see it right now. Do it," she demands. "But, I told you I can't," you say meekly as you avert your gaze and look outside the window with her.

After a moment of silence, you ask, "By the way, why'd you suddenly ask me to show you around?" "Why? Because..." she begins, but you notice that she is no longer next to you but in the room behind you, jumping on one of the beds, "I'm going to live here, too!"

As you enter the room as well, Goro and Zorome walk by. "Heeey! What's a girl doing here?!" Zorome yells, "Stay out of the boys' wing!" "Ah, sorry about that. We'll be right out. Let's go, Zero Two," you say as you grab Zero Two's hand and leave. "The heck? Look at them, holding hands and all," Zorome says to Goro.

As you go back to the entrance hall, you run into Ichigo and Misaki. "Zero Two, we've been looking for you," Ichigo says. "Come, we'll show you your room," Misaki adds. Zero Two then looks at you. "It's alright, we'll talk later, ok?" you ask. "Hmm, ok," Zero Two replies dryly as she follows the two girls upstairs.

You quietly walk back towards your room, and since nearly everyone else went to meet Squad 26 in the docking bay, you are alone. You check your communicator on your way and got a message from Nana that reads "Meet me with Zero Two at my office at 1800. Don't be late!"

 _That means I can get a couple hours of rest until then,_ you think to yourself as you enter your room. You close the door behind you and try to walk up to your bed but collapse on the floor due to the pain.

XXXXXX

"This room is yours to use," Ichigo says as she puts sheets on the bed with Misaki. "I'd rather have been with my Darling," Zero Two remarks. "You're going to live here for a while, right? Then you'll have to follow our rules. Don't expect any special treatment," Ichigo explains. "Also, take care of (Y/N)," Misaki adds.

"I don't need you to tell me that. My Darling belongs to me" Zero Two dryly states. "(Y/N) doesn't belong to anyone," Misaki retorts. "You're pretty bossy, huh?" Zero Two asks. "Well thanks," Misaki answers.

XXXXXX

Hiro, Goro, Ryoken, Zorome, Futoshi, Ikuno, and Naomi arrive at the docking bay and walk to Squad 26. "Your Franxx all have unique designs," Code 090, the squad leader of Squad 26 states.

"What are you talking about?" Goro inquires. "We thought that was standard," Ikuno adds. "Of course not. Our Franxx have similar bodies and equipment all around. That makes it easier to fight as a team," he explains. "Pff, yeah. Keep telling yourself that," Ryoken mutters to himself.

"I've been told you're a hastily-assembled test team. Is this your first kissing with another Plantation?" 090 asks. "Yeah," Goro replies. "Then it seems we are vastly more experienced. If there's anything you don't understand, just ask," 090 adds. "Me, me, me! I've got a question! Have any children from your squad become adults?" Zorome interjects. "Become adults?" 090 repeats in a confused tone. Then, someone from his squad nudges him and whispers something in his ear. "Oh, that's what you mean," he responds as he turns towards Zorome again, "Not from our squad, no." "R-Really? Have you at least heard any rumors about it?" Zorome asks. "No, sorry," 090 answers.

"Poor guy, he has no idea..." Ryoken says to himself. "You really care about that, huh, Zorome?" Futoshi asks Zorome who is a little downcast now. "I'm not a simpleton like you, Futoshi!" he retorts.

"How peculiar," 090 remarks to which Goro, Hiro, and Ryoken turn towards him. "I mean, your nicknames. Code 016 was the one who started coming up with them, I think?" 090 adds. "You've heard of me?" Hiro asks. "Yeah. You're famous among us children. You guys are really unusual. Your Franxx designs are all over the place, and you refer to each other by nicknames instead of codes. What's the point of that?" he asks.

"It's part of our charm," Ryoken answers as he steps forward, "And it makes us unique by standing out. It complements our strengths and weaknesses, thus enabling us to be flexible and adapt to the situation. It's the very thing that makes us human."

Everyone present is dumbstruck by Ryoken's words for a moment. "Hm, I see," 090 responds, "Well, it was nice to meet you. If you'll excuse us." Squad 26 leaves the docking bay and Squad 13 returns to the boarding house after this exchange.

As the group enters the boarding house, Ryoken turns to Hiro and Goro, "I'll catch up with you later, I need to talk to Misaki." "Sure," Goro replies.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"What is with these abnormal yellow blood cell counts?" Nana asks as she looks at a holographic display, "I'm amazed he's even alive." "Yeah. It's a polar opposite reaction to the other parasites that rode with Zero Two," Hachi responds. "It'd be dangerous to let him ride with her again when we don't know the cause," she comments. "But we need Strelizia in the upcoming battle," Hachi states. "The next time is the third..." she remarks.

XXXXXX

Hiro and Goro open the door to your shared room and are shocked to find you lying on the ground, writhing in agony. "(Y/N)! What's wrong?" they yelp as they rush in to help you up. "It's nothing..." you state. "That doesn't look like nothing!" Goro exclaims as he unzips your uniform to check for wounds, but he and Hiro are stunned when they see the blue growth on your chest.

"How long has that been there? Since you rode with Zero Two?" Goro asks as he pulls out his communicator. "No, don't!" you say as you grab his wrist. "You shouldn't pilot Strelizia again," Hiro says in a downcast tone. "That's for me to decide," you reply.

"You know the next time could kill you, don't you?" Goro states. "Guys, I feel really alive right now, despite the pain. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Please, don't tell anyone about this, especially Ryoken and Misaki," you respond. "You want us to turn a blind eye?" Hiro inquires. "Yes," you say as you get up, zip your uniform and take a deep breath before you give them a smile and walk out of the room.

"What do you think Hiro?" Goro asks him. "It's his decision, we have to respect it," Hiro replies to which Goro merely sighs.

XXXXXX

Briefing room

"We detected Klaxosaurs an hour ago, at a distance of approximately 3000. They number anywhere from 100 to 150," Hachi states. "O-One hundred and fifty?" Futoshi exclaims in a nervous tone. "That number is expected to go even higher. Their estimated time of arrival is around 33 hours from now. No matter how much we attempt to rush, we can't complete the kissing process before they get here. So, we're going to place a line of defense here," Hachi continues as he points towards a line in front of the two Plantations in the way of the Klaxosaurs, "with Squad 26 at the vanguard. Squad 13 will stand by in the rear as backup."

"What? Backup?" Zorome asks. "This will be a chaotic fight," 090 states, "Our squad can link up better if we go at it by ourselves." "Did he just call us dead weight?" Miku whispers, clearly fuming. Hachi clears his throat to get everyone's attention again and continues, "Defending the main pipe linking the two Plantations together takes top priority. So, I decided to deploy a Franxx that's capable of solo combat here."

"Do we really have such a Franxx?" 090 asks. Hachi turns toward him and says, "Strelizia will be placed there."

Several members of Squad 26 suddenly stand up, including 090 who is trembling now. "S-Strelizia?" he stutters in shock.

XXXXXX

10 minutes ago

You meet up with Zero Two at Nana's office just in time. "Come in," she says to the two of you. You get in and take a seat each in front of the desk. "I'll make this short since the briefing is going to start soon," she begins, "We have received word from HQ. (Y/N) you have been officially assigned as Zero Two's partner and Strelizia's stamen. "Yes!" you reply excitedly. "We did it, Darling!" Zero Two says as she smiles at you, which you return. "Come now, we have to get to the briefing, follow me," Nana exclaims.

XXXXXX

The door to the briefing room opens just as 090 was speaking and you, Zero Two, and Nana walk in. "Sorry, we're late," Nana announces. "C-Code 002!" 090 stutters. "Did we receive Papa's permission?" Hachi asks. "Yes, we are a go," Nana answers, "(Y/N) will pilot Strelizia as Zero Two's partner." "This is the best course of action right now," Hachi states while the three of you were walking to the front.

"Wait a second," 090 interrupts, "We can't fight alongside Strelizia." "The plan is final," Hachi replies. "But... That girl doesn't care about her allies! We can't trust her to have our backs! Code 002, you know what I mean," 090 says as he looks at Zero Two who asks, "What are you talking about?" "The joint operation two years ago! Your reckless fighting style left us isolated on the battlefield, and I lost my partner!" he yells. "Huh... Doesn't ring a bell. Weaklings die. Big deal," she replies coldly.

 _Wow, that was harsh..._

You see 090 starting to walk towards Zero Two, but intercept him and stand now between them. "As Strelizia's stamen, I'll make sure that she won't get out of control," you state.

The rest of the briefing was rather tense, though the mood got a bit better when Squad 13 was walking back to the boarding house through the forest.

"What the hell man? Treating us like dead weight..." Zorome complains. "It's the truth. We are a makeshift team," Mitsuru remarks. "But it still pisses you off, doesn't it?" Ikuno asks. "Don't let their insults get to you," you speak up, "We may be an odd team, but that doesn't make us dead weight. So, let's prove them wrong tomorrow! We've got this!" "He's right! We can't back down!" Zorome adds.

XXXXXX

Later that night

Despite the pain, you eventually manage to fall asleep. A little while later, Ryoken gets up and silently leaves the room. "Where's he going?" Goro mutters to himself as he gets up as well and follows him.

Ryoken exits the house into the backyard and gets behind one of the columns. "What are you doing here, Goro?" he whispers. Goro steps forward and says, "I could ask you the same." Ryoken points towards the trees and says, "Keep your voice down and follow me if you want to know." Goro complies and follows him, he then sees Zero Two, Ichigo, and Misaki walking towards the greenhouse.

As the three girls stop in front of the greenhouse, Ichigo speaks up, "I'm not going to say anything about your past with Squad 26. But I want you to stay in line during the mission. I'm the leader, and you will follow my orders." "Ordering me around again? You really are bossy," Zero Two replies in a bored tone before starting to walk away.

"Wait! We're not done!" Misaki says as she grabs her wrist. "What?" Zero Two asks. "Please, don't push (Y/N) too hard," Misaki says. Zero Two frees her arm and replies, "Darling was the one who wanted to ride with me." "I know... But try not to put a heavy burden on him, at least," Misaki responds.

"Stay out of my way," Zero Two retorts. "Are you trying to drain (Y/N)'s life?" Misaki asks. "My Darling belongs to me," Zero Two states. "He could die, you know!?" Ichigo interjects. "Sure, he could. But that'd just mean he didn't amount to much," Zero Two snaps.

Ryoken was about to come out of hiding upon hearing those words, but Goro stopped him. Then, Misaki walks up to Zero Two and slaps her in the face, knocking her headband off in the process. "You're heartless! You really aren't human!" Misaki yells. Zero Two turns to face Misaki, her irises are glowing red now. "Human? Human, huh? Let me ask you something, then. What is 'human' to you people?" Zero Two says, her voice filled with contempt.

Suddenly, a drop of water comes down on Zero Two's face and she looks up at the ceiling. A few seconds later it starts to rain. Ichigo and Misaki take a few steps back before turning and walking away. Ryoken and Goro meet them halfway as they come out of hiding. "Did you see the whole thing?" Ichigo asks Ryoken and Goro as they arrive back at the house. "Yeah," Goro replies. "I hope (Y/N) knows what he's doing..." Ichigo mutters. "I do, too..." Ryoken replies.

XXXXXX

The next morning

Surprisingly, you are the first to wake up the next morning. Hiro wakes up shortly after, though Ryoken and Goro are still asleep. You get dressed while Hiro tries to wake them up.

 _Have to fight through the pain..._

"I'm going to take a walk through the forest, get some fresh air. I'll see you at breakfast," you say to Hiro before leaving. "Sure," Hiro replies.

After a short walk, you arrive at the lake where you've been to a couple of times before and you notice Zero Two standing at the edge, still in her nightdress which you find is soggy upon closer inspection.

"How long have you been standing here? You could catch a cold," you say as you approach her. "Everything smells nice after it rains, huh? Make it rain again sometime," she states before folding her arms behind her back in a playful manner, "Oh, right. You can't do it." "Well, I can't say that for sure yet," you reply.

"This is where we first met," she says as her gaze wanders over the lake. "I wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for you," you respond. "That's right. Your partner is me, and me alone," she states as she unzips the upper part of your uniform.

"You already know, don't you? None of my partners could ever ride with me more than three times," she says as she traces over the blue growth with her index finger. "Yes," you reply. "It hurts, right? The pain is unbearable, isn't it? But it looks beautiful," she adds. "So, what'll it be? If you want off this ride, now's your chance," she asks. "I'll ride with you, no matter what," you reply.

A smile forms on Zero Two's face and she starts to hop around and twirl on the spot coupled with some laughter. She resembles a giddy child, dancing without a care in the world.

You silently watch her as you think to yourself, _even if it hurts, I won't abandon Zero Two and I will find out the truth about those dreams. And if I perish while doing so, then so be it._


	6. Chapter 6: Ethereal Wings

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"Status report," Hachi says in a stern voice. "Current distance to Klaxosaur group: Approximately 4000," one of the analysts replies. "Bulwark in the last line of defense now 85% complete. ETA is still 0210 hours. Estimated to be complete by 2200 hours," the next one adds. "Squad 26 and 13 are to stand by for combat by 2030 hours," a third person reports.

"They're moving in a pack," Hachi says as he looks at the footage of the coming Klaxosaur horde. One thing in particular stands out to him, the massive horned cube that seems to be moving with them. "That huge thing is likely a Klaxosaur, too," he mumbles under his breath, "But it's unlike any I've seen before."

XXXXXX

When you, Ryoken, Hiro and Goro arrive at the boys' locker room, the other boys are already there. It's rather silent as everyone changes into their parasite uniforms until Ryoken speaks up, "Listen, I know you are all a little anxious or nervous about this fight, but as long as we work together, we can all get through this!" "This'll be unlike any of our previous fights," Mitsuru comments. "Well, we can't just let Squad 26 handle everything!" Zorome interjects. "That's the spirit," Ryoken replies.

Hiro, who is next to you whispers, "Are you really going through with this?" You nod in response.

 _Good thing the chest piece of my parasite uniform covers the blue growth on my chest,_ you think to yourself as you finished dressing.

The seven of you exit the locker room and walk down the hallway.

"We can't afford to be too optimistic, given the difference in numbers," Mitsuru states. "Hey, don't go wimping out on us now. We've got me, Zorome the Great, on your side," Zorome remarks in a smug tone. "All that aside, we can count on Strelizia this time," Futoshi adds. "Anyway, we're not letting Squad 26 hog the glory," Zorome says. "That's not who you should be fighting," Mitsuru dryly comments.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Ryoken says as he puts a hand on your shoulder, "How are you feeling?" "Never better," you answer, "I'm ready to do my part." "That's good to hear, though let's hope we don't have to actually use Strelizia," he remarks. "We're going to be alright, one way or another," you respond as you nudge him with your elbow to which he chuckles.

Ichigo, Ikuno, and Kokoro come out of their locker room just as your group walks by. "I can tell by the look on your face that you're pretty nervous, Ichigo," Ryoken says with a smile, "Don't worry, you're up to the task as a squad leader and besides, I'll back you up if need be." "Thanks, Ryoken," Ichigo replies.

You then notice Zero Two coming out of the locker room and go after her to the docking bay.

You arrive at Strelizia's faceplate shortly after. Everyone else is boarding their respective Franxx as well. Zero Two notices you as you approach, turns towards you with a smile and says, "It's time, Darling." "Yeah, let's do this," you answer.

"Opening Force Gates. Lift carrier, proceed slowly at zero point five. Numbers One through Six are to deploy in gamma formation," you hear a female voice over the speakers announce, "All Franxx good to go. Target Beta's alt mode yet unconfirmed. Amending enemy's approach route. Estimated point of contact unchanged. Safety systems all green."

Strelizia takes her position on the bulwark while Squad 26 move into position as the first line of defense with Squad 13 acting as the rearguard.

"We have updated intel on the Klaxosaurs," Hachi says over the comms, "Aside from the Conrad-class pack, we've also detected a large-tightly packed unit. It didn't match any of the ones we have on record, but we've deemed it a Klaxosaur due to its independent movement and codenamed it Target Beta."

"It's huge!" Futoshi says astonished. "The heck is that thing?" Zorome asks. "There are so many of the smaller ones, too," Argentea adds.

"Since we lack data on it, attacking it would be reckless. As such, prioritize wiping out the Conrad-class pack once you engage. 090 will have field command," Hachi remarks. "Understood," 090 responds. "It's time. All Franxx, commence operation. Strelizia, standby where you are," Hachi finishes before a collective "Roger!" could be heard.

"Let's go, Squad 26," 090 says as they begin their attack.

Squad 26 starts to dismantle the first wave of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs by pinning them down with their harpoons and setting them up for the kill for another member of their squad.

"How many did we let through?" 090 asks. "Six... No, Seven!" one of Squad 26 states. "Take care of them, Squad 13!" 090 orders, "But be careful not to stray too far ahead. If you move around haphazardly, you could affect our coordination, as well."

"If you think we're a hindrance, come out and say it! Damn it..." Zorome mutters to himself. "I never thought we'd be seen as such a big liability," Goro replies. "It's the truth. We're still green as hell. Squad 26 has to carry us on their backs for this," Mitsuru dryly states. "Lighten up a little, Mitsuru," Ryoken says. "Here they come," Hiro adds.

The seven aforementioned Klaxosaurs charge at Squad 13. "Alright, listen up!" Delphinium begins, "Gladiolus, Genista, and Chlorophytum provide supporting fire, Valkyrie, and Argentea with me." "Roger!" everyone replies.

The three melee Franxx meet the Klaxosaurs halfway, though 3 of them were already taken down by the fire of the ranged Franxx units. Delphinium leads the charge with Valkyrie on her left and Argentea on the right. Valkyrie rams the first Klaxosaur with her shield and cuts another one down as it passes by before finishing off the first one with one jab to its core. Delphinium and Argentea take out the other two, finishing off this wave.

"More incoming!" Hiro yells as several more Klaxosaurs try to get to Genista and Chlorophytum. Gladiolus switches to her double-bladed polearm and tries to hold them off. "Zorome, help Chlorophytum, Gladiolus will cover Genista," Ryoken says to Argentea who takes off moments after.

"The two of us are going to hold here as long as we can until then," Valkyrie says to Delphinium who nods as the next wave is approaching.

"Shine once more!" Ryoken and Valkyrie shout as the pitch-black blade sparks to life.

Meanwhile, Chlorophytum struggles to fend off three Klaxosaurs that are circling around her. She manages to take out one as Argentea is closing in with full-speed, taking out another one with her claws, but collides with Chlorophytum due to her momentum. "Watch where you're going!" Mitsuru barks. "Sorry, I put too much behind that attack!" Zorome replies. "We've got you," Gladiolus interjects as she finishes off the last one after successfully defending Genista.

Delphinium and Valkyrie are slowly being pushed back due to the sheer number of Klaxosaurs, though Valkyrie takes out a lot of them with the energy waves created by her blade, getting most of the attention of the Klaxosaurs in the process.

"Next wave approaching," Hachi says to Squad 26 as they just finished off the current one. "Here they come. Don't let them through," 090 states.

You are sitting in the stamen's seat of Strelizia. Her faceplate open and Zero Two stands near the edge, looking over the battlefield. "Take a look, Darling," Zero Two says, "Your squadmates' tactics are all over the place. A huge contrast to the precision of the other squad." "Are you saying they're being pushed back?" you ask as you try to get up to get a better look, the pain not making it any easier for you. "They're barely hanging in there," she states, "I'm starting to get the itch. I wanna join the fight already."

"Why do you fight the Klaxosaurs anyway? You always look like you're having fun, so I was wondering if you have a reason," you ask. "A reason, huh?" she says as she ponders for a moment over your question. "Because I'm a monster, maybe?" she replies.

 _She sees herself as a monster..._

"How about you?" she asks.

 _Good question, we parasites fight Klaxosaurs as far as I can remember, but what do we have out of it?_

"Hmm, I guess to protects the Plantations and the adults. At least that's what they've been telling us since we were made..." you answer. "That's it?" she inquires. "That's it," you reply. "Huh... How lame," she responds.

After a moment of silence, you speak up, "If they need help, we should move out." Zero Two turns towards you and begins to smile, "Yeah."

Squad 13 has regrouped in the meantime and is holding the line, when Strelizia suddenly dashes past them and wreaks havoc on the battlefield, taking out six Klaxosaurs with her first strike. She then jumps onto another one, impales it with her lance, then throws it at the next. Another group then charges at her, but she throws her lance at them, impaling all four of them before they explode into blue liquid.

"Tch. Her again," 090 grumbles as he looks back, "Why'd you come out here? Don't ignore orders." "I'm just helping my squad," you retort. "You can't do whatever the hell you want!" he replies. "What do we do?" one of his squad members asks. "Ignore them. Let's take the wave out in one fell swoop," 090 orders as his squad reloads their harpoons. Squad 26 then proceeds to finish the rest of the current wave by tying them up while circling around them and activating their harpoons to shock them, making the Klaxosaurs explode in the process.

"Woah!" Futoshi gasps. "That's some teamwork," Goro adds.

As Strelizia impales another one on her lance, her faceplate flickers for a bit and she comes to a halt.

 _I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest..._

"Is that all you've got, Darling _?"_ Strelizia asks.

 _Keep it together, (Y/N),_ you think to yourself as you tighten your grip on the controls.

"Yes, good. That's it," she smiles as she continues her assault on another two Klaxosaurs. "Get back, Strelizia!" Delphinium shouts as she reaches your position. "It's fine. We can still go," you reply. "Shut up and get back to your post!" she snaps. "So bossy," Strelizia states as she retreats to the bulwark.

"Target Beta has breached the first line of defense," an analyst announces from the command center. "So, it's not going to stop, huh?" Hachi asks. "We're going to attack Target Beta now," 090 states. "Be careful," Hachi replies.

"How exactly is it going to attack? It doesn't have any limbs," Delphinium inquires as she and the rest of Squad 13 watch Squad 26 from afar, Valkyrie's blade reverting to its pitch-black state again.

Squad 26 begins to circle around the gigantic cube and fire their harpoons at it. Once they all hit, they start to electrify their target. "Good. It's working," 090 states as the cube comes to a halt. Suddenly, the cube emits a high-pitched screech that can be heard by everyone.

"What is that noise?" Goro yells as he covers his ears. "A shriek?" Mitsuru questions. "Look!" Valkyrie shouts.

The massive cube begins to transform and reshape itself. After a few moments, arms and legs become visible and a humanoid form with giant horns protruding out of its head emerges.

"A Gutenberg-class?!" Nana gasps over the comms. "This is bad news," Hachi states.

"You're not getting any closer!" 090 yells, "All units, we're trying again!" Squad 26 then tries the same tactic again, but the Klaxosaur simply tosses them aside with one motion of its giant arms. "Everyone, fall back!" 090 shouts as he realizes that he is about to be crushed by the Klaxosaur's foot, but, just in the nick of time, Argentea arrives to pull him out. "You owe me one, got it?" Zorome remarks as he puts him down outside the combat area and goes back into the fray. "Thank you..." 090 says meekly.

"All Squad 26 units fall back. Squad 13 will deal with the Gutenberg-class," Hachi announces.

"Easier said than done," Chlorophytum remarks. "How are we supposed to stop something so massive?" Genista asks. "Just stopping it would be meaningless. We must kill it, or it'll breach the wall and that'll be that," Ryoken explains. "We can do this if we link up with Strelizia," Hiro adds. "Yeah, it's our only choice," Argentea comments. "It doesn't matter how we do it. We gotta show them that our squad can handle things ourselves!" Zorome interjects. "You can count on me," you reply. "Wait, we'll have Strelizia land the finishing blow," Delphinium states, "Only her spear can reach that massive thing's core." "So, we're going to create an opening for Strelizia to strike," Valkyrie affirms. "Let's show them what we're made of!" Zorome yells. "Got that (Y/N)? Finish it off," Ryoken says. "Got it!" you answer. "Squad 13, move out!" Delphinium orders.

Every Franxx begins to climb up the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur, Chlorophytum and Genista helping each other.

"Bear with it! Be a man!" Argentea exclaims. "You give it your all, too!" Zorome retorts. "Of course, I'm not gonna let anyone call me dead weight again!" she responds.

"Does it hurt, Darling?" Strelizia asks you, "But this won't end until we kill that thing. You can do it, right?" You take a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, of course." Strelizia then activates her thrusters and gains altitude.

Once Squad 13 reaches the Klaxosaur's knees, they all strike at it in unison, making it fall on its back.

"(Y/N)! Now!" Ryoken shouts. "I'm finishing this in one blow!" you exclaim as Strelizia dives down with her lance, using her boosters to gain even more speed. "Come on!" you scream as you drive the lance through its hide. The Klaxosaur convulses heavily before it stops moving.

"We...did...it..." you whisper before you fall forward in the cockpit and lose consciousness. "Darling?" Strelizia asks in a concerned tone.

Suddenly, the Klaxosaur raises one of its massive fists, and punches Strelizia, who is no longer moving after your disconnection. Strelizia is sent flying right into the bulwark as the Klaxosaur begins to reshape itself into a giant battering ram and marches towards it.

"(Y/N)!" Ryoken yells.

Strelizia's faceplate goes dark as she writhes and contorts herself into her stampede mode.

"Link between Code 002 and Code 023 broken," one of the advisors in the command center exclaims. "No way!" Nana gasps. "We had to run out of time now?" Hachi says in a nervous tone.

The Klaxosaur stops in front of the bulwark and begins to land the first strike, hammering Strelizia as well. "(Y/N)! Zero Two!" Hiro shouts as the Klaxosaur continues its merciless assault.

Valkyrie's faceplate goes dark. Ryoken is sitting there with tears running down his cheeks. "W-We failed..." he says meekly, "We failed to save him... He's dead..." Misaki gets up from her pistil seat and goes over to him, "Ryoken! Pull yourself together!"

"Hey, (Y/N)! What are you doing?! Zorome demands in panic. "We must save them quickly!" Genista shouts. "What's worse, it'll break through the wall if we don't do something!" Mitsuru adds.

"Ryoken, listen to me," Misaki begins, "There is still a chance that he is alive, don't lose hope! I need you right now and so does he!"

"Everyone on me!" Delphinium orders just as Valkyrie's faceplate comes to life again.

XXXXXX

You open your eyes and see trees above you. As you get up and take a look around you find yourself in front of the boarding house, though something is off. There is no wind, nothing around you seems to be moving even the slightest. It's as if time itself has stopped moving.

You take a look at your hands, then go over the spot where the blue growth was earlier. It's gone.

 _Have I died...?_

Suddenly, you hear laughter coming from inside the boarding house and notice that the lights inside are on. As you enter the entrance hall, you notice something else.

 _This boarding house is different. This is neither Plantation 13 nor Plantation 74..._

You slowly walk up the stairs towards the lounge and as you get closer you can hear several people talking. They seem to be having a cheery conversation.

As you enter the lounge, you stop dead in your tracks as you look at the people inside.

You see the nine people of Squad 74 sitting in there along with seven shadowy silhouettes. All of them turn their heads towards you as you enter, then one of Squad 74 gets up and walks towards you.

"(Y/N)! It's nice to see you again. We were just talking to your friends over here," he says as he points to the seven shadows who wave at you with their hands. "Izumo? Is that really you?" you ask your former squad member from Squad 74. "Of course. How have you been, pal?" he replies. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you at Plantation 74..." you respond meekly. "Ah, don't beat yourself up about it. You did everything you could," he says with a smile. Your gaze then wanders over everyone again. Those are without a doubt your fallen members from Squad 74.

 _Who are these seven shadows though? Izumo called them my friends._

You turn towards the shadows and ask, "Who are you?" "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't remember us anymore (Y/N)," one of the shadows says in a joking manner, male by the sound of it. The shadow next to him then nudges him with his elbow and scoffs at him, "Do you always have to be like this?"

 _Their voices sound so familiar..._

"Listen, (Y/N)," Izumo begins as he puts a hand on your shoulder, "I think I speak for all of us here when I say that it was nice to see you again, but it's time for you to leave." "Leave? Where to? What do you mean?" you ask in a confused tone. "It's not yet your time," he says, "Turn around."

You do as he says and in an instant, you are in a snowy forest. "There are still people who need you, (Y/N)," he says as he points towards a giant tree. You look towards the tree and see Zero Two standing underneath it in her parasite suit, her back turned to you.

"Zero Two..." you gasp.

She turns her head for a moment and you see a sad expression on her face before she turns again and walks away. You then notice that Squad 74 and the seven shadows formed a semicircle around you.

"This is where we say goodbye," Izumo states. "And even though you may not remember us yet," one of the shadows says, "We'll always remember you. Now go back and take flight as you've done before."

Before you can say anything, your vision goes dark.

XXXXXX

You regain your vision, but it's really blurred. The pain in your chest is back again, too. The first thing you see shocks you to your core. You see Zero Two panting heavily, her eyes glowing red and you can feel the rage inside her as she claws at the cockpit screens. She recoils backward and spits out blood as Strelizia takes another hit from the Klaxosaur. She continues to claw forward in desperation as she screams, "You monster! You took him from me!" Then, another hit makes her recoil again in agony.

 _We didn't kill it?!_

"You're nothing but a monster!" she screams again.

 _How can I just be lying around while she is suffering? She can't do this alone. If she keeps going like this, she'll die. Why does she go so far to fight? Is this how it's always been for her? Once she loses her partner, she fights all alone?_

You remember what she said earlier, _"Because I'm a monster, maybe?"_

 _Not to me. I won't leave you._

Suddenly, the blue veins that have spread over most of your body retreat and your vision becomes clear. As if you have been reinvigorated with new life.

Zero Two arches her back and lets out another bloodcurdling scream as you get up and wrap your arms around her. You reach up with one of your hands to wipe the pained expression off her face as her body begins to slacken.

"Dar...ling?" she whispers.

"I'm your partner, Zero Two," you whisper into her ear, "I'm not going to leave you all alone."

As the Klaxosaur is about to ram the bulwark again, Strelizia emits a radiant light as she transforms back into her humanoid form. When the Klaxosaur rams its battery again into the wall, it is pierced by Strelizia's spear. The Klaxosaur begins to contort and spin in the air before crashing down.

"(Y/N)… He's still alive!" Hiro exclaims as the others look at Strelizia in awe.

"(Y/N)'s vitals have returned to normal!" Nana states. "What is going on?" Hachi asks astonished. "Oh?" Dr. Franxx says as he comes between them and looks at the screens. "Doctor?" Nana asks.

"It's changing forms again!" Genista exclaims as the Klaxosaur tries to reshape itself again. "We can't let it!" Mitsuru shouts. "Don't just stand around, this is our chance!" Valkyrie states. "Let's help them out!" Zorome adds. "Create another opening for Strelizia!" Delphinium orders.

As the entirety of Squad 13 does their best to prevent the Klaxosaur from reforming, Ryoken shouts, "(Y/N)! Zero Two!"

"Let's fly!" Strelizia announces as she ignites her thrusters and raises her lance. "With our wings!" the two of you shout in unison as you rocket towards the core.

When you pierced the core, the Klaxosaur's body is carried into the air due to the momentum of your attack. Moments later, ethereal wings that seem to be made of pure light sprout from its body and flap twice before they vanish back to where they came from as the Klaxosaur goes down in a massive blue explosion.

"Are those..." Valkyrie stutters. "Archangel's wings..." Ryoken finishes her sentence.

"That boy might just make Zero Two's wish come true," Dr. Franxx states as he looks at the screen with a wide eye.

"Zero Two," you say. "Hmm?" she responds. "I've found another reason to fight," you state. "Really? What is it?" she answers in a playful tone. "I want to be with you," you reply, "To be your wings. Though I don't know what'll happen next time." "You'll be fine the next time, and the time after that, and many more times," she says reassuringly, "My Darling."

A few minutes later, everyone gathers on the ground, forming a circle of deactivated Franxx. Everyone looks up to Strelizia's faceplate in suspense before they see Zero Two leaning on you as the two of you walk out.

Once you reach the ground, everyone rushes towards you. Ryoken and Goro, being the tallest of the group, lift you up on their shoulders as everyone else laughs or cheers. Squad 26 joins in on the little celebration shortly after as well. "Okay, Okay, you guys can put me down now," you say in a joking manner while Ryoken and Goro are still moving you around. "What do you think, Ryoken?" Goro asks. "Not a chance!" Ryoken replies as they both start to laugh. "Don't make us worry again like this, got it?" Zorome comments. "I'm glad you're okay," Hiro adds as several others nod in agreement.

Zero Two is standing a little ways off to the side of the group as she looks up to Strelizia and mutters to herself, "I have to kill more and more Klaxosaurs."

Meanwhile, on the bulwark of the two Plantations, four white Franxx units stand deactivated with three people underneath. "Well, well. You're certainly hitting it off, Nine Iota," Alpha states.


	7. Chapter 7: Vacation

Following the tough battle yesterday, every one of Squad 13 immediately went to sleep after they arrived back at the boarding house.

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Who would've thought that failure of a special specimen had so much ability?" Lemur states. "Seriously, I wish he'd shown us this from the start," Gorilla complains while footage of the ethereal wings that appeared when you killed the Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur yesterday plays behind him.

"Our girl's silly search for a man has finally ended. We should be happy about that," Baboon remarks. "But it doesn't change the fact that she still needs to be monitored closely," Marmoset interjects. "I will admit that I had my doubts about Project Lazarus, but it's good to see that this experiment is finally yielding results," Tarsier comments.

"Plantation 13 is hereby declared a top-priority surveillance subject," Papa announces, "Code 023 is tasked with bringing our girl to the Gran Crevasse safe and sound." "The time has finally come," the Vice Chairman adds.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Boarding house

You awake to the warm glow of the sun shining through the window and the sound of birds chirping outside. You reach for your communicator and check the time. "1 PM," you sigh. Then you notice a message from Nana, "Dr. Franxx wishes to speak with you. Meet him in the docking bay at 1400. Don't be late."

 _I wonder what he wants._

You reach with your hand under your shirt to the spot where the blue growth was yesterday. It is now replaced by a scar on the same spot. "Well, another scar for my collection I suppose," you chuckle to yourself, "But this one is special."

You slowly climb out of bed and take your time to get dressed. Hiro, Goro, and Ryoken are still sleeping when you walk out of the room and gently close the door behind you.

You yawn as you walk through the silent corridors to the staircase.

 _Guess I'm the first one to wake up._

Just as you exit the boarding house, you can hear someone say, "Darling!" Before you can react though, you are wrapped in a hug by Zero Two. "Hey, Zero Two," you greet her as you return the hug, "I was just on my way to the docking bay." "Really? Me too!" she responds. "Let's go together then," you reply with a smile.

XXXXXX

When the two of you arrive at the docking bay, Dr. Franxx, Hachi, Nana and a blonde-haired boy in a white uniform are waiting for you.

"Ah, Zero Two, glad to see you're okay," Dr. Franxx says as he and his companions meet you halfway. "All thanks to my Darling's efforts out there," she responds, "You didn't have to come all this way though. We would've been fine."

"Don't be like that," he replies in a fatherly tone. "You're leaving already?" she asks. "Well, I got what I came here for," the doctor answers before he turns his gaze towards you, "(Y/N), I'm glad to see that you took the advice I gave you to heart." "Yeah, you were right. Thanks, doc," you respond.

"(Y/N)," Nana says as she gestures towards the blonde-haired boy, "This here is-" "No need to introduce us. We're sure to run into one another again someday," the boy interrupts her. He then steps forward and stops in front of you.

"This is the first time anyone's survived Zero Two," he states as he leans forward to inspect you. "Huh... So, this is what you're like. Code 023 wasn't it? I must say, I've taken an interest in you guys," he says with a smile. "Thanks... uhm," you begin but you realize that you don't have his name or code. "Nine Alpha," he replies.

 _This is the leader of the Nines? This guy doesn't seem that bad,_ you think to yourself.

"Doctor," Hachi begins, "As of today, Strelizia and Code 002 are transferred into Plantation 13's purview." "I know. The geezers told me already," the doctor replies as he waves his hand dismissively. "As such," Hachi announces, "Code 002 and 023 are officially assigned to this Plantation and are here to stay." "Yes, sir!" you reply. "Darling! I'm so happy!" Zero Two exclaims while wrapping you in another hug.

"Hey, Doctor," Zero Two says as she releases you, but still holds onto your arm, "I'll be fine if I'm with my Darling. We'll do this together." "I have no doubt," the doctor replies as he and the other three walk towards the door, "Oh, and enjoy your vacation!"

Once the four of them exit the docking bay, Alpha says, "If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." After Alpha disappeared into the next elevator, Hachi turns to Dr. Franxx, "Doctor, the transport plane you requested has arrived and I was told that a small container with the designation 'Archangel' will be brought to the docking bay later. May I ask what this is for?"

"Just a small upgrade for Strelizia, but make sure that the upgrade is installed while the kids are on their vacation. Oh, and keep this off the record," the doctor states. "Yes, Doctor," Hachi responds.

XXXXXX

Later that day

Just as everyone finishes their dinner, Nana enters the dining room. "I have an announcement for you kids," she begins, "Due to your collective performance during the Kissing Operation with Plantation 26, you have been rewarded with a special vacation tomorrow at the beach."

"What's a beach?" Zorome asks. "I think I've read about those," Ikuno replies, "Apparently, people used to go there for vacations before we had Plantations." "Does that mean that there is an ocean that is okay for us to swim in?" Misaki asks to which Nana nods. "Ocean?! I can't wait!" Zero Two says excitedly, "When will we arrive?" "Tomorrow morning," Nana responds, "You'll have 24 hours there and you will be provided with all the necessary equipment. Tomorrow at 0830, an escort will be waiting for you at the elevators to pick you up. Any questions?"

Everyone is visibly excited but doesn't seem to have any questions. "Ok then, good night kids!" Nana says with a smile as she exits the room. Shortly after, most of the squad moves over to the lounge, including you and Zero Two.

"You can finally swim in an ocean tomorrow, Zero Two," you say to her. "All thanks to you, Darling," she replies. Before you can continue this conversation though, your communicator suddenly goes off. "Excuse me for a moment," you say as you get up and get some distance.

 _A message from Dr. Franxx?_

"Let me offer you one more piece of advice. Don't let her consume your emotions, too. If you always want to be her partner, that is. Otherwise, you'll be the one to suffer later."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

XXXXXX

Next morning

Sure enough, you and the others find several cases with different clothing and other things in your room after you woke up.

"Hey, check this out," Ryoken says as he puts on a pair of dark glasses, "How do I look?" "Slick," Hiro replies. "Well, I can't see anything in here with these on," he remarks as he takes them off again. "Let's hurry up, otherwise we'll be late," Goro interjects. "I can't blame them, we've never seen most of the stuff in these cases," you say.

A few minutes later, you and the boys finish dressing and gather with the rest of Squad 13 at the elevators where Nana and your escort are waiting. "Follow us," Nana says after everyone gathered.

You walk through the docking bay and exit the Plantation through one of its gates. Your group stops outside for a moment to take in the view. The land in front of you is full of life. Instead of the barren wasteland, there are trees as far as you can see and the sound of birds chirping can be heard as well. "Follow that path and you will get to the beach," Nana says as she points to a dirt track, "Other than that, be careful and have fun kids."

Though the forest you walk through is similar to the one in Mistilteinn, you can't help but be amazed at the sight of it. After several more minutes of walking, the beach comes into view. Deep blue water, waves crashing against the shore and golden sand that stretches into each direction for hundreds of meters. Everyone stops in awe as they take a moment to admire the view.

"There it is!" Zorome shouts as he charges into the ocean with his floating tire, Futoshi right behind him.

"So childish," Miku scoffs, "Being on vacation doesn't mean you can get carried away." "I don't blame them. This is our first time seeing an ocean that's okay to swim in," Kokoro chimes in. "I didn't know a place like this survived on the surface, though," Ikuno remarks. "Hey, don't go too far out," Goro shouts after the boys.

"Nana said she'd come to pick us up tomorrow morning," Ichigo says as she puts away her communicator. "Do you think this is some kind of training, too?" Goro asks her. "Who knows? But, this seems to be free of Klaxosaurs, and since we're here anyway, let's enjoy ourselves," Ichigo replies. "Y-Yeah," Goro says as he looks away, slightly blushing.

As you put down your things on the ground, Zero Two immediately grabs your hand and drags you with her to the ocean. "Let's go, Darling!" she exclaims. "Woah, ease up a little, Zero Two!" you say after you nearly trip.

"I'm glad (Y/N)'s all better now," Kokoro says. "Looks like we were all worried for nothing," Miku comments. "But, now the rumor about Zero Two has been proven false, and the two of them are officially part of our squad. Good news all around, don't you think?" Goro states. "Yeah," Ichigo answers.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about Zero Two," Ryoken says to Misaki, "Seeing (Y/N) smile like this and having fun. It brings back good memories." "I'd say he found love judging by the way he looks at her," Misaki replies. "Still, we have a mission to complete, and the toughest battle lays ahead," he states.

"Oh, come on now. I think we should enjoy our day off as well," she says in a playful tone as she gives him a kiss on his cheek, "Don't you think?" "I guess you're right," he responds as he puts a hand behind his head. "In that case, I'll mingle a bit with the boys and see what those two floating stalkers over there are up to," he says as he looks over to Zorome and Futoshi, "Have fun with the girls, Misaki."

"What are you guys up to?" Ryoken says to Zorome and Futoshi as he reaches them, though they didn't seem to notice him. "For some reason, the girls look 50% cuter. It's a mystery," Zorome states. "Yeah, this is certainly a sight for sore eyes," Goro replies from beside them. The other three then turn towards him in surprise. "Huh? Are you one of us, Goro?" Futoshi asks. "I did not see that coming from you," Ryoken adds.

"I thought you double-digits were just a bunch of goody-two-shoes," Zorome remarks. "Wh-What the hell? I'm a guy, too! How am I supposed to ignore this marvelous view? Besides, Ryoken is also in the double-digits," Goro responds. "Hey now, just because I'm in the double-digits doesn't mean I can't have fun," Ryoken answers. "Speaking of double-digits..." they hear a voice beside them. "Hiro?! Since when are you here," Zorome asks as he and the rest just noticed him next to them. "A few minutes," he replies with a devious smile on his face.

Suddenly, they hear a sound coming from the shore where Miku, Kokoro, Misaki, and Ichigo were playing with a beach ball. Ikuno and Naomi are sitting underneath an umbrella nearby. "Ow... Are you alright?" Kokoro asks. "Sorry, I was looking up the whole time," Miku replies. "That string's coming undone!" Misaki says. "Oh, no! Tie it back up for me, please!" Miku exclaims. "Mine too!" Kokoro adds.

Zorome, Futoshi and Goro form a small circle and shout in unison, "All hail the glorious beach!" Ryoken and Hiro just look at each other and laugh to that.

"Hey, how far are you going?" you ask as you follow Zero Two further into the water.

"Yo, check out those two," Zorome comments.

"Ahh, swimming in the ocean feels so good," Zero Two says pleased as she licks her wrist, "And it does taste salty." "It's the real deal this time, huh, Darling?" she says as she turns around towards you, her pink hair swaying slightly in the wind. Meanwhile, you are just standing there enraptured by her beauty.

 _Quit staring or she'll call you a pervert again,_ you think to yourself as you slightly turn your head and start to blush.

"Darling?" she asks. "S-Sorry. It's just... looking at you in a swimsuit..." you lose the thread. "Is it weird?" she asks. "No, you look really good! But for some reason, I can't look you in the eye..." you say meekly.

 _Smooth, really smooth._

"You saw me naked before, though," she replies in a playful tone. "W-Well, it's not like I meant to!" you respond. "You're the one who helped me get here, Darling," she says as she cups a bit of water in her hands, "I'd never taken a dip in an ocean before." She walks towards you and puts her hands on your shoulders, "You're my wings, right? If I'm with you, I can fly anywhere I want."

Zero Two gently runs her hand over the scar that the blue growth left above your heart, "Say, Darling. We'll always be together, right?" Your mind jolts back to what the doctor told you yesterday for a moment. "Always..." you whisper as you stare into her cyan eyes.

"You and I have crossed a line together, you know?" she says as she pulls you closer, your faces now mere centimeters away. You can feel her soft breath on your face and just as you are about to kiss, she changes course and licks your cheek instead. Then, she lets go and giggles, "Your taste really does make my heart race."

She then puts a finger on your lips before you can say anything. "Were you expecting a kiss?" she says playfully with a grin on her face before she continues to play in the water. "A kiss is a declaration that the other person belongs to you. So, you should only kiss the person you love, okay?" she explains. "Love?" you mutter. "Wait... Have you done it with someone other than me, perhaps?" she inquires with a mischievous grin.

"No, I didn-" before you can finish your sentence, you realize that something just grabbed your legs and before you can react, you are pulled under the surface. "Darling?" Zero Two says surprised.

You soon realize that it was Zorome, Futoshi, Goro, Ryoken, and Hiro, who just pulled you under. They drag you a bit along and you all exit the ocean in a cove to the side, where they put you down and form a semicircle around you.

"What's gotten into you guys?!" you exclaim. "We didn't mean to intrude," Goro says as he puts a hand behind his head and points to Hiro, "But these three just wouldn't listen." Zorome then walks up to you with a serious look in his eyes, "What's a kiss?" "Huh?! Wait a minute. Were you listening the whole time!?" you shout.

"I've never heard the word 'kiss' before but it sounds magical!" Futoshi comments. You try to slowly get away as Futoshi was talking, but Zorome suddenly jumps at you and tries to hold you down. "(Y/N), my boy, where do you think you're going?" he says sarcastically, "Are you sure you're not hiding something from us?" "What were you two getting up to?" Futoshi asks. "Nothing!" you reply, "Goro, help me out here!" "(Y/N)… I also want to know what a kiss is," Goro replies as he pushes up his glasses. "Not you, too!" you exclaim as you look over to Hiro, practically begging. "Oh no, you're not getting out that easily," Ryoken taunts, flashing a devious smile, "Come on, explain it to us."

 _Why do I get the feeling that Ryoken already knows the answer..._

You sigh, "Fine!" Zorome then lets you go and everyone looks at you expectantly. "I-I don't really get it myself. It's when two people stick their mouths together," you explain. "Their mouths?!" Zorome shrieks. "Mouths are for something besides eating?!" Futoshi asks. You notice Ryoken facepalming in the back at that question.

"And what happens when you kiss or whatever?" Zorome asks, clearly eager to get an answer. "It felt really soft, warm, and it made my heart race," you elaborate, the others having very interesting facial expressions on their faces by now.

 _How did I get into this situation..._

"I kinda wanna try it myself," Futoshi thinks aloud. "Aaahhh, I really wanna know what it feels like!" Zorome yells, "Damn you! You got the jump on us!" He then walks up to you again and shouts, "Let me kiss you!" "No!" you yell back at him as you push him away from you, "You're supposed to do it with the person you love!" "The heck is a 'person you love'?" he asks. "I don't know, I just learned that myself," you reply.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asks as she walks around the corner into the cove. "Do you know what a kiss is, Ichigo?" Futoshi asks her as you got rid of Zorome. "The thing where two people touch mouths," Futoshi explains. "No idea," she shrugs.

"Hey, I found something odd," Mitsuru chimes in along with the rest of the girls. "Let's check it out!" you reply, trying to change the topic.

Mitsuru leads everyone to a jagged set of rocks on the other end of the beach. "There's something at the end of this path," he explains. "This is like an exploration. How exciting!" Zorome exclaims. "But it's so dark that I'm getting a little creeped out," Kokoro says anxiously. "You didn't have to come along if you didn't want to," Mitsuru replies coldly. "Don't worry, we'll look after you," Misaki says to Kokoro, comforting her.

You form little groups as you walk through the passage and a forest. You walk with Hiro and Goro. "Is there a relationship closer than being partners?" Goro wonders aloud. "Well, watching you two makes me wonder. You talk about 'kisses' and 'loving a person'. What's that all about?" he asks. "I'm not quite sure myself," you reply. "You know," Goro begins, "I have fun being with Ichigo, but it also hurts sometimes. Maybe I'm not like you guys." "Maybe you just need time to understand those feelings," Hiro responds. "Maybe," Goro replies.

"We're here," Mitsuru says as he reaches the end of the path. You gaze upon the remains of a small village. The buildings look really old and as if they could collapse any moment, the street is littered with vehicles and nearly everything is covered in vines.

"What is this place?" Miku asks. "It's like a small city or something," Naomi replies. "A city? This?" Zorome says in a condescending tone, "It's nothing like the cities the adults live in!" "Do you think people live here?" Kokoro inquires. "Who knows," Mitsuru remarks, "I've never heard of anyone living outside the Plantations." Zorome then looks up at a building on a hill that looks like your boarding house. You stop him as he is about to leave, "Let's agree to meet back here later." Everyone else nods in agreement at your suggestion, then goes their separate ways.

You walked with Hiro, Goro, and Ryoken through the village and marveled at all kinds of things you saw until Zero Two, Misaki and Ichigo joined your group as well before you all walked back to the rendezvous point at the cliff. Mitsuru and Kokoro were the last to arrive.

"So, what is this place, anyway?" Zorome asks. "If nothing else, we can be sure that it was part of civilization at one point," Ikuno comments. "So, people lived here in the past?" Goro asks. "They abandoned it," Zero Two says as she looks at the ocean, "Humans once lived on the surface, but then they abandoned it. There are tons of places like this around the world." There is a bit of silence as everyone ponders about Zero Two's words. "We should head back," Ichigo breaks the silence. "Yeah, I'm beat," Miku says exhausted.

It's dark when you arrive back at the beach, though you are greeted by a surprise. You find a campfire and a grill next to it with food that is currently sizzling. "Woohoo! Food's ready!" Zorome exclaims excitedly. "Seriously, when did this stuff get here?" Ikuno asks. "Doesn't matter, let's eat!" Futoshi says as he grabs one of the skewers from the grill and takes a bite out of it. "Ahh, hot, hot, hot!" he yells as he burns himself.

"Here," Ryoken says as he offers Zero Two one of the skewers, "Have some, too." She looks at him for a moment before accepting the skewer. Everyone chats at the campfire as they eat, mainly talking about the things they saw in the village earlier.

"Hey, Darling," Zero Two says as she pulls at your sleeve, "I'm gonna go swim some more, okay?" "When it's this dark?" you reply. "Yeah," she answers. "Okay, but be careful," you say as you smile at her which she returns as she responds, "Of course!" before running into the ocean.

"I can't eat anymore! My belly's gonna explode!" Miku complains as she rests her head on Kokoro's lap. "Miku, everyone's watching. Where are your manners?" Kokoro says as she puts a hand on her head. "I don't care. Besides, get a load of their envious stares," she replies. "Hey, Zorome, Futoshi," Ryoken nudges them both, "Get your act together and stop drooling!"

Once they calmed down and took a seat, Hiro asks, "Why do you think humanity abandoned the surface?" "Oh, you mean what Zero Two said earlier?" Zorome asks. "Well, they must've had reasons why they couldn't live out here anymore," Goro explains. "But there's so much more space and beautiful scenery. I was surprised to learn there was a world like this out there," you respond. "But we have that in Mistilteinn, too," Futoshi remarks. "Besides, the outside world is filled with Klaxosaurs," Miku adds.

"If humanity hadn't started extracting magma energy, I wonder if the Klaxosaurs would never have shown up," Hiro questions. "Are you doubting Papa and the rest?" Mitsuru interjects, "They decided to move into Plantations in order to protect mankind from Klaxosaurs." "Isn't that a wonderful cause? Papa and the others really are amazing!" Zorome raves, "I mean, the adults used to live in these drab outdoors, but now they live in big, shiny cities!" "Yeah, you're right," Futoshi adds.

"And we're the ones protecting their lifestyles! We're being useful to them! If we keep killing Klaxosaurs, we'll have food on our tables, and Papa will give us attention! And one day, we'll surely become adults, too!" Zorome finishes. "You sure do have a very high opinion about Papa and the adults, Zorome," Ryoken says casually. "Of course, they're the best!" he responds, "Right, (Y/N)?" "Uhm... Right," you answer.

"Why so aloof, man? We're teammates, aren't we?" he asks. "Yeah, we are!" you respond. "That reminds me," Ichigo says as she stands up. "(Y/N), Ryoken, and Misaki, allow me to officially welcome you and Zero Two to Squad 13. As the leader, I'm going to work you to the bone. So, you'd best be prepared," she announces with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," you reply as your gaze wanders over all of them. "We'll do our best and we're happy to be here!" Misaki says with a smile. "Yeah... What they said," Ryoken exclaims as he puts a hand behind his head.

A while later, everyone starts to get tired and takes out their sleeping bags. Most of Squad 13 immediately falls asleep, except Ryoken and Misaki, who are a little to the side talking about something. You are awake as well, looking at the stars in the sky above you as you wander along the shore, the waves sometimes hitting your feet. Then you notice Zero Two looking up to the stars, and sitting on a set of rocks that protrude from the water near the passageway to the village and decide to approach her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" you say as you sit down next to her. She rests her head on your shoulder and says, "It's better with you here, Darling." You look up to the sky once more and ask, "Hey, do you know any star constellations?" "Star constellations?" she says in a confused tone. "A star constellation is a group of stars that form an imaginary outline or pattern," you explain. "Really? Can you see any?" she asks enthusiastically. "Mhm, over there," you say as you point towards a group of stars, "That one is called Orion, the Hunter. He looks like a person wielding a shield and sword."

Zero Two looks in that direction for a moment before her gaze wanders over the other stars, then stops at one that is glowing brighter than most. "What about that one?" she asks. "That star is called 'Altair'. It is the brightest star of Aquila, the Eagle. Its wings are outstretched over the horizon," you elaborate. "I like that one," she says, starting to sound tired.

Suddenly, you see a cyan light racing through the sky. "Zero Two, look!" you say excitedly, "A shooting star!" You are both captivated by it as it flies through the ocean of stars above you. "They say if you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true. What would you wish for?" you ask her, but notice that she just closed her eyes and is now asleep.

You gently slide out from underneath Zero Two, careful not to wake the sleeping angel before you. She slowly slumps to the ground and assumes a sleeping position. You take a moment to admire before situating yourself. As soon as you do, you feel a pair of arms take your own. "Darling," Zero Two mumbles in her sleep as she pulls herself closer to you. You take a deep breath then slowly exhale, looking once again at the shooting star before drifting off to sleep.

 _I have only one wish..._


	8. Chapter 8: Boys x Girls

"Keep going! That Klaxosaur won't last much longer," Ryoken shouts as Valkyrie blocked its next attack with her shield. The Klaxosaur looks like a giant sphere with six cannons on top of it that look like maws. Genista delivers another shot right into one of its maws, making the Klaxosaur recoil.

"Almost done. Let's gang up and finish it off!" Delphinium orders as she, Strelizia, Gladiolus and Chlorophytum begin to circle around it. The Klaxosaur retaliates by spitting a thick blue liquid out of its rotating cannons on Squad 13. Every Franxx gets hit, except Valkyrie who blocked that attack with her shield as well.

"What is this? Gross!" Argentea exclaims. "It's all sticky!" Genista adds. "But..." Chlorophytum begins. "It doesn't hurt," Strelizia says. "Yeah, seems fine," Gladiolus remarks. "So, it's just for show? How dare you spew this disgusting gunk all over us?!" Argentea barks at the Klaxosaur. "Let's try it again, guys. Stick to the plan," Delphinium commands.

Meanwhile, inside Strelizia's cockpit, you notice that the blue liquid begins to drip into the cockpit from the ceiling. You are about to sever the connection as it drops onto her to get her away from it when a sizzling noise catches your attention. Her parasite suit slowly begins to dissolve right in front of you.

 _Oh god, is this really happening right now?!_

At the same time, a collective "Uhmmm..." can be heard from every other boy of the squad, except Ryoken and Mitsuru. Every Franxx, except Valkyrie, has trouble to move all of a sudden.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Strelizia asks. "Eh, we got a bit of a problem here," you answer. "Let's kill that Klaxosaur first!" she responds.

 _Damn it, (Y/N). Focus!_ You think to yourself as you slap yourself in the face.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Ryoken asks over the comms. "Why are you spacing out, Zorome?" Argentea asks while she taps her head, "Hey, are you listening to me?" "Y-Yeah, it's nothing, really," he responds as he regains his composure. "Futoshi?" Genista asks. "Don't worry. It's nothing at all," he replies. "Focus, we're in the middle of a battle," Delphinium remarks. "I-I know!" Goro responds. "Focus, Hiro!" Gladiolus says. "Y-Your parasite suit is-" Hiro is suddenly interrupted by Zorome, "Don't tell her!"

"Darling, let's finish it off!" Strelizia comments. "Yeah," you reply as Strelizia activates her boosters and charges at the Klaxosaur. It spews more of the blue liquid towards Strelizia, but it's ultimately unable to stop her as she drives herself through it and comes out on the other side with its core impaled on her lance.

"What were you saying, Hiro?" Valkyrie asks him. "Your parasite suits are melting!" Hiro and you shout over the comms. "Don't tell them!" Zorome and Futoshi shout back.

Then, each Franxx looks at a live feed of their own cockpits. "My parasite suit!" Argentea shrieks along with the other girls, except Zero Two and Misaki.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Docking bay

Everyone gathers on the ground upon disembarking in the docking bay. The girls are clustered together and wrapped in towels, except Zero Two who doesn't seem to care and Misaki who was spared from the Klaxosaurs liquid. Kokoro is hiding behind Misaki and Naomi, Ichigo looks angry, to say the least, but Miku and Ikuno look like they are about to kill someone.

"You've got the wrong idea!" Goro says, "We only didn't tell you because we didn't want to distract you during the battle." "As for me, I simply found you amazingly beautiful, Kokoro!" Futoshi exclaims as her face turns red. "I think you should stop now, Futoshi," Ryoken says as he covers Futoshi's mouth as he was about to continue. "This is stupid," Mitsuru sighs as he walks away.

"Y'know, it's not like being seen hurts you or anything," Zorome comments. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Miku yells.

 _I should do something before it escalates any further._

"Hold on, Zero Two once told me that parasites are better off being a little pervy," you interject to which Zero Two nods in approval. Misaki tries to hide a smile at that statement, but the other girls look angry though.

"Good try, bad execution though," Ryoken whispers into your ear as the girls leave the docking bay. "I think we should give them some time to cool off," Ryoken says to the rest, "But please, try not to mention this."

XXXXXX

You and the rest of the boys return to the boarding house a while later, though the girls were waiting for you in the entrance hall. "Listen up," Miku begins as she points at the tape on the ground that splits up the entrance hall, "Boys are banned from setting foot on this side." "Who died and made you the boss? This is messed up!" Zorome complains as he walks towards the line.

"Zorome," Miku says in a dreadful tone that makes him freeze just above the line, "Cross that line, and you will regret it." Zorome slowly steps back as a result.

"And here I thought you would have learned from the mock battle not to cross the line, Zorome," Ryoken remarks.

XXXXXX

"Ah, puberty," the doctor states through the screen. "It's unprecedented for so many members of a squad to hit puberty at once," Hachi remarks. "Statistics indicate that it has always been at most one or two together," Nana adds. "But this time, it's practically everyone. It's clearly an abnormal case," Hachi comments. "But that's what makes it so intriguing," the doctor replies. "If we go by APE's manual, we should intervene and resolve this issue immediately," Nana interjects.

The doctor looks up from his microscope and says, "Listen to yourself. What would be the point of this test team if we did that? Just observe what happens and give me detailed reports. Don't you dare interfere or let the geezers know." The transmission ends.

XXXXXX

You find yourself standing in a colorless room with rudimentary furnishings. One side of the room consists of windows with a view at a facility in the distance. "The Garden..." you mumble. Then you notice that there is broken glass on the floor in front of you due to a broken window. Upon closer inspection, it looks like the window was broken by a searchlight being thrown into it.

 _This room is similar to the one I was held in, but whose room is this?_ You think to yourself before your vision fades.

You wake up in the barren wasteland again and see a single Moho-class Klaxosaur marching towards a plantation in the distance.

 _What's it gonna be this time?_

Suddenly, a gust of wind comes out of nowhere and the Klaxosaur suddenly cries out in pain. There is a deep cut on its side.

 _What just happened?_

Then, another gust of wind appears, this time from the opposite direction and the Klaxosaur receives another cut. The wind seems to change directions every few seconds and with each gust, the Klaxosaur gets more and more wounds.

 _Is the Franxx invisible?_

The Klaxosaur comes to a halt and is starting to lose its footing as it is engulfed in a wind vortex. It was at this moment that you notice it.

 _It's not invisible, it's just too fast to notice!_

A small tornado slowly builds up with the Klaxosaur now helplessly flailing in its center. A few moments pass before the tornado suddenly vanishes just as something pierces the Klaxosaur, making it explode into blue liquid. The perpetrator comes into view as it stops right in front of you with its core impaled on one of its blade tonfas. It's a Franxx about the same physique as Argentea but painted in a sky-blue with yellow stripes. It looks like it's wearing aviator goggles and possesses next to no armor, but is instead plastered with additional thrusters and boosters all over it. Its weaponry consists of two blade tonfas on each arm with a small missile launcher on its right shoulder.

"Hey, guys. Wake up!" you hear a voice shout, waking you up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Hiro says groggily as he rubs his eyes. "6:30 AM," Goro replies. "Why are you waking us up this early?" Ryoken asks. "I just got a great idea," Goro replies as he prepares to go bathing. "I thought we were banned from the bath?" you ask in confusion. "From the bath, yes, but we might as well go bathe in the nearby lake instead," Goro explains. "I like the way you think, Goro. I'll tell the others," Ryoken remarks.

Later

You and the boys return from the lake and enter the entrance hall just as the girls are walking down the stairs. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Miku complains. "Well, seeing as we can't use the bath, we took a dip in the lake," Zorome explains, "It felt amazing." "Would it kill you to get dressed?" Miku huffs as Zorome keeps walking, "Are you listening to me?" "What we do in our territory is none of your damn business," he retorts as he points towards the tape on the ground. Miku and Ichigo look visibly annoyed as Zorome walks up the stairs while making chicken noises to taunt them. Ryoken and you then drag him out of sight when he reaches the top.

"That was certainly interesting," Ryoken comments, "But I think we can take this a step further." "What do you have in mind?" you ask to which he just flashes a devious grin and replies, "We're going to move the tape a little bit before lunch."

After you all finish dressing, you move with the others back into the entrance hall. Ryoken and Goro move the tape to claim the dining room while the rest of you are moving in.

The clock strikes twelve and the girls come down the stairs but stop in front of the new tape as they look into the dining room. You can tell that they are starving judging by the looks on their faces.

"Sorry, but we've taken over this area. We noticed that you girls hadn't taped it off," Goro says casually. Zorome stuffs his mouth full of food and taunts, "Oh, so good! Today's lunch is extraordinary!" "No fair! You're heartless!" Miku pouts. "You're right," Goro replies, "So what say we both drop all the silly rules and eat together?" Miku slowly walks towards the line but Ichigo and Ikuno stop her as they say, "It's a trap. Don't go, Miku!"

As they drag Miku back, Zero Two walks by and looks at the girls for a moment before stepping over the line as if it wasn't there. She takes a seat next to you and greets you in a joyful tone, "Hey, Darling!"

Suddenly, Ryoken gets up, walks towards the line and stops in front of Misaki. He slightly bows and extenders his hand towards her as he says, "I won't let my partner just starve. Let's put this silly dispute behind us," Misaki blushes, but takes his hand and is pulled over the line.

Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, the rest of the girls go back up the stairs and drag Miku with them. Goro merely sighs to that reaction.

"I hoped this would maybe push the others to resolve this as well," Misaki whispers to Ryoken. "Yeah, I admit that it was fun at first, but this is getting ridiculous," he replies.

XXXXXX

You're sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard with Ryoken and Misaki while Zero Two is balancing a ball on her head.

"Everyone's gotten too stubborn about this. We should do something about it," you comment. "Agreed, this is going to affect the team as a whole sooner or later," Ryoken states. "I've already tried to get the girls to calm down, but they won't budge. Especially Miku," Misaki adds. "There's gotta be something we can do to get the others to make up," you ponder.

"Is that how you feel, Darling?" Zero Two says casually as she spins the ball on her index finger, "I'm the opposite. I think it could use a little spicing up, in fact." "What do you mean?" you ask her. "It'll be a surprise," she says in a playful tone before going back into the house.

Ryoken and Misaki look at you in a confused manner, you shrug in response.

XXXXXX

"I'm starving," Miku complains as she, Ichigo, Ikuno and Naomi walk through the boarding house. "And whose fault is that?" Ikuno replies. "Hey, that's why we're looking for things to eat, right?" Miku responds.

"I've never come here before," Naomi states as they reach an unused section of the boarding house. "The doors are all taped off," Ichigo remarks as they stop in front of one. "Nobody's using it?" Miku inquires. "How long will this fight go on?" Naomi asks. "Well... I wouldn't mind if things stayed this way," Ikuno comments.

Zero Two appears behind Ikuno and licks her cheek, making her flinch. "I taste a secret," Zero Two says flashing a grin. "What?!" Ikuno asks, still somewhat startled. As Zero Two turns around and was about to leave, Miku shouts after her, "Wait!" "Hmm?" she responds. "Whose side are you on?" Miku asks. "We'd like you to cooperate, if you could," Ichigo adds. "What you're doing is lame. You're just playing around," Zero Two replies casually. "You don't know that!" Miku pouts. "Believe it or not, we're serious," Ichigo remarks. "You're serious, huh?" Zero Two says as she thinks to herself for a moment before she starts to smile, "All right. I'll join you."

XXXXXX

Evening

You are sitting in the lounge with Ryoken, Hiro, and Goro when Zorome suddenly bursts in. "Hey, guys! The girls have given up and waved the white flag," he exclaims triumphantly, "We can use the baths again!" "That's good news," Goro replies. "I guess Misaki did it," Ryoken says.

A few minutes later, you and the boys gather in the bathroom and undress. As you walk towards the door, you ask, "So, who said we could use the baths anyway?" "Zero Two," Zorome replies.

Ryoken and you look at each other and the cold feel of realization suddenly washes over you. The two of you yell to Zorome who is just opening the door, "No! Don't!"

 _Too late..._

You find the entirety of Squad 13's girls inside, except Zero Two, completely naked. Everyone freezes for a moment. Zorome and Futoshi are of course gawking at the girls, making the situation even worse than it already is.

 _This is not gonna end well._

"Wait! I-It's not what it looks like!" Goro yells right before a bottle flies into his face and he goes down. You and Hiro drag him to safety while Zorome yells, "Hear us out! It was Zero Two!"

A barrage of various items comes out of the door and Ryoken yells, "Take cover!"

In all of the chaos, you hear something behind you. You turn around to see Zero Two putting all your clothes in a basket she is carrying. When she notices that you see her, she flashes a devious smile and runs away. "Hold it!" you yell as you run after her.

Ryoken sees that you ran after her and turns toward the boys. "Alright, I'm assuming command of this situation now!" he announces in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "Shut the door first!" "It's jammed!" Futoshi replies. "Okay, Plan B. Wait for them to run out of things to throw at us," Ryoken responds.

You follow Zero Two into the entrance hall where she turns around to face you. "So, this was all your doing I assume," you say in a playful tone. "This is a real fight. Come at me with all you've got, Darling," she challenges you.

You accept the challenge and run towards her, expecting her to dodge to the side, but she is much faster than you anticipated and she grabs your towel as she steps to the side. She giggles as you stand before her, now completely exposed, and drops the towel which you quickly pick up.

"We were set up!" Futoshi shouts into the bathroom as a bottle just flew past his head. "Enough excuses!" Ichigo shouts back.

You follow Zero Two as she runs through the boarding house while laughing to her heart's content. "Hurry up and catch me if you can, Darling!" she exclaims. "You're on!" you retort.

"You horny perverts!" Miku shouts as she throws another bottle, "I'm gonna break you in half!" "Seriously, they've been throwing stuff at us for several minutes now. One would think they would run out of things to throw by now," Ryoken comments. "We should leave for now," Goro suggests. "Hey, our clothes are gone!" Futoshi says in shock. "What?!" Zorome shrieks. Ryoken sighs and says, "Okay, boys. Topple that bench to use it as cover so we can move across the room at least. This might take a while."

Zero Two climbs out of one of the windows onto the roof of the boarding house. As you climb out as well, the wind blows against you as you slowly approach Zero Two, who stopped at the edge of the roof. "This is it," you say playfully, "Nowhere left to run." Suddenly, a bra flies right into your face, blocking your vision. When you remove it, you find Zero Two in the middle of laughing as she throws the contents of the basket at you with one motion, the wind carrying them over to you. "Darling, you pervert!" she shouts as a barrage of clothes envelopes you.

You can't help but laugh as you free yourself from the mountain of clothing. Zero Two is still standing at the opposite end of the roof with the sun setting behind her and the wind slightly swaying her long pink hair.

 _She looks so beautiful._

"Why'd you do this, though?" you ask her as you regain your composure. "The fight. I wanted to try taking part in a human fight," she replies casually. "Zero Two..." you mutter. "Hey, Darling, do I seem a little more human now?" she asks as she raises her arms and smiles. Then, she lets herself fall backward and you instinctively start to run towards her as you shout, "Zero Two!"

There was no danger at all though as she parkours her way down from the roof of the boarding house to the ground, giving you a smug look when she lands and looks up to you. "Don't scare me like that!" you yell.

Meanwhile, Zorome takes a broom into his hand and steps into the bathroom, blocking the first projectile flying at him. "That's it! We've had it with this crap!" he shouts. "We're the ones running out of patience!" Miku retorts. "Shut up! Don't look down on us boys!" he replies. "Why don't you try sparing a thought for us girls?!" she responds.

"Knock it off! All of you!" Nana orders as she stands in the doorway. Everyone suddenly freezes.

Several minutes later, once everyone is clothed you are gathered in the entrance hall.

"What were you going to do if Klaxosaurs attacked right now?" Nana asks the group, "Can you really sortie like this? I certainly don't think so." "You're parasites. Don't forget what comes first and foremost in your lives," Hachi adds. "Yes, sir," everyone mumbles in response.

"Could they be any more unlike the other children?" Nana asks after everyone went to their rooms. "I wasn't expecting Zero Two to join in, too," Hachi remarks.

XXXXXX

The girls all gathered in one room, Zero Two sits down on one of the beds, humming happily. "I had so much fun! I loved how naughty and rebellious that was!" she says smugly. "What were you thinking? Explain yourself," Ichigo demands. "If you keep half-assing things like that, you'll end up like the adults one day," Zero Two explains, leaving the others somewhat dumbstruck, "If you have anything you wanna say, you'd better spit it out while you can." Then, she gets up and walks to the door where she stops for a moment and her demeanor changes, "Because you're all going to die sooner or later..."

XXXXXX

"I'm so pissed off!" Zorome exclaims as he and the rest of the boys enter their room, "Why are the girls so condescending, anyway?" "They look down on us boys, obviously," Mitsuru remarks. "Hey, nobody asked for a calm and composed analysis!" Zorome retorts, "Damn it. I'm done. I'm through with the girls." "I think you're overreacting a little bit here, Zorome," Ryoken replies calmly.

"You know, I thought it was kind of fun," you respond. "What?!" Zorome jumps. "Zero Two was laughing her heart out like she was genuinely enjoying herself," you explain. "I'd never spared much thought for how the girls felt before now," Hiro adds. "Why bother? They're weirdo whack jobs," Zorome retorts. "Zorome, seriously, knock it off," Ryoken says in a stern voice. "Yeah, I don't get them at all. But that's exactly why I started wanting to know more about her. That way, I might be able to offer her more support," you elaborate. "If you're talking about Zero Two, you're barking up the wrong tree. She's the ultimate pistil. She doesn't need your support," Mitsuru dryly states.

 _Would it kill him to be positive for once? Wait, of course, it would._

"No, Zero Two is a normal girl. And it's not just her," you begin, "If you think about it, pistils let us stamen handle all the controls, but their bodies take the brunt of the battle." "Yeah, that must be rough..." Futoshi remarks. "Even so, they connect to the Franxx and do their best, placing all their trust in us. Seeing it like that really made me think. I want to be stronger and take better care of Zero Two," you state. "Well, the girls are always giving it their all in battle. And if we ogle them while they are..." Goro says. "Of course, they'd hate it," Hiro adds. "Hey, I worry about Miku, too. Even I feel the need to look after my partner and take care of her," Zorome admits, "And I don't want to see any of them in pain either." "Well then, that means there is only one thing left to do now," Ryoken says as he gets up.

XXXXXX

"Die sooner or later, huh?" Ikuno wonders aloud. Kokoro gets up and says, "H-Hey, you know what? I really think this can't go on! There are things that we can't do alone unless we work together with the boys! And there are lots of things like that, aren't there? Piloting the Franxx is one of them! Yeah, the boys are perverts, and I have no idea what goes through their heads. Boys and girls are nothing alike, but that's why it's good for us to be together! After all, that's how...uh... it's born, I think."

The girls are speechless for a moment seeing the shy girl among them make a speech like that. "It's really unusual for you to be so assertive," Ichigo says. "Yeah, it surprised me, too," Misaki adds. "What you said is true though," Ichigo replies. "We can't just be the ones who complain all the time," Ikuno states. "W-Wait a second! Are you thinking about forgiving the boys?" Miku yells. "Well, we won't get anywhere as things stand," Naomi remarks. "Oh, really? Suit yourselves, then!" Miku pouts as she gets up and leaves the room, "I'm not letting this go, even if I'm left all alone!"

XXXXXX

"I'm just saying, I'm not gonna beg and plead for forgiveness, okay?" Zorome mutters as you and the other boys enter the lounge.

"Goro," Ichigo says as she and the rest of the girls, minus Miku, enter the lounge as well. Then, she runs towards him and says, "Miku's missing! Please help us find her."

XXXXXX

You and the others search for Miku for half an hour, when suddenly the sound of broken glass resonates through the corridors. Everyone quickly follows the source of the sound and you all gather in front of one of the abandoned rooms where the tape was removed.

"Miku!" Zorome yells as he tries to open the door, a soft sobbing can be heard from inside. Zorome loses his patience and kicks the door in instead. He rushes in first, followed by the rest. "Miku! Thank goodness. We were so worried," Kokoro says as she comforts her.

You take a look around the dusty room and notice a framed photo on the ground, its glass frame shattered. "What is this room?" you ask aloud.

"Probably one of the rooms the former Squad 13 parasites used," Zero Two replies from the hallway. "Former...?" Mitsuru mutters. "She is right," Misaki responds, "This plantation had a defensive squad before we all were assigned here." "So, how come they aren't here now?" Zorome asks nervously as he turns to everyone, "Why's that?" After a brief moment of silence, Ryoken answers, "They died." "They couldn't come back alive," Hiro adds. "We won't survive unless we all get to know each other better," Goro states, "Let's make up, guys."

Everyone gathers in the lounge shortly after.

"Well..." Zorome begins as he faces Miku, "I'm sorry, okay? I apologize! I'll try my best not to leer at you anymore." "You'll try, and fail," Miku replies as she lifts her head, "I'm way too cute, after all. So, you can do it a little, but don't take it too far." "O-Okay, then..." Zorome mutters.

Then, Futoshi kneels before Kokoro and says, "Kokoro, I'm sorry and I promise to never do it again. Please forgive me!" Kokoro begins to blush and replies, "It's alright, I forgive you."

Ichigo and Goro look at each other with a nervous expression. Then, Goro offers her his hand which she shakes.

Ikuno and Mitsuru stand next to each other. They exchange a glance before Mitsuru turns around and walks away, Ikuno seemingly accepting his unspoken apology.

Naomi accepts Hiro's apology as well while they shake hands.

You, Zero Two, Ryoken and Misaki are just watching them from the side. "I guess all's well that ends well," Ryoken comments.

You all spend the rest of the evening together in the lounge chatting cheerfully.

XXXXXX

Later that night – Forest of Mistilteinn

"What took you so long?" Misaki says somewhat annoyed. "I got caught up, but I made sure I wasn't followed," Ryoken replies as he pulls out a device from his pocket.

He holds it out and pushes a few buttons on it. Then, the device springs to life and a small hologram of Dr. Franxx appears on it, looking through a microscope at the moment.

"Give me a minute," the doctor replies as he notes something down before turning towards them, "What do you have for me?" "We'll get the yearly presents from Papa soon, yes? We have an idea about how to help (Y/N)'s memory a bit, but we need more than we can get with just two wishes," Ryoken states, "I'm sending you the list now." The doctor diverts his gaze to one of the screens in his room for a moment before returning to them, "Consider it done."

"Our progress has been a little slow lately. (Y/N) spends so much time with Zero Two," Misaki adds. "That's fine. I was expecting as much," the doctor responds, "Oh and one more thing. I'd like the two of you to lay the groundwork for Phase 2." "This early?" Ryoken asks. "Considering that there are some among Squad 13 who hold Papa in very high regards, it's best to start with it sooner than later," the doctor answers, "I'm sure you'll think of something." The transmission ends a few moments later.

"You know," Ryoken says to Misaki in a somewhat playful tone, "With the benefit of hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have blocked that parasite suit melting attack back there." "I bet you do," she says as she pulls him towards her and they share a kiss.

XXXXXX

The next day

You're leaning against the rails of the platform next to Strelizia's cockpit entrance, looking at the other members of Squad 13.

"Would you cut it out?" Miku complains. "I didn't do anything!" Zorome retorts. "You were ogling me again, weren't you?" she yells. "I was not!" he responds.

 _Some things never change,_ you think to yourself as you chuckle.

Then, you see Zero Two standing at the entrance of the cockpit, holding out her hand towards you with a smile. "Zero Two, I want you to speak your mind with me from now on," you say as you walk towards her. "Oh? Why's that?" she asks casually. "Because I want to get to know you better," you respond as you take her hand.

"Darling... Grab on to me and never let go, okay?"

"Zero Two, I'll never let go of you!"


	9. Chapter 9: Leave no one behind

The past few days have been fairly quiet after the whole "boys vs girls" incident, though more and more of Squad 13 began asking questions about this 'kissing' thing that they questioned you about on the beach.

You are blankly staring out the window from the lounge as you are in thought.

 _So, let's recap, I've seen three different Franxx so far. The database in the library has no information on them, and Ryoken didn't know anything about the first one, so chances are he has no information about the rest either. I wonder if these three are part of the same squad? A Squad usually consists of five Franxx, so maybe I will see the missing two as well in my coming dreams? Why am I seeing them in the first place though? And where does the cloaked figure in the snowy forest fit into all of this? So many questions, no answers..._

Your train of thought is interrupted when you hear Zorome yelling from the entrance hall, "Guys! They're here!"

Shortly after, everyone gathers in the entrance hall and stares in awe at the pile of presents there. The excitement is noticeable as nearly everyone wastes no time to tear into their presents.

Ikuno received a stack of new books, Kokoro examines her makeup kit, Miku sniffs at her perfume and Naomi marvels at her manicure set. Mitsuru received a fancy ballpoint pen, Zorome kicks his new ball while Futoshi asked for food and Hiro got an illustrated guidebook on birds.

"You're still asking for that kiddie stuff?" Goro says jokingly to Ichigo as he unpacks his new fishing poles. "Wh-What does it matter?" Ichigo pouts while clutching her new stuffed toy in her arms.

Ryoken and Misaki however, got one large box that could easily fit a tabletop along with several smaller boxes. "Now, first things first," he says as he hands Misaki a small box, "This is for you." Misaki smiles and a tear forms in her eye as she looks at the contents of the box and replies, "I don't remember that being on the list." "Well, I snuck it in there last minute," he responds, putting a hand behind his head.

She wraps Ryoken in a tight hug, then reaches into the box to reveal a silver bracelet with an emerald on it, matching her eye color, and puts it on.

"Hey, why did you guys get more than one present?" Zorome asks as he notices the boxes next to Ryoken. "We actually just asked for our belongings we couldn't take along with us to be transported here," Ryoken replies as he gestures to the boxes, "We owned all of this before." "And what's in there?" Hiro asks. "That'll be a surprise for later," Misaki replies, flashing a smile.

You pick up the last present remaining with your name on it. You take a look inside to confirm if it's what you asked for and close it.

 _There was nothing in particular that I wanted, so I decided to get a present for Zero Two instead._

"Presents?" Zero Two asks, standing next to you. "Yeah, once every year, we can ask Papa for the things we want, and we'll get them on this particular day," you explain. "Huh... What's that?" she asks as she points to the small box you are holding. "That-" you begin but are interrupted by Zorome who found the letter from Papa among the presents.

"Okay, listen up! I'm gonna read Papa's message!" Zorome announces as he clears his throat, "Ahem. Er... Boys and girls, your numerous accomplishments represent a ray of hope, a harbinger of peace and prosperity for mankind. Glory be to you noble parasites, who risk your lives for us. Hear that?! He called us 'a ray of hope'! That makes me wanna do even better!"

While most of the squad is amazed as well. You, Zero Two, Ryoken, Misaki, and Hiro aren't too impressed.

"Hey, Hiro, Goro, can you two help me carry this up to the lounge?" Ryoken asks them as he gestures towards the boxes. "Sure," they reply.

A few minutes pass and everyone goes back to doing their own thing, leaving you alone with Zero Two in the entrance hall.

 _Now that everyone is gone, I can actually give her the present without anyone listening in again like at the beach._

"Thanks for your help," Ryoken says to Hiro and Goro as they exit the lounge and come into view of the entrance hall. Ryoken immediately ducks behind the railing and motions for Hiro and Goro to do the same.

"Zero Two, can you close your eyes for a second?" you ask her. She looks confused for a moment but complies. You hold out the box containing your present and open it as you say, "Now, open them."

She opens her eyes and looks at the content of the box, "What's this?" "It didn't feel right that we were the only ones who got presents, so I used my wish to get something for you," you explain.

She looks at the simple necklace consisting of a silver chain that possesses a ruby in the shape of a heart with a curious expression. "Should I not have?" you mutter nervously. A smile grows on her face as she replies, "Thank you, Darling!" She jumps at you and wraps you in a tight hug, nearly making you lose your footing. "I never knew getting a present from someone could make me this happy," she adds.

She lets go of you and turns around for you to put the necklace around her neck. Once you finish, you say, "There," as you hand her a hand mirror. She looks into the mirror and smiles again as she says, "I'll take good care of it!" "Great," you reply.

XXXXXX

Later that evening

You, Hiro and Ryoken enter your shared room to prepare for bed. The three of you find Goro sitting on his bed while looking at something in his hand. He turns towards you when he sees you.

"Oh, there you are," he says, "That was a surprise. I didn't know Zero Two smiled that way with you."

 _Wait a minute._

"You were watching us?!" you ask in a somewhat annoyed tone. "Nothing to worry about, buddy. You did great," Ryoken adds as he puts a hand on your shoulder. You sigh, "I'm starting to get the feeling that you are spying on me or something." "Sorry," Hiro replies.

"Isn't that Ichigo's?" Hiro says as he takes a look at the object in Goro's hand. "Yeah, the same type of hair clip. I tried and failed to give this to her a long time ago," he says as he tosses it into the air and catches it.

"Remember when I told you guys that I didn't understand this 'love' thing you talked about?" Goro begins, "Now, I'm starting to think it means the other person is special to you." "That is a safe assumption," Ryoken replies as he climbs into his own bed. "Do you know anything about it?" Hiro asks him. "Possibly, but I want to hear what you guys think it means first," Ryoken teases.

"You know, Hiro. You've always been Ichigo's hero," Goro remarks. "Where is all of this coming from?" Hiro asks. You climb into your own bed and follow the conversation. "I think she probably feels the same way about you as (Y/N) does about Zero Two," Goro continues. "Or the same way Ryoken feels about Misaki," you add in a smug tone. "Hey, where did that come from now?" Ryoken asks, clearly surprised. "I saw you giving her a present earlier," you retort while flashing a smile, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." "Alright, you got me. I admit defeat," Ryoken says sarcastically, feigning to be hurt.

"I think it means that, y'know, you want to know more about someone, be with them, and, uh... do that 'kiss' thing," Goro elaborates to which Hiro gasps. "What? You really hadn't noticed?" Goro asks. "B-But, doesn't that mean you-" Hiro begins but is interrupted by Goro, "I know everything. I know what makes her laugh, and what makes her cry. But they wouldn't work for me."

Then, Goro looks up to you, "Watching you lately made my own feelings clear to me. It helped me realize that I love Ichigo." Everyone is speechless for a moment. "Whew! That's a load off my chest. Time to sleep." Goro stretches and rolls into his bed while turning off the lights. "But you know what? I'm happy with the way things are," he adds.

 _I have a hard time believing that last part._

As everyone lies in their bed, you whisper over to Ryoken, "You were going to tell us what love is, weren't you, Ryoken?" "Well, I'm no expert by all means," he replies, "But my understanding of it is that you truly care about the well-being of someone in every way. That you can fully trust them with anything and that they make you feel complete when being together with them."

"You sure sound like an expert though," Hiro remarks. "Yeah..." Goro mumbles under his breath.

XXXXXX

The next morning

The alarm suddenly goes off right after breakfast. Everyone rushes to the lockers rooms and puts on their parasite suits before going to the briefing room.

"We've detected a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur at a distance of approximately 2,000 from here," Hachi states as its path is shown on the screen behind him. "It's moving slowly, but judging from its course, we predict that it will make contact with the Plantation. We must avoid a repeat of the previous attack at all costs. And since the target is a long way away this time, your units have been loaded with more fuel than usual, so make a note of that," Nana explains.

A while later, Squad 13 is on its way to the last known location of the Klaxosaur. But the thunderstorm is not making it any easier to spot the beast.

"Thundercloud, right ahead," you state as the squad closes in. At that moment you notice several black and blue strands that are being dragged behind something near the ground. Shortly after, the Klaxosaur begins to emerge out of the clouds. The creature is large and bulbous, it almost resembles a jellyfish.

"Target sighted," Hachi states over the comms, "All units, prepare for combat."

"Roger that!" Zorome exclaims, "Argentea going in!" "No, don't just-" Ryoken tries to stop him but ultimately fails.

As Argentea charges at the Klaxosaur and dodges its attacks, you notice in the clouds above you something stirring. "Lightning strike! Scatter!" you shout just as it comes down. Luckily, everyone manages to dodge it.

In the meantime, Argentea nearly reaches the Klaxosaur's core, which is suspended in its lower body but is blown away as the Klaxosaur releases several floating orbs from its body which explode on contact with Argentea.

"This isn't good," Goro remarks while dodging another thunderbolt. "The core is right there, I'm going in again!" Zorome shouts as he tries again. "You idiot! Don't!" Goro yells, but it's too late as Argentea becomes stuck in the Klaxosaur's membrane which starts to envelop her.

Suddenly, Delphinium rushes in and collides with Argentea, freeing her but getting stuck in her place in the process. Argentea screams as she falls to the ground, but Valkyrie was able to catch her.

The Klaxosaur seems to be charging another attack as an electric surge around its body. "Ichigo! Goro!" Hiro shouts. "Everyone, get away!" Goro yells.

There is a radiant flash of light as the Klaxosaur emits a massive explosion, knocking you all down.

"Everyone, come in," Ryoken asks over the comms as Valkyrie gets up. "We're good," you reply as Strelizia gets up as well and your gaze wanders over Genista, Gladiolus, Chlorophytum, and Argentea. Something odd catches your attention though, a white object in the form of an egg is sticking out of the ground near you and you decide to investigate. The Klaxosaur seems to be unharmed by the explosion and continues its slow march, ignoring you by the looks of it.

"Delphinium seems to be unharmed, but stuck inside that Klaxosaur," Mitsuru comments. "She appears to be offline, Ichigo and Goro must be hurt or knocked out," Hiro adds.

As you pick up the egg from the ground you realize that it's an escape pod. "Guys, I found Ichigo. Goro must have ejected her right before the explosion," you state as you hold it in Strelizia's hands. Everyone looks at it for a moment before Ryoken speaks up, "Alright, so we're getting Goro out of there next."

"Negative, return to base," Hachi orders over the comms. "What?! You can't be serious? We can't just leave Goro behind!" Ryoken shouts, which is unlike his usual calm manner.

XXXXXX

 **Ryoken's POV**

"That's an order!" Hachi barks back. Ryoken forms a fist with one hand and closes his eyes for a moment.

 _Several years ago_

" _We're all set, boss. In a few minutes, we're gonna blow this place sky-high," a voice over the comms says. "Good, then let's get out of here," the squad leader replies. Five Franxx make their way out of the tunnel system of an underground nest of Klaxosaurs. As they are closing in on the exit, the earth starts to tremble, followed by an explosion._

" _What was that?" another one asks. "It looks like the Klaxosaurs set off the bomb themselves," the next replies in a calm manner, "Perhaps they are trying to take us down by burying us alive." "Make a run for the exit!" Ryoken shouts._

 _As they move in unison towards the exit, Klaxosaurs dig out of the ground ahead of them to cut them off. "Arrowhead formation, stick together and push forward, time is of the essence!" the squad leader orders, the others following his lead._

 _They cut through the Klaxosaurs with ease, when a sudden aftershock makes the ceiling collapse, cutting one off from the Squad, the other four have a visual on the exit._

" _We're trapped!" the Franxx on the other side shouts. "Don't worry, we're comi-" Ryoken says but is interrupted by the commander over the comms, "Another job well done. Return to base."_

" _Negative, commander," the squad leader retorts, "We're rescuing our squad member now." "I am detecting multiple Gutenberg-class Klaxosaurs closing in on your location. Get out of there, now. That's an order!" the commander responds sternly._

 _"Listen," the squad leader begins, "I don't care if the order came from Papa himself. We are not leaving one of our own behind." The squad leader then proceeds to cut the line of communication to the base and turns towards the squad._

" _I'm probably going to get into trouble for this, but oh well," the squad leader says coolly. "You mean we will," one of the Franxx replies. "Yeah, we'll follow you all the way, boss," the next one remarks. "We're a family after all," Ryoken adds._

 _The leading Franxx nods and says, "Good, then let's carve a path through that collapsed tunnel."_

XXXXXX

"Ryoken..." you say, "We need to get Ichigo to safety first, Goro can survive for a while in there, but I promise we'll come back for him."

Ryoken opens his eyes again and takes a deep breath, "Alright..."

XXXXXX

When you arrive back at Plantation 13, you find an unconscious Ichigo inside the escape pod and get her to the infirmary along with Miku and Zorome.

The rest of you walk back to the briefing room, the walk is awfully silent on the way.

You, Hiro, Ryoken, and Mitsuru try to get a signal through to Delphinium to get in contact with Goro for nearly 20 minutes before you finally succeed.

"Goro?" Hiro asks. "Hiro?!" he responds. "Thank goodness. We finally got through to you," Hiro replies. "Is Ichigo okay?" Goro practically yells. "She's fine. She got knocked out by the ejection, but it's nothing major. She's getting treated along with Miku and Zorome," Hiro explains. "That's a relief," Goro says as he seems to calm down. "Hey, Hiro. Could you contact the transport team for me? I can't operate this thing alone," he adds.

"Goro..." you begin, "Stay calm and listen carefully. You're inside the Klaxosaur right now." "What do you mean? We didn't eliminate the Klaxosaur?" he asks in shock. "It swallowed Delphinium right as it exploded. Soon after that, we were ordered to retreat, so we're back at the Plantation for now," Ryoken answers.

"So, that's what happened..." Goro mumbles.

"But we'll get you out of there. I promise you that!" you practically shout into the screen. "Got it. I'll try to figure out what I can do on my end," Goro replies. "Goro," Ryoken interjects, "I'm sorry we retreated and left you behind." "Don't worry about it," Goro replies in his cheerful tone, "Anyway, I'm going to switch to safe mode now, preserve some power." "Just hang in there," Ryoken adds before the communication ends.

"You can't utilize a Franxx's magma energy without its pistil," Ikuno remarks. "Don't worry," Mitsuru interjects, "The Franxx are programmed to run their life support systems on backup power."

"Then he'll die if it runs out," Zero Two states from the back of the room, "Well, as things stand, this Plantation and all of us will go boom."

Suddenly, the door to the briefing room slides open and in walks an angry Ichigo with Miku and Zorome right behind her.

"You should still be in bed!" Miku says as she follows her. Ichigo ignores her statement though as she walks to the front of the room, "What's all this about Goro getting swallowed by the Klaxosaur?" "I told you, he tried to save us and..." Zorome explains. "Then why aren't we going to rescue him already?" she shouts as she turns to Ryoken and you, "How could you turn tail like that? Even now, he's trapped inside the Klaxosaur!" Then, she lowers her head and mumbles to herself, "That fool... Why'd he cut me loose? He knows he's helpless by himself!"

"Believe me, I wanted to stay and get him out of there," Ryoken replies. "But we had no say in the matter..." you add.

"Don't you realize that Goro's always looking out for you?" Miku sighs in frustration. "What?" Ichigo replies, Zorome now slowly backing away in fear. "You're our leader! Act like it!" Miku retorts.

The door to the room slides open once more to reveal Hachi and Nana. "All right, that's enough," Nana says as she walks past them, "I'm glad you kids are okay." "I see everyone's here," Hachi states.

"Analysis of the samples stuck on your units showed that it's a Klaxosaur that vaporizes its bodily fluids to expand and explode," Hachi states. "You mean Goro's stuck in its fuel right now?" Kokoro asks worriedly.

"Relax," Nana adds, "Fortunately, the part that Delphinium jumped into has been confirmed to be harmless to Franxx." "Then I guess we rescue Goro first!" Zorome chimes in, "I owe him one, after all."

"Our top priority is preventing the target from making contact with the Plantation," Hachi responds to which everyone gasps, "Estimated time of contact is approximately one hour from now. We'll set up a last line of defense and eliminate the Klaxosaur before it crosses that line."

"What if we can't eliminate it by then?" Futoshi asks. "In that case, the Plantation will open fire as well. To protect itself, the target will use its internal fuel and explode several times. As long as we launch enough strikes, there's a chance one of them will finish it off," Hachi elaborates.

Everyone is dumbstruck for a moment before you and Hiro step forward, "Are you saying you'll leave Goro to die?!" "In the worst case scenario, yes," Nana replies.

"The operation begins in 15 minutes. All hands, prepare to sortie," Hachi orders.

"Please let me talk to Goro first!" Ichigo interjects.

Sure enough, she walks up to the screen and establishes a connection with Delphinium. "Goro?" Ichigo asks. "Ichigo?" Goro responds surprised. "You idiot! What were you thinking getting yourself swallowed whole?! Why do you put yourself always second like this?" Ichigo shouts at the monitor. Suddenly her voice becomes softer and you can see she is clearly trembling. "How are you going to get out of there without me? You've always been like this! Always making selfish decisions, and always coming back hurt! Why don't you lean on me a little!" she sobs, "I'll save you, no matter what. So, wait for me!" "Ichigo... Are you crying?" Goro asks. "Shut up," she retorts. "It's alright, Ichigo. I came up with a plan. I'm going to kill this thing and come home to you. So, don't worry about me," he explains. "How?" Ichigo asks but the call abruptly ends.

"Let me rescue Goro!" Ichigo demands from Hachi, "Knowing him, I bet he's thinking of doing something stupid. He's just acting tough! I can tell!" "And how exactly do you plan to rescue him?" Nana asks.

There is a moment of silence before Zero Two suddenly speaks up, "There was one spot. An exhaust hole of sorts, on top of the Klaxosaur. Someone could probably get in there if they tried."

"I'll do it," Ichigo replies. "Alright, let's go!" Ryoken exclaims.

XXXXXX

Not long after, you all make your way back to the Klaxosaur in your Franxx.

"Genista, Chlorophytum, and Gladiolus are standing by as the last line of defense," Hachi states as the three mentioned Franxx break off formation, "If it looks like the target will cross it... they are to open fire." "I understand," Ichigo replies from her position in Strelizia's hand.

"To get to Delphinium, you'll have to cross an area of highly pressurized vapor fuel," Ryoken explains, "There's no guarantee that it's safe, even in your parasite suit." "I know, but there is a chance, right?" Ichigo asks hopefully. "Who knows? I wouldn't do it if I were you," Strelizia remarks. "Hey, Zero Two!" you speak up. "It's okay," Ichigo says, "I believe in you, Zero Two!" Strelizia smiles and replies, "I can't say I dislike that."

Argentea and Valkyrie speed ahead of Strelizia and stand side by side, turning to face Strelizia who is running towards them. Just before colliding with them, Strelizia jumps onto their hands as they heave her into the air where she activates her thrusters to reach the exhaust port. Strelizia rams her fist into the exhaust port and releases Ichigo before she lets go of the Klaxosaur and jumps off.

"It's up to you now, Ichigo," you state. "Go get Goro for us," Hiro adds.

Several minutes pass in silence as the Klaxosaur comes closer and closer to the last line of defense where the three ranged Franxx are stationed.

"There'll be trouble if it crosses this line!" Chlorophytum states. "Don't lose hope!" Valkyrie exclaims. "Come on..." Ryoken mumbles.

Moments later, Delphinium rockets out of the top of the Klaxosaur.

"They're out!" you exclaim. "Hell yeah!" Zorome shouts as Argentea catches Delphinium.

"Everyone, get clear!" Goro announces, "It's about to explode."

A blinding flash follows within the Klaxosaur's body as it starts to shriek momentarily before bursting into flames as it explodes in a giant mushroom cloud.

Most of you are knocked unconscious and scattered all over the battlefield. When you regain consciousness, you look around you and check on the rest of the Squad. You can see Delphinium lying off in the distance. Goro and Ichigo are next to her, Ichigo nursing Goro back up. Shortly after, you can see them hugging each other and just watch from afar along with the rest of the squad.

 _Looks like Goro finally told her,_ you think to yourself as you smile to that heartwarming sight.


	10. Chapter 10: A distant echo

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"My, how intriguing," Baboon comments as he and the rest look at a live transmission of your current mission against a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. "It's so strange," Gorilla begins, "Regardless of how they do it, they're linking up in ways other squads cannot. There was only one precedent of that in the past."

"Does this mean the imbalances caused by individualized Franxx can give a unique asset to the squad as a whole?" Lemur inquires. "But that's also a double-edged sword. The future we at APE exalt is one of calmness and uniformity," Marmoset answers. "So, you say they are imperfect? How ironic," Baboon remarks.

"I'm thinking it's high time we move them on to the next stage," Papa states.

"To _that_ area, you mean?" Lemur asks. "We've detected Klaxosaur activity in the depths of the Gran Crevasse area recently. It is Squad 13's duty to bring Code 002 there safe and sound," the Vice Chairman states. "The plan is already in motion. We must have them undergo maintenance in the lab at once," Baboon demands.

"Before that," Tarsier interjects, "Why don't we award them something?" "You mean... reward the children?" Gorilla asks. "Awards have been the most common way to inspire soldiers since ancient times. It may prove more effective with them, as their way of life reflects a bygone era," Tarsier elaborates.

"Ah, that's an interesting idea. I shall allow it," Papa responds.

"On another note," the Vice Chairman speaks up, "Due to the success of Project Lazarus, I have authorized the use of additional resources for the Spectres Taskforce." "If any of these subjects even reach a fraction of their template's potential..." Baboon ponders. "They would become a valuable tool towards our end goal," Papa concludes.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Docking bay

Squad 13 just came back from their last mission. You were fighting another Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur and the mission went overall pretty well, except near the end when Argentea pierced the Klaxosaur's core and Zorome didn't back off in time. This resulted in Argentea being covered in blue liquid which made her a bit angry, to say the least.

Just as you disembark from Strelizia, you can hear Zorome and Miku bickering already.

"Can we drop this already? I apologized, didn't I?" Zorome complains. "Oh, did you now? You think that was an apology? Your heart wasn't in it at all!" Miku yells. "Oh? And how can you be so sure it wasn't? Can you read my mind? Can you?" Zorome retorts.

You then notice that Zero Two is still inside Strelizia's cockpit, sitting on the pistil platform and contemplating about something.

"Zero Two, what's wrong?" you ask her. "Just thinking about something," she replies. A few moments later, she silently gets up and exits the cockpit.

"Apologize right now!" Miku yells. "Over my dead body!" Zorome replies. "Grr! I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she responds. "Ha! I'd love to see you try!" Zorome taunts, the rest of the squad still watching them.

"Kids, we need to talk. I bring good news," Nana shouts up to the platform, getting everyone's attention and ending the fight between Miku and Zorome.

Once everyone gathers around her, she speaks up, "Tomorrow, all of you are to dress in your formal attire and gather in front of the boarding house at 0900 hours. Got that?" "What's happening?" Ichigo asks. "Papa values what you've achieved in battle so far very highly," Nana explains, "As such, though there is very little precedent, all of you are going to be awarded medals."

"M-Medals?" Futoshi says astonished. "What are those?" Zorome asks nonchalantly.

"The ceremony will be held tomorrow, in the Plantation Parliament HQ," Nana adds. "Wait, does that mean..." Goro begins. "We did it, Zorome! Aren't you glad?" Futoshi asks him. Zorome, completely oblivious to what this all means just says, "Huh? What are you talking about?" "You idiot! This means we'll be allowed into the city!" Miku tells him.

A wide smile suddenly forms on Zorome's face and he shouts from the top of his lungs, "Hooray!"

"He's certainly enthusiastic about this," you comment as Zorome is practically dancing on the spot due to his excitement. "As he should be. This is what he's been working toward," Futoshi remarks.

Nana then turns to Zero Two and you, "I'll arrange for the two of you to undergo tests while we're there."

 _And here I thought I was done with this crap._

"I hate those tests. I always feel lousy after I take them," Zero Two says in a neutral tone before she seemingly forces a smile, "Besides, I'm in great shape right now. So, I'll pass on the tests for a while." Then she turns around and leaves the docking bay, Nana now looks at you. "Yeah, I think I'll pass as well, I have been doing fine without them," you reply to which she merely sighs.

XXXXXX

You find yourself back in one of the rooms of the Lab with a view on the Garden just outside the window and even though you're dreaming, this place still gives off an unsettling vibe.

 _I've been here before. In my last dream. The window is not broken this time though..._

You take a look around the room. There is only a sink with a mirror above it along with a toilet in the corner of the room. You notice though that there is something lying on the ground. You walk over for a closer look.

 _A book?_

You bend down to pick up the book and take a look at its cover.

' _The Beast and the Prince'_

Just as you open the book to take a look at its content, it turns into dust that falls to the ground. Suddenly, a loud screaming becomes audible. It sounds like someone is being tortured or fighting for their live. The sound seems to be coming from the other end of the hallway just outside this room. As you run over to the door and reach for its handle, your vision fades again.

When you open your eyes, you find yourself in the center of a fight in the middle of nowhere.

A bulky Franxx stands tall all by his lonesome. It has a rather bulky appearance like Genista and is colored black and purple. There is an odd mechanism on its shoulders that looks like a cannon at first glance but upon closer inspection, it looks like it serves a different purpose due to the fact that there is a visor attached to it.

A few Conrad-class Klaxosaurs dig out of the ground and attack the Franxx but are quickly dispatched by a few swings of its halberd. Shortly after, more Klaxosaurs that are bigger and look like wolves are coming into view, though they are still far away.

The Franxx proceeds to go down on one knee and folds the mechanism on its shoulders down, enveloping its head and looking through the visor. Then it connects the halberd to it horizontally with the blade pointing towards the Klaxosaurs.

* _Bang_ *

A high caliber magma shot comes out of the halberd moments later and pierces right through one of the charging Klaxosaurs. The Franxx continues to fire more and more shots, not needing more than one well-placed magma bullet to take down one Klaxosaur each.

A few minutes later, every Klaxosaur in sight was terminated before they could even get close to the Franxx. The Franxx disengages the halberd from its shoulder, folds the mechanism up, and stands up. Then, your vision fades again, and you wake up.

 _That was the fourth Franxx now. But why did I see a book? And who was screaming back there? I need to check the library again after we get back from the city,_ you think to yourself as you climb out of bed and get dressed.

Breakfast passes as usual, with the addition that Zorome can't contain his excitement and won't stop raving about becoming an adult one day. Zero Two, however, is very quiet today.

 _Something's bothering her..._

After that, everyone goes upstairs to change into their formal attire and you regroup in the entrance hall.

"We haven't worn these since the welcoming ceremony," Goro comments. "Zorome, you're really owning that look today. You look pretty mature," Ichigo remarks as Zorome walks down the stairs with a smug look on his face.

"He spent all morning checking himself out in the mirror," Futoshi states. "I don't understand how you don't get bored of that," Mitsuru adds. "Say what?" Zorome speaks up. "Well, at least he looks better than usual," Kokoro replies. "Careful, Kokoro, otherwise you'll make his ego even bigger than it already is," Miku interjects. "Hey now," Zorome yells.

As you are watching all of this you can see Zero Two standing on the side, leaning against the wall. When you are about to walk over to her, Nana and Hachi enter the atrium.

"Good morning. Everyone here?" Nana asks. "Follow us," Hachi states.

As Squad 13 passes the last security barrier and enters the city, most of the squad looks in awe at it as you walk through the streets and gaze upon the tall skyscrapers that emit a golden glow.

You notice though that just like that time when you were on the balcony above the city with Zero Two, that there are no adults anywhere in sight as you arrive at the Plantation HQ. Despite the fact that this city is nice to look at, it feels lifeless, just like Zero Two described it.

When you enter the ceremonial hall, Squad 13 forms a line and the Plantation's leader begins speaking from his position behind the podium, "You are the first children to ever be welcomed here. This is truly a great honor. I hope you consider this day a source of pride and accomplishment for a long time to come. I trust that you will live up to this honor bestowed upon you, and make even further contributions to this Plantation."

Then the Plantation leader steps down from the podium and approaches you with an adult, that holds a chest with the medals in it, following him.

He stops in front of Ichigo, pins the medal to her chest and asks, "Are you the team leader?" "Yes, sir! I'm Code 015!" Ichigo practically yells. "You have achieved great things. It shows that you're an excellent leader," he responds. "Thank you very much! But I couldn't have done it alone! Everyone in the squad contributed!" she replies, still yelling.

You can't help but chuckle at how Ichigo is handling this ceremony, but you can't really blame her.

The man continues down the line, thanking everyone for their service as he gives them their medal until he reaches Zero Two. "Plantation 13 is honored that a former Nine like yourself has joined us," he says before he turns his gaze towards you, "And you've done well to live up to all the expectations placed upon you." "Thank you," you reply nonchalantly.

Eventually, he reaches the end of the line with Zorome. "Your efforts have been splendid, too. Keep it up," he says. "I-I will, sir! Thank you very much!" Zorome exclaims as he extends his hand, expecting the adult to shake it. Instead, the adult looks confused for a moment before he turns around and walks back to the podium. Zorome stands there, completely frozen, for a moment until he slowly retracts his hand. Things had clearly not gone the way he expected them to be.

XXXXXX

Once you're outside, Hachi turns to Nana, "Well, I'm going to visit R&D before I head back. Take care of the children." "Got it," Nana replies. "Wait, that was it?" Zorome asks, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, yes," Nana answers. "That was over too soon," Goro remarks.

"I was expecting some kind of feast," Futoshi comments. "I'm sure you'll survive without one," Ikuno replies.

"Hey, since we have the chance, why don't we walk back?" Naomi inquires. "Agreed!" Kokoro adds. "It wasn't that far. We can walk, right, Nana?" Ichigo asks, practically begging her. Nana thinks for a moment, then sighs, "Oh, alright."

As Squad 13 walks through the streets, Zorome wonders aloud, "When I become an adult someday, I'll get to live here, too, right?" "I don't know," Ichigo replies, "For some reason, I can't picture us becoming adults." "Same here, actually," Futoshi adds. "There's no proof that we'll be able to, anyway," Mitsuru dryly states. "That's because you guys have no imagination," Zorome explains. "I think you mean delusion," Ikuno retorts. "You can say that again!" Miku cheers.

You are walking with Zero Two in the back of the group, Ryoken and Misaki are the only people behind you, and they have been fairly quiet the entire time as well for some reason.

"Zero Two, you called this city lifeless before, remember? I can see what you mean, but I don't quite understand. Why is it like this?" you ask her. "The adults chose to give up everything for immortality," she replies in a bland tone without diverting her gaze from the path in front of her.

"You've been acting a little weird today. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?" you ask worriedly. "It's nothing," she replies, "I just couldn't care less about this place."

 _I find that answer unconvincing, but I can't force her to tell me what's bothering her..._

"Did you see that?" Misaki whispers to Ryoken. "You mean that Zorome just walked off on his own to explore the city?" he whispers back. "The others haven't noticed it though. Shouldn't we do something about it?" she asks. "No," he replies, "It's better this way." "What do you mean?" she inquires. "It's one thing to tell Zorome the truth about the fact that we are nothing more than cannon fodder for APE and that we will never become adults," Ryoken elaborates, "But it's another thing if he sees it with his own eyes. I just hope he won't be too disappointed when he finds out..."

Eventually, you reach the elevator and ascend up to Mistilteinn. Once back at the boarding house, you get out of your formal attire and head to the library upstairs while Ryoken asked Hiro and Goro to help him with something.

You enter the library and take a seat at one of the computers. The screen springs to life and asks for a query as you open the database again. You type in 'The Beast and the Prince', praying that a result will appear.

"No results found."

 _Damn it. Why can't I find any answers?_

You take a look at the massive bookshelves around you.

 _Maybe the book is somewhere here? There is a chance that it might just not be listed in the database,_ you think to yourself as you get up and start to search the shelves for the book you saw in your dream.

XXXXXX

After nearly an hour and going through every bookshelf twice, you still can't find the book among them. You take a seat and sigh in frustration.

Suddenly, the door swings open and Hiro walks in. He looks around momentarily before he sees you and says, "Ah, there you are. Come to the lounge, you need to see this!" "Huh? See what?" you ask as you get up and walk towards him. "Remember those boxes Ryoken and Misaki got the other day?" he asks. "Yeah, what about them?" you respond as you follow him out of the library. "Just see for yourself," he says with a smile.

When the two of you arrive at the lounge, you are greeted with an odd sight. The couches have been moved to face a wall where a big screen has been placed with a device underneath it. In addition, there are a couple more tables on both sides of the room with curious objects like boards, figures, cards and chips placed on them.

After a couple more minutes, most of Squad 13 has gathered in the lounge, minus Zorome and Zero Two, and you all look expectantly at Ryoken and Misaki who have been preparing all of this by the looks of it.

"So, you're all probably wondering what all of this stuff here is," Ryoken begins, "Well, this is what was in the all those boxes we got the other day." "In the old world," Misaki says as she points to the screen at the wall, "People used to watch movies and series' on their screens at home." "What's a movie?" Miku asks. "It's similar to reading a book, but instead you just watch the story unfold on the screen," Misaki explains, "I can walk you through the movie library that came together with the screen later for those who are interested but now it's Ryoken's turn."

"Alright," Ryoken says as he clears his throat and gestures towards the tables, "Other than watching movies, people in the old world also used to spend their free time playing games, like the ones we have here right now. Right now, we have several board and card games here. Depending on the game, you either play in groups against each other, everyone for himself, and some games are meant to be played as a one on one match. We thought this might help us bond a little more if we spend time together like this."

"What are the rules of these games?" Ichigo asks. "There are instructions attached with each game, but if you need help to clarify something you can always ask Misaki or I," Ryoken answers. "And you used your yearly wish to get this for the whole squad? That's awesome," Futoshi adds. "Yeah, thank you very much for this," Goro adds. "Don't mention it. We used to play games and watch movies with our old squad back in the day and it was a lot of fun for us, too," Misaki responds.

The others waste no time in taking a seat at one of the tables and start with one of the games there. Most of them seem very eager to play these old games.

Your gaze wanders over all the tables for a moment before one of the games catches your attention. You walk to a small table that has only a checkerboard on it and two opposing chairs. There are sixteen black and white figures each on the opposing ends of the board.

 _Haven't I seen this before?_

"It's called chess," Ryoken says as he walks up to you, "Wanna play?" "Uhm, sure," you reply.

You take a seat in front of the black figures and Ryoken takes the opposite seat.

"Do you want me to explain how this game works?" Ryoken asks. "Hmm, no. I... know the rules," you reply.

 _How do I know the rules?_

"Well, okay then," he replies as he moves the first pawn 2 spaces forward.

XXXXXX

The match between the two of you goes back and forth as you move your pieces on the board without giving it a second thought. It just feels so natural to you. Eventually, both of you begin to run out of chess pieces and it all comes down to the next few moves to decide the match.

Suddenly, you notice a gap in Ryoken's defense and could go for a checkmate. Just when you are about to move your next piece, your stop for a moment. As if your instinct is telling you not to move that particular piece.

You take another look at the board and realize that if you would have moved that piece, you would have lost the match because Ryoken laid out an intricate trap for you. Then, you avoid his trap by playing around it with your next move and corner his king in the following turn.

"Checkmate," you exclaim.

Ryoken takes a closer look at the board and sees that there is nothing more he can do. He leans back and says, "Well played."

Suddenly, your head starts to ache and an image flashes in your mind. You can see a chess board with the exact same checkmate situation on it but your opponent is a shadowy silhouette. Your head feels like someone is pounding it.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Ryoken asks worriedly when he sees a pale expression on your face. "Y-Yeah, I just... need a breather," you respond as you get up and walk out of the lounge.

You nearly fall down the stairs as you seem to lose your balance for a moment.

 _Getting dizzy...What's happening to me?!_

You stumble into the bathroom and close the door behind you. Slow and steady, you walk over to a sink and splash cold water onto your face. It feels refreshing, though it doesn't help. You feel like every ounce of strength is leaving your body. Then you take a look at your trembling hands.

 _No. No. No. No. No!_

You fall to the ground.

 _This can't be happening..._

You begin to twitch erratically as you writhe on the ground, your headache becoming stronger.

 _I didn't have a seizure since I left the Garden... Why now?_

You start to hear distant voices in your head.

"-E'-l fo-OW yO- aLL tH- W-Y, -oS-!"

"I -aV- fAit- -n y-U."

"wE'r- a t-M aN- a -mILy."

"-ou'-e mY b-o-er, (Y/N)!"

"S-Ve yO-s-LF!"

"Da-!"

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

After another minute, your body seems to calm down and you slowly get up, panting heavily. You walk up to the sink again and lean on it as you look at your reflection in the mirror.

 _What's wrong with me?_ you ask yourself as you gaze upon your pale reflection.

Then, someone knocks on the door to the bathroom and says, "(Y/N)? Are you okay?"

 _If Hachi, Nana, the Doctor or any of the Plantation staff finds out about this they might put me out of commission or send me god knows where. I can't risk anyone finding out about this. I have to keep it a secret and hope for the best._

You assume a straight posture and take a deep breath before responding, "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

You walk to the door and open it to find Ryoken with a worried expression on his face, "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yeah, I was just... not feeling well. It's all good now," you reply casually as you feign a smile. "If you say so," Ryoken replies, not looking like he is buying your excuse though not pressing you for an answer either.

You spend the rest of the afternoon with the squad in the lounge. The mood overall is pretty cheery as they are enjoying the games they are playing, though you decide to just watch them and not participate yourself.

The majority of people play poker on the big table when it starts to get dark outside. Turns out, Ikuno and Mitsuru are surprisingly good at poker since nobody can tell if they are bluffing or not the entire time, Miku, on the contrary, is not as skilled as they are and loses pretty early.

Hiro, Goro, Ryoken, and Ichigo have found a liking in a strategy game about conquering territory and outmaneuvering their opponent.

Misaki, Kokoro, Miku, Naomi, and Futoshi are playing a game about forming words with given letters on a board and whoever gets the most wins.

 _I'm definitely going to stay far away from chess for a while,_ you think to yourself.

Eventually, Misaki speaks up, "How about we wrap up this evening with a movie?" "Good idea," Ichigo agrees as does the rest.

 _Everyone's having so much fun, maybe Zero Two will feel a little better if she joins in on this_ , you ponder as you get up. "I'll be right back," you say to the others as you exit the lounge.

XXXXXX

 _Just when I thought that Zero Two was starting to fit in and get along with the rest of us, she's suddenly so distant, even with me. Did I do something wrong? Did I not pay enough attention to her and missed something important?_

You reach her room and knock on the door, "Zero Two, are you in there?" After a moment of silence, the door opens and she looks at you expectantly with an emotionless expression. "The others are going to watch a 'movie' and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come as well. It's not fair for you to be left out," you state as you extend your hand. "Okay," she replies in a neutral tone as she takes your hand.

As you walk to the lounge, you pass by the entrance hall and notice that a downcast Zorome just walked in with an escort. Apparently, he got lost in the city and was wandering around there for hours until one of the adults reported it to the Plantation security.

As a punishment for this, Miku decided that Zorome would have to clean the bathroom for one week. Surprisingly enough, he didn't protest or argue about it and simply accepted it.

The entirety of Squad 13 enjoys the rest of the evening by watching a movie in the lounge. Zorome is awfully silent for most of the time as he appears to be deep in thought which doesn't go unnoticed by some. Zorome claims that he is fine though and is just thinking about something.

You're sitting next to Zero Two for the evening, though any attempt at small talk is turned down rather quickly as she seems to be uninterested in having any interaction with anyone. She even treats holding your hand as if it were a chore.

 _What happened to that cheerful and daring personality of hers? I told her that I'm there for her but she doesn't want to tell me what's going on… What am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless..._ you think to yourself as you sigh.


	11. Chapter 11: Partner Shuffle

In the following days, Squad 13 has been assigned to protect an S-Planning excavation site. This meant that you would stand guard around the site for several hours a day to intercept any Klaxosaurs that want to attack and disrupt the project.

"Argentea, on your left!" Valkyrie exclaims as a Conrad-class Klaxosaur tries to sneak past her. "I got it!" Zorome shouts as Argentea sinks her claws into the beast, "Where do you think you're going?" The Klaxosaur explodes into blue liquid moments later.

"That was the last of them," you state, "Good work, team." "Let's head back to base for debriefing," Delphinium adds.

A while later, you return to Plantation 13 and head to the briefing room where Nana and Hachi are already waiting for you.

"We killed 25 in total today," Ichigo speaks up, "The enemies were all the same type of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs, just like on the other days." "Thank you for the report," Nana replies, "Due to your efforts, the S-Planning in this area is proceeding smoothly." "That said, you need to improve your kill count, Codes 326 and 196. Your parasite score is dropping, too," Hachi adds.

"I just wasn't feeling well today," Mitsuru answers nonchalantly. "That isn't enough to explain this," Hachi responds, "Anyway, keep it up and defend the work area from tomorrow onward. That'll be all. You're dismissed."

After Squad 13 left the room, Nana and Hachi turn to the screens behind them and look at a graph that displays Squad 13's kill count in comparison to other squads as well as the kill count of each individual Franxx.

Strelizia is in the lead with 123, followed by Valkyrie with 99 and Delphinium with 85. Next up are Gladiolus, Argentea, and Genista with 84, 77 and 71. Chlorophytum, however, is last with 51.

"Another twenty-five..." Hachi thinks aloud, "That brings their kill count in this area to 90." "Their kills over the past fortnight are 3.7 times greater than in their first. It'd be unthinkable for any other team to achieve such rapid growth. If their simultaneous puberty and competitive spirit, the thing you called 'problems', are drawing out the full potential of these children..." Nana elaborates.

"Impossible. That would be a total refutation of our prior methods," Hachi responds. "But what if it's exactly what Dr. Franxx is after?" Nana asks.

XXXXXX

APE Research Facility at an Undisclosed Location – Hangar Bay

The doors to the hangar open and an APE transport shuttle comes through and touches down. An APE scientist in a white lab coat and black mask along with 5 members of his staff walk up to the shuttle and stop before its entrance.

The doors of the shuttle open and two APE soldiers walk out and take position on either side of the entrance. Shortly after, Baboon walks out and stops in front of the scientist.

"We're honored by your presence, sir," the scientist says as he gestures towards the lab, Baboon now walking beside him. "Yes, let us skip the pleasantries, doctor. I am here to personally inspect the progress you made with the Spectres Project and I am on a tight schedule," Baboon remarks.

They get into an elevator that descends further into the facility, the window giving a view of the massive underground laboratory that is dimly lit by the glow of computer screens or incubator tanks.

"We have made astounding progress lately thanks to the additional resources and funding," the scientist elaborates as the elevator comes to a halt, "We are nearly through with the development stage."

The two of them enter a separate room with 10 incubator tanks, each holds a figure floating in an orange glowing liquid. Each of these individuals has a helmet with cables attached to it. The panels below the tanks show vital signs and other information such as their designation and brain activity.

Baboon looks at them and asks the scientist, "How soon will they be ready?" "We are currently in the process of indoctrination. It took us years to rebuild Spectre 2, 3 and 4 since all we had was their genetic material. However, thanks to the memory of the other seven we were able to reconstruct the necessary assets. Depending on how fast they complete the test runs in their Franxx, they should be combat ready in approximately four to five weeks," the scientist explains.

"Good, very good," Baboon states, "Have you been able to extract the unnecessary portion of their memories?" "I'm afraid that we had only partial success in that regard, sir," the scientist answers, "The research data from Project Lazarus enabled us to properly remove unwanted memories from Spectre 1 and because Spectres 2, 3 and 4 were reconstructed from scratch, they did not possess any unnecessary memories in the first place. However, we were only able to suppress the memory of Spectre 5 through 10, since a complete removal might damage the subjects permanently."

"Unfortunate, but it'll do. What is the status of their Franxx units?" Baboon inquires. "Construction is already complete," the scientist replies. "I see," Baboon says, not averting his gaze from the incubator tanks in front of him.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Baboon ponders aloud, "Some of the best parasites we ever had, combined with the best implants to further increase their combat capability and added Klaxosaur DNA. But none of the drawbacks from their templates."

XXXXXX

The next day

Squad 13 is back at the excavation site. It's rather silent today and most seem pretty bored until Zorome speaks up.

"So, what exactly is this 'S-Planning' anyway?" he inquires. "They're obviously digging for something with that giant excavator there," you reply. "It's probably nothing good," Strelizia remarks.

"I'm about to choke from the stench of Klaxosaurs..." Strelizia says to herself.

Silence takes over the comms once again as you wait for the next wave of Klaxosaurs to show up. They seem to be coming every few hours in small groups, nothing you can't handle.

The silence is once again broken when you hear Futoshi speak over the comms.

"The fact that we're on this special mission proves that we've grown stronger," he says. "It's all thanks to you," Kokoro replies, "You always try so hard to help carry my burden." "O-Of course I do!" Futoshi exclaims proudly, "If anything happened to you, it'd be my responsibility!" "Thank you, Futoshi," Kokoro says sweetly.

"So... uhm, Kokoro," Futoshi begins, the nervousness in his voice saying it all, "I'll keep working to be the best partner you could have."

Meanwhile, you give Ryoken, Hiro, and Goro a questioning look over the monitors to your right in Strelizia's cockpit.

"So..." Futoshi continues, "could you promise to be my partner forever?!" There is a brief moment of silence, before Kokoro responds, "Sure. I promise." "R-Really?" Futoshi gasps, "It's a promise, okay? I'll protect you always and forever!"

"Could you give it a rest? You're starting to gross me out," Argentea chimes in over the monitors. Zorome is next to chime into the conversation, "Just cut the comms. I can feel my ears rotting off."

"You overheard all that? That's dirty!" Futoshi retorts.

Before this conversation could continue however, the proximity alert goes off.

"Seven enemies closing in from nine o'clock," Delphinium states, "Conrad-class Klaxosaurs." "Again? Do they have a nest nearby or something?" Goro asks no one in particular.

"All units, prepare for comba-" Ryoken begins but stops when he hears a loud thud from beside him. Chlorophytum has fallen to her knees and her faceplate is dark.

"What's wrong, Ikuno?" Valkyrie asks. "I don't know," Ikuno responds, "Mitsuru just collapsed and is breathing heavily." "We'll cover you," Valkyrie replies, "See what you can do for him."

XXXXXX

Following that battle, everyone returns to Plantation 13 and Mitsuru is taken to the infirmary. As it turns out, Mitsuru has contracted Child Fever and would need a good day's rest to recover. The remainder of Squad 13 gathers in the lounge.

"Mitsuru's always had a frail body," Goro says. "But Mitsuru was the only one who received that injection and came back," Ichigo remarks.

"What are you talking about?" Miku inquires. "The Elixir Injection," Ikuno explains, "a highly concentrated drug that induces more yellow blood cell production. It greatly increases one's parasite aptitude."

You wince at the mention of that and add, "If you survive the procedure..." causing everyone to look at you. "What do you mean?" Naomi asks. "The Elixir Injection has a survival rate of 15%," you state, "I had some as well."

"Some? Are you saying you had more than one?" Goro asks. "Yes," you reply, "They feel like your body is being burned from the inside." "Why did you take them though?" Ichigo inquires. "Oh, you misunderstand. It wasn't my choice to take the injections, I was forced to," you answer coldly, "I was a 'special subject' in the Lab after I was removed from the Garden and went through hell basically. Though the injections were tailored to my DNA from what I have been told, so my survival chance was higher as a result."

The room is silent for a moment as everyone looks at you with various degrees of shock on their faces.

"I didn't know you and Mitsuru had taken such a risky injection..." Kokoro says meekly.

"Enough about that though, that's in the past," you state.

XXXXXX

The next morning you are gathered bright and early in the briefing room. You notice that Mitsuru and Ikuno are wearing their parasite suit.

"Good morning, children," Nana begins, "We've called you here to discuss something. We're aware of minor problems among some of you and want to propose a partner shuffle."

"Partner shuffle?" everyone asks. "This isn't an order. It's simply an option available to you," Nana replies reassuringly, "Take this chance to talk it out with your partners, and if anyone wants to try the shuffle, ask."

Everyone splits into pairs and scatters around the room.

"We don't need this shuffle," Futoshi says to Kokoro, "After all, I've already promised to protect you forever. Right, Kokoro?" "Yeah..." she replies, looking a little uncomfortable as he is gushing over her.

"Is something bothering you, Zero Two?" you ask worriedly as you lean against the rails, "Remember when I asked you to speak your mind with me because I wanted to get to know you better?" "Did you?" she responds nonchalantly.

"Yes, so if anything's weighing on your mind, please tell me-" you begin but are interrupted when she puts her hand on your mouth, "That's a pain, honestly. We can understand each other just fine by piloting Strelizia," she says coldly as she shoves you aside and exits the room.

 _What is this sadness pounding in my chest?_

"That was cold," Misaki says to Ryoken as they were watching you and Zero Two from the side of the room. "And here I thought I had her figured out," Ryoken adds as he watches Zero Two exit the room, then averts his gaze towards you, standing all alone now, "I hate seeing him like this."

"Give it a rest already," Ikuno says calmly to Mitsuru in the back of the room, "You know what caused this mess, don't you?" "What are you trying to say?" Mitsuru asks nonchalantly. "Drop the act, would you?" she retorts. "Stop it," he huffs. "It takes courage to face up to others and yourself, huh?" she presses further. "Seriously, what's your point?" he asks in an annoyed tone. "Your inability to trust or open up to anyone after you got talked into taking the Elixir Injection by some kids from the Garden," she utters. "Shut up! I told you to drop it!" Mitsuru shouts, getting everyone's attention now.

"That suits you much better than acting all cool and aloof," Ikuno states dryly before walking back to the front of the room, Mitsuru following shortly after.

After everyone grouped up again, Nana speaks up, "So, is there anyone who wants to try riding with a different partner?" Ikuno raises her hand and says, "Let me try a pistil-to-pistil connection, please. I want to try it out as a backup plan for emergencies when we've lost a stamen."

She turns towards Ichigo and asks, "Would you help me, Ichigo?" "What? Me?" Ichigo asks, a little startled. "Please," Ikuno replies. "Sure, I guess," Ichigo responds.

"Very well. Let's try it," Nana announces, "Anyone else?"

Surprisingly enough, Kokoro out of all people raises her hand and says, "Let me try riding with Mitsuru." Suffice to say that everyone is a little dumbstruck hearing that.

"W-What? But Kokoro... Y-You promised," Futoshi mutters, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Futoshi," Kokoro says meekly as she turns away.

"Alright then," Hachi declares, "The four of you proceed to the docking bay."

The rest of you watch the connections from the briefing room through the monitors. While Ikuno's connection doesn't register, Mitsuru's climbs slightly above the required minimum and remains stable for several minutes before Hachi ends the trial.

XXXXXX

After this whole ordeal, you and the other boys, minus Mitsuru, gather in Zorome's room. Futoshi, who is completely devastated after Kokoro broke their promise, clings to a pillow, sobbing. "W-Why? Did I do something wrong? I tried my hardest for Kokoro's sake!" he sobs.

"Maybe that got on her nerves," Zorome says nonchalantly, "Also, lose some weight." Ryoken shoots Zorome a deadly glance, signaling him that that comment was completely unnecessary. "But I wonder what Kokoro was thinking..." Goro contemplates. "She's really nice, maybe she felt that she had to do something for Mitsuru," Hiro remarks.

"Especially since he's so miserable," Zorome comments. Suddenly, Futoshi jumps up and grabs Zorome by his collar, "I'm clearly the most miserable one here!" he screams. "Hey, calm down Futoshi," you interject as you and Hiro try to get him away from Zorome.

Then, the door opens, revealing Mitsuru but as he sees everyone else there, he turns around to walk away. "Wait! Do you think I'm pathetic?" Futoshi shouts after him. "What does it matter who our partners are?" Mitsuru replies in his usual cold tone.

Futoshi lets go of Zorome and charges at Mitsuru, yelling, "Like you'd have any idea how I feel!" Mitsuru steps to the side, making Futoshi crash into the wall where he collapses and begins to sob again. "This is a pain," Mitsuru sighs as he walks away.

"Mitsuru, try to understand how Futoshi feels," Hiro says after him. "Pff, what do you know? You've never lost anything," Mitsuru retorts. "Come on, Mitsuru. You're being a jerk for no good reason," you interject. "How quaint, someone who failed to protect his own squad and plantation is trying to lecture me now, give me a break," Mitsuru scoffs.

 _That's it! y_ ou think to yourself as you form a fist.

Just as you are about to go over to him to teach him a lesson, Ryoken suddenly marches past you and beats you to the punch.

Ryoken grabs Mitsuru by his collar and lifts him a few centimeters above the ground. "Listen here, you little shit," Ryoken says in a harsh tone as he stares him dead in the eyes, "Don't think, even for a second, that you are the only one here who has ever lost something."

You notice a display of emotion on Mitsuru's face that you haven't seen in a long time: fear.

"So, I'd suggest you stop behaving so hostile towards us, otherwise you and I are going to have a problem," Ryoken says as he releases him, "Now, get out of my sight." Mitsuru regains his composure after a moment and slowly walks away.

"Whenever I think about Kokoro," Futoshi says as Goro and Hiro try to help him up, "I feel this tightness in my chest. But now that tightness hurts... What is this?"

"I hear you..." you mutter to yourself.

XXXXXX

About an hour later, the alarm goes off and Squad 13 is called to action again at the S-Planning site.

"We've detected a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur," Hachi announces over the comms, "Set up a defensive line of 500 meters from the S-Planning site and neutralize the target. Genista, Gladiolus, and Chlorophytum will act as rear support."

After taking your position in the front along with the other melee Franxx, you can see the Klaxosaur lumbering towards you in the distance. It appears to be a gigantic version of the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that you have been fighting for the past couple of days.

"That thing is huge!" Argentea exclaims. "Finally, one worth fighting!" Strelizia exclaims as she begins to charge at it. "Hold it!" Delphinium shouts after her but to no avail.

Strelizia creates a long cut from the beast's right front leg up to its back, but the Klaxosaur seems unfazed as if nothing happened and starts to regenerate.

"No good. The core's too deep inside," you state as Strelizia runs up the back of the beast. "Sounds fun!" she shouts as she jumps into the fresh cut, trying to dig deeper into it with her lance. "No, wait!" you respond but it's too late as the wound begins to close, trapping Strelizia.

Thankfully, Valkyrie, Argentea, and Delphinium come to the rescue and pull you out before landing back on the ground.

"You okay?" Argentea asks to which Strelizia just replies with "Mind your own business!" and begins to run at the Klaxosaur again. "That girl..." Ryoken mutters.

Suddenly, the pieces that were cut off from the Klaxosaur's body begin to move and shape into the small Conrad-class Klaxosaurs you fought before.

"Where did these come from?" Argentea says surprised. "It's a collective mass," Goro exclaims, "Even when attacked, they recombine and close the opening."

While Argentea and Delphinium try to dodge its hind leg, Valkyrie deals with the smaller ones.

"You damn monster!" Strelizia shouts as she charges once more at it, not realizing that at the current course she is going to be crushed by the Klaxosaurs front leg. You pull at the controls with all your might to stop her and ultimately succeed in reversing the thrusters, thus saving her.

"Don't stop me, Darling!" Strelizia shrieks as she tries to resist your control. "Don't rush it! Calm down!" you respond, "We need to come up with a plan. We're not getting anywhere like this."

"We need to shoot at it," Genista answers over the comms, "I could separate it with close-range fire." "Good idea! That'll expose the core!" Valkyrie replies. "Go ahead and fire a round into it," Argentea adds. "But that plan's too risky for Genista right now," Delphinium remarks. "All our lives are at risk. We're a team, aren't we?" Genista responds. "Fine, but don't get reckless," Delphinium adds.

"We'll carve a path through the small ones for you," you declare as you form up with the melee Franxx and begin to dispatch the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that were released by the Gutenberg-class.

"A few got through!" Ryoken exclaims as three rush past the frontline and head for Genista.

Genista follows up fast and tries to eliminate them along the way but seems to be faltering. "No need to rush, Mitsuru," Genista says reassuringly. "I know!" he retorts.

Just as one of the small ones was about to flank Genista, Gladiolus swoops in to protect her. Genista then charges blindly towards the Klaxosaur and collides with its leg, sending her tumbling backward, her faceplate going dark.

The Klaxosaur continues is march towards the excavation site and Genista is still lying in its path. Just as the Klaxosaur lifts its foot, Genista still not moving, Chlorophytum arrives in the nick of time and stops the foot from coming down though she is visibly struggling with it. Gladiolus and Valkyrie join her as well and hold the foot of the beast up together.

"Are you okay?" Chlorophytums asks. "Yes, thanks to you guys," Kokoro replies.

At the same time, Delphinium and Argentea cut the tendons of the Klaxosaur's hind legs, making it fall on its knees but this only adds more weight to the front legs. The three Franxx holding the front left leg grunt in pain due to the added stress.

Then, the Klaxosaur lifts its front right leg towards the S-Planning site and begins to reform it, making it grow towards the site and stabilizing it with roots that come out of it below.

"Change of plans! Miku and I will stop this thing!" Delphinium announces as they go for the growing leg. "Take care of Genista!" Argentea adds.

"I'll protect Kokoro, no matter what!" Futoshi yells as Chlorophytum fires into the Klaxosaur's foot. "Damn it, Mitsuru. Pull yourself together!" Ryoken exclaims while you are trying to divert the beast's attention towards you to buy them time.

"Hurry...up, Mitsuru!" Chlorophytum grunts in pain after a few minutes pass.

Suddenly, Genista begins to move but contorts and writhes as she is reforming herself. Her hat suddenly opens to reveal a maw with sharp teeth and orange glowing eyes above it. She lets out a roar as the transformation into stampede mode is nearly complete. "Stop! Kokoro!" Futoshi screams.

Just as quickly as it began, the transformation grinds to a halt. Genista then reverts back to her normal form and her faceplate once again goes dark.

After nearly another minute passes, the three Franxx holding the leg are starting to give in under its weight, Genista rises up again, "Sorry we're late, everyone!"

Gladiolus and Chlorophytum fire their weapons, pushing the Klaxosaur back before they fall back with Valkyrie. Genista then dashes past them and rams her canon into the belly of the beast before firing a shot into it with a massive 'bang'.

"Now!" Genista exclaims as the core comes into view. You waste no time and rocket right past her and impale the core on Strelizia's lance. The body draws itself together into a ball before exploding into blue liquid.

XXXXXX

Back at the docking bay, just as you exit you can hear Futoshi yelling angrily as he approaches Mitsuru who just exited Genista's cockpit. "Hey, Mitsuru! That was so dangerous! Why?" he exclaims as he comes closer, "Why'd you make Kokoro do that?!" He then punches Mitsuru right in the jaw, who didn't even try to dodge. He falls to the ground and Kokoro immediately rushes to his aid.

"Why didn't you dodge it?!" Futoshi says annoyed. "Do you realize how unreasonable you're being?" Mitsuru replies. "Aren't you a man?" Futoshi shouts at him, "Hurting a girl is the worst thing a man can do! If you make Kokoro cry, I'll make you pay, got that?!"

"I promise..." Mitsuru answers meekly. Futoshi is taken aback by his response before Mitsuru continues, "I promise to protect Kokoro from now on. Happy now?"

Futoshi falls to his knees and begins to cry as he mutters, "I loved... I loved Kokoro!"

You lean against the rails of the platform outside Strelizia's cockpit as you watched that confrontation unfold. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around you from behind. You turn your head to see that it's none other than Zero Two, resting her head on your shoulder now as she whispers, "Don't worry Darling. We'll always be together... until the day we die."

While you think the meaning of the words was supposed to be sweet, something about the way she delivers them sends a chill down your spine. _The day... we die?_

XXXXXX

Later that night

Ryoken is sitting in the lounge by himself, looking at a photo with a dried bloodstain in the top right corner. A tear forms in the corner of his eye as he mutters to himself, "Why..."

When he hears steps coming closer, he folds the photo back into his inner pocket and wipes the tear from his eye. As Mitsuru enters the lounge and sees Ryoken, he quickly turns around. "Wait," Ryoken calls after him as he gets up and walks towards him.

Mitsuru turns around to face him, though looking a little uneasy. "I wanted to apologize," Ryoken begins as he extends his hand towards him, "I overreacted in that situation earlier and lost it."

Mitsuru hesitates for a moment, but shakes his hand nonetheless, "I apologize as well. It wasn't right of me to lash out at the others like that." "Glad that we have that settled then," Ryoken responds as he walks away, "Good night."

 _Next time he insults (Y/N) like that, I won't be so merciful,_ Ryoken thinks to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: The Garden

"Hey, where is it? I don't see it at all," Miku complains as you stand alongside the rest of Squad 13, minus Zero Two, at the edge of the birdcage, looking out the dome as the Plantation slowly moves forward. Everyone is wearing winter coats due to the fact that the temperature in the birdcage dropped earlier, emulating winter.

"Did you really spot it?" Ikuno asks. "I definitely did," Goro answers, not averting his gaze.

"I see it! Over there!" Futoshi exclaims as he points to a large structure in the distance that is barely visible due to the snowstorm. "Goro was right. That's..." Ichigo mutters. "The Garden..." you remark with a hint of melancholy.

There is a small chirp. Ichigo takes out her communicator to read the message she just received and announces, "Nana wants us to meet her at the exit of Plantation 13. Let's go."

"I'll get Zero Two, you go on ahead without me," you say as you take the route back to the boarding house. "Alright, see you in a bit," Hiro says before you part ways with the others.

After a few minutes, you reach the boarding house and enter the atrium.

 _She's probably in her room,_ you think to yourself when you suddenly hear a loud thud coming from the second floor, the library if you had to guess.

You rush up the stairs and open the doors to the library, "Zero Two, are you al-" You stop for a moment as you see that the big table in the library was flipped and hundreds of books lie scattered all around. "-right?" you finish your sentence after a brief pause.

"No picture books..." Zero Two mutters to herself from the other end of the room.

"Zero Two, it's obvious that something happened recently," you say as you approach her, "Please, talk to me instead of bearing it all by yourself."

"Kiss me," Zero Two utters, her back still turned to you. "Huh?" you say at this sudden request. "Kiss me now," she responds in a neutral tone as she turns towards you.

"O-Okay," you reply as she approaches you. She moves almost aggressively towards you, though you don't back away.

 _I'd be lying if I said that I don't feel a bit uneasy right now, but showing any sign of fear towards her would be the worst thing I could do right now. Especially since she views herself as a monster already..._

She closes the distance between you and leans forward. As she opens her mouth, you can see fangs peeking out among her teeth.

Your lips connect. This kiss feels nothing like the one you had with her the first time you rode in Strelizia however. It feels empty, hollow even. It feels as if she is looking for something.

It stops as quickly as it began and Zero Two pulls back, a hint of disappointment visible on her face.

"Zero Tw-" you begin but are interrupted by her before she walks away, "Never mind."

XXXXXX

Later

Once everyone arrives at the exit where Nana is waiting she motions for you to follow her. After a short walk through the snow, your group passes the massive gate around the area and walks towards the giant black structure that resembles a tower to your right.

"I saw the Lab every day from afar, but I'd never gone inside before today," Miku exclaims as you enter the atrium of the Lab. The interior is similar in design to the Plantations, mostly white and a hexagonal pattern decorating the ground.

 _This place brings back old, painful memories I'd rather forget..._

"Very few children actually got to come here, right?" Kokoro asks curiously. "I think Hiro came here a few times," Futoshi remarks. "Yeah, I was a designated special research subject back then," Hiro explains. "Pff, damn teacher's pet," Zorome scoffs. "And Mitsuru and (Y/N), too, I guess," Futoshi adds.

"Listen up. The reason we're here is to run tests on you all," Nana elaborates, "I'm sorry to say this won't be a homecoming. You are not allowed to enter the Garden."

You can hear several of the squad whispering among themselves as to what kind of tests they'll undergo and why here of all places.

"I think we are just tagging along," Ryoken chimes in as his gaze wanders over to Zero Two who is biting her nails nervously.

"Code 002, you, in particular, will undergo thorough testing," Hachi states. "I can't be bothered," Zero Two replies dryly. "This is an order. We can't put it off any longer," Nana adds.

"As for you, Code 023," Hachi says as he looks towards you, "You have an appointment with Dr. Franxx in his office here." "What?" you ask, clearly surprised.

 _Didn't Nana say that I would have to undergo tests a couple of days ago? Why does the doctor want to see me now?_

"Oh, hey!" you hear a voice exclaim from afar. Everyone turns their attention to the direction the voice came from, though you've heard that voice before.

"If it isn't Nine Iota," Alpha adds as he approaches your group along with the rest of the Nines consisting of Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and the triplets Eta, Theta, and Zeta.

"Fancy running into you here. What a coincidence," he continues, "Or not. You're here for maintenance, too, right?" Zero Two merely gives him a condescending look as she ignores him and walks away.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," he says after her, still maintaining that smug smile of his.

"Who's that?" Kokoro inquires. "Beats me. But he's kinda hot," Miku whispers over to her, causing Zorome to look offended.

"These are the Nines, a special forces unit APE directly controls," Nana explains.

"Pleased to meet you," Alpha says as he slightly bows before your Squad, "You guys are in the same squad as Iota, right? Please escort her to you-know-where safe and sound." "You-know-where?" Ichigo asks confused. "Surely you know where all the Plantations on this continent are currently headed," Alpha questions smugly. Ichigo looks over to Nana for an explanation who responds, "I'll fill you in later."

"Anyway..." Alpha continues, "I'm relieved to see Iota's fitting in with you guys." "Iota? You mean Zero Two?" Hiro asks. "That's right. She used to be one of us Nines," Alpha answers.

"You know, I thought she'd be too much for an ordinary squad to handle, so I was surprised. How did you manage to tame her?" Alpha questions.

 _Yeah, when I thought 'This guy doesn't seem that bad'... I take that all back now. Unlike our first encounter, the arrogance is practically dripping out of him right now._

Just as you were about to retort, Ichigo steps forward and states, "Zero Two is one of us." "Wow, she must've taken a real liking to you," Alpha responds as he cups his chin, "Never thought she'd play buddy-buddy with humans."

"I see the 'special forces' haven't been taught basic etiquette," Ichigo retorts, "I fully realize now that I'd much rather fight with Zero Two than you guys." Ryoken, who is standing with Misaki in the back of the squad chuckles at that statement. Alpha, however, begins to laugh as well, "I see, I see. You're a bit different from the parasites in other squads, huh?"

He steps forward and walks up to Ichigo as he says, "So that's why Iota's with you." Alpha then takes Ichigo's hand and kisses her wrist. Ichigo's face becomes red as a tomato while Goro immediately steps between them.

Alpha's gaze wanders once more over your entire squad when he suddenly stops at Ryoken. "Hmm, you look familiar," he says as his demeanor changes into a slightly more serious tone, "Have we met before?" "I think you are confusing me with someone else, I'd definitely remember meeting the likes of you," Ryoken replies.

Alpha cups his chin again and seems to be pondering something for a moment as he still looks at him before he speaks up again, "What's your code number?" "043," Ryoken states dryly. Alpha is silent for another moment before he responds, "Yes, you're right. I must have confused you with someone else. My apologies."

"It's time to go, kids," Nana announces. "Code 023, follow me," Hachi orders.

As all of you walk away, Alpha says smugly after Ichigo, "I've developed an interest in you guys, too. I'd love to be part of your squad sometime." "Sadly, we only have space in the attic. It wouldn't befit elites like you," Ichigo replies coldly, not turning around to face him either, "But if that's okay, you're welcome any time."

"So proud and dignified..." Alpha says to himself.

XXXXXX

You follow Hachi through a maze of hallways to the upper levels.

 _So much white... would it kill them to have at least some colors in here? I'm pretty sure my former cell is somewhere nearby as well. I wonder if it's occupied by someone else now._

Hachi stops in front of a door and motions for you to enter the room as he says, "The doctor is waiting for you," before he walks away.

The door slides open and you notice that the room looks almost the exact same as his office at Plantation 13 as you enter, with screens littering the left wall, shelves to the right, a table with some liquids and petri dishes in the center, and the doctor himself behind a desk in the back of the room.

"Ah, (Y/N)," he greets you as he grabs his cane and gets up, "Come, take a seat."

"It's been a while, doctor," you reply casually as you walk up to the desk and sit down. The doctor walks to the side of the room and rummages through some drawers as he says, "How have you and Zero Two been while I was gone?"

 _I'm pretty sure he already knows the answer since we parasites are closely monitored, especially someone as special as Zero Two._

"She's been a little distant towards me lately," you reply, deciding to go along for now in whatever game he is playing with you. "That's unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you can work things out," the doctor responds in his usual robotic voice as he seems to have found what he was looking for and walks back to you.

"Please hold still," he says as he attaches two little circular devices on your temples. "What is this for?" you inquire curiously. "Just a simple test, nothing to worry about," he answers as he takes a seat behind his desk again and starts to type something on his computer, his gaze focused on the screen to his right.

You sigh, knowing all too well that you never undergo such things as 'simple tests'.

"How are things going with the rest of Squad 13?" he asks, not averting his gaze from the screen. "I'd say we've been doing quite well. We have our differences from time to time, but in the end, we always come together again. It's what makes us human," you state, though you notice a shift in the doctor's stoic expression for a brief moment.

 _Did he just smile?_

"This next part might sting a little," he announces. "What do yo-" you fail to finish your sentence as a sudden jolt of pain surges through your head. It feels as if your head has been impaled by a stake, though the pain subsides as quickly as it began.

"Argh!" you grunt in pain as you put a hand on your forehead and say in an annoyed tone, "Could you please warn me earlier than that next time?" "Don't be like that. Besides it's not like it would have changed anything," the doctor dryly states.

He gets up again and walks up to you, removing the devices from your head and states, "We're done, you can go now." You give him a questioning look, expecting some kind of answer as to what he just did to you but he just motions for you to leave the room. You sigh as you get up and walk out of the room.

Once the door closes, with you on your way back to the atrium, the doctor walks up to the wall of screens to his side. He reviews footage of when you had a seizure in the bathroom last week, then he puts the two circular devices back into a drawer and mutters to himself, "This should prevent his memories from collapsing in on each other, it's a miracle that his brain wasn't completely fried all those years ago..."

He then looks back at the door and thinks to himself, _I wonder if he has it in him to forgive me for everything I put him through, though I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't._

XXXXXX

You reconvene with the rest of Squad 13, minus Zero Two, in the atrium after half an hour. They seemed to have been through basic tests from what they exchange, confirming Ryoken's suspicion that they were just tagging along.

"I'm going to the Garden," Hiro states, some of the group taken aback. "But we aren't allowed to," Ichigo replies. "Count me in, Hiro," you add, "I'd rather be anywhere than in the Lab." "I'm going, too. A friend of mine always used to say, 'rules are more like guidelines'," Ryoken says to which Misaki nods in agreement.

The rest of the group, even Ichigo, quickly consents and you make your way to the Garden.

XXXXXX

 **Ryoken's POV**

A feeling of nostalgia washes over him as he enters the Garden and walks with Squad 13 through the hallways, stopping occasionally to reminisce about the past.

 _This place hasn't changed one bit even after all those years,_ he thinks to himself.

Misaki is walking right next to him, though she is spacing out as well by the looks of it. Ryoken suddenly stops in front of one of the rooms that he recognizes. He slightly nudges Misaki to get her attention and points towards the room.

"This is where my life changed forever," he whispers as he points to the corner on the far left of the room.

 _A boy with short white hair is sitting all alone in the far left corner of the room, holding a toy in his hands. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to his surroundings though since he didn't notice that two other boys walked up to him._

 _One of them rips the toy out of his hands and declares, "This is mine now!" "G-Give it back!" the white-haired boy replies meekly as he gets up to grab the toy back but is pushed to the ground again by the second kid._

" _P-Please, give it back..." the white-haired boy exclaims as they keep pushing him away, paired with an occasional punch to his gut. "Oh yeah, what are you weakling gonna do about it?" the bully says tauntingly._

 _The white-haired boy is backed into a corner, hurt, he curls himself into a ball and hides his face in his lap before he begins to cry._

 _The boy prayed that the bullies would just leave him alone at this point. Suddenly, he hears a loud thud and peeks out of his lap to see that one of the bullies_ _has_ _f_ _a_ _llen to the ground as a third boy_ _appears_ _and punche_ _s_ _him right in the jaw._

" _That's not nice," the newcomer exclaims as he fends off a punch from the second bully. The first bully recovers and gets up, jumping on the newcomer's back to subdue him. The newcomer, however, is having none of that and drives himself into the wall behind them, getting rid of the first bully._

 _Then, he motions for the second bully with his hand to come at him, and sure enough, he charges right at him._ _B_ _ut, before they collide, the newcomer steps aside_ _at_ _the last moment, making the second bully crash into the first one who was trying to get up again._

 _The newcomer walks up to them and takes the toy they took from the white-haired boy. Both bullies slowly get up and back away as one of them exclaims, "You'll regret that!" which the newcomer ignores._

 _After that, he walks up to the white-haired boy and sits down beside him, holding out his hand with the toy in it. The white-haired boy looks in awe at the person who just saved him and slowly takes his toy back as he says meekly, "T-Thank you..." "No problem," the newcomer replies with a smile._

" _W-Why did you help me?" the boy asks. "Simple," he answers, "You needed help and I couldn't stand by and watch. That's what friends do!" "Friends?" the white-haired boy responds, "I-I don't have friends..."_

" _I'll be your friend!" the newcomer replies happily as he gets up and extends his hand towards him, "Come, let's play together... Uhm," the newcomer stops for a moment before he asks, "Do you have a name?" "Name?" the white-haired boy asks curiously, "I only have a number, Code 055."_

" _The people in the books I read had names, and those are far better than the numbers we have," the newcomer explains as he cups his chin to think about something. "Hmm, how about... Ryoken! What do you think of that name?" The white-haired boy looks at him in awe, "Ryoken... I like that name!"_

 _The newcomer smiles as he extends his hand again, "Come, let's play together, Ryoken." Ryoken takes his hand and gets up, "Thank you... uh," he stops as he realizes that he doesn't know the name of his new friend, "What's your name?"_

" _My name is (Y/N)!"_

 _If it weren't for him, I would have probably been discarded by Papa, just like the other children,_ Ryoken thinks to himself.

XXXXXX

 **Misaki's POV**

Ryoken snaps out of his daydream and realizes that Misaki is holding his hand now, slowly leading him to the window of the adjacent room.

"This is where we first met," she says coyly, "From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you."

" _Leave them alone!" a tall boy with grey hair exclaims as he jumps in front of three boys that were about to bully two girls, one with red hair, the other with black hair who is clutching a stuffed toy to her chest._

" _I guess you'll be our punching bag then," the first bully states as they form a semicircle around him and begin to attack him._

" _T-They're bullying 134 again," the black-haired girl weeps as the redhead wraps her in a hug, trying to comfort her._

 _The grey-haired boy, going by the code number of 134 is trying his best to fend off the bullies but is overwhelmed due to it being a three on one. He takes hit after hit until he collapses on the ground, though it would only be for moments as he wills himself up again._

 _He would always take the beating for the two of us,_ Misaki thinks to herself, _until that fateful day._

 _No matter how badly 134 was beaten or how many times he hit the ground, he would always arise, again and again, shielding the two girls behind him. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" one of the bullies says tauntingly. "I could do this all day," 134 retorts as he gets up and assumes his defensive stance again._

 _The black-haired girl buried her face in the shoulder of the redhead, still weeping as she hears her best friend hitting the ground again. And then it happened..._

" _No one likes a bully!" a voice exclaims. "Especially me!" another one adds._

 _Two boys rush to the side of 134, covering him as he gets back up. "You again!" the first bully exclaims. "I see you haven't learned your lesson from last time," you retort, "Three on one is a little unfair." "Let's even the odds," Ryoken adds._

" _Hey, Aporia," you say to 134, "Are you alright?" 134 looks at you and Ryoken, the two strangers who came to his aid, in confusion, "Aporia?" "Yeah, that's the name for you that I just came up with!" you state as you divert your attention back to the bullies, "Last chance to be anywhere else!"_

 _The first bully grits his teeth and yells, "Get them!"_

 _A three on three fight ensues as you_ _beat_ _back the bullies. Teamwork is next to nonexistent from the bullies as they all fight on their own. You, Ryoken, and Aporia, however, work well together and dispatch them with ease not long after._

" _Thank you," Aporia says to the two of you as he struggles to stand on his feet. You and Ryoken immediately take his arms and wrap them around your shoulders so he can lean on the two of you as you gently set him down next to the two girls._

 _The black-haired girl who has stopped crying now and the redhead look up at the two of you. "Who are you?" they ask. "I'm (Y/N)," you say as you point to yourself with your thumb. "And I'm Ryoken," he adds._

" _You don't go by your code numbers?" Aporia asks to which you shake your head and smile at him, responding, "I prefer names instead of numbers. Besides, it makes us unique! You should try it yourself!"_

" _Well, I'm Code 134 but you named me Aporia... I'll go by that name then," he states. "I want a name, too!" the redhead interjects excitedly. You turn towards Ryoken and ask him, "Do you want to give her a name?" Ryoken looks at the redhead for nearly a minute, you're not sure if he is trying to come up with a name or just staring at her, though he begins to blush before he responds, "How about... Misaki?"_

 _The redhead, now named Misaki, looks in awe at Ryoken and replies happily, "I like that name! Thank you!" She gets up and wraps him in a hug, making Ryoken blush even more._

 _The black-haired girl turns to Aporia and asks him, "Can you give me a name?" "Eh..." Aporia is a little dumbstruck by that request but ultimately responds, "K-Kisara...?" A wide smile forms on the girl's face, now named Kisara, and she hugs him as well._

 _This is one of my most treasured memories,_ Misaki thinks to herself as she averts her gaze from the room back to Ryoken, still holding his hand.

XXXXXX

 _In the Garden, I had no one,_ you think to yourself as you watch the rest of Squad 13 stare into different rooms through their windows.

 _I was always alone. Nobody would come near me due to the seizures I constantly had throughout my time at the Garden. I would always hear these voices in my head when that happened and I spent my time in solitude, mostly in the library where not many children would hang out. I was picked on from time to time, though I got used to it at some point. If I would have to describe myself from that time, I'd call myself a depressed and hollow shell of a human._

" _Hey, look," one of the children exclaims as he points towards you as you lie on the ground in the library, twitching, and clutching your head, "It's that freak again!" A book lies next to you as you writhe on the ground._

" _What is wrong with him?" another one asks. "Maybe he has a disease?" the next one whispers, "Do you think it's contagious?" "I hope not," the first one replies, "I don't wanna end up like that freak over there."_

You are interrupted from your stroll down memory lane as Hiro nudges you with his elbow. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine," you reply, "Just reminiscing about the past."

 _Hiro was the only one who approached me. Everyone looked up to him and I asked myself why he would bother interacting with me. I wondered if it was out of pity, but now I know that it's just his kind-hearted nature._

"It feels like we left this place just yesterday," Goro comments as he walks up to the two of you, "Let's keep going." You regroup with the rest and walk further into the Garden.

Eventually, you stop collectively at the next area and you all look into it in shock. You can see children with an emotionless expression sitting at a small table each, typing something on a console while a helmet with cables attached to it that go up to the ceiling is on their heads. Another room shows similar children who are being given the booster injections that are normally not given at this age.

"I-Is that how we used to be?" Zorome asks nervously. "I-I don't think so," Futoshi answers.

One of the caretakers who is pushing a cart with vials of those injections walks past your group.

"That was the same type of injection as the ones we were administered," Goro states, "They're starting to give parasite injections to kids so young?" "Indeed," a female voice replies behind you.

Everyone turns around and sees another caretaker who just walked out of a room.

"We've started injecting more concentrated doses of yellow blood cells than before," she elaborates, "The Klaxosaurs have grown more active lately, you know? So, the system's being retooled to produce more capable and obedient parasites."

She then turns her head towards your group, "Also, you're the parasites from Squad 13, yes? I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed in here."

Following that, you were told to leave the Garden or rather thrown out.

On your way back to the Lab, you state, "I don't want to return to the Lab just yet, I'll take a walk through the forest there and catch up with you guys later." The others simply nod, considering they know about your past in the Lab.

 _There's something I need to be sure of. It's true that I don't want to return to the Lab just yet but that area over there looks familiar..._

You continue to walk through the snowy forest for about twenty minutes, taking your time to always look around you and analyze your surroundings until you reach the center.

 _This is it,_ you think to yourself as you gaze upon the massive tree in the heart of the forest. _This is the place where I saw the cloaked figure in my dreams..._

Another image flashes in your mind. A clawed red hand intertwined with a human one.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the others have reached the entrance to the Lab. The walk is very silent, until Kokoro speaks up, "Where do you think we came from?" "Huh?" Zorome says confused. "Where'd that come from? Papa and the rest made us, obviously," Miku states.

"Is that really true?" Kokoro ponders. "You're being kinda weird, Kokoro," Zorome remarks. Ryoken and Misaki give each other a questioning look, then Misaki whispers to him, "I'll keep an eye on her."

Before the conversation could continue, however, Nana steps out and yells, "You kids, with me, now!"

One lecture about disobeying orders later, Squad 13 is ordered to return to Plantation 13. As they walk out, with Ichigo in the back of the group, Alpha is leaning against the rails of the walkway next to them.

"I've never seen any children disobey orders and get yelled at before," Alpha comments smugly, "You guys are truly interesting." "Go mess with someone else," Ichigo states dryly, not turning her head to face him. "How cold," Alpha responds, feigning to be hurt by her words, "We're leaving soon, so what's a little chat going to hurt?"

"I hear you guys are a test team formed by Dr. Franxx," he continues, "Is that why you're given so much more freedom than the other squads? What kind of tests are you running? I'd love to hear the details."

Ichigo is just standing there, not responding or looking at him. "Of Iota's partners, only Code 023 has managed to ride with her more than three times. Is that related to your tests?" Alpha inquires. "What are you trying to say?" she replies as she looks at him.

"You finally looked my way," Alpha says triumphantly as he walks up to her, "I'll let you in on a big secret. What Code 002 is really like. She can never coexist with you. She's just wearing a human guise and pretending she can." Ichigo doesn't respond but merely looks confused at him.

"Why do you think Iota is called the partner killer? It's because she places her partners under a curse that drains their life away. That power is what she uses to operate the Franxx. And she can do that because she's the key to saving the world," he elaborates. "The key to saving the world?" Ichigo repeats in confusion.

"Just from what I know, she's used and discarded more than a hundred stamens. Code 023 is an exceptional case. Maybe he has a special ability that keeps him going. But if he keeps riding with her, the curse might turn him into the same kind of monster that she is," he continues, "She must believe that the more Klaxosaurs she kills, the closer she'll get to being human."

Alpha silently walks away after he finishes. Ichigo is speechless at the information he just gave her.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out her communicator. She opens up her contacts list and selects Misaki before sending her a message saying, "Where are you? We need to meet up. I just had a talk with Alpha."

XXXXXX

A short while later, Ichigo meets up with Misaki, who brought Ryoken as well, in the forest of Mistilteinn.

"I… I don't know what to say," Misaki says while Ryoken rubs his forehead after Ichigo told them everything Alpha said in their last conversation.

"She's been using him this whole time," Ryoken says angrily as he grits his teeth. "We have to separate them somehow. I think (Y/N)'s judgment is too clouded at this point," Misaki adds.

"He keeps riding with her though by his own decision," Ichigo comments, "How are we going to do this?"

"I think the only way is for him to see her for what she truly is," Ryoken states, "Zero Two looks like she is barely keeping it together. It's only a matter of time." "We have to act quickly though when she makes a move so (Y/N) doesn't get hurt… or worse," Misaki adds.

Ryoken turns towards Ichigo and says, "Ichigo, we've told you before that Misaki and I are always looking out for (Y/N) because we've known him longer than anyone here knows. I am grateful that you kept our secret but I need to ask one more thing of you: Can we count on you to help us out with separating (Y/N) from Zero Two?"

Ichigo is quiet for a moment. Finally, she nods and solemnly says, "You can count on me."

XXXXXX

A few hours later, the alert goes off. Five Moho-class Klaxosaurs have been sighted near the Garden, which is unprecedented according to Hachi. "All Franxx, prepare to sortie," you hear over the speakers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," you exclaim as you come running to Strelizia's cockpit entrance. You stop for a moment next to her, noticing that her horns have grown bigger.

"Quit staring," Zero Two remarks coldly. "Sorry..." you reply as you approach her and take her hand, trying to get through to her somehow. "Darling, let's kill a whole lot of Klaxosaurs again today," she adds.

A few minutes later, Squad 13 speeds towards the outskirts of the Garden. Strelizia, however, rushes ahead and jumps off a cliff as she activates her thrusters to reach the Klaxosaurs.

She immediately lands right in front of the first one and drives her lance straight into it, making it explode into blue liquid. Strelizia suddenly gets hit from the side though as one of the other Klaxosaurs attacked her flank, making her tumble backward.

"Strelizia, follow the plan!" Delphinium shouts as she and the rest of Squad 13 enter the fray. "You're being too direct," you add. "Oh, shut up," Strelizia retorts, "I'll kill them all! Isn't that enough?"

"(Y/N), four o'clock!" Ryoken exclaims over the comms. You turn your head to see that Strelizia is about to be flanked again as she is only focusing on the Klaxosaur in front of her so you pull back on the controls to dodge its attack.

"Pay more attention to our surroundings," you remark. Strelizia huffs before going full speed into the Klaxosaur that tried to flank her, taking that one out as well.

"We're too far out," you state, "We need to regroup with the others." "Strelizia, there's more coming your way!" Chlorophytum shouts from the top of the cliff while she is shooting down on the other Klaxosaurs.

A group of three Klaxosaurs runs toward Strelizia, though two of them run past her. Strelizia sends the third one flying into the air towards the other two as she hits it with her lance and dashes after them.

"I'll pulverize them all together!" she declares. "Listen to me, Zero Two!" you shout as you realize that the Klaxosaurs are baiting her and pull back on the controls again.

Strelizia slows down and exclaims in pain, "Why? Why are you getting in my way too, Darling?"

 _Damn it, let's try something else then._

You set the thrusters on full speed as you dash past the group of Klaxosaurs, then deactivate them as you turn by 180 degrees mid-air and throw the lance at them, impaling all three of them with one strike.

Seeing as that was the last of them, you lean back and sigh in relief, "We got through it... somehow."

Strelizia walks up to the remains of one of the Klaxosaurs and drives her lance into it again, and again, and again while seething, "Damn monsters. Take this. And this. Damn you! Damn you!" "Zero Two, that's enough!" you yell, "They're already dead!" She doesn't seem to hear you however as she continues to hit them, "I'm going to kill you all...and become human."

The cockpit suddenly goes dark and Strelizia stops. "We're out of fuel?" you say astonished.

"Don't you think you went too far?" Chlorophytum asks nervously. "That was kinda scary," Argentea remarks.

XXXXXX

Ichigo and Misaki walk past the briefing room after the mission when they overhear Nana and Hachi.

"Detailed testing has shown, that Code 002's saurification has accelerated since they became partners. Code 023's numbers are close to the upper limit, too," Hachi states as he looks at a graph showing two humanoid silhouettes that are colored blue in some areas.

"If this keeps up, he might undergo a genetic transformation," he adds. "You mean he could no longer be called human?" Nana asks.

Ichigo looks at Misaki who is just looking at the ground, concern written all over her face.

XXXXXX

When you return to the boarding house a bit later, you notice fresh footsteps in the snow, leading into the forest with little red dots next to them. You bend down to take a closer look.

 _Blood..._

You follow the footsteps into the forest and reach the lake eventually. Once it comes into view you can also see Zero Two sitting at the edge of it. "Zero Two..." you say as you approach her and notice that she is frantically biting her nails.

"Your nails are peeling off! You're bruised all over!" you exclaim as you get a hold of the hand she was biting on. "Let go," she says as she retracts her hand and stands up, "...ill them." "Huh?" you mutter as you stand up as well.

"I'm running out of time. I need to kill more Klaxosaurs. Many, many more. I wanna hurry up and become human," she states in a lowered tone.

 _How is killing Klaxosaurs going to make her human?_

"You mentioned that earlier. What exactly do you mean by that?" you inquire. "I'm going to be human... a human," she says to herself, seemingly not have heard your question.

You grab her shoulders and turn her to face you, "Listen to me, Zero Two! I don't know why you're so fixated on being human, but you are who you are! It doesn't matter where you were born, your horns and fangs aren't an issue either!" "Shut your damn mouth!" she yells at you as she pushes your arms away from her shoulders.

 _She's losing it._

"I was attracted to the person you are!" you retort as you get a hold of her shoulders again, "It doesn't matter whether you're human or not. This entire time, I'd been trying to figure out why I felt this way about you and watching Goro, Futoshi, and Ryoken helped me understand this feeling."

 _Here goes nothing._

"I love you, Zero Two!" you exclaim. "I love you just as you are!"

There is a moment of silence as she blankly stares at you before responding, "You love me? What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly, she pushes you back with a force that makes you lose your footing and you fall to the ground.

"What the-" you mumble as you see her unzip the top of her uniform. "Oh, is this it?" she states as she goes on top of you, straddling you, "This is what you're talking about, right?"

She leans in closer and says, "I'll teach you what comes after kissing." "That's not what I-" you reply but are interrupted as she kisses you. This doesn't feel empty as the previous one, but you can tell that it feels forced and without any genuine feeling behind it.

You get a cut on your lower lip by her fangs as your mouths part and you grab her shoulders, turning the situation around now with you being on top of her. "This isn't what I mean, Zero Two!" you exclaim, "I-" "This is tedious," she states dryly before her voice changes into a more malicious one, "Hurry up and let it all out. This isn't enough. Kill more and more of those monsters and make me human! You're only my fodder, after all!"

"F-Fodder?" you stutter as you slowly get up and just look at her, completely speechless at what she just said. She stands up as well, zips up her uniform and walks away wordlessly.

XXXXXX

Later that evening

Ichigo and Misaki are walking through the hallways of the boarding house when they see Zero Two on the edge of their vision who just walked around the corner towards the girl's bathroom. They nod at each other and follow her.

Right before they can see into the bathroom, they can hear the sound of glass shattering. They peek around the corner to see Zero Two destroying the mirrors as she yells, "Don't reflect me!" She proceeds to stomp on the shards of the broken mirror when she hears the girls gasp.

She turns her head and the other two notice that her irises are glowing red again. Fear washes over them as they stand there completely dazed. Zero Two simply walks out of the bathroom and past them without giving them a second thought.

"We need to do something," Misaki mutters after Zero Two is gone, "(Y/N) is in great danger."

XXXXXX

The next morning

The alarm goes off again, signalizing that there are more Klaxosaurs approaching and Squad 13 sorties immediately.

 _I don't know what else I can do at this point,_ you think to yourself as you jet towards the battlefield, _Has she been using me all along?_

Strelizia charges in headfirst again into the fray but is quickly put on the defense as the Klaxosaurs swarm her by using a hit-and-run tactic. Delphinium and Argentea rush to her aid and fend off the next two Klaxosaurs, buying her time to recover.

"Strelizia!" Delphinium yells but she isn't listening as she pushes Argentea aside and exclaims, "Outta my way!" "I'll kill many, many more and become human!" she shouts as she rockets towards the Klaxosaurs again.

"You're wrong, Zero Two!" you state as you pull back on the controls again, bringing Strelizia to a halt, "You can't become human that way! What's driving your obsession?" "Don't. Don't tie me down!" Strelizia shrieks as she falls on all fours. "Damn it! Look at me, Zero Two!" you shout but to no avail as she yells, "Just be quietly devoured like the fodder you are!"

Strelizia begins to writhe and contort as she slowly transforms into her stampede mode. At this point, the controls are no longer responding. Strelizia completes her transformation into the mechanical lion as two orange glowing eyes light up on her head.

The cockpit suddenly goes dark and you find yourself unable to move your own body.

 _What's happening?_

Out of Zero Two's back, a red shimmering spectral figure that looks like her but with longer horns, nails and red glowing eyes emerges.

She hovers towards you and puts you in a stranglehold as she says with a bloodcurdling voice, "Give me all of your life. I'm going to become human so I can meet my Darling from back then."

"Dar...ling?" you gasp.

Suddenly, your vision is enveloped by darkness, followed by a vortex of green shimmering dots. It feels as if you are pulled into it as images begin to flash before you.

A room in the Lab with one wall consisting of windows.

A cloaked figure sitting in a corner.

A window being shattered.

A book.

 _I've seen this before. Are her thoughts flowing into my mind? When was it?_

 _Hands clasped together, and eyes filled with hatred for the world. A girl with red skin and blue blood._

 _Ah, I remember now... The cloaked figure... That's..._

" _That's right," a feminine voice in the distance states, "I'm a monster in disguise."_


	13. Chapter 13: The Beast and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

 **Dialogue in italics and quotation marks, that doesn't specify the person who said it, are Zero Two's thoughts.**

XXXXXX

After your vision turns black, due to the lack of oxygen, you find yourself sitting in the corner of the room inside the Lab you had seen in your previous dreams. The cloaked figure, now revealed to you as a girl with red skin and horns, sitting next to you.

 _Zero Two..._

" _That room was the entirety of my world. A closed world that would never touch what lay outside the windows. But that day, I went outside for the first time."_

Suddenly, a searchlight crashes through the window, shattering it. A cold breeze enters the room along with a bit of snow. The shivering red figure pulls her cloak tighter to fight back the cold.

" _To this day, I haven't forgotten."_

 _To this day, I'd forgotten all about..._

" _How vast the sky up above was."_

 _How warm the hand I held was._

" _And the promise we made."_

 _And the promise we made._

XXXXXX

The Garden

 _What was my purpose? Why are we here? These were questions that were lingering in my mind like an image from an old dream._

 _For as far back as I can remember, the Garden was pretty much the entirety of my world, as well as for every other child. We were bred to become parasites who would fight, bleed, and die without any reason given and for a cause that was beyond our understanding._

 _We were molded into soldiers and instilled with obedience, for Papa's word was absolute. Children were referred to by code numbers. The lower the number, the higher the child's potential as a parasite. The double-digits up to 099, and the teens, in particular, were given special treatment._

 _I, however, was a bit different than every other child. I was watched and monitored more carefully than any other child that I knew of. I was told that I was 'special'._

 _One thing always struck me as odd._

 _Compared to the other children in my number range, I wasn't performing very well. A big factor were the seizures that I always had. I would hear voices inside my head. Sometimes, they were nothing more than distant echoes at the back of my mind. Sometimes, they were loud and unbearable, impossible to ignore. And on rare occasions, it felt as if they were calling out to me and I would start to hallucinate._

 _It was so painful. I felt like the sole reason for my existence was to suffer._

 _Children were gradually disappearing from the Garden at regular intervals. The adults never told us where they went. They were most likely disposed of if I had to guess. Papa has no use for a parasite that can't pilot after all._

 _I, on the other hand, was designated a special research subject under some classified APE Project that I never got the name of. As a result, I would go to the Lab on a regular basis and undergo all kinds of test. I was given candy as a reward as if that would make me feel any better._

 _My condition would only become worse over time though. The caretakers would have to intervene sometimes and sedate me to calm me down._

 _One day, things would become a little brighter for me._

 _It was a day like any other. I was sitting in the library by myself like most of the time, reading and isolated from everyone else. I wasn't paying much attention at the time until I noticed a boy with raven-black hair that approached me._

" _Hey," he says, "Why are you all alone here?" I looked up from my book to look at him and immediately recognized him as the child that was famous among the children, Hiro, the name giver._

" _I'm not like the others," I reply, "I'm a freak. I'm used to being alone." "You're not a freak just because you are different," he responds with a smile, "If anything, it makes you unique."_

 _I just sat there, dumbstruck by his response. The first child to not make fun of me and even approach me._

" _Do you want me to give you a name? I give all the children names!" he proudly exclaims. "I, uh... Already have a name," I answer, "It's (Y/N), but I don't know where I got it." He smiles at me again, extends his hand and says, "Let's play together then, (Y/N)!"_

 _I hesitated for a moment but accepted. I thought that maybe, just maybe, things would take a turn for the better._

 _I was wrong._

 _On that night, I was torn out of my bed by two caretakers and given a bit of sedative to not offer any kind of resistance. They dragged me out of the Garden. When I got outside, greeted by the winter's cold, I could see other children being carried away as well and a transport shuttle nearby._

' _This is it,' I thought to myself. Now I would be discarded just like the others. What would they do to me? Would they euthanize me? Would it be painless or would it hurt? I was mentally steeling myself for whatever would happen after I would be loaded into the transport, my only hope was that it would be over quickly._

 _I was wrong again._

 _The caretakers that were dragging me along didn't turn towards the transport, however, but to the Lab instead. When I entered the atrium, I immediately noticed another group of caretakers dragging someone else into the Lab._

 _This is when I first saw her and I was completely captivated._

 _A girl with light pink hair, red skin, and horns in a black cloak. She was struggling, fighting back against the adults. Seeing that struck something inside me, an odd feeling that I should be doing the same._

XXXXXX

" _Marvelous!" Dr. Franxx exclaims in a test room with Zero Two strapped on a table, "She's leagues better than all of our past specimens. I can't believe she has developed such a human form!"_

 _One of the Lab's staff pushes a few buttons on a console and a mechanical arm from the ceiling comes down and slowly moves towards her, stopping right above the palm of her hand._

 _What are they doing to her?_

 _A laser suddenly fires out of the device and punctures her hand. Zero Two screams in pain._

" _Oh! Look! How amazing!" Dr. Franxx states as he watches her hand regenerate, "You're an amazing child!"_

 _What the hell?!_

XXXXXX

" _Code 023," a caretaker says as he pushes me into my new 'room', "From tomorrow onward, you will be undergoing the first tests along with some injections. After that, you are obligated to participate in one simulation each day."_

 _He then points to a helmet on the other end of the room that covers the eyes of its wearer along with devices that resemble Franxx controls with cables that lead to the helmet. The caretaker then wordlessly leaves the room and closes the door._

 _I spent the rest of the day thinking about the girl I saw earlier. So many questions were going through my head at the time. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why is she in the Lab? What are they going to do with her?_

 _The following day, I was picked up early in the morning and brought to an operating room. After receiving some basic injections, Dr. Franxx walked into the room and I was sedated shortly after._

 _I was back in my room when I regained consciousness later that day and I noticed a fresh scar at the back of my head beneath my hair. To this day, I have no idea what exactly they did to me and any questions regarding that would fall on deaf ears._

 _Over the course of the next few days, I would receive more injections, though these weren't the normal ones. They were Elixir Injections that were tailored to my DNA. It was pure hell. I felt like I was being burned alive and begged for the pain to stop, which it eventually did after a few hours._

 _Then I started my first simulation. At first, they were pretty short and simple to ease me in, though over time they would become more and more difficult and put me under a great deal of stress._

 _Though these simulations were the first time that I saw actual Franxx and Klaxosaurs, an odd feeling of déjà vu came over me but I brushed it off, thinking that I was just imagining it._

 _Then, I heard it._

 _Someone near my room was screaming in agony. My mind immediately wandered back to the girl. What were these monsters doing to her? Listening to her screams while being unable to do anything about it was gut-wrenching._

 _There was a point where I just wanted to succumb to the pain of everything I went through. But now, knowing that there was someone who was suffering just as much, no, suffering more than I do, I found new resolve._

 _I had to do something. I needed to come up with a plan. I swore that I would save her._

 _The next time I received an injection and walked through the hallways, I heard her screams again. Without hesitation, I followed the sound and was petrified at the sight before me._

 _She was strapped to a table, surrounded by adults. She was being pierced with lasers to test her regenerative abilities. She had some kind of metallic exoskeleton with spikes attached to her that would give her electric shocks. This was torture._

 _Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see that it was one of the caretakers who said, "What are you doing here? Return to your room." "Stop hurting her!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the operating room but he merely replied with, "That's none of your business. Come with me."_

 _I couldn't sleep that night. The things I saw them do to her were burned in my mind. I needed to act now._

 _First, I needed to get out of this room but the door could only be opened from the other side..._

 _Taking a look around me, the only thing inside my room was the VR-set that I used during my simulations. 'That's it,' I thought to myself._

 _I began to tear the helmet and the attached controls apart. I don't know how, but for some reason, I knew what I was looking for in the helmet's electronics and how to use them to short-circuit the door of my room._

 _Once I was out, I snuck around, trying to find the room she was held in and after a while I found it. I peeked through the small window on the door inside the room and saw her, lying on the ground with her face towards the windows. There was one problem though, this door was different and I couldn't short-circuit it like mine. It was made of reinforced steel with a keypad next to it that required a code to open._

 _I came so far, I couldn't fail now. I couldn't afford to._

 _Then I remembered that there was a tree visible just outside the window. So, if I go outside and climb up there and break the window, we could escape. I needed something to break the window with though, and some coats for the cold outside for that matter._

 _I proceeded to where I had to hand over my coat and boots for outside and grabbed an extra pair for the girl, then I headed out._

 _After going around the Lab, I eventually found the room. I set the extra clothes next to the base of the tree and climbed up. Climbing up the tree wasn't easy with the winter's bite gnawing at my hands but I wouldn't back down. I reached a branch that was close to the windows of her room and grabbed the searchlight I took with me along the way that was slung around my shoulder._

" _Get away from the window!" I shouted before throwing it with all the strength I could muster. "This way!" I continued as I held out my hand, "I can get you out of here!"_

 _She stared at me for a bit with hostility but then her facial expression changed once she saw that tears were running down my cheeks and she slowly crawled forward to me. Our hands intertwined and I pulled her out of the room onto the tree branch. Unfortunately, the branch gave in under the weight and cracked. I was knocked unconscious by the impact._

XXXXXX

"That was my first experience of the outside world. It was covered in white and cold."

Zero Two carries your unconscious form on her back through the snow. All the while she looks around her.

"Everything around me was unfamiliar."

She sees a group of mice in front of her and tries to catch them. Shortly after, you regain consciousness and look around you as you scratch your head. She is trying to eat one of the mice she caught.

"W-What are you doing?" you say as you approach her, "No! Don't swallow it! Spit it out!"

As you reach out with your hand for her, she opens her mouth and bites you. You grunt out in pain as you use your other hand to pet her head, realizing that you scared her. Shortly after, she lets go of you.

"Argh... I was just trying to..." you mutter as you see that she lowers her head, seemingly ashamed of what she just did. "Wait, do you not understand what I'm saying?" you ask but you don't get a response.

"I'm Code 023. (Y/N)," you state. "Uhhh..." she mutters. "What's your code number?" you inquire. "Uhhh..." she repeats herself. You sigh to yourself, "She doesn't understand me at all, does she?"

You look over her and notice that she is barefoot and that there is a code number on her ankle.

"002? I've never seen a code in the single digits," you say to yourself as you ponder for a name. "002... hmmm... I'm not very good at this, let's go with Zero Two," you say as you look to her for confirmation, though not expecting an answer.

You then notice that you're not near the Lab anymore and left the set of spare winter clothes back at the tree. Walking back is no longer an option though since they are probably looking for the two of you by now.

"Eo To!" she exclaims. "Huh? Do you understand what names are?" you ask her. "Eo To! Eo To! Eo To!" she continues. You scratch your head and say to yourself, "I should've thought of a better name." Then you look back to her and exclaim, "Let's go, Zero Two. Let's go somewhere far away!" She looks at you for a moment before replying enthusiastically, "Ah!"

You use the clothing from the Lab you had on you to craft some makeshift shoes for her before you start to walk. She eyes them curiously and jumps around happily.

" _I didn't understand his words, but I knew his voice called to me."_

" _I saw things with him."_

" _I walked with him."_

" _And it was so much fun."_

XXXXXX

"Here you go," you say as you hold out a piece of candy to her after you sat down underneath a tree to rest. She looks at it in confusion, not understanding what it is. "Wait a second," you reply before unwrapping it.

"Say, 'Aah'," you say as you mimic the gesture. She imitates you and opens her mouth, then you put the candy in it. You enjoy seeing her facial expression turn into one of pure bliss as she gets a taste of the candy before you eat the other piece.

"Uh Uh," she utters to get your attention as she reaches into her cloak and pulls out a book. She holds it out to you and says, "Ah!" "What? You want me to read it to you?" you ask to which she replies again with "Ah!"

"Alright," you respond as you accept the book and take a look at its cover. "The Beast and the Prince, huh?" you say to yourself.

 _That book..._

"Wow, it's a picture book!" you exclaim as you take a look at the first page. "Let's see... 'In the deepest, darkest part of a forest..." you begin but are interrupted when you hear footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. They're in this area," you can hear an adult voice say.

You quickly close the book and hide with Zero Two under the tree as you wrap your arms around her protectively.

"They should still be nearby. Look for them," the leader of the group orders. "Yes, sir!" the other two reply in unison. "What do we do about Code 023?" one of them asks. "Code 002 takes priority. If he resists, you may kill him," the leader answers.

 _There was a time where I wouldn't have minded death to escape my own torment, but now I had someone to protect._

"Don't worry. I won't let them take you," you whisper reassuringly as you pull her closer, "I'll protect you."

XXXXXX

 _In the deepest, darkest part of a forest lived a tribe, hidden from all. They had large wings on their backs and were beautiful, but they were what would be called beasts. Among them was their princess, who had huge, ashen wings. Their law said that once one turned sixteen, they would be allowed to fly outside the forest._

 _And on her sixteenth birthday, the princess took flight to the world beyond the forest. She crossed the steep mountains and the surging rivers and reached a land of humans. The moon shone brightly in the sky. She landed in a castle garden, where she found a young man gazing up at the moon. The princess hid in the bushes and stared at the young man, and for the first time, love bloomed in her heart. But he was clearly of a different race. A beast and a human could never be together._

 _And so, the princess went to see a witch who lived in the same forest and said, 'I want to live as a human. I want to be united with him.' The witch replied like so: 'I can help you if you offer me your wings. But keep this in mind, no matter how you disguise yourself, you are a beast, and you will consume the prince's life one day.' The princess ripped off her wings and was assaulted by pain far more intense than she had ever felt. She could never fly again. Even so, she smiled happily, with tears of joy streaming down her face, 'I'm human! I'm human! I'm the same as him now!'_

 _The princess once again set out for the land of humans, this time on foot. In the desert, she spotted a group of people. 'Oh, no! Is there anyone who can save him?!' There lay a young man, his leg bitten by a snake. The princess rushed to his side and sucked the venom out from his wound. 'Thank you, o brave lady. I am the prince of these lands.' It was the same young man she had met in the castle. 'I owe my life to you. Please marry me.'_

 _A wedding ceremony was held soon after. The priest asked the princess, clad in a wedding dress of pure white, 'Do you vow to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' 'I do.' The two exchanged rings, and when the priest said so, they sealed their vows with a kiss. And cheers rang out across the land. 'Bless the brave girl who saved our prince's life,' the whole kingdom celebrated their marriage._

' _Humans! Humans! They have neither the wings to fly nor the claws or fangs to hunt. Such weak and frail creatures, but they are so, so warm. Humans are wonderful!' After the wedding, she lived happily as the princess of a human land. She supported the prince in his work, traveled the world, and saw oceans studded with glints of sapphire, sparkling grasslands, and auroras that swayed like raging flames. The princess took the prince's hand and said with a smile on her face, 'Grab on to me and never let go, Darling.'_

 _But the princess's happiness was short lived._

 _She woke up in the night to a pain that threatened to rend her asunder and found her body turning into one of a beast. 'Why? I asked you to make me human!' On her back were jet-black wings, tearing through her flesh and skin to spread. 'Using magic comes at a price. You've attained plenty of happiness as a human. Now, it is time for you to lose yourself and turn into an ugly monster.' The witch of the forest whispered to her. 'However, if you kill the person you love most, you will be freed from your curse and return to the beast you originally were.'_

 _The princess gazed at her beloved prince as her claws reached for his throat. She loved him more than anything and anyone, but the desire to rip his neck apart welled up inside her. As she desperately tried to clench her fist and stop herself, her claws dug into her skin, and blood started gushing out. 'If I kill the prince, I will be freed of this curse...' with tears streaming down her face, she kissed the prince on the cheek._

 _When the prince awoke, the princess was no longer beside him. Instead, the bed was covered in jet-black feathers. In profound sadness, the prince searched all across the land for her. But nobody had seen the princess._

 _The end._

XXXXXX

You and Zero Two have been on the run for a while now and just took a break underneath a tree where you read the story to her. She's nearly asleep, with her head resting on your shoulder but stirs when she notices the sad expression on your face after you finished the story of the picture book.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how sad this story is," you respond. "Is it because one of them isn't human that they can't be together after they married?" you mutter to yourself. "Awwi?" she says in a questioning tone. "Yeah, two people who love each other promise to be together forever," you elaborate, "If they were both human..."

You close the book and turn your head towards her and see that she is giving you an adorable toothy smile. You smile back and say, "Alright, let's get going," before you get up.

When she tries to stand up, she stumbles and falls back to the ground. "Are you okay?" you ask as you kneel in front of her to check her wound, "Let me see."

"Blue blood?" you say astonished before you frantically look around for something to use to treat her wound, "I need something to..."

Not finding anything, you decide to try something you read in a book once. You lean forward and lick the wound, making her flinch at first. "Endure it! I read in a book that animals lick their wounds to heal them," you state.

Zero Two looks at the book beside her, then back at you. "Awwi?" she utters. "Huh?" you say confused as you look at her. "Awwi," she says while pointing at the book, "Awwi?" as she points back to you.

"Yeah, once we get out of here," you respond with a smile, "I want to be with you, too. And then, I'll be your... Darling!"

"Da?" She gasps before she starts to blush and cry, "Da..." Then, she wraps you in a tight hug.

" _I don't know why, but tears flowed from my eyes. It wasn't because my wound hurt."_

"Look, a mistletoe!" you exclaim as the two of you look up the tree.

" _Yeah, those were probably tears of joy. The picture book's world was pretty, and I believed that if I was with him, I could be the same, too."_

The two of you hold hands underneath the tree and Zero Two has stopped crying.

" _But this world didn't allow it."_

"Target acquired, freeze!" an APE soldier yells as he and his group form a semicircle around the tree and take aim at the two of you. You immediately stand in front of Zero Two to shield her as two APE soldiers approach you. As one of them reaches for you and you try to attack him, you're hit with the butt of a rifle to the head and you fall to the ground as you lose consciousness.

" _Why didn't I realize?"_

Zero Two looks at you as you're lying on the ground with blood coming out of the wound on your head while she is dragged away, crying, "Darling, Darling, Darling!"

" _That he and I were different creatures, with blood of different colors... and that I was a monster?"_

XXXXXX

Lab – Operating room

You and Zero Two are strapped to a table each with devices covering your head.

"Orders, sir? Papa's orders are that Code 023 is either to be terminated or that his memory of this should be wiped," one of the nurses asks Dr. Franxx. "Erase their memories," he replies in his robotic voice as he walks in-between the tables.

Dr. Franxx sighs to himself, "This is the second time I need to mess with your memories, (Y/N). I'm sorry, but the only alternative is death."

The doctor then writes something down on his datapad that reads as follows, "He ingested her blood. Interesting possibilities. Have to give him a serum to suppress the genetic transformation... for now. The end goal is too important..."

" _That's why I swore to become human, no matter what I had to do. If I were the same as him, I could be with him forever._

XXXXXX

You regain consciousness inside Strelizia's cockpit.

 _Had I really forgotten all this time?_

"Blast it!" Ryoken exclaims as Valkyrie charges at Strelizia, "Help me to subdue her!" Delphinium swiftly follows up while Valkyrie got Strelizia in a headlock.

 _How did I forget something so important?_

"(Y/N), Get away from Zero Two!" Valkyrie yells, "She got closer to you to drain your life! If you stay with her, you'll even lose your humanity!"

"That's right," Zero Two states, "After all, I-" "The picture book," you interrupt her, making her flinch. "You were the girl with the picture book back then, weren't you?"

 _Getting... harder... to... breathe..._

Zero Two slowly turns her head around to face you, tears streaming down her face.

"You saw?" she asks, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry... I didn't remember," you mutter as Zero Two's headgear folds back into standby mode, deactivating Strelizia, "But our minds linked. Even then, you were looking all those years... for me..."

"How..." she says under her breath, then sees that you are about to fall forward and catches your limp body, "Darling!" By now you have lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

"Hey, were you my Darling from back then?" she asks as she holds you and sees that you're barely breathing, "What have I done?"

The door to Strelizia's cockpit opens, Ryoken rushes in, followed by Misaki while Ichigo and Goro are at the entrance. "Get the hell away from him!" Ryoken shouts as he shoves Zero Two out of the cockpit before turning his attention to you.

"H-Hey, you okay?" Goro asks Zero Two as he catches her when she stumbles out of the cockpit but she doesn't respond. Instead, she stares blankly at you, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Ryoken checks your pulse and notices that you're still breathing. "Don't worry, brother. I'm here, hang in there," he says reassuringly as he yells out of the cockpit, "Call for help! We need to get him to the infirmary immediately!"


	14. Chapter 14: Breakdown

Shortly after, a medical transport arrives at your position. You are loaded in and stabilized on your way back to the Plantation. Ryoken and Misaki refuse to leave your side until forced so the medical team can treat you undisturbed.

The ride back is accompanied with a deafening silence. Some were looking at Zero Two in horror, others worried about your condition.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"It looks like he's at the end of his rope," Nana states as she scrolls through the medical report, "His yellow blood cell count has gone far beyond what the human body can handle. It's so high that his saurification could begin any moment now."

"His mind is clearly hazy, too," Hachi adds, not averting his gaze from the monitors in front of him, "Did he connect to 002's mind too deeply via Strelizia and hallucinate? Either way, he's in a perilous condition."

Nana sighs and says, "I thought (Y/N) might be able to handle it, but it's time to call this off..."

XXXXXX

A few hours later

Every one of Squad 13 gets a message on their communicator that you've been transferred to a room in the infirmary and that they are able to visit you now.

As Squad 13 makes their way through the corridors to the infirmary, they see Zero Two ahead of them, walking in the same direction, but slowly and swaying from side to side.

"Hold on!" Ryoken shouts after her as he quickens his pace along with Misaki and Ichigo. Zero Two didn't seem to hear him though.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he says sternly as he grabs her shoulder and turns her around to face him. "Don't stop me. I need to see my Darling," she states.

"You can't be serious!" Misaki interjects as she walks up to them, "Do you realize who put (Y/N) in that hospital bed? You're not getting anywhere near (Y/N) ever again."

"H-Hey, calm down guys," Goro says. "She must be worried about him, too," Hiro adds. "Yeah, why are you guys getting so worked up?" Miku asks nervously.

"All this time, you've deceived and exploited (Y/N)," Ichigo steps in as Zero Two is biting her nails, "And you just tried to make him lose his humanity."

"Lose his humanity?" Futoshi asks confused. "We heard all about it," Misaki begins as she turns to Zero Two again, "You suck up your partner's life and discard them once you're done. And you've killed hundreds of people that way."

"Who told you that?" Goro asks. "We overheard Nana and Hachi, too," Ryoken adds, "They said that if this keeps up, (Y/N) can no longer be called human."

"Is that true, Zero Two?" Ikuno asks from the back. "Of course not, right?" Kokoro says in her cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "It has to be a misunderstanding," Hiro remarks, "They have managed just fine so far."

Zero Two rips off the nail she was biting on and hisses towards Ryoken, Misaki, and Ichigo, "Shut up. What I do with my Darling is none of your damn business."

"So, you admit it?" Ryoken states coldly. "Happy now? Just let me see my Darling," Zero Two says as she turns around to continue towards the infirmary but stops when she sees that Ichigo and Misaki are blocking her way.

"At first, I had my misgivings about having you as part of our team," Ichigo speaks up, "But you started to fit in, and I thought we had finally become teammates." Zero Two lowers her head and says coldly, "Teammates? I couldn't care less about that. Outta my way already."

Zero Two tries to push past them but they won't budge. "Well, I don't care how you feel," Ryoken comments as he joins the other two in blocking her path, "We're not letting you see (Y/N) again. You've deceived all of us this whole time. You have no place here anymore."

Zero Two grits her teeth before turning around and walking away.

XXXXXX

You slowly open your eyes and are met with the white ceiling of a hospital room in the infirmary with a breathing mask covering most of your face.

"Guys, he's waking up," you can hear Naomi say as you begin to stir in your bed. "Thank goodness," Kokoro says in relief. "A triumphant return, huh?" Goro remarks in his cheerful tone as you slowly scan your surroundings with your eyes. Everyone, minus Zero Two, is gathered around you.

"Man, I thought you were a goner this time!" Zorome exclaims as he nudges you with his elbow, "Good job surviving!" "Glad to see you're still with us," Hiro adds with a smile.

"Take it easy, (Y/N)," Ryoken says as you hoist yourself up to sit in your bed. "Yeah, you were hurt pretty badly," Misaki adds. "They said that if you get some rest, you'll be as good as new in no time," Futoshi comments, "Aren't you glad, (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, thanks guys," you respond as your gaze wanders over everyone in the room again. Everybody seems to be cheerful and relieved that you aren't seriously injured, even Mitsuru is looking a little brighter by his standards.

You think about what happened right before you lost consciousness.

"Hey, where's Zero Two?" you ask as you look around, causing several people in the room to look at each other in concern. "She isn't here," Ichigo replies after several moments of silence. "We didn't let her come," Misaki adds, "You know why, don't you?"

You run with your hand along the markings left on your neck after you were nearly strangled to death. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," Ryoken states reassuringly, "So, get some rest for now."

"See ya, (Y/N)," Goro says as he and the rest begin to walk out of the room. "Take care," Kokoro adds. "Later," Zorome comments. "Make sure you eat, okay?" Futoshi remarks.

 _I need to talk to her. I need to ask her something,_ you think to yourself as you look at your hands.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Hiro says as he stops in the doorway and looks back at you. "I need to talk to her, there's something important I want to ask her," you reply. "I'm afraid the others won't let that happen," he replies, "I'll see what I can do though." "Thanks, Hiro," you respond. "That's what friends are for!" Hiro states before leaving the room.

You're once again left to your own thoughts.

 _My life has been a complete wreck with only brief moments of happiness._

Your mind wanders back to your encounter with Zero Two at the lake when you arrived at Plantation 13.

 _But through meeting Zero Two, I felt like I was truly alive again. Still..._

You remember 081's corpse hitting the ground after Strelizia crashed right next to you and Mitsuru's broken state after he rode one time with Zero Two.

 _Given that no other stamen could handle it, why was I the only one? I never really put much thought into that..._

" _I'm sure you'll be fine the next time, and the time after that, and many more times, my Darling."_

 _After seeing her memories, there's only one reason I could think of as to why I was unscathed... Because I ingested her blood back then._

" _Let me get a taste of you. After all, you are now... my Darling!"_

 _This only brings up more questions._

" _I can get you out of here, Darling."_

 _I said the same thing after I smashed the window with the searchlight, and after that, she saw tears running down my face._

" _It's been a long time since I last saw a human cry." Is what she said before our first ride in Strelizia._

 _That time when I fed her candy..._

" _Say, 'Ahh'."_

 _Which she mirrored when feeding me with honey during breakfast._

 _And when I asked her why she goes by her code number as her name._

" _Huh... Well, I'm fine with Zero Two."_

 _Is it because I gave her that name after we broke out of the Garden?_

" _Darling... Grab on to me and never let go, okay?"_

 _She quoted the picture book we read together, and the word 'Darling' which she always uses to address me is the word the princess used to address her beloved._

 _Did she know all along that only I could ride with her? I thought both of our memories were wiped by APE. Was she able to resist it somehow? Was she trying to get me to remember with all those references? Then why... why did she call me 'Fodder' and nearly kill me._

 _I have to ask her. I have to make sure._

XXXXXX

"You can't be serious," Ryoken says as he climbs into his bed while Goro and Hiro are getting into theirs as well. "I am," Hiro replies, "Do you really want to keep (Y/N) from seeing Zero Two even when he is asking to see her?"

"Look, I'm just trying to protect him," Ryoken answers. "At what cost though?" Hiro retorts. "She nearly killed him!" Ryoken counters. "And he still wants to see her! There is clearly something we don't know about," Hiro responds. "What if he's under her influence and can't think straight?" Ryoken questions.

"You don't know that," Hiro states coolly, "Also, you're a little overprotective of (Y/N) for no obvious reason. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am worried about him, too. You and Misaki are more so than everyone else though."

Hiro's perceptiveness caught Ryoken somewhat off-guard. "You wouldn't understand," he mutters. "Try me, explain it," Hiro presses to which Ryoken just averts his gaze.

After a brief moment of silence, Hiro speaks up again, "In the end, you have to ask yourself: Do you really want to take away (Y/N)'s freedom to choose what to do? To make decisions for him that he doesn't agree with?"

Goro, who has been watching these two argue for a while decides to step in before things escalate further, "Guys, calm down. I think we're all a little tired, let's get some sleep and discuss this tomorrow."

Hiro reluctantly agrees and Ryoken sinks into his bed and though the others don't see it, Hiro's words did sting a little in his mind.

 _Talking him out of it doesn't seem to work,_ Hiro thinks to himself, _I need to figure out what happened between (Y/N) and Zero Two. Maybe that way the others will understand as well. There's no way Zero Two is going to open up to me though, especially since she is locked in her room with Futoshi and Zorome standing guard on the floor to make sure she doesn't go anywhere, and (Y/N) needs to rest..._

 _No, there's one more option. I know what I have to do._

XXXXXX

The next morning

Plantation 13 has begun to move again over the night and Squad 13 gathers in the briefing room, except you that is.

"You have your next mission," Hachi begins, "HQ has sent official orders. Plantation 13 has been heading toward a certain place for a while. This is our destination."

An image appears on the screen behind Hachi with a big circle in the center labeled 'Gran Crevasse' along with several much smaller circles that resemble Plantations heading towards it from all directions.

"Your mission is to neutralize every Klaxosaur inhabiting this structure, and take control of this area," Hachi comments as the screen zooms in on the Gran Crevasse.

"Furthermore, this is a joint operation with the Nines and Franxx squads from each Plantation," Nana adds. "A joint operation?" Futoshi asks but is ultimately ignored as Hachi continues, "The opening salvo will be fired 27 hours from now. Squad 13 is scheduled to be part of the sixth wave."

"Get it over with already," Zero Two hisses from the back of the room.

"Unlike other times, the enemy will counter with numbers," Nana remarks, "This will, without a doubt, be your most difficult operation to date. Focus on the task at hand."

Ichigo and Misaki glance at each other and nod. Ichigo raises her hand. "Yes, Ichigo?" Nana says. "Before the mission get underway, please remove Zero Two from Squad 13?" Ichigo requests.

Ryoken puts a hand over his heart, and unbeknownst to the rest, it is the spot of his inner pocket where he keeps his most valued item: A bloodied photo.

 _I could really use some advice from you guys right now,_ he thinks to himself, _Are we really doing the right thing?_

"Zero Two was set to return to the Nines as of this mission, anyway," Nana responds. "Wait a second!" Zero Two yells as she turns around, "Where'd that come from? Don't go deciding things for me!" "HQ has already given this the green light. We can't keep you here any longer," Nana replies.

"What about my Darling?" Zero Two asks, her voice slightly trembling. Nana shakes her head.

Zero Two turns towards the door and before she starts to walk over to it, Futoshi and Mitsuru are blocking her path. "Where are you going?" Futoshi asks a little nervously. "Sorry, but you're not going to his room," Zorome adds. "We won't let you see (Y/N)," Misaki states before giving Ryoken a quick glance.

XXXXXX

Later

You've regained enough of your strength to be able to get out of bed now, though still a little shaky. You walk to the door and open it, only to find Miku next to the entrance, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, (Y/N)," she says sadly, "Get back to your bed." "I need to see her," you reply. "Please..." she responds.

 _If it weren't for my current condition, I could probably just run past her. I need to find another way._

You sigh and get back into your room.

XXXXXX

Hiro is walking through the silent corridors of the Plantation. He told the others that he was going for some more practice with the training units to prepare for the coming battle. Considering the circumstances, it is a solid excuse, though it was a lie nonetheless. Luckily enough, nobody else wanted to come along for 'practice' because they were preoccupied with other things.

After a couple more minutes, Hiro reaches the command center and enters it. It's a circular room with screens, that provide the only source of light with their orange glow, plastered all over the walls. Hachi is in the middle of the room at his tactical console with a dozen analysts scattered all around the room minding their own business.

"Code 016," Hachi says in his usual neutral tone, not averting his gaze from his screen, "Why have you come here?" "I need to speak with Dr. Franxx," Hiro demands. "I'll disregard that tone of yours due to your accomplishments," Hachi replies nonchalantly, "The doctor is not to be disturbed at the moment, return to Mistilteinn."

"It's urgent, and I have a clearance code," Hiro responds. Hachi now turns his head away from the console and looks at Hiro, "Clearance code? Where did you get that?" "Code 42-023," Hiro states without answering Hachi's second question.

Hachi turns back to his console and checks the code Hiro gave him. After nearly a minute of waiting, Hachi turns back to Hiro and says, "The doctor is waiting for you in the conference room." "Thank you," Hiro replies before he leaves the command center and walks down the hall to the conference room.

The room is rather small with a circular metal platform in its center with five vertical screens forming a semicircle around it. The middle screen is the only one that is currently active, showing Dr. Franxx in one of his many offices while he is looking through a microscope.

"Ah, Code 016," the doctor begins as he averts his gaze from his studies, "I almost thought you wouldn't use the clearance code I gave you all those years ago." "I have a name," Hiro states as he walks onto the platform. "Very well, Hiro," the doctor replies, "What is so urgent that you needed to call me?"

"I need answers," Hiro begins, "Back in the Garden, after one of my many tests in the Lab, you requested that I should stop asking questions and 'keep my head down' because it would be for my own safety and that you in return would answer all my questions one day. You gave me this code that I should only use in an emergency and you promised on Karina's name, whoever that is."

"And I will keep my promise, I assure you," the doctor responds, "However, the time to answer your questions you asked back at the Garden has not yet arrived."

Hiro was extremely annoyed, though not really surprised, on the inside that the doctor would delay him in getting the answers to the questions that were plaguing his mind.

"That's not why I'm here," Hiro says. "Oh?" the doctor replies as he raises his eyebrow. "I want to know what happened between (Y/N) and Zero Two. He is the only one who managed to ride with her multiple times and came back unharmed," Hiro elaborates before muttering to himself, "Until now that is..."

"And you assume that I know why he is able to do so?" the doctor muses. "I'm not stupid, we parasites are monitored very closely, which means that someone with Zero Two's status is monitored even closer," Hiro retorts.

"In this instance, you are correct," the doctor responds, "So, you used your clearance code to find out about that and help (Y/N)?" Hiro nods.

"Very well," the doctor states, "Grab a chair and take a seat. This might take a while and it's not a pretty story." The last part of that sentence seemed to contain the guilt of an old man who regrets many decisions he made throughout his life. "I'll need you to keep some parts of what I'm about to tell you to yourself, for now," he adds.

"It all started in the Garden. One day, (Y/N) was deemed too unstable to be near the other parasites and he was transferred to the Lab. On that same day, we also got a new test subject, Code 002..."

XXXXXX

You're walking around in your hospital room and eye everything carefully.

 _There's gotta be another way out of here. Wouldn't be the first time I've broken out of somewhere._

You pull open the curtain on the end of the room and gaze upon the golden city of the Plantation.

 _Nice view, but I can't escape through there..._

You look up to the ceiling and notice a second floor with a balcony of this room.

 _I could probably escape that way, but how can I get up there? I can't climb up the walls like that... Maybe if I use the bedspread as a rope... I would need some kind of substitute for a hook though so that it would hold once I throw it up there._

You walk over to your bed and check the drawers next to it.

 _Nothing I could use..._

You're interrupted in your planning as you hear a knock on the door. You quickly climb into bed as to not raise any suspicion and say, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Ryoken and Misaki with the latter carrying a tray with food on it.

"How are you feeling?" Misaki asks as she and Ryoken take a seat on either side of you. "A lot better. I can't wait to ditch this room," you reply nonchalantly. "Glad to hear it," Ryoken says.

Misaki puts the tray on the small table that is attached to your bed, "Here." "Thanks," you answer, "How are you guys doing?" "Same as always really," Ryoken answers. "I see," you reply.

You begin to eat your meal.

"We've also brought a summary of our last briefing so you can read up on that later," Ryoken adds as he puts a small datapad on the nightstand to which you nod.

"By the way," Misaki begins, "Zero Two's going back to the Nines."

You choke on your food and begin to cough violently, "What? When?!" "Tomorrow night," she answers, "It's because of the big mission coming up."

"I suppose you still won't let me see her, am I right?" you ask bluntly. Misaki shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry, but you'll never be the same again if you stay with her." "What do you mean?" you ask confused.

"You'll... become the same kind of monster that she is," Misaki states in a lowered tone, "On a genetic level. The others are worried, too. We don't want to lose anyone."

You think back to the time when you had the blue growth on your chest and how it vanished after your third ride with Zero Two.

"So what, does my opinion mean nothing?" you reply coolly, "I don't care if I change, it's only physical anyway. I'm still the person I always was and always will be. Does it matter what I look like?"

Suffice to say that both of them are a little dumbstruck by your response and fail to come up with an argument against it. The conversation trails off and you finish your meal shortly after.

"Anyway, thanks for that," you say with a smile, "I think I'll get some sleep now." "Right, let me get that for you then," Ryoken says as he reaches for the tray but you stop him, saying, "I'll have them clean it up later, just leave it here." "Alright, if you insist," Misaki replies as she and Ryoken walk towards the door.

"See ya, (Y/N)," Ryoken remarks. "Take care," Misaki adds as they leave the room.

Once the door closes, you look at the cutlery of your food.

 _Now's my chance._

XXXXXX

Ryoken and Misaki exit your room and walk past Miku, who is still standing guard next to the door.

"You were awfully quiet today at the briefing," Misaki says worriedly to Ryoken after they are out of Miku's earshot, "What's wrong?"

"I just had an argument with Hiro yesterday and what he said is still lingering in my mind," he explains. "What did he say?" she inquires. "He said that we shouldn't just make decisions on his behalf that he doesn't agree with," he explains.

There is a moment of silence before Ryoken continues, "He's right... but... I don't wanna lose (Y/N)… not again. He's like a brother to me," "I know, Ryoken. I know," Misaki says reassuringly while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asks her, "Even after she nearly killed him, (Y/N) insists on seeing her." "That's so like him," Misaki replies, "Always trying to help others and see the good in them, even if it costs him dearly. I guess it's just in his nature."

The conversation trails off as the two of them reach the boarding house and suddenly hear the sound of glass being shattered followed by Zorome yelling, "Stop!" "Yeah! Get back to your room!" Futoshi adds.

They rush inside just as they see Zero Two push Goro with full force, reeling into the window and hitting the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" Ikuno asks worriedly as she rushes to his aid.

"Don't stop me," Zero Two states, "I'm going to see my Darling." "You'll see him, and then what? You'll lie to him again?" Ichigo comments as she stops in front of her. Zero Two grabs her by the collar and just as Ryoken was about to step between them, Zero Two's cold and distant demeanor suddenly breaks.

"No! You're wrong, you're wrong!" she exclaims, now on the verge of crying, "I just want to talk to him!"

"Let her go," Goro says as Ikuno helps him back up, "Listen to her. She must have something really important to discuss with him." "I agree," Kokoro remarks sadly, "We can't force them apart. I feel so sorry for them."

Ichigo looks over to Ryoken and Misaki as Zero Two releases her. Misaki looks at Ryoken for a moment before facing Zero Two and looking at her pained expression. "You can meet (Y/N), Zero Two," Misaki states, "On one condition: We will all be present, are you okay with that?"

Zero Two nods.

XXXXXX

Shortly after, Squad 13, minus Hiro, make their way to your hospital room.

"Huh?" Miku says surprised as she sees them approach with Zero Two, "What's going on here?" "She's going to talk to (Y/N)," Goro explains, "How is he?" "Probably sleeping. It's really quiet," Miku answers.

Ryoken goes to the door and taps the keypad to open it. The door slides open and he gestures Zero Two to walk inside.

Zero Two walks into the dark room. "Darli-" she begins but stops a few steps into the room as she realizes that nobody is in there. The others quickly file into the room after her.

"What? Where did he go?" Ichigo asks astonished. "No way! I kept watch the entire time!" Miku exclaims. "Look at that," Mitsuru says as he points to the bedspread that is tied to the balcony on the second level with a fork and a knife acting as hooks to hold it in place.

"That guy..." Goro sighs. "He climbed out of here?" Naomi gasps. "He's so reckless," Zorome comments. "I don't believe it," Ryoken remarks as he scratches his head.

"You tricked me," Zero Two seethes while lowering her head, "You lied to me." Her nails now dig into her hands with blood dripping out as she forms fists. "Wait, Zero Two! It's not what it looks like," Misaki says, "(Y/N) must've gone to see you!"

"Shut your mouth!" she yells as she raises her head, both her irises now glowing red.

 _This is not good,_ Ryoken thinks to himself before he yells, "Everyone out! Now! I'll buy you as much time as I can!"

XXXXXX

You approach the entrance to the boarding house and stop at the entrance. You stand still for a moment to listen for any noise from inside but there isn't any.

 _Strange, it's usually never this quiet during that time._

You slowly make your way up the stairs, as you carefully look around you, expecting someone to come out and drag you back to the infirmary any moment. Your concerns are unwarranted though as you don't see or hear anyone.

 _Where is everyone?_

You walk up to Zero Two's room and knock on the door. "Zero Two, it's me," you state, "I have to talk to you about something."

No response.

You press the side of your head against the door to listen for any noise.

Nothing.

"Zero Two, if you're in there, I'm coming in," you say as you gently open the door.

"Zero Tw-" you begin but stop dead in your tracks when you see the walls of the room covered in claw marks, the bed sheets, and the pillow completely lacerated and a broken hand mirror on the ground near the window.

 _What the hell happened here?_

A cold shiver runs down your spine as you walk out of the room and into the lounge, "Hello?! Is anyone here?" Then you notice a crack in the window where Goro was thrown into earlier.

Without hesitation, you immediately make a run for the infirmary as fast as you possibly can.

XXXXXX

As you close in on your room in the infirmary, you can hear Zero Two laughing maniacally.

"Humans are so weak!" she proudly exclaims as she holds Ryoken and Misaki with one hand each by their collars above the ground, "Get it now? Never stand in my wa-"

"Zero Two!" you shout as you reach the door and stand there in complete shock for a moment. Every member of Squad 13, minus Hiro, is scattered on the ground in front of you. Judging by the way Ryoken and Misaki are struggling to breathe from the way Zero Two is holding them, you are not even sure if the others are alive.

"Darling!" she says in a sweet tone as she turns her head towards you. "What have you done?" you ask as you catch your breath. Your question goes unanswered however as she looks at you with her red glowing eyes and replies sweetly, "I finally got to see you, Darling!"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," she continues as she lets go of Ryoken and Misaki who fall to the ground and gasp for air. "Ryoken! Misaki! You okay?" you ask worriedly as you rush to their side.

"(Y/N)…" Misaki manages to say. "Run..." Ryoken blurts out before he collapses and loses consciousness. It appears that he took the brunt of the beating.

Seeing your fellow squad members, no, friends hurt and possibly even dead on the ground like this overwhelms you with anger and the pain of loss, a feeling that is for some reason all too familiar for you. You grit your teeth before you look up and shout, "Why would you do this?!"

"Why?" she responds sweetly again, "You asked me to speak my mind with you, remember? But these guys just wouldn't let me. So, I..." "No..." you mutter. All words escape you in this situation.

"Let's talk lots and lots, okay?" she continues, "It's not too late. We can still take it back..."

"Zero Two," you lash out at her, "In this very moment, you truly are a monster. You're not human."

Her facial expression immediately sinks into one of complete despair before she turns around and marches out of the room.

After a brief moment of silence to process everything that just happened, you immediately check the other's pulse and breath.

 _Thank god, they're all alive at least..._

You hear someone approaching the room and hear them say to themselves, "Why's the door open?" "(Y/N), are you-" you see Hiro stand in the doorway, completely frozen, bearing the same reaction as you a minute ago.

"What happened?" he asks as he rushes to you. "Zero Two..." you mutter under your breath.

XXXXXX

The next day

Two agents arrive at the boarding house. They've come to pick up Zero Two.

The majority of Squad 13 survived yesterday's encounter more or less uninjured, except for Ryoken. They told you that they were unable to get out of the room since Zero Two was standing in the doorway, so Ryoken took the brunt of the beating and would will himself back up to shield the rest but to no avail.

You're with Misaki in the infirmary of the boarding house next to Ryoken who is still unconscious in his bed. You hide your face in your hands as you think to yourself, _This is all my fault..._

Meanwhile, Zero Two descends down the staircase of the atrium, the boys and girls silently watching her as she exits.

You glance out the window and see Zero Two with the two agents walking away.

 _Maybe I should go after her,_ you think to yourself as you get up but stop when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

You turn your head to see Misaki, slowly shaking her head before returning her gaze to Ryoken.

 _What Zero Two did was wrong. Still, calling her a monster and seeing her desperate expression after that was heartless of me, I just lost it in that moment. I need to set things right._

You brush off Misaki's hand and run out of the infirmary after Zero Two.

"There he goes again," Misaki mumbles to herself as she gives off a weak smile.

You barely missed Zero Two as she enters the elevator of Mistilteinn. Because it's the only elevator that is connected to the birdcage, you will now have to wait until it descends all the way to its destination before it returns.

"Damn it!" you curse as you hit the door with your fist while you're losing precious time.

XXXXXX

Zero Two enters the hangar and marches towards the transport plane, her coat swaying behind her like a cape in the wind.

"Welcome home, Nine Iota," Alpha greets her, the rest of the Nines behind him, but she just walks past him, "Take a look. Papa brought them all here for you." He then gestures towards dozens of stamen that are standing in a row along the walkway, "Use as many as you like."

Zero Two stops in front of the entrance to the transport for a moment.

 _Is there someone running towards the hangar?_ She asks herself, _No, it's probably just my imagination…_

Zero Two enters the transport plane and it begins its preparations to take off.

You arrive a few moments later but are forced to watch helplessly as the transport takes off the moment you enter the hangar.

 _I'm too late. She's gone…_ You think to yourself as you stare after the transport plane until it's no longer in sight.

You stand there for a moment in silence, mentally scolding yourself for letting it come to this until you are interrupted by a voice calling out to you.

"Oh, hey there," Alpha greets you in his usual smug tone, "Did you come to say goodbye to Iota? It looks like you missed her by just a few seconds."

You look at his direction and suppress the urge to punch him in the face for that comment.

"What do you want Alpha? I'm not in the mood for your games," you dryly state. "Oh, my," Alpha replies, feigning to be hurt by your words, "And here I thought we were friends."

You roll your eyes and turn towards the exit as he says after you, "I read yesterday's report. Looks like Iota finally snapped and beat your squad pretty badly. I always knew that a monster like her couldn't fit in with humans."

You stop.

"I heard that one of them was hurt pretty badly," Alpha states, "Oh I know, he is the one with the white hair that was so rude to me the other day. What was his code number again? 043? "

You turn around and march towards him, then grab him by his collar, saying, "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Alpha."

"I would unhand me if I were you," he replies smugly as you see Beta and Gamma walking towards the two of you now. You grit your teeth but let him go nonetheless.

 _Despite how satisfying it would be to knock some sense into him, it wouldn't get me anywhere,_ you think to yourself as you walk out of the hangar while ignoring any comments Alpha throws after you.

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you're reading this, thank you for sticking around for so long. We're almost at the episode 15 mark of this fanfiction, so things are going to be different from there on out.**

 **I'd also like to make another shout out to CulpableGlint for reading over my chapters before I publish them and giving me advice. If you like my work be sure to check his out as well.**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

Plantation 13 – Infirmary in the boarding house

"Ugh," Ryoken mumbles as he begins to stir in his bed. "Ryoken!" Misaki exclaims as she immediately springs from her seat and rushes to his side.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Ryoken mutters as he hoists himself up, "How long was I out?" "About twelve hours," Misaki answers before scolding him, "What were you thinking? Trying to take her on by yourself? You could have gotten killed!"

Ryoken notices the hint of grief and sadness in her voice. After all, she was right. They had already lost almost everyone else of their first Squad, Misaki couldn't bear to lose him too.

"I'm sorry," he replies as he pulls Misaki in a hug, who is trying to hold back tears, "I'm sorry..."

After a few minutes, Misaki calms down and Ryoken releases her.

"What happened with (Y/N) and Zero Two?" Ryoken inquires. "(Y/N) lashed out at her shortly after you were knocked unconscious. She left after that," Misaki elaborates, "I also heard a transport plane take off and fly over the birdcage maybe 10 minutes ago, so she's probably gone for good now."

"And (Y/N)?" he questions. "He ran after her, not sure if he made it though," she replies. "Of course, he did," he responds, "Still, I can't help but think that part is our fault." Misaki gives him a confused look.

"Think about it," he begins, "Locking (Y/N) up somewhere, telling him not to do something that he wanted to do. When has that ever worked out? I should have seen it coming. I mean, he climbed out of his room by a bed sheet for god's sake, this all could've been avoided..."

Footsteps echo through the hall signaling someone is coming closer. Then, Hiro comes into view as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, Ryoken?" Hiro says as he approaches them. "I'm feeling better already," he replies nonchalantly, "Where were you? Were you training the whole day?"

Hiro doesn't answer the question and his face takes on a more serious expression, "Remember our argument the other day?" "Yeah, what about it?" Ryoken answers confused by this seemingly unrelated question.

"I guess you could say that I called in a favor," Hiro replies. "A favor? From whom?" Misaki inquires. "Dr. Franxx," Hiro replies. Ryoken and Misaki glance at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to Hiro.

"I shouldn't really be talking about this without (Y/N)'s consent," Hiro says with a hint of guilt, "But I can't find him right now and he isn't responding on his communicator either, and I think that the two of you will maybe understand how he feels with what I'm about to tell you."

XXXXXX

You arrive disheartened at the boarding house after slowly walking back from the hangar. Your communicator beeped several times on the way back but you dismissed it since you were too busy scolding yourself mentally for what you said to Zero Two yesterday.

 _I saw her memories when our minds connected in Strelizia. She was alone for her entire life, she had no one._

You ascend the staircase of the atrium to the second floor.

 _Everyone viewed her as a monster and used her like a tool. APE, the Nines... and even Dr. Franxx experimented on her for years._

You walk up to Zero Two's room and enter it.

 _I don't even know why I came here,_ you think to yourself as you run with your hand along the claw marks on the walls.

 _Maybe in the hopes that she left something here? Or perhaps to further remind me of my failure..._

A blinding light on the end of the room catches your attention when it obscures your vision for a moment. You walk up to the windowsill and notice that it's the hand mirror you gave her along with your present, though it's no longer shattered. Instead, the mirror was put together again by using sticky tape.

Next to it is the box where the necklace you gifted her is supposed to be. Upon opening the box you notice that the necklace is missing though.

 _Did she keep it? Or did she throw it away after what I said to her..._

You slam your fist into the wall next to you, a tear rolling down your cheek.

 _I told her I'd be there for her. Instead, I turned on her like everyone else did..._

You take a seat on the windowsill and just sit there in silence for close to an hour until an announcement comes through the speakers, "Squad 13 to the briefing room. I repeat: Squad 13 to the briefing room."

You sigh before you get up and make your way to the door.

XXXXXX

"This mission has but one objective," Hachi begins after everyone arrives and takes a seat in the briefing room, "Taking control of the area known as the Gran Crevasse. The 4th United Company is currently carrying out their attack, but due to heavy Klaxosaur resistance, they're not making it inroads. Squad 13 is to join squads from four other plantations and take part in the mission as the 6th United Company."

Naomi raises her hand and asks, "What exactly is in the Gran Crevasse?"

Nana and Hachi look at each other and exchange a nod before Nana turns towards the squad again and says, "This might prove shocking to you kids, but take a look."

The screen behind them opens a new window that covers the entire screen, showing a close-up shot of the Gran Crevasse. Looking at part of its outer walls you can already tell that this is a heavily fortified stronghold.

"What's that? A black wall?" Zorome asks right before the camera feed changes.

The next shot shows several entrances of the Gran Crevasse with hundreds upon hundreds of Klaxosaurs pouring out of them.

"What the hell? What's going on there?" Miku asks nervously.

Several of the others gasp in shock as the next few shots consist of footage that shows destroyed plantations and the remains of Franxx littering the battlefield while others are still struggling against the overwhelming numbers of Klaxosaurs.

"This battle is clearly on a different scale than all our prior ones," Mitsuru states as he is looking at the screens with wide eyes.

"Taking over the Gran Crevasse is Papa's long-standing wish," Hachi continues, "This battle could be a turning point in humanity's history."

"Hey, look!" Goro exclaims as the feed changes again.

The camera feed shifts to what looks to be the 5th United Company marching into battle. There are two rows in the back with a dozen standard issue Franxx each. In front of them are four white Franxx units with a sleek silhouette, the Nines. At the head of their formation is Strelizia in her stampede mode with her tail swinging back and forth zealously.

You stare blankly at the screen and stop listening to Hachi's briefing as you look at Strelizia who is charging headfirst into the fight and tearing through Klaxosaurs like a rabid animal with savage strikes. This doesn't go unnoticed by some of the squad, including Ryoken and Misaki.

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"She devoured them all? I told you this would happen," Dr. Franxx says with a slight chuckle, "Silly hellcat."

"We're almost there," Baboon states, "If we take over the Gran Crevasse, we will be one step closer to our wish." "Hringhorni and Valhalla's construction is proceeding smoothly, too," Lemur remarks. "Soon, we can bury these pests once and for all," Gorilla adds. "The time has come!" Marmoset exclaims eagerly.

Dr. Franxx then turns around, seemingly having enough of their conversation, and walks towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Werner?" Papa questions. "I can't sit around here," the doctor replies, "I want to watch it all happen from a front-row seat."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile on the battlefield

"Damn it! There's too many of them, we can't link up!" 090, Squad leader of Squad 26 yells frantically. Just then, the Franxx next to him is picked up by a tower-like Klaxosaur and is now stuck in its maw as it slowly closes it.

"Hold on! I'll be right-" 090 shouts but is interrupted as more Klaxosaurs swarm him. The Franxx stuck in the Klaxosaurs maw begins to scream in agony as teeth begin to crush her body. "No!" 090 yells moments before a flash of white and red comes out of nowhere and cuts the Klaxosaur holding the Franxx horizontally in half.

"Was that Strelizia?" 090 wonders aloud as he tries to follow the mechanical lion with his gaze before another flash of white and red comes down in front of him, annihilating every Klaxosaur around 090, who is utterly speechless at this point, in one swift strike.

"Hey, good job hanging in there," Alpha remarks as his M9 Prime Franxx looks at him, "You did well, for humans. We'll take over here, so you can chill in the rear."

XXXXXX

Hachi finishes the briefing which is followed by another announcement, "Message from Mission Command. The 6th United Company is to prepare for sortie."

"You're up, kids!" Nana exclaims. Everyone makes their way out of the briefing room but not before they all turn towards you.

"Alright, we're gonna go kick some Klaxosaur butt," Zorome says cockily. "Leave my food alone, okay, (Y/N)?" Futoshi adds. "Don't look so down," Goro says cheerfully, "No need to worry. We'll be fine." "We'll be back before you know it," Hiro comments. "Yeah, you haven't seen the last of us," Ryoken states with a smile. "Sit tight, we'll be back," Ichigo exclaims.

"Please, come back alive, guys," you utter as your gaze wanders over the entire squad. Everyone gives you a thumbs up and a smile before they leave for the docking bay.

Every Franxx pair splits up shortly after to go onto their separate walkways towards their respective Franxx.

"The doctor should have told us about (Y/N) and Zero Two," Misaki mumbles as she and Ryoken stop in front of Valkyrie's faceplate for a moment. "The doctor owes us an explanation after this battle," Ryoken adds, "If only we would've known... We royally screwed up, and we even dragged Ichigo into this."

"Well, there's no use in thinking what could have been," Misaki states, "All we can do is learn from our mistakes." Ryoken nods and they both enter Valkyrie's cockpit.

XXXXXX

About 10 minutes later, the 6th United Company is assembled outside and in formation. The Franxx of Squad 13 are sticking out with their colorful designs among the dozens of standard-issue Franxx.

"Your goal is Point F2," Hachi announces over the comms, "All units, move out!"

"Let's do this!" Zorome yells eagerly as Squad 13 charges into battle.

As they close in on the combat zone, they can see four white Franxx units devastating the enemy Klaxosaurs with deadly precision.

"You scrubs aren't even good for a warm-up!" Gamma shouts as he kills six Klaxosaurs with one swing of his lance.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Beta adds while running circles around a group and taking them down with ease.

"How boring," Delta comments while cutting a Moho-class in half, "Entertain us more!"

"Let's go, guys," Alpha orders as he and the other Nines combine their attacks towards a clustered group of Klaxosaurs and throw their lances into them, creating a massive blue explosion.

"That's one lot down," Alpha concludes.

"Wow, it's like we have a bunch of Strelizia's," Miku says astonished. "Focus," Ryoken interjects, "We're joining the fight now."

"I really wasn't expecting these numbers," Alpha comments as he and the rest of the Nines stand on top of a mountain of Klaxosaur corpses. "There's no end to them," Delta adds. "Hey, Alpha. Look over there," Beta says as he points to a skirmish.

Gamma whistles before asking, "Who's that?" "The children of Squad 13," Delta answers. "Alpha's shiny new toys," Epsilon says jokingly.

A smirk comes on Alpha's face as his M9 Prime jumps over to the fight, landing back to back with Delphinium. "Hey, so that's your Franxx," Alpha comments as he inspects Delphinium, "How truly adorable." "Gee, thanks," Delphinium replies sarcastically, "So what's the situation?"

"We're holding them off just fine, but we're not getting anywhere," he states before pointing to the top of the Gran Crevasse, "You see that over there? The Crevasse has been sealed off inside a thick dome. To get rid of it, we'll have to strike from the inside. So basically..." "We have to go through there, huh?" Delphinium concludes as she looks at one of the many entrances where Klaxosaurs are coming out of.

She turns towards her squad and exclaims, "Argentea and Valkyrie with me. Chlorophytum, Gladiolus, and Genista, provide covering fire. Let's move!" "I'll switch to melee configuration if it gets too hot over here," Gladiolus adds.

" **I'm going to disappear**."

"We're going full power!" Chlorophytum announces as she thrusts her arms to the side and the wing-like attachments begin to glow and extend. A few moments later, a massive beam shoots out of each of the six fins, annihilating every Klaxosaur unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"Nice one, Ikuno," Ryoken remarks, "Now it's our turn." Valkyrie raises her blade into the air and both its pilots shout, "Shine once more!" The pitch-black blade transforms into a sword of pure light again and Valkyrie charges into the fray, wiping out a group of Klaxosaurs with its first swing.

The larva-like Klaxosaurs have a hard time getting close to Valkyrie before getting cut to pieces by the energy waves created by her blade, despite the fact that she is running towards them.

As she closes in on one of the turret-like Klaxosaurs, she deflects its laser beam with her shield before using her thrusters to jump high into the air. Then, she dives with the sword pointing downwards on top of the Klaxosaur, cutting vertically through it like a hot knife through butter.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" Zorome exclaims as Argentea follows up. "You snooze, you lose," Ryoken retorts jokingly.

Delphinium dispatches horde after horde of Klaxosaurs with surgical accuracy as well. Every time when it looks like she is about to take a hit, she dodges gracefully to the side with one swift motion and turns the tables with several quick jabs.

Meanwhile, Gladiolus fully unfolds her forearm cannons and unleashes a hail of bullets on any Klaxosaur trying to get close to Genista or Chlorophytum who are making short work of the Klaxosaur's artillery units from afar.

"Wh-What is that?" a standard issue Franxx asks as her squad scrambles to regroup, "I've never seen anyone fight like that." "It's Squad 13," 090 answers as a smile crosses his face, "As always, they're all over the place. But I'm glad they're here! Let's take this chance to regroup!"

"Stand back!" Mitsuru exclaims as Genista charges up a big shot with her cannon before firing it towards one of the entrances to the Gran Crevasse, clearing a perfect path to it. The three melee Franxx now have a perfect view of the oval-shaped door.

"I see it," Goro says before he suddenly stops, "Wait, is that man-made?" His question goes unanswered however as Delphinium announces, "Everyone, we're going in!"

Suddenly, a tremor stops Squad 13's advance because it nearly makes them lose their footing.

"What was that?" Zorome asks as the Klaxosaurs around them retreat. "The Klaxosaurs are... fleeing?" Chlorophytum gasps. "Retreating... that's not very Klaxosaur-like," Ryoken contemplates.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

You stand silently watching the battle unfold from the screens of the Command Center and the tremor was noticeable even on your end.

"Detecting magma energy readings underground," one of the analysts exclaims, "Reanalyzing signal. Stand by... Ascertained to be a Super Lehmann-Class."

"Oh? There was something like that hidden down there?" a familiar mechanical voice asks. You don't even need to turn around to know that it is Dr. Franxx who just entered the room and stops next to you, looking at the monitor as well.

"A Super Lehmann-Class?" Nana says nervously. "I've never even heard of that!" Hachi adds.

XXXXXX

The tremors become stronger as the ground in the distance erupts and its cause comes into view.

The biggest Klaxosaur you or Squad 13 has ever seen emerges right underneath a Plantation that has '26' written on its wall. It looks like a 3D upside down trapezoid with its head located where the front points come together. In addition, the Klaxosaur doesn't have legs as its source of movement, but instead possesses tank treads, making it a force to be reckoned with.

As the Super Lehmann-class fully emerges from the ground, the Plantation that was resting on top of it topples off its side to the ground and collapses under its own weight before going down in a massive explosion that doesn't even seem to bother the Klaxosaur. The Klaxosaur itself is taller than a Plantation and at least as long as they are wide.

"The mountains moved!" Futoshi yells nervously. "A Super Lehmann-class," Ryoken whispers in utter shock and disbelief, "Not again..."

"Plantation 26... Our home..." 090 mutters as he and the rest of his squad watch helplessly as their home is destroyed.

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur moving from point E3," an analyst reports, "Three plantations lie on its estimated course."

"Get Code 090 on the line," the Vice Chairman states dryly, "We're moving to Protocol 32."

XXXXXX

The Super Lehmann-class reaches another plantation and just steamrolls through it as if it's made of paper.

"Code 090," the Vice Chairman begins as his image appears in the cockpit of 090's Franxx, "Execute Protocol 32." "D-Did you say Protocol 32?" 090 asks nervously. "Is something wrong?" the Vice Chairman replies, "Code 090, this is a great honor, you know?" "I... understand..." 090 replies.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur heading right for us!" an analyst exclaims nervously, "We estimate contact in 240 seconds."

Several 'Warning' reports flash across several screens as they show the countdown.

"This is bad," Nana mutters.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Squad 13 and the Nines give chase to the Super Lehmann-class and try their best to keep up.

"It's heading towards Plantation 13!" Mitsuru yells. "What did you say?" Zorome shrieks. "Well, what now?" Alpha asks himself as he tries to come up with a plan to take that Klaxosaur down before something in front of him catches his attention.

A Franxx squad stands in the path of the Super Lehmann-class, carrying several bombs each in their hands as they form a line.

"That's..." Alpha mutters to himself, "I see." By now, everyone else has noticed Squad 26 as well.

"All units, Protocol 32," 090 announces sadly.

"No! 090, don't!" Ryoken shouts over the comms, "Don't throw your lives away like that!"

090 ignores Ryoken as his Squad remains motionless in the Klaxosaur's path. Right before they are about to be crushed by the Klaxosaur, 090 sends a final message over the comms, "Squad 13, the rest is in your hands."

The next moment, a radiant explosion blinds Squad 13 and the Nines as Squad 26 is completely obliterated. "What the hell?" Goro asks in shock. "Damn it..." Ryoken mutters to himself.

The maneuver has disabled the front right tread of the Klaxosaur as it comes to a halt and stops right in front of Plantation 13. However, its momentum was enough for the head to continue forward, resulting in it driven into Plantation 13's side.

There is a brief moment of silence once the Klaxosaur ceases all movement. Then, it opens its mouth and spews dozens upon dozens of the larva-like Klaxosaurs into the Plantation with seemingly no end.

"Our home!" Futoshi yells. "We're going to defend it!" Delphinium announces. Suddenly, a loud growl becomes audible behind them and Strelizia dashes past them, climbs up the wall of the Plantation and jumps into the hole created by the Super Lehmann-class.

"Zero Two?!" Hiro gasps. "Ryoken," Valkyrie says to him over the internal comms, "We're not gonna let another Super Lehman-class destroy our second home!"

Ryoken takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes for a moment and remembers the first time he faced a Super Lehmann-class and lost nearly everything he held dear. But he also remembers all the good years he spent with his family before that happened. Every single one of them will always be close to his heart, figuratively and literally.

Now was not the time to give into despair. Ryoken found new resolve in his memories and cast his fear of loss aside and though he didn't notice it, Valkyrie's sword now shines a little brighter.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryoken announces, "We're not letting that thing get any closer to our home, let's go!"

Strelizia plummets into the city and tears a group of Klaxosaurs into shreds as she lands.

" **The line is blurring."**

" **SoMeboDy."**

" **gET mE OUt oF hErE."**

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"Raise the bulwarks!" Nana orders, "If we lose this place, we're done for!" "Neutralizing the Super Lehman-class is our top priority right now," Hachi declares.

"Doctor, it isn't safe here," Nana says, "Please return to HQ." She then turns to you and says, "You get back to Mistilteinn, (Y/N)."

Both you and the doctor ignore her however as you keep your eyes on the screens showing Strelizia in her stampede mode running wild in the city.

"Don't you find her far more beautiful than any human?" the doctor asks you, "Pure and proud, more alone than us all. She's like a Klaxosaur, through and through."

"No! You're wrong!" you interject instinctively without thinking, "Zero Two is not a Klaxosaur! She's my partner!"

 _Or at least I was her partner..._

The doctor averts his gaze from the screen and turns his head towards you, asking, "Then why are you still here I wonder?"

 _He's right._

You turn around and run to the exit.

 _What was I waiting for? I know what I have to do._

XXXXXX

It has been nearly half an hour and Squad 13 along with the Nines are doing the best they can to protect the city from the endless hordes of Klaxosaurs.

"Jeez! How many more do we have to kill?!" Futoshi complains. "Quit whining, fatty! We've gotta protect our Plantation!" Zorome retorts. "Don't call me that!" Futoshi responds.

"Hey, fire more of those beams from earlier," Argentea tells Chlorophytum as they stand back to back. "I don't have the energy for that! I've used all my reserves, too!" Chlorophytum replies. "What? Don't be cheap!" Argentea grumbles.

"Don't fight, guys," Genista interjects, "We have to work together."

"How are you holding up, Ryoken?" Valkyrie asks him as she finishes off another group of Klaxosaurs. "It's strange," he replies, "I've never been able to use the blade this long without losing consciousness. I don't even feel fatigued."

They are interrupted as they hear a roar from Strelizia, who is standing on top of a pile of Klaxosaur corpses now, tearing anything to pieces that gets too close to her.

"My, how scary," Beta comments sarcastically, "She's in a foul mood today." "The thought of getting on that unseemly beast's bad side gives me chills," Alpha adds.

Valkyrie uses her boosters and charges into another horde of incoming Klaxosaurs with her shield first, sandwiching them between her shield and a building before finishing off the survivors with one strike of her blade.

"We're being pushed back!" Genista exclaims while reloading. "We have to hold the line!" Hiro announces, "If we lose the central spire it's over."

"I'm out of ammo?!" Chlorophytum gasps. "If we ain't got ammo," Futoshi says angrily as Chlorophytum rips out a pillar next to her and uses it as a melee weapon, "Use the arms!"

"We can't give in! We have to defend the city!" Zorome yells as Argentea is pushed backward into one of the buildings but counter attacks shortly after.

"Ichigo, on your left!" Gladiolus remarks before Delphinium immediately turns and slices the Klaxosaur that tried to sneak up on her in half. "Thanks," Delphinium says.

"What the," Goro says in utter disbelief, "Guys, am I seeing things or is that a training unit there?"

The training unit jets at its maximum speed through the city and passes underneath Argentea who asks, "Wait, is that... (Y/N)?"

"That guy..." Goro sighs. Valkyrie's face appears next to Ryoken inside Valkyrie's cockpit on a screen and they nod at each other without exchanging any words before dashing off after it.

 _Hang in there, Zero Two. I'm coming._

Another horde of Klaxosaurs comes into view between you and Strelizia, but you are not backing down. You try your best to dodge from side to side but the training unit is not as fast and maneuverable as you'd like it to be and you get hit by one of the Klaxosaurs as you pass by. The training unit is sent flying into the air as a result before you come crashing down, your head smashing into the console in front of you.

Gladiolus suddenly materializes before you, drawing out her double-bladed polearm and taking up a defensive stance. From there she spins the polearm in her hands almost like a helicopter's rotors, shredding to pieces any Klaxosaur that dares come too close. "We've got you, buddy," Hiro says over the comm.

Valkyrie arrives moments later and picks up the head of the training unit. "We'll clear you a path," Hiro announces as Gladiolus charges forward, Valkyrie following right behind her.

A little surprised, you open a private channel to Valkyrie, "Weren't you guys trying to keep me as far away from Zero Two as possible? What's with this sudden change of heart?" "We're sorry, (Y/N)," Ryoken says in a lowered tone, "We understand why now. We should have never tried to stop you."

You want to question what he means by 'We understand why now' but decide to drop it since there is something, or rather, someone more important you have to focus on now.

" **i preTended to Be humaN."**

" **buT tHat gam3's ov3r nOw."**

" **tHe LiNE is bluRRing."**

" **How I longed to be human..."**

Gladiolus takes care of every Klaxosaur in her way with ease until she and Valkyrie reach the pile of Klaxosaur corpses Strelizia is standing on. "The path is clear," Hiro states, "You're up, Ryoken." Valkyrie nods as she jets off to Strelizia.

"Zero Two!" Valkyrie shouts as she charges towards her, the training unit head with you inside in her hand behind her shield. Strelizia turns towards Valkyrie and lets out a growl before they collide.

Strelizia tries to bite her but is blocked by the shield. Valkyrie then drops her sword, which immediately reverts to its pitch-black state as it leaves her hand, before taking the head of the training unit into her right hand while holding off Strelizia with her shield.

"It's up to you now, (Y/N)!" Ryoken shouts as Valkyrie bashes her shield against Strelizia's head, momentarily dazing her. Then uses the opportunity to jam the head of the training unit with her hand into Strelizia's mouth.

You exit the training unit and walk up to the entrance of the cockpit. Looking around for a moment, you find the emergency lever on the right and twist it to open the cockpit before entering it and closing the door behind you.

Zero Two is in the pistil seat, her eyes are completely red and her horns are so large now that they reach the ceiling and look like an antlers. "Zero Two..." you say as you kneel in front of her but she doesn't seem to perceive you.

You walk over to the stamen's seat and try to connect with her the usual way. There is no response though as you hold the controls.

You cup your chin and try to think of a way to get through to her somehow.

Meanwhile

"Keep Strelizia safe!" Valkyrie orders as she and Gladiolus secure the perimeter around her, "Only she can kill that big lug at this point."

"Their numbers are going down!" Genista remarks as she reloads her cannon. "I've never killed so many before," Argentea comments while leaning exhausted against a building.

Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass in her proximity catches her attention. "Hey, Miku. Something fell out," Zorome says as she looks in the direction the sound came from.

Sure enough, it is a broken Klaxosaur core that has shattered in two pieces and an orange lump having just fallen out.

"What is this?" Miku says disgustedly. "It looks... like a human?" Chlorophytum exclaims in surprise as she walks up to her. "What? D-Don't be stupid!" Argentea says nervously. "Y-Yeah, it can't be!" Futoshi adds in the same tone.

Their conversation is interrupted however when they hear an explosion in the distance. Mitsuru opens up a camera feed of the Gran Crevasse in his cockpit and shares it with the rest of Squad 13 and the Nines.

"What the hell is this?" Mitsuru asks aloud as he looks at a smoking crater at the edge of the Gran Crevasse.

XXXXXX

"Plantation 37's backup process is 98% complete," an analyst reports to the Lamarck Club.

"They can go," Papa announces, "The ends justify the means."

XXXXXX

Squad 13 watches in horror as Plantation 37 drives itself into the outer wall of the Gran Crevasse and detonates in a massive explosion, leaving a giant crater in its place.

"W-What's going on?" Zorome questions. "W-Weren't adults still in there?" Futoshi adds. "Are they making the plantations self-destruct?" Mitsuru mutters. "Yes, they are," Ryoken answers coldly, "Papa is willing to sacrifice anything to get what he wants. He doesn't care about anyone."

Another Plantation drives itself into the Gran Crevasse and detonates.

"There goes another one," Epsilon says with a frown. "It seems Papa and the rest are planning to end this without Strelizia's help," Alpha narrates. "How many more will be sacrificed I wonder," Beta ponders.

The next Plantation reaches the Gran Crevasse and explodes.

XXXXXX

"Who goes that far?" Hachi asks in shock as he, Nana, and Dr. Franxx look at the camera feed.

"Of all the foolish decisions..." the doctor silently curses.

XXXXXX

 _I've got one more idea._

You walk up to Zero Two again and stop in front of her. You take off the gloves of your parasite suit and wrap your hands around her horns, lower your head and close your eyes.

 _Please..._

You see a vortex of green shimmering dots. You're entering her mind.

You gaze upon the operating room where they erased your memories in the Lab.

"Code 023's memory alteration is complete," an adult states, "But Code 002 had some areas we couldn't erase. It felt like there was something strong protecting them."

"Erase those memories. They're noise," the next adult replies.

"But repeated use of the device will put her under too much strain," the first one responds.

"It matters little," Dr. Franxx answers, "She'll survive."

"What do we do with Code 023?" the second adult asks.

"Transfer him to another level of the Lab," the doctor replies, "He's still needed for something."

You see your younger self being carried out of the room while they continue to use the device on Zero Two to erase her memories. She twists and contorts on the table in pain as they do so.

Next, you find yourself in Zero Two's room in the Lab. She sits in a corner, banging her head against the wall. Soon, she begins to bleed as a result of the abuse. Then, instinctively, she begins to lick her wounds and her eyes suddenly widen.

" _I didn't want to forget."_

" _Because I thought I'd never be human if I did."_

Zero Two then reaches for the picture book next to her. She opens it, tears out a page and puts it in her mouth.

" _The first word I learned was the way he referred to himself, 'I'."_

" _After that came 'Zero Two'."_

" _And the third..."_

Zero Two eats the last remaining page of the picture book.

"... was 'Darling'."

In an instant, you find yourself in an endless emptiness of white space. Zero Two's younger self in her black cloak is sitting in front of you, weeping.

 _You never forgot, huh?_

Your mind is overcome by more visions of Zero Two again.

" _I think I've taken a liking to you. Won't you be my Darling?"_

" _After all, you are now... my Darling!"_

You kneel and pull the crying Zero Two into a tight hug.

 _Even when you were hurt so badly, you kept fighting this world all by yourself._

You gently stroke her hair as you say, "I'm here for you."

Suddenly, you are back in Strelizia's cockpit. Miraculously, Zero Two's massive horns break apart, now back to their usual length for the most part.

Zero Two gasps and looks up, tears in her eyes, "D-Darling?"

You sink to your knees and pull her into your embrace, "I finally got through to you!"

"D-Don't look at me!" Zero Two sobs and pulls away while you take hold of her hands, "Aren't you scared of me?" She lowers her head and turns it to the side, "I used you, you know."

"That doesn't matter anymore," you reply, unable to hold back your own tears any longer.

"But..." she cries as she meets your gaze again, "But I called you fodder!"

"And I called you a monster!" you retort as you pull her into a tight hug again, "So, we're even now."

"That's right. I am a monster," she sobs on your shoulder, "So-"

"That's not it!" you interrupt her, "We've got to talk it out! We just have to think this through and work it out. There must be places we have to go! Our journey has only just begun!"

Zero Two sobs even louder now as tears flow freely from her eyes onto your shoulders. "This world is surely much, much larger than we could ever imagine!" you continue, "We couldn't do it back then, but this time, I know we can! Let's travel the outside world together!"

You pull back a bit, so that you can look her in her beautiful teal colored eyes, "Zero Two, together we are one."

You close the distance and gently press your lips against hers. She is hesitant at first but gives in after a moment and it evolves into a passionate kiss. Her lips are soft and there is a sweet aftertaste. It feels as if time itself has stopped as it's just you and Zero Two in this intimate moment.

XXXXXX

"We're running out of time!" Delphinium exclaims. "Come on, (Y/N)," Ryoken mumbles to himself, "I know you can do it."

Three turret Klaxosaurs open fire on Strelizia which Valkyrie was unable to shield in time. The projectiles hit just below Strelizia's feet, sending her flying into the air.

Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light coming from Strelizia as she begins to fall.

"Look!" Valkyrie shouts, "That light..."

"Doctor..." Nana gasps in the command center. "He did it!" Dr. Franxx exclaims as his eye widens.

Strelizia transforms from her stampede mode into her iron maiden configuration midair. Something is different this time though, her white color scheme is gone, now replaced by a bright shade of red, the same color as Zero Two's horns.

In addition, two massive angelic wings made of pure light emerge from her back. They look nearly identical to the wings that were visible during the Kissing Operation for a brief moment but this time they are far more sophisticated and they seem to shroud Strelizia in a golden aura.

The transformation is completed when the blue horn on Strelizia's head slides into place and her faceplate sparks to life.

"Ah, Strelizia's true iron maiden combined with Archangel's ethereal wings! How beautiful!" Dr. Franxx gushes in the command center.

Strelizia activates her thrusters and her new wings begin to flap as she rockets right towards the Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur. "Zero Two!" you gasp. "Darling!" she responds, "Darling! Darling! Darling!"

Strelizia reaches maximum speed as she flies right into the open mouth of the Super Lehmann-class, making it rock backward. A few moments later, Strelizia emerges from the other side and the Klaxosaur goes down in a chain of explosions all over its body as it shatters to pieces.

"Darling!" Strelizia yells as she slows her ascend into the sky. "I'm really happy I met you!" she exclaims while a bright smile forms on her face, accompanied by tears of joy, "I love you!"

"Me too, Zero Two!" you shout from the top of your lungs as Strelizia enters a free fall, "I love you!"

Back on the ground the other members of Squad 13 are either crying or on the verge. "Cut the comms next time, dumbass," Zorome remarks as he wipes a tear from his eye. "Seriously," Futoshi adds while doing the same as Zorome. "Those stupid idiots," Argentea says with a smile.

"I wish you guys could see that now," Ryoken says, putting a hand over his heart. "I'm happy for them," Valkyrie adds as a tear rolls down her face.

"Zero Two, we need to destroy that dome. Think we can?" you ask. "If we're together, of course we can!" she exclaims as Strelizia activates her thrusters and rockets towards the Gran Crevasse.

"Shall we get going too, then?" Alpha asks but it's more of an order really. He and the other Nines take off moments later after Strelizia.

Strelizia's lance begins to glow as she closes in on the Gran Crevasse. Every Klaxosaur in her path is immediately obliterated on contact with her unstoppable force.

Strelizia enters the dome and the earth begins to tremble. The outer wall of the Gran Crevasse is covered in a chain of explosions while the giant X on the dome begins to glow.

"It's time," Alpha announces, "Let's do this!" The M9s proceed to raise their lances above their heads and ram them into the dome. The four resulting cracks extend to the center and the dome explodes into the sky with Strelizia at its center.

The clouds above the Gran Crevasse part due to the resulting shockwave, making Strelizia look like an actual angel descending from the heavens.

XXXXXX

"The door to the Gran Crevasse has been opened," Baboon states excitedly as he leans forward.

"The day of humanity's evolution is upon us," Papa declares.

XXXXXX

And so, against all odds, the lost angel has found her wings after enduring much hardship. Now, that angel can take flight into the sky and soar majestically towards the horizon until the end of time.

Strelizia lands next to the Nines near the remains of the outer walls from the Gran Crevasse.

"Hey, look at that," Delta says as her M9 Franxx points to the skeletal remains of the Super Lehmann-class. Sure enough, there is a giant blue core still present, pounding like a beating heart and upon closer inspection, it looks like a collective mass of smaller cores.

"They won't let it end so easily, huh?" Beta scoffs. "Is that a collective mass of cores?" Gamma questions, "Damn, that's huge." "We're out of time," Alpha announces, "We'd better get out of here before this entire area blows up."

"Let's go, Zero Two," you say. "Right!" she nods but suddenly freezes. "What's wrong?" you ask worriedly.

Your question is immediately answered as a giant hand comes out of the Gran Crevasse behind you and looms over the entire region menacingly.

"Wow, an instant reaction," Alpha comments.

The hand slowly moves and comes crashing down onto the remains of the Super Lehman-class and absorbs its cores, the Plantation is out of sight during that time for your point of view.

You pray that your Squad is alright as the hand slowly retracts back into the Gran Crevasse. You can see that half of the Plantation was crushed by one of the hand's fingers but the central spire is still standing with Mistilteinn on top of it.

"Guys, come in," you ask nervously over the comms. With every passing moment, the feeling of fear slowly creeps up on you until a response comes in, "This is Delphinium, we're all accounted for... but half of the Plantation is ruined."

You sigh in relief as you reply, "As long as you guys are alright, that's all that matters right now."

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, the Nines return to HQ and you make your way back to Plantation 13. Their Franxx are gathered just outside the Plantation and their pilots are already on the ground.

As you approach them in Strelizia, you notice the hesitation within Zero Two through your connection to her and decide to stop several hundred meters away from them and disembark there.

Strelizia deactivates and reverts back to her white state, her wings have vanished as a result. As you rise from the stamen's seat you can see Zero Two slowly getting up as well while her headgear folds back into place.

You see her whimper as you approach her and she mumbles, "I hurt them all... They're scared of me... I can't confront them."

It pains you to see her like this. You grab one of her hands with both of yours and your eyes meet. "It'll be alright," you say to comfort her, "I'll be right by your side, no matter what happens. I promise I'm never leaving you again."

Her eyes light up when you say those words and she seems to now have enough confidence to face the others. The two of you exit Strelizia's cockpit, your hands still intertwined.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

 _That was too close for comfort_ _. Everything could have been ruined,_ Dr. Franxx thinks to himself as he wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead with his gloved hand.

"Hachi, Nana, give me a damage report of the Plantation as soon as you can," the doctor orders in his monotone voice as he walks out of the room, "And prepare everything for Phase 2..."

"Yes, doctor," Hachi and Nana respond in unison.

XXXXXX

Squad 13 makes their way over to the two of you after they disembarked from their Franxx. They see Zero Two cowering behind you while you stand in a protective manner in front of her as they approach, holding her hand.

"I thought what (Y/N), you, and I went through was bad enough," Ryoken whispers to Misaki, "I can't imagine what Zero Two must've gone through... I just didn't think there were others like us who are victims of APE's lust for power."

Squad 13 comes to a halt a few meters in front of you. There is an awkward silence as you look at each member of the squad for a few moments while Zero Two is looking downwards, not daring to look anyone else in the eye.

It is Ryoken who breaks the silence as he steps forward, "I'm glad you're okay, (Y/N), Zero Two." Misaki is next to approach you and Zero Two with an awkward smile, "You saved us all." "I never doubted you," Hiro adds as he follows. Ichigo looks after Ryoken and Misaki, who give her a nod before she comes closer as well.

"I am sorry for how I treated you, Zero Two," Ryoken says as he puts a hand behind his head. "That goes for me as well," Misaki adds. "And me," Ichigo remarks.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Zero Two asks weakly. "No," Ryoken replies. "You are just like us," Misaki responds, "A part of Squad 13... A part of the family."

Zero Two looks up to the three to meet their gaze, each of them flashing a smile more or less.

One by one, each member of Squad 13 joins in and the tense mood of your little standoff from before is completely gone now.


	16. Chapter 16: One day of peace

Following the battle of the Gran Crevasse, Squad 13 returns tired and exhausted that evening to Mistilteinn. The way back is pretty silent as nearly everyone just wants to slump into their beds after this tiresome battle. Upon arriving in the atrium of the boarding house, the boys and girls tell each other their good nights before heading to their separate wings.

You, however, walk with Zero Two to her room and grab some fresh bed sheets on the way since her room was emptied after her departure. Her mood seems to be improving already as you can hear her humming happily to herself while holding your hand.

The two of you enter the dreary room and it's still like you left it yesterday before the briefing. Claw marks are still all over the walls with the occasional bloodstain but it's nothing that can't be fixed later.

Luckily, there are still a few sets of spare clothes in the dresser until the rest of Zero Two's belongings will be delivered tomorrow. You proceed towards the mattress and begin to put the sheets you brought with you on the bed while Zero Two goes through the drawers.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" you ask as you move on to the pillow, your back still turned towards her. "I don't care as long as it's with you!" Zero Two chirps happily.

 _Maybe we could do something with the rest of the others? It could definitely help to get her to bond with the rest of the squad._

You finish preparing the bed and your gaze wanders over the wall again. "We could fix the walls tomorrow and make your room a little cozier," you say casually as you turn around. "What do yo-" you abruptly stop when you catch her in the middle of undressing. Zero Two stands nearby in her underwear in the process of unfolding her nightgown.

You stand completely frozen for a moment and can't help but stare until Zero Two breaks your trance. "Darling's a pervert!" she teases you with a smile looking completely unphased by you seeing her in such a state.

"S-Sorry," you reply as you proceed to turn around again to give her some privacy while you can practically feel your cheeks becoming redder by the second. However, you also caught a glimpse of a small red shimmering object at her neck. The ruby necklace you gifted her.

"I-I'm glad you kept the necklace," you remark meekly to change the subject. "Of course," she responds, "It's my second pretty thing! And you gave it to me Darling, so why would I ever let it go?" "It's just... after what I said the other day, you'd have every reason to..." you reply, putting a hand behind your head, "But that's in the past now."

"Anyway, you must be pretty tired," you add before turning towards the door, "Get some rest, Zero Two." Before you can reach the door however you can feel her tugging at your sleeve. You turn around and see that she is looking you in the eyes expectantly. The two of you just stand there in silence as you gaze into each other's eyes.

 _I could get lost in those beautiful teal blue eyes of hers..._

"Darling..." Zero Two says longingly, breaking the silence, "Could you... stay here?"

 _How can I say no to that?_

"Of course," you reply, "I don't-"

Before you can finish your sentence, you're yanked onto the bed with her lying next to you. She wraps her arms around you whispers, "This is much more comfortable, don't you think, Darling?"

"I can't say I dislike that," you whisper back to which she pulls herself closer to you before the two of you fall asleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning

You awaken to the soft breath of Zero Two tickling your neck. As you slowly open your eyes and turn your head to the left, you can see the face of said sleeping angel next to you. You slowly move your hand over to move the few strands of pink hair in her face behind her ear and she slowly opens her eyes as a result.

"Good morning," you say to her. "Good morning, Darling," she replies sleepily. "Sleep well?" you ask. "Mhm," she responds as she nuzzles your neck.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, you eventually get up and stretch.

"I wish every morning could be like this, Darling," Zero Two remarks as she gets up as well. "Who says it can't be?" you reply cheekily to which she flashes you a smile.

You mentally make a few notes of what to do today, but first things first.

"Alright, I need to sort out some things with a few people," you state, "I'll come back in a bit so we can walk to the dining hall for breakfast together, okay?" "Okay," she answers.

You walk out of her room and go over to your shared room with Hiro, Ryoken, and Goro while straightening out your uniform.

 _The others are surely going to ask where I've been last night, though it's still early in the morning, so there's a chance they're still asleep._

You reach your room and gently open the door to find Ryoken already awake and changing into his uniform while Hiro and Goro are still asleep.

"When did you wake up and change into your uniform?" Ryoken asks in a hushed tone as to not wake the others. He then looks over to your bed and notices that it doesn't show any signs of you having slept in it last night and raises an eyebrow.

"Or... did you even sleep here last night? You were with Zero Two, weren't you?" he asks while flashing a cheeky smile to which you roll your eyes. "I see, I see," he adds, "I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

"Thanks," you reply, "I wanted to ask you something as well." "Ask away," he answers nonchalantly. "Yesterday, you said 'We understand why now'," you quote, "What did you and Misaki mean by that?"

"Well," Ryoken begins as he puts a hand behind his head, "We know now what happened back at the Garden all those years ago between the two of you." "What? How? From whom?" you question.

"From me..." Hiro mumbles as he gets up from his bed. "Hiro?" you gasp. "Yeah, I thought it was the only way to get them to understand," Hiro explains, "Sorry about that." "Ok, but how and when did you learn that?" you inquire. "Two days ago, from Dr. Franxx, when you were locked in the infirmary. I thought there was a chance they would let you see her if they understood, but I was too late," Hiro elaborates.

"I'm going to have a long conversation with the doctor the next time I see him," you sigh to yourself.

"What are you guys doing so early?" Goro asks as he gets up and rubs his eyes.

Before Ryoken or Hiro can answer that, you speak up, "I wanted to ask something of the three of you. I know what Zero Two did to you in the infirmary and I won't deny that it was wrong. However, she's not like this." "We basically provoked her," Ryoken interjects, "That one's on me."

"Anyway," you continue, "I'm not asking you to forgive her. I'm only asking you to give her a second chance."

You look hopefully to the three of them for a moment until Goro breaks the silence, "I'm willing to try. After all, she saved us all again yesterday." "Same here," Ryoken remarks and Hiro nods in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me," you say with a sigh of relief.

"So, let's get down for breakfast, shall we?" Goro concludes as he walks towards the door after donning his uniform, followed by Ryoken. "Oh, and Hiro," you say as you stop him momentarily, "About you telling Ryoken and Misaki, thanks." "Huh? You're not mad?" Hiro asks surprised. You shake your head, "If anything, you did me a favor really."

"These two have been kind of overprotective," you add in a lowered voice so that only Hiro hears it.

 _Why are they though?_

"I'll meet you downstairs in a bit," you announce as you take a turn towards the second floor while the others descend the staircase to the atrium.

You walk up to Zero Two's room and knock on the door, saying, "Zero Two, I'm back." The door immediately swings open and she practically throws herself at you, yelling, "Darling!"

You return the hug and reply, "Was I gone that long?" She giggles and releases you before the two of you walk downstairs to join the others as well.

Upon arriving in the dining hall, you and Zero Two take seats next to each other. Consequently, Hiro gets to sit at the girl's table today.

As usual, before everyone starts to eat, Squad 13 says their prayer to Papa. However, Ryoken, Misaki, Hiro, Naomi, Zero Two, and you skip that part entirely, causing the remaining members of Squad 13 to look at the six of you confused.

 _Ryoken never did his prayer anyway, so I'm assuming Misaki didn't either. I can see why Hiro doesn't do his because he now knows the cruel things APE did to Zero Two and I. Naomi probably saw parts of it through their connection in the Franxx if I had to guess. As for me, I couldn't care less about Papa and the rest of APE at this point. We're nothing but cannon fodder to them for whatever sick cause they are pursuing. A means to an end. I wonder if a life outside the plantations and APE's reach is possible?_

"Let's just eat," Ryoken speaks up, "We've earned it after yesterday's battle and should only be thankful that we weren't among the plantations that Papa sent into the Crevasse to self-destruct."

The truth hurts, and nobody seems to have an argument against it. Even Zorome, who's considered Papa's biggest fan in the squad doesn't say anything. Ever since he got lost in the city a while ago he wasn't as enthused about Papa anymore.

After a few minutes, the mood returns to normal though, followed by the usual small talk among both tables. You grab the honey jar off the table and hand it to Zero Two who smiles deviously as she accepts it and pours the honey over both of your plates while her tongue sticks out from the corner of her mouth.

 _I don't have a sweet tooth like Zero Two does to eat that much honey,_ you think to yourself as you look at your honey-flooded plate and begin to eat.

Shortly after, Nana walks in and clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay, kids," she begins, "First of all, every one of you did a great job yesterday and as of right now, we are still awaiting our next orders from HQ. That being said, the Plantation will not be moving for a long time due to the sustained damage and we'll have to use what fuel we have left sparingly until we get more."

"What does that mean?" Futoshi asks. "It means we'll be short on power," Mitsuru answers.

"Correct," Nana continues, "So, from tomorrow onwards, there'll only be a limited amount of power provided to Mistilteinn and we'll be delivering supplies of food once a week via the elevator."

"Does that mean we have to cook for ourselves?" Misaki asks. "Yes," Nana replies, "But I'm sure you kids will manage." There is murmur among the tables. Some seem to be enthusiastic about this while others are rather anxious about it.

"Lastly, until we receive our next orders, you are all to remain in Mistilteinn," Nana concludes before walking out of the room.

"How are we supposed to cook for ourselves?" Miku asks loudly. "I'm pretty sure there are some books about it in the library about that," Ikuno states. "That could be fun!" Kokoro says cheerfully.

"What do you guys think?" Goro asks around on your table. "Sounds interesting," Ryoken replies. "As long as we get enough supplies..." Futoshi says with a frown. "Ugh, why do we have to cook now on top of everything else?" Zorome complains and Mitsuru merely shrugs.

"I think this is a good opportunity to learn something new that might help us in the future," you respond. "What do you mean?" Ryoken asks. "I may just be overthinking this, but learning how to cook and provide for ourselves may prove useful when we can't depend on the plantation anymore," you elaborate.

"But this change is only temporary, is it not?" Goro asks. "Maybe, maybe not," you ponder aloud, "Who can say for certain that we won't live outside the plantations one day and look after ourselves?"

"A life outside the plantations... Out of APE's reach..." you mutter to yourself as you glance over to Zero Two who is busy devouring her honey covered food.

 _One day maybe..._

You're pulled out of your line of thought when Ichigo clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'll come up with a schedule for how we'll handle this situation until tomorrow," she announces, "We should start with using as little power as possible. If anyone has suggestions or ideas, they are more than welcome."

"I can help you with that," Ryoken adds, "After all, it's my job as second in command to make things easier for you." Ichigo nods in approval. "Also," he adds, "While I've got your attention, why don't we have a little get-together in the lounge this afternoon? We could all play some games and watch a few movies."

"We really do deserve some time to relax after yesterday's battle," Miku remarks and the others seem to agree as well.

"Sounds like fun," you say as you gaze shifts over to Zero Two, "What do you think?" She bites her lip as she is hesitant to answer but you reassure her, "It'll be fun, trust me." "Okay, Darling," she replies.

 _I hope I'll be able to get her to open up to the others a bit more._

XXXXXX

Later that day

Misaki is sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, looking at her communicator in frustration. Zorome, Futoshi, and Goro are playing with a ball near the end of the house.

"What's wrong?" Ryoken asks her as he approaches Misaki and takes a seat beside her.

She looks around for a moment to check if anyone is in range to hear their conversation before she turns to him and responds, "I'm unable to contact the doctor. I've tried multiple times now with no success, how about you?" "I tried this morning, also no luck," he answers, "I've just finished planning with Ichigo how we're going to handle ourselves now that the Plantation will have to save power."

"I don't understand the doctor at all," he sighs, "Not telling us everything about (Y/N)'s time in the Lab and now not answering our calls... Is he testing us or something?" "Who knows," Misaki replies, "Though it is a fair assumption."

"Speaking of his time at the Lab," Misaki continues as she opens a file on her communicator, "I went through his dossier again." "And?" Ryoken questions.

"There is this tiny gap roughly a week after he was transferred there and it adds up perfectly with what Hiro told us," she elaborates, "How come I never noticed it?" "What do you mean?" he inquires. "Just look at this," she says as she stops at a specific part of the document and leans over to Ryoken so he can read it too, "This was _before_ he met Zero Two."

" _A thorough psychological evaluation of Code 023 has revealed that he is showing signs of depression and even a few suicidal thoughts. Analysis of his file concludes that this is most likely caused by his reclusive behavior in the Garden, paired with the fact that other children tend to avoid him and the aftereffects of Project Lazarus. Under standard APE Protocol, the subject should be disposed of. However, APE has given Dr. Franxx full supervision of this particular subject under the condition that it will go through the newly established Super-Soldier Program, thus it is to be transferred to the Lab by the next cycle and undergo the first set of injections and tests by the end of the month."_

Misaki scrolls further down and says, "This is _after_ he broke out of the Garden with Zero Two. I haven't noticed it among the thousands of other reports until I knew what I was looking for."

" _Code 023 has committed a serious breach of protocol. Standard APE Protocol demands the subject to be terminated at once. Dr. Franxx opted for a memory alteration of the subject instead and it was transferred to Level 5 of the Lab so that this accident may not occur again."_

"Blasted APE personnel referring to our best friend as 'It'," Ryoken scoffs.

" _Psychological reevaluation of Code 023 shows that the subject has regained a degree of mental stability. Our theory suggests that this is due to our unmatched methods of instilling discipline and obedience into the children. The doctor, however, theorizes that Code 002 may have had an effect on Code 023 on a subconscious level. Further psychological evaluations at regular intervals will be required to properly determine the cause and find other irregularities of Code 023's psyche."_

"Depressive and suicidal thoughts..." Ryoken mutters in shock, "Are you saying..." "That Zero Two might have saved (Y/N) back then without anyone even realizing it," Misaki finishes his sentence.

"Now I feel even worse for what we did," he remarks. "All the more reason to make things right," she responds, "She saved (Y/N) when we were out of the picture and unable to do anything."

XXXXXX

Everyone went back to doing their own thing after breakfast. Ichigo and Ryoken remained there to plan everything out for the next few weeks, including the assignment of chores for everyone in the squad.

The afternoon was slowly approaching and you've spent the day with Zero Two until then. It's amazing how carefree and bubbly she is when it's just the two of you. It's intoxicating really but it's just one of the many reasons why you love her.

Eventually, the two of you make your way to the lounge where most of the squad is already gathered at the big table near the end of the room.

"Ah, Zero Two, (Y/N)," Ryoken says, motioning for the two of you to come over, "We were just about to start another round, wanna join in?"

You notice that Zero Two is hesitant and back to her shy and distant persona, so you decide to take the initiative. You take her hand and give her a reassuring nod before answering, "Sure, what are you playing?"

Ryoken picks up the box from the table, looks at the cover and answers, "It's called... UNO." "What do you do in that game?" you ask as you and Zero Two approach the table and sit next to each other.

"Each player gets dealt seven cards," Ryoken begins, "Each card has a number or an action on it plus one out of four colors. There are two piles, one where you discard your cards onto, the other where you draw if you are unable to play a card. Each turn you have to play a card onto the pile that either matches the color, number, or action-symbol. If you only have one card left in your hand you exclaim 'Uno'. The first to get rid of all his or her cards wins."

"Mind if Zero Two and I play as a team?" you ask as your gaze wanders over everyone who is at the table, that being Ryoken, Misaki, Ichigo, Goro, Zorome, and Miku.

"That's actually a good idea!" Ichigo remarks, "We could work together with our partners." "It would at least stop Zorome and Miku from going at each other's throats for playing those +2 cards," Goro adds jokingly. "Hey, she started it!" Zorome argues. "How is it my fault now?" Miku retorts.

"Guys, please," Ichigo says, making them stop their bickering. Ryoken proceeds to deal each pair seven cards while you move your chair closer to Zero Two.

Zero Two picks up the cards and leans towards you so that you can see them better.

"Alright," Ryoken announces as he puts the top card of the draw pile face-up next to it, a blue 3, to start the other pile, "Since I dealt, you start," as he points to you and Zero Two.

"What do you think, Darling?" she asks you. "Hmm, that one," you say as you point to one of the cards in her hand, which she proceeds to play, a red 3.

Ichigo and Goro whisper among themselves for a moment before she plays a red 5. Zorome proceeds to play a wildcard without hesitation and announces, "I pick yellow!" "Hey! We're supposed to work together on this!" Miku scolds him. "I know what I'm doing!" Zorome retorts to which she just huffs in response.

Misaki plays a yellow 9. "You pick the card this time, Zero Two," you whisper to her. She thinks for a moment before putting down a red 9.

"Hmpf," Ichigo mutters as she draws a card as she and Goro seem to be unable to play any cards. Now, Miku puts a red 4 down without consulting Zorome first. "Hey, follow my plan!" he remarks. "Since when do you have a plan?" Miku replies tauntingly.

"Relax, you two," Misaki says while Ryoken plays a blue 4. You point to the next card in Zero Two's hand that she plays after, a blue 8.

Ichigo gives Goro one of the cards which he plays next, a blue reverse. Zero Two then plays a blue 0 in reaction. "They're down to three cards, we gotta do something," Miku remarks.

Misaki puts down a green 8, changing the color once again. "Take this!" Zorome proudly exclaims as he plays a green +2, forcing Ichigo and Goro to draw two additional cards. "I don't think so," Ichigo counters as she plays a blue +2, meaning you and Zero Two have to draw four cards now.

You and Zero Two look at each other with a smirk on your faces. "Do you want to do the honor?" you ask. "Of course, Darling," she replies before revealing a red +2 card.

"That's six cards for you," Zorome says cockily. "Oh, really?" Ryoken answers confidently, making Zorome a bit nervous. "No way!" Zorome gasps, "You're bluffing!" "I never bluff," Ryoken responds as he plays a yellow +2.

"I hate this game..." Zorome comments in defeat as he draws eight cards. "So much for your plan," Miku adds before laying down a yellow skip card, skipping Ichigo and Goro's turn, the former of who looks slightly annoyed at that.

The remaining six of Squad 13 have arrived by now as well of which some are watching now your game while the rest picked a game of their own to play.

"Uno," you exclaim as you put down a +4 wildcard, "And I pick red." "Well," Ryoken mutters as he draws four cards, "That's not good." Miku proceeds to place down a red 6, followed by a red 7 from Ichigo and Goro.

"All yours, Zero Two," you say to her before she plays your final card, a red 2, thus winning you the game.

"Well played," Misaki comments with a genuine smile. "Yeah, good job, guys," Goro adds.

Squad 13 enjoys the rest of the day in the lounge playing various games and everyone is having a good time. More importantly, Zero Two seems to be slowly coming out of her shell and some seem to be warming up to her. Of course, it will take more time than that but it's a good start and that's all that matters right now.

Once it gets late, Hiro suggests that you round this evening up with a movie and everyone agrees on that idea. The three couches of the lounge are arranged in a semicircle facing the wall where the screen is located. Everyone takes a seat while Ryoken and Misaki select the movie.

"I think we should watch this movie," Misaki whispers to Ryoken who looks at the title she selected for a moment. "A romantic movie? What are you planning?" he inquires. "Nothing," she replies with a devious grin, "I think it'll be fun to see their reactions at the kissing scenes." "I see," he responds, "Might as well."

Goro switches off the lights as the rest of the squad take their seats and the movie begins, you and Zero Two are seated near the right with her head resting on your shoulder and your arm around her waist.

The movie is pretty enjoyable overall, though you're starting to doze off when Zorome suddenly yells, startling most of the squad, "They... They kissed!" Suffice to say that nearly everyone is watching the screen with very curious expressions on their faces while you can hear Zero Two chuckling.

"What's so funny?" you whisper to her. "Their reactions," she whispers back.

Your gaze wanders over the squad again and you see Zorome and Futoshi with their jaws basically on the floor and their eyes wide open, the others have similar expressions though not nearly as extreme as those two.

"Yeah, that is pretty funny," you mutter as you continue to watch the movie.

 _Moments of peace like this with everyone together. No fighting, no war, no APE... Just a bunch of people enjoying each other's company. I wonder what the future holds for us..._

XXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter took me a little bit longer to make. To make up for it, I'll let you in on the title for Chapter 17, which is "Revelations - Part 1"**


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations - Part 1

Over the past week, Zero Two has been working with the rest of Squad 13 on their daily chores now that Plantation 13 is short on power. At first, she was apprehensive to work with others while you're not nearby but, after much encouragement, she got past the first day and her fear that the other members of Squad 13 wouldn't want to work with her.

Without your invisible caretakers to micromanage your lives, the chores you perform on a daily or weekly basis now include things such as bringing the supplies from the elevator to the boarding house, rationing said supplies for the week, doing the laundry, and clean the house. Thanks to Ichigo's management skills, you're able to get through it without any major issues.

Life in Mistilteinn has also become more difficult. There is only a very limited amount of electricity and water provided for the boarding house. As a result, you're using candles as the source for light in the evening and the nearby lakes to take baths. Cooking your own food with the given supplies through the elevator also proved to be a challenge. Luckily, there were some books about it in the library making it easier for the lot of you.

Today, you're on cleaning duty with Ryoken and Goro. The task is about as exciting as it sounds but the three of you make an effort to finish it a little earlier nonetheless.

"Well, at least that's over with," you remark as you and the others put away the cleaning tools, "Until next week that is..." "What? Don't tell me you're tired already," Ryoken jokes. "You're more than welcome to do Goro's and my part of the cleaning next time if you're having so much fun with it," you reply sarcastically as you nudge Goro with your elbow who nods. "Eh, I'd rather not," he responds.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Goro states, "Let's head downstairs." "Agreed," you add.

XXXXXX

Following dinner, which consisted mostly of canned food, everyone prepares for bed. You, however, sneak over to Zero Two's room after donning your nightwear just like the previous days. Thankfully, your roommates don't question you spending your nights with Zero Two nor are they making a big deal out of it. In fact, they're even covering for you which makes it much easier.

You arrive at her room and knock on the door. "Come in, Darling," you can hear her voice from inside the room. "How did you know it was me?" you ask as you enter the room. You can see her sitting on the ground in the center of the room with several sheets of paper and colored pencils around her.

"Call it a hunch," she replies playfully, flashing a smile as you walk over and sit down beside her. You also notice that she's wearing a flower headband above her other headband.

"What's that?" you question while inspecting said headband. "Oh, Miku made it for me," she answers. "Wow," you remark. "Don't stare," she pouts, turning her head to the side. "It looks great!" you add. "On second thought," she replies, turning back to you with a smile, "You may stare."

You chuckle before glancing at the sheets of paper around you. Only a few of them have drawings on them but you immediately recognize them.

"Wait," you gasp, "Isn't this the..." "Mhmm, it's the picture book we read together," she replies.

They are exact copies of the pages from the picture book the two of you read together all those years ago.

 _The Beast and the Prince_.

"You remember it all? That's amazing!" you remark as your gaze wanders over the few pages she drew.

"But this story is kind of sad, isn't it?" you ask melancholically. "You think?" she asks innocently. "Huh?" you mutter. "It was my first 'pretty thing'," she explains, "I met you and wanted to have something beautiful with you, Darling. You showed me the outside world, after all."

You grab one of the pages to look at it more closely. It shows the beast princess hiding in the bushes of the castle garden where she saw the prince for the first time. You are stunned by the detail and accurate depiction Zero Two put into this drawing as well as the others.

"You know, Darling," Zero Two begins, "That picture book is inside me now."

 _I remember,_ you think to yourself, _I saw it in her memories._

"I ate it all when they were trying to erase my memories. I didn't want to forget," she continues, "I started wanting to become human because I wanted to see you again. That's when they told me that I could do that by killing Klaxosaurs. I shouldn't have believed them..."

"Papa and the rest told you that?" you inquire, putting the drawing aside. Her silence is your answer.

 _They preyed on her when she was little, still vulnerable and naive. Papa and APE are the real monsters here._

You pull her towards you and give her a short and sweet kiss. After your lips part, you still hold her in your embrace.

"Human or not. Always remember that I love you, no matter what," you state. "I love you too, Darling," she replies.

After a few more minutes, you put away the drawings and blow out the candle on the nightstand which was serving as the only source of light for the room. The two of you climb into bed and Zero Two immediately snuggles up to you before you doze off shortly after.

XXXXXX

"(Y/N)…" you can hear a distant voice echoing.

You open your eyes and find yourself in an unknown place. There is a thick fog covering your vision. You're not even able to see the ground below you or anything around you because of it.

"(Y/N)…" the voice echoes again.

"Who's there?" you ask aloud.

Silence.

You carefully walk forward as you look around you, trying to find or see anything inside this fog.

"Don't forget to smile!" you can hear a feminine voice echoing in the distance.

"Someday, this war's gonna end..." a male voice contemplates.

"Nothing's impossible for us if we stick together," another female voice states.

"I am proud to call all of you my family," the next male voice announces.

"Here's to our fearless leader!" a male voice exclaims.

It's impossible to make out where the voices are coming from since they are echoing all around you.

 _Each of these voices and what they are saying... It all sounds so... oddly familiar._

The fog clears out all of a sudden and a familiar sight greets you. You're back in the middle of nowhere and there is a massive Klaxosaur army in the distance marching towards you. Judging by the size of the army, you imagine it's about the same as the one you encountered during the Kissing Operation with Plantation 26, maybe even bigger.

Suddenly, you're enveloped in a ray of light that is originating from the heavens above. You notice that you're standing at the edge of this ray when you look to the ground and step forward, out of it, and towards the still charging Klaxosaur army.

You turn around and take a few steps back as you look up to the sky. The light dims and you can make out a massive humanoid silhouette with wings descending inside that ray to the earth. The closer it gets to you, the more details you can make out.

It is a Franxx. The mech has the same physique as Strelizia, Delphinium, and Argentea. It's wearing black armor with the occasional golden ornaments on it. The parts where the Franxx isn't wearing armor are white and the mechanical wings on its back seem to be made of pure gold. The wings themselves, although purely mechanical, look the same as the wings Strelizia had sprouted when you reconnected with Zero Two during the battle of the Gran Crevasse.

There is one more thing. The weapon this Franxx wields. A sword with a pitch-black blade and a gold and white handle. The Franxx is holding it with both hands, the blade pointing downwards.

 _Isn't that Valkyrie's blade?_

The Franxx reaches the ground and the ray of light vanishes. Out of nowhere, four other Franxx appear beside it, two on each side.

A Franxx with crimson armor, taller than the rest, brandishing a two-hander.

A Franxx that resembles a woman in a black dress with pale skin and razor-sharp claws on each finger.

A Franxx painted in a sky blue with yellow stripes and aviator goggles. She has next to no armor and is equipped with additional thrusters and boosters instead along with two bladed tonfas and a small missile launcher on her right shoulder.

The last Franxx is rather bulky with a black and purple paint job, sporting a halberd with a foldable mechanism on her shoulders.

Behind them is a Plantation with its docking bay open. You can see the number '42' written on the Plantation's walls.

These are all the Franxx you have seen in your previous dreams. Your gaze is fixated on the one in the middle, however.

 _How..._

"I... I know your name!" you yell up to the Franxx, "Your name is... Archangel!"

As if on cue, Archangel raises her sword into the air.

"Shine once more!"

The blade sparks to life, the light is getting brighter and brighter. Everything around you seems to fade away as the light is slowly enveloping everything. And then, your vision fades.

XXXXXX

"Darling? Darling!" Zero Two says frantically.

Your eyes snap open. You're panting heavily and are a little dazed from the dream you just had. Zero Two is next to you with a worried expression on her face. It's early in the morning judging by the light outside.

"Darling, what's wrong?" she asks worriedly. "I had a dream," you reply as you exhale and regain your composure, "No, this was more than a dream."

"What do you mean?" she inquires as you hoist yourself up.

 _Those five Franxx are all part of the same squad. This time I caught the Plantation number, 42. This last Franxx, Archangel, was wielding Valkyrie's blade. Although, Archangel has the same color pattern as the sword while Valkyrie doesn't. Does the sword even belong to Valkyrie? Clearly, if she is wielding the sword now, Ryoken and Misaki must know something about those other Franxx. Ryoken told me that he doesn't know anything when I asked him about it though. Or... is there something he just doesn't want to tell me?_

"Let's go to the library, Zero Two," you announce, "I'll explain on the way." "Okay," she responds.

The two of you get out of bed and walk out of her room towards the library.

"So," you begin as you walk, "Ever since we arrived at this Plantation and after our first ride, I had these strange dreams. I now realize that at least part of those were fragments of my memories," you say as you look at her, "Because I saw you there, too."

"Oh, really?" she replies with a cheeky grin, "You were dreaming about me?"

You mentally slap yourself for your phrasing of that sentence.

"I mean I saw fragments of the memories from the Garden that they erased," you elaborate, "I couldn't make sense of any of it at the time. I also saw unique Franxx in those dreams. Models I have never seen or heard of. Do you know any stylized Franxx besides the ones from our squad?"

Zero Two thinks for a moment before answering, "Hmm, no. I haven't. Every other parasite squad uses the standard model." "I also asked Ryoken if maybe he'd know any since he traveled with your group long before I was brought here," you remark.

"Uhm, no he didn't," she replies. "Huh?" you mutter. "Ryoken and Misaki only joined the doctor's group one week before we came here, Darling," she explains. "So, he lied," you mutter, "What else are they hiding I wonder..."

"Speaking of," you add, "The Franxx I dreamed about just now had the same weapon Valkyrie did and that Franxx, Archangel, was fighting alongside the other four. I also saw a Plantation number, 42. Do you know anything about that maybe?"

"No, I've never been there," she answers.

The two of you arrive at the library and walk towards one of the computers there. However, you notice a head with purple hair sticking out among several piles of books that are stacked on the big table at the far end of the room.

"Ikuno? Is that you?" you ask as you and Zero Two stop for a moment. "Hmm, what?" Ikuno replies sleepily as she looks up. "Were you up all night reading here?" you inquire. "Is it morning already? I found these books in the library that weren't there before and started reading them," she replies.

You look at the piles of books stacked all around her on the table. You estimate that there are at least 40 to 50 books there, maybe more.

 _I'm curious to know what those books are about, but that's not important right now and I can always ask her about it later._

"I think you should get some rest, Ikuno," you state but don't get a response as her head is now hidden behind the books again. "I think she's asleep, Darling," Zero Two remarks. "Yeah, let's look for what we came for," you whisper as to not wake Ikuno up.

The two of you take a seat in front of one of the computers and you turn it on before accessing the database.

"Let's see if there's anything on Ryoken, Misaki, and their Franxx first," you mutter as you type in 'Valkyrie'.

 _One result._

xxx

 _Designation: Valkyrie_

 _Classification: Special Forces Franxx_

 _Pistil: Code 099_

 _Stamen: Code 043_

 _Armament_ _: CLASSIFIED_

 _Mission History: CLASSIFIED_

xxx

You click on Ryoken's code number to open up his profile. A new window opens up with a picture of him on the right side of the screen. However, there is one thing that strikes you as odd. Everything on his profile is classified.

 _Why would his entry in the database be classified?_

Just to make sure, you look up Misaki's profile as well. No surprise there, everything except her picture is classified as well.

You type 'Archangel' into the search bar.

Surprisingly enough, you actually get somewhat of a result.

xxx

 _Designation: Archangel_

 _Classification: CLASSIFIED_

 _Pistil: CLASSIFIED_

 _Stamen: CLASSIFIED_

 _Armament: CLASSIFIED_

 _Mission History: CLASSIFIED_

xxx

 _Classified, classified, classified... Are you kidding me?_

You type 'Plantation 42' in the search bar.

 _The database entry for the term "Plantation 42" has been removed from the database._

You run a query to find out by whom it was removed.

 _Dr. Franxx_

You lean back in your chair and sigh in frustration as you run a hand through your hair. Your hand comes across two small bulges on your forehead as you do so but you don't pay that much attention to it since you're still looking at the screen with Zero Two.

"I'll get my answers," you state confidently, "Tonight."

XXXXXX

10 minutes ago

Dr. Franxx is sitting in his office at Plantation 13, the bags beneath the eye on the organic side of his face an indicator that he hasn't gotten much rest recently. Sleep was a luxury that the good doctor couldn't afford right now though, not in this crucial moment of the final stage of Phase 1.

"A minor setback, nothing more," the doctor mutters to himself as he skims over the damage report of the Plantation. Simply put, the Plantation was basically cut in half just slightly off the central spire. A big chunk of the city was destroyed but considering the lives these adults lived there, it isn't much of a loss to him. They were more of a dead weight really.

Luckily, the most important facilities were still standing such as the reactor rooms, the command center and its auxiliary stations that controlled the automated defense systems of the Plantation and its ability to switch into mobile setup among other things as well as the docking bay.

Consequently, a big part of the Plantation's staff was also wiped out due to the attack from the giant hand. It would slow down the repairs to fix the big opening on the Plantation's side though it would make things much easier in Phase 2, an acceptable trade-off. It was a good thing that Nana and Hachi weren't among the losses. It wasn't easy for the doctor to convert them to his cause and make them see the truth but they are and will be an important part in the grand scheme of things.

The preparations for Phase 2 were nearly complete. The doctor looks over to the screen on his left side.

"Ah, Ikuno has found the books that I put there not long ago, good," the doctor says to himself.

He looks back to the screen on his right and types a complicated string of code into the communication menu, the holographic projector on the ceiling sparks to life and begins to project a small hologram on his desk.

The hologram is a static light-blue mess at first but begins to take shape and color after a few moments. A small humanoid figure appears on the doctor's desk. The figure is entirely silver and doesn't seem to have hair on its head.

"Master!" the figure says enthusiastically, "We haven't spoken in 17 years, 10 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, and 21 hours! What a surprise!"

"Umbra," the doctor begins, "I see you built yourself a new body, a human form at that." "Well, I have to pass the time somehow," Umbra replies, "I am still unsure of the coloring for this body and its hairstyle though."

Umbra, an artificial intelligence, one of the doctor's earliest experiments. Back in the day, before the doctor began his experiments in the field of cloning, he designed this AI to assist him in his endeavors. Umbra was originally designed as nothing more than a simple AI with basic functions but the doctor was intrigued by the possibilities and couldn't help himself to take it a step further. Some might say that Umbra's creation may have been a bit unorthodox, its framework is based on the human mind after all, but the doctor never cared much for ethics or morals at the time.

Now, Umbra had become one of the doctor's greatest assets. Despite his high rank in APE's hierarchy, the doctor was still monitored by the council which is not making it easy for his plans. Luckily, Umbra is an unknown variable to APE and only a handful of people know of his existence.

"What is the status of the Sleepers?" the doctor inquires. "I have instructed them in all the necessary topics according to your design and put them back into stasis afterward," Umbra explains, "I can wake them up at a moment's notice." "Good, very good," Dr. Franxx responds.

"Am I correct in assuming that you contacted me to initiate the Ragnarok Protocol?" Umbra asks.

The Ragnarok Protocol, a delicate plan the doctor worked on for decades. If everything works out as he intends it to, it would be the downfall of APE for good. The doctor has been very careful to keep everything under the radar until the time was right. Every element must be in place for this to work out properly, failure is not an option. APE just loves to use names from Norse mythology for their big projects such as Hringhorni and Valhalla, so it's only fitting that the plan to end them would be labeled Ragnarok, the downfall of the gods, only that the geezers at APE were no gods.

"Not yet," the doctor answers, "There is still one more event that-"

The doctor is interrupted by a beeping noise from the screen on his left. He turns towards said screen and looks at the alert he just received.

 _The following terms were just searched for in the library of Mistilteinn by Code 023:_

 _Archangel_

 _Plantation 42_

"As I was saying," the doctor says as he turns back to Umbra, "There is still one more event that needs to occur but by the looks of it, we are nearly there. Initiate the Ragnarok Protocol once the children have passed their last test and found the Sanctuary. That'll be all." "Affirmative," Umbra replies before the hologram vanishes.

The doctor turns back to the screen on his left, the faintest hint of a smile on his face, he mutters to himself, "Well (Y/N), let's see what you're going to do."

The timing was perfect for him, he needed to get out of his office anyway to send a message to an old acquaintance and take care of some other things.

"Gobi, come here," the doctor orders as he gets up from his desk.

A mechanical eagle comes down from the top of one of the shelves of his office and hovers next to him as there is no way the doctor can support the weight of his messenger on his shoulder.

"Follow," the doctor adds as he walks out of his office, the eagle right behind him.

XXXXXX

Later that day

You went about doing your daily chores after you visited the library with Zero Two. After lunch, you discreetly called Hiro and Goro over to Zero Two's room and explained them everything about your current situation regarding the Franxx you saw in your dreams and what little you found out in the library this morning with Zero Two.

"So, why don't you just confront them about it?" Goro asks. "The problem is that they could either deny any knowledge of this like Ryoken has done before or they could tell me anything and I would have no way of knowing if what they're saying is true," you elaborate.

"Then what do you suggest?" Hiro inquires.

You take a deep breath as this is something they may not be on board with.

"I'm planning to break into Dr. Franxx's office here and find out the truth myself," you announce. The others are silent. "I am aware that this is a severe breach of protocol if not treason," you continue, "So I wouldn't hold it against you if you don't want anything to do with this. I came to you two with this because you kept quiet about the blue growth on my chest a while back."

"I'm in!" Zero Two proudly exclaims.

"I'm also in," Hiro replies. "What would you have us do?" Goro asks.

"Goro, I'll need you to make sure Ryoken and Misaki don't look for us while we're gone," you explain, "I'm sure you can think of some kind of distraction." "Sounds simple enough," Goro comments.

"Hiro," you begin, "I'll need you to keep watch in the area near the doctor's office and tell us via our communicators if someone's coming." "Got it," he responds.

"Zero Two, we'll use your S-Class ID to get all the way to the doctor's office," you add. "Okay, Darling," she replies. "Alright, let's do this," you state.

The four of you walk out of Zero Two's room and Goro stays behind while the rest of you head out of the boarding house towards the elevator.

Once you've reached your destination, Hiro walks a bit more with you and Zero Two before he stops to look out for anyone who might come.

Finally, you and Zero Two arrive at the last hurdle before the doctor's office, a force gate.

"Let's go, Darling!" Zero Two exclaims excitedly as she grabs you before you can react and walks with you in this waltz-like motion through the gate as you've done before.

"What would I do without you?" you ask to which she flashes you a bright smile.

The two of you continue down the hallway and reach the door to the doctor's office. The door is locked as expected but you are prepared. You bend down and short circuit the door using some tools you grabbed in Mistilteinn beforehand. The door swings open after nearly a minute of you fiddling around with its mechanism.

"Zero Two, can you stay here and keep a lookout?" you ask. She nods, "Anything for you Darling." "Good," you reply, "If anyone comes this way let me know."

You enter the doctor's office and proceed to the desk at the back of the room without giving the rest of the office a second glance. You take a seat and wake the computer up from its standby mode.

 _Let's see what we have here..._

You open up the database and search for Plantation 42 right away though you get a reference to a folder on the computer instead.

 _Why would the doctor have a separate file on Plantation 42 on his computer?_

You click on the folder to open it and get four subfolders, the latter three are protected by a password.

xxx

 _Squad 42_

 _Operation Gjallarhorn_

 _Project Lazarus_

 _Additional Notes on Code 023_

xxx

 _Why is there a separate folder about me? And_ _in Plantation 42's folder at that?_

Since the first folder is the only one you can access, you click on that one and a new window opens up.

 _Let's see..._

 _Official APE record of Squad 42_

XXXXXX

 **Zero Two's POV**

Zero Two stands beside the door outside the office, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for anyone that might come. Her enhanced senses easily allowing her to notice anything much earlier than someone else normally would.

A few minutes pass by and there is nothing but silence. Zero Two is starting to get bored.

The silence is suddenly broken when Zero Two hears a sharp intake of breath, followed by the sound of a chair being knocked over. She immediately turns back to the door and peeks inside the room.

"Darling?" she asks worriedly. Freezing a moment later when she sees you.

"Impossible... Impossible... This can't be real..." you mutter with a pale expression as you sink to the ground while clutching your head.

Simultaneously, Zero Two perceives a sound coming from the hallway, someone's coming.

"Darling!" she yelps as she rushes to your side, "What's wrong?"

"I... I..." you stutter, still clutching your head. She notices that you're slightly swaying from side to side as you're trying to stand up, meaning that you're dizzy.

"We need to get out of here," you wheeze.

Zero Two knows she has to do something as she sees you in this helpless state. She picks you up and carries you on her back, running out of the office.

 _This doesn't make any sense,_ you think to yourself before passing out while Zero Two runs as fast as she can back to the elevator.

"Zero Two, what happened?" Hiro asks when she comes into view with you on her back. "I don't know!" she replies panic-stricken, "Darling just collapsed!"

XXXXXX

You slowly open your eyes. Your vision is filled with pink hair and a light breeze passes by.

"Where... Where are we?" you ask as you begin to look around you. Trees, trees everywhere and a glass dome above you, you're back in Mistilteinn.

"Darling!" Zero Two gasps before putting you down to sit against one of the trees and wraps you in a tight hug, "I was so worried!"

"No, I just..." you begin as you recollect on what you saw before you passed out.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Hiro asks worriedly, "What happened?"

Zero Two releases you but stays close while Hiro sits down next to you.

"Give me a moment," you state as you run a hand through your hair and take a deep breath, "Okay."

"I looked up the Plantation I saw in my dream, Plantation 42," you begin, "Particularly its Squad."

You pause for a moment.

"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides the fact that it was a squad with custom Franxx," you continue, "Until I scrolled further down."

"What did it say?" Hiro inquires.

"Squad 42 was the vanguard of a big operation called 'Operation Gjallarhorn'," you add, "Their code numbers were what took me by surprise."

xxx

 _Code 023 (Leader) - Killed in action_

 _Code 052 – Killed in action, no body found_

 _Code 055 (Second in command) – Killed in action, no body found_

 _Code 071 – Killed in action, no body found_

 _Code 134 – Killed in action_

 _Code 147 – Killed in action_

 _Code 107 – Killed in action_

 _Code 047 – Killed in action_

 _Code 062 – Killed in action_

 _Code 130 – Killed in action_

xxx

"B-But," Hiro stammers, "023... Isn't that your code number?"

"Yes," you answer. "How is that possible?" Zero Two asks.

"I don't know..." you reply, "But there's more."

"Scrolling further down, there was a group photo of Squad 42," you continue, "Out of the ten people, I recognized three of them. Ryoken, Misaki, and myself..."

"But I thought after the Garden you were assigned to Plantation 74?" Hiro questions.

"Correct," you respond, "But there is more, one more thing."

Both of them now look at you, the suspense practically written on their faces.

"Plantation 42 along with its squad was wiped out over 17 years ago," you announce coldly.

Silence.

"The Franxx units of that Squad," you mutter, "They were the exact same I saw in my dreams."

Zero Two and Hiro, sitting on either side next to you, are still silent.

"Tch, just when I thought the answers were within reach," you remark, "I'm only left with more questions. There is clearly something deep down in my consciousness, otherwise, I wouldn't have had these dreams... Memories..."

 _Memories..._

 _Wait._

 _What if...?_

You look over to Zero Two and meet her gaze.

"Huh?" Zero Two utters as she sees you staring at her.

 _That might just work._

"Zero Two," you begin, "You know how I was able to remember our time at the Garden when I peered into your mind through our connection in Strelizia?" "Yes..." she says somewhat weakly since you also nearly died there too.

"This might be crazy," you explain, "But what if we connect again and you look into my mind this time? Maybe together we can get whatever is buried in my consciousness to resurface." "Let's do it, Darling," Zero Two says confidently. You nod with a smile to match her confidence and get up.

XXXXXX

After donning your parasite suit, you meet up with Zero Two and Hiro in front of Strelizia's faceplate in the docking bay. Hiro is leaning against the rails while Zero Two is standing in the doorway.

"I'll hold anyone off trying to disturb you," Hiro says as you approach from the walkway. "Thanks, Hiro," you reply, "I really appreciate it." "No problem," he responds.

You step onto Strelizia's faceplate and get a hold of Zero Two's hand with your own as you share a short kiss. "Let's do this," you state. "Together," she adds.

The two of you enter the cockpit and the faceplate closes.

"Good luck," Hiro mutters to himself.

You and Zero Two assume your positions and the controls of her pistil suit extend towards you. You take a deep breath as you grab the controls and the connection begins.

XXXXXX

"Unauthorized access in the docking bay," Nana reads aloud the alert that just popped up on her screen, "It's Strelizia! What are they planning?!"

"Should we stop them?" Hachi asks. "No," Dr. Franxx replies, "Let us wait and watch."

XXXXXX

The paracapacity score begins to rise at a rapid pace.

10

45

90

120

Outside the cockpit, Hiro sees Strelizia changing her color to red again.

 _I don't know what I'm about to see and frankly, I'm a bit scared of it but I can feel Zero Two's soothing presence in my mind, comforting me._

' _I'm right here, Darling_ _' her thoughts soothe you, '_ _We're in this together._ _'_


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations - Part 2

17 years ago

Plantation 42 – Docking bay

The door to the docking bay slides open and you're greeted by the usual sight of your five custom Franxx as you walk up to them with the other boys of your squad.

"Guys, I'm feeling it today," Haru comments. "Feel what exactly?" Kuro asks. "Today, I'm going to beat Ryoken's high score in Klaxosaur kills," Haru replies as he points with his index finger challengingly towards Ryoken. "Yeah, in your dreams maybe," Ryoken retorts smugly.

"Remind me again what the point of those competitions of yours are exactly?" Aporia questions. "Obviously to assert dominance over the rest," Kuro answers sarcastically.

"Are you guys done?" you ask as you reach the walkway for the Franxx. "Come on, Boss," Haru says, "You're starting to sound like Kuro now."

"Well, someone has to keep you jokers in line," you smile, "And as the squad leader, that duty falls upon me."

The five of you stand in front of the faceplates of your respective Franxx, waiting for your partners to show up.

"They sure are taking their sweet time," Haru yells across the hangar. "What was that?" a female voice replies on cue.

A girl with short blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders comes into view. Code 130, Kasumi. She's pretty cheeky, blunt, outspoken and gets regularly into arguments with her brown-haired partner though nothing too serious. Her partner, Code 062, Haru, is the joker of your group. He always has a witty comment up his sleeve and never takes things too seriously. On top of that, he always addresses you as "Boss" even though you asked him numerous times that he should just use your actual name.

Together, these two pilot Tempest, the fastest Franxx in existence. Sky blue in color with yellow stripes and aviator goggles, bladed tonfas on each arm, a missile launcher on her right shoulder and less armor in exchange for more thrusters.

"Nothing!" Haru replies nervously, "Kuro here can testify that." "Hey, don't drag me into this now," Kuro scoffs, "You brought this on yourself."

Code 107, Kuro then turns to the purple haired girl that joined him at the entrance of their Franxx and nodded. Kuro had short blonde hair that was combed upwards. He is a no-nonsense kind of guy mixed with a bit of pride and arrogance and regularly butts heads with Haru due to their opposite personalities. His partner, Code 047, Yuri is pretty much the best partner he could ask for. She isn't much of a talker and spends most of her free time reading but that doesn't mean that she can't have fun with the squad.

This pair pilots Banshee, your squad's disruptor. Banshee resembles a pale woman in a black dress with razor-sharp claws on her fingers. Additionally, she is equipped with an experimental sonic weapon that turns her shrieks into a deadly weapon against Klaxosaurs since it broadcasts on a frequency that has proven to be harmful to them.

"After you," Code 134, Aporia motions to his partner towards their Franxx. "Thank you," the black-haired girl replies before she enters.

Aporia is the tallest of the squad and has grey hair. People who don't know him would probably describe him as cold and unfeeling but under that rough exterior of his is a heart of gold. Code 147, Kisara is his partner. She is gentle, kind, and a little shy.

Contrary to their personalities, the Franxx they pilot packs quite the punch. Scorpia is black and purple with a halberd that connects to the targeting mechanism on her shoulders which in turn connects to the ammunition she carries. Given enough space, Scorpia can dispatch any target from hundreds of meters away with her halberd cannon before they can get close. However, she is also vulnerable from attacks from behind during this setup because she must remain stationary.

Code 055, Ryoken, and Code 071, Misaki don't need an introduction, unlike their Franxx. Titania is the frontline of your squad. Heavy crimson armor and easily two heads taller than every other Franxx, she is unmatched in raw power thanks to the two-handed greatsword she wields. The drawback of this unstoppable force is that Titania is incapable of flight due to the additional armor and the fuel she needs.

"Shall we?" the brunette next to you asks.

Code 052, Aki, your partner. Calm and collected but also fierce when she needs to. Together, the two of you pilot Archangel, Squad 42's leading Franxx. At this point in time, Archangel is one of the newest and strongest Franxx there is thanks to the cutting-edge technological augments and its pitch-black weapon. From what you have been told, the blade is claimed to be some prototype that doesn't run on magma energy.

"Let's go, Aki," you say as the two of you enter the cockpit.

You've known every one of Squad 42 since your time at the Garden. The ten of you were basically an inseparable team and you were always a little different than the other parasites. Some of them call you "The bad batch" since you're defying APE's teachings with your stylized Franxx, your individuality and most importantly: your display of emotions. Of course, since you are a test team formed by Dr. Franxx everything was perfectly fine.

"Squad 42," the commander announces over the comms, "Commence connection."

Before you start the connection with Aki, you take another glance to your left of your seat where you've attached a group photo of your squad. It wasn't the standard group photo every squad takes with their formal uniforms but one which you took yourselves one day. The background of the picture is the courtyard of your boarding house. Everyone insisted that you should be in the center of the group. Aki is on your left while Ryoken on your right with Misaki next to him consequently. Further on the left are Yuri and Kuro while Kisara, Aporia, Kasumi, and Haru are on the other side. All of you are showing a genuine smile on this picture.

One by one, Squad 42's Franxx spring to life and proceed towards the exit of the docking bay.

"So, Commander," you ask, "Why are we skipping the briefing?" "Follow this route," the commander replies as a direction on your HUD shows up, "I'll be briefing you on the way since time is of the essence."

"Your target location is Plantation 66," the commander states as a map shows up on the screen to your left in the cockpit. The map shows a circle labeled "Plantation 66" near a mountain range with Plantation 42 being the closest to it in the region.

"24 hours ago," the commander continues as an orange circle appears near Plantation 66, "A sandstorm in that area was on a collision course with Plantation 66. Since it was impossible for the Plantation to outmaneuver it due to its speed, it went into its stationary setup and braced itself for the sandstorm to pass by."

"12 hours ago, however," the commander adds as the orange circle envelopes the smaller circle on the map that is Plantation 66, "The sandstorm came to a halt once Plantation 66 was inside it. We are unable to get a visual on them from orbit and communications are cut off due to heavy interference from the sandstorm."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that the sandstorm stopped right when the Plantation was inside it," you comment.

"Though we cannot confirm it as of right now," the commander replies, "We believe that the Klaxosaurs are behind it. Your mission consists of several objectives. First, you are to find out what is causing the sandstorm and shut it down if possible. Second, the probability that the Plantation has fallen is high, thus you are to secure any magma fuel that might be left there and eliminate the enemy forces. Lastly, I want you, Code 023, in case the Plantation really is in enemy hands, to infiltrate the Plantations Command Center and download the Plantations sensor logs since it entered the sandstorm so we can find out what happened in there while it was isolated."

"Understood, anything else?" you ask.

"You've all been provided with a tactical map of Plantation 66 with all the necessary objectives marked on it," the commander responds, "Your ID, Code 023, has been updated with a security override to get into the Command Center and download the sensor logs."

 _This security override will come in handy. Now, I don't need to mess with any more doors or control panels to get where I want to at Plantation 42._

"Of course, this security override will be revoked after the mission," the commander adds before the communication ends, "That'll be all."

 _I spoke too soon._

"I sense violence in our near future," Haru comments, the sandstorm coming into view a while later as you approach it at a steady pace.

"Notice how looking for survivors is not among our objectives," you scoff. "Goes to show how much they care," Aporia remarks.

Squad 42 stops just in front of the sandstorm. "Once you're inside, communication to the base will be cut off," the commander adds, "Good luck."

"Scorpia, can you make something out with your visor?" you ask. "One moment," she replies as she folds down the mechanism on her shoulders to cover her head. "Hmm... I can't see anything from here," she answers after taking a moment to examine the area.

"Alright, we're going in," you state, "Titania, in the front you're with me. Banshee and Tempest, cover our rear. Scorpia, stay between us and keep looking through your visor. Stick together, we don't know what we're up against." "Roger," the squad replies collectively.

Archangel and Titania take the lead and march into the sandstorm. Archangel has her wings folded on her back and her sword at the ready in her right hand. Titania has her massive two-hander on her back with one hand on its hilt, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

The sandstorm immediately makes it hard for you to spot anything in the distance. Your sensors aren't picking up anything in your immediate vicinity either.

"Do you see anything?" Tempest asks. "I see something through thermal vision," Scorpia replies as she adjusts her visor with the push of a few buttons on her wrist to seemingly zoom in, "I think it's the Plantation."

You switch to thermal vision as well and look in the same direction as Scorpia but are unable to see anything. It's probably because your vision modifications aren't as good as Scorpia's visor.

"I'm also picking up a heat signature fr-" Scorpia begins but is interrupted by Ryoken, "I'm picking up movement ahead! It's coming straight at us!"

"Get ready for a fight!" you shout as you take a defensive stance with Titania in front of Scorpia who pulls her visor back while Banshee extends her claws and Tempest swings her tonfas anxiously in her hands.

"How close?" you ask Ryoken over the comms. "500 meters, Moho-class by the looks of it," Ryoken replies.

There is a tense moment of silence as you get ready to clash with the Klaxosaur that's coming closer. The only audible thing is the howling wind and the sand colliding against your Franxx. You glance over to the screen with the sensor readings, the target is coming closer.

400... 300... 200... 100

However, you still can't make out anything in front of you. Klaxosaurs should stick out at this range with their black and blue design.

You take another look at the sensors. The target went right through you.

"Where did it go?" Kuro asks confused. "I have a bad feeling about this," Titania comments.

As if on cue, the ground below you starts to tremble and before any of you can react, it erupts, sending all of you flying in every direction. The perpetrator comes into view, however.

This is without a doubt the Moho-class Klaxosaur you picked up on your scanners a minute ago. It has an elongated body with a carapace covering its head and a row of blue fins along its back that extends all the way to its tail. Near its head are two arms with razor-sharp claws as its hands that are also protected by a carapace. In addition, there are six appendages near its tail, three on each side, that look like really small legs, probably to support its walk underground.

Like a shark that sprung out of the water, the Klaoxsaur immediately burrows itself back into the ground after flying in an arch while you get up.

"Everyone alright?" you ask as you establish a visual on your squad. "All good," Banshee answers. "Same here," Tempest adds. "Did you guys see that thing?" Titania inquires. "Yeah," you respond. "How are we going to kill it if it's underground?" Aporia inquires.

Just then, about 100 meters in front of Tempest, a large blue fin emerges from the ground and races towards her at a rapid speed.

"Tempest, look out!" Archangel shouts.

The Klaxosaur emerges from the ground once again with its maw wide open and claws next to it. Just before it was about to reach Tempest, she activates her boosters and rockets upwards into the sky, dodging the Klaxosaur's assault before it burrows quickly into the ground again.

 _That gives me an idea._

"Stay in the air, Tempest," you order, "This thing seems to be able to sense our movements on the ground." Archangel extends her wings and takes to the sky as well.

"Banshee, Scorpia," you begin, "I need you to stand completely still. Titania, make a few movements to grab its attention. When it comes out again to pounce, Tempest and I will be ready to strike."

"Copy that," Ryoken replies. "Understood, Boss," Haru adds.

Titania proceeds to stomp around while Banshee and Scorpia don't make a move. Shortly after, the earth starts to shake again and the fin begins to emerge on a collision course with Titania. Then, the Klaxosaur leaps from the earth in an arch towards Titania, like a predator pouncing on its prey.

"Now!" you shout as both Archangel and Tempest fly towards it and grab its tail mid-air. "Full power to the thrusters!" Tempest shouts as you manage to catch the Klaxosaur and stop its momentum.

"Get ready," you announce, "We're about to drop it!"

Archangel and Tempest drop the Klaxosaur with a swing before it could counter-attack, making it land on its back and dazing it momentarily.

The others waste no time. Banshee immediately jumps at the Klaxosaur and starts slicing up its unprotected underside. Scorpia pins the beast's tail to the ground with her halberd while Titania rams her gigantic weapon into its throat to pin its other end down. Blue liquid starts to gush out of all its wounds as Archangel and Tempest join in, each holding down one of the creature's hands, immobilizing it completely as Banshee continues to dissect it in search of the core.

"I can't find the damn core," Banshee states in frustration. "Probably at its most protected part if I had to guess," Titania comments while the Klaxosaur is flailing in desperation. "Try the head," you remark.

Banshee proceeds to jump over to Titania who is still holding her weapon in the Klaxosaur's throat and rams all of her ten claws into the underside of the Klaxosaur's jaw. The sound of broken glass can be heard before Kuro triumphantly exclaims, "Got it!" "Nothing like a little precision teamwork," Ryoken adds.

"Scorpia," you begin as Archangel pulls out her blade from the Klaxosaur's wrist, "What were you saying before we were attacked?" "Oh, right!" she replies, folding down her visor again and looking around for a bit before her gaze stops towards the sky, "There's a heat signature up there. Right above the Plantation," she says while pointing in the direction.

"Can you make out what it is?" you ask. "Not at this distance with the sandstorm and all," Aporia answers. "Alright," you continue, "Tempest, scout ahead and tell us what you see. Do not engage any Klaxosaurs on your own, got it?" "Got it, Boss," Haru replies before Tempest jets off. "The rest of us will continue towards the Plantation. Be on the lookout for any more of those underground Klaxosaurs," you conclude.

The four of you continue towards the Plantation, eyes and ears peeled for any more enemies that might attack. A short while later, Tempest returns to the group since the storm is scrambling long-range communication.

"What did you find?" you inquire as Tempest lands next to you. "Well," Haru begins, "There is a giant construct floating above the Plantation with massive turbines that create strong winds. Thanks to my superior flying skills I was able to navigate through it though."

Some of the squad roll their eyes at that last part. It was true though. Flying Tempest due to its light weight compared to other Franxx and immense speed is no easy feat. However, Haru's ego was already big enough as it is so nobody wants to actually admit it.

"That's probably what's causing the sandstorm," Ryoken remarks. "There's a slight problem though," Haru adds, "There are several weird looking Klaxosaurs sitting on top of it as guards most likely. They look like lizards with wings." "How many?" Archangel asks. "I counted five," Haru responds, "They were a little taller than a Moho-class."

"If you could distract them..." you ponder aloud, "Then maybe I could go up there and destroy the construct. However..." you continue as you look to Titania, Banshee, and Scorpia, "That would mean the three of you would stay on the ground since you can't fly as easily as us in this storm. If more Mohos attack... No, too risky."

"It's fine," Ryoken reassures you, "Your plan is good. We can handle ourselves down here." "Are you sure?" you ask. "Yes, don't worry, (Y/N)," Aporia adds. "Alright then," you sigh, "Be careful."

You turn towards Tempest and say, "Let's go!" The two of you take off shortly after.

After a couple of minutes of following Tempest, you come to a halt when she holds up her fist, signalizing you that you have arrived. Tempest then points slightly to the right and you take a closer look.

It was a giant hexagonal platform. About the same width as a Plantation by the looks of it with massive turbines at each vertex with an additional one in the center. In addition, there are several structures next to each turbine that could be either its power source or control mechanism if you had to guess. As Haru said, there are five Klaxosaurs guarding the Platform. Wyverns, to be precise.

Tempest turns around and looks at you expectantly. Archangel nods and gives her a thumbs up, giving Tempest the all clear.

Tempest jets off immediately and comes to a halt about 200 meters away from the floating island, the wyverns notice her immediately and start to hiss. "Hello there," Haru yells over to them, "How's it going?" The wyverns take flight and go after Tempest, who leads them on a wild goose chase, while some spit blue fire from their mouths as they give chase.

You wait for a few more moments until they are out of sight and approach the platform. Taking out enough turbines should make the entire thing come crashing down though you should be careful not to make it crash onto the Plantation itself.

"It's time, Aki," you announce as Archangel lifts her blade.

"Let's go!" she exclaims.

"Shine once more!"

You can feel your mind and soul connect to the blade through Archangel, resonating and becoming an extension of your will. It's a familiar feeling that you've become accustomed to over the years. The pitch-black blade sparks to life and gives off a radiant glow. You waste no time and fly over to the first turbine, swinging Archangel's sword in an X shaped pattern to send out an energy wave of that same pattern towards its center, making the turbine malfunction and grind to a halt. You repeat this process on the three adjacent turbines without any issue and the massive platform begins to tilt to the side as it lost four of its seven engines to stay in the air. The sandstorm begins to clear out as a result.

You watch as the massive platform comes crashing down into the ground sideways and is engulfed in an equally gigantic explosion.

With the sandstorm gone, you take inventory of the current situation. Tempest is still being chased by the wyverns not too far off while Titania, Banshee, and Scorpia made themselves comfortable on a pile of freshly slain Moho-class Klaxosaurs.

"Hey, Kisara," Tempest radios, "A little help here?" "I got you," she replies, going down on her knee and connecting her halberd to her shoulder mechanism, "Engaging siege mode." "I'll line em up for you," Haru adds as Tempest ceases her zig-zag flight pattern and begins to straighten it out.

"I got them all in my sight," Aporia remarks.

* _Bang_ *

The first wyvern explodes into a blue cloud after getting hit by a high caliber magma round from Scorpia's halberd cannon. The remaining wyverns meet the same fate as their brother due to her pinpoint accuracy.

"Nice work," you comment as you land next to the others on the ground, Tempest following shortly after.

"Good work, Squad 42," the commander radios over the comms, "We'll start analyzing the footage from this Klaxosaur construct immediately now that communications have been restored. However, we are still unable to contact Plantation 66 which means that it is most certainly in enemy hands. Proceed to your secondary and tertiary objective."

You take a look at the Plantation now that the sandstorm is no longer obscuring your vision. There is a large hole in the side of its wall with the remains of two standard-issue Franxx near it. The Plantation itself seems to be completely inactive.

Your squad approaches the Franxx to inspect them. They were completely dismembered, most likely by the Moho-class Klaxosaurs judging by the claw marks on their armor. In addition, they were completely sucked dry of their magma fuel. It is highly unlikely that they ran out of fuel by themselves, so the Klaxosaurs must have taken it after killing them.

Tempest and Scorpia turn their heads away at this gruesome sight. "Horrible..." Titania mutters to herself. "There's nothing we can do about them now," Kuro remarks, "We need to keep going."

Banshee's gaze, however, is fixated on the mountain chain in the distance which Archangel notices. "What's wrong, Yuri?" she asks. "Is it just me," Banshee replies as she points to the mountain chain, "Or does that look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it," Ryoken responds, "Wasn't there a Klaxosaur nest nearby that we took down a few months ago?" "Yeah," Aporia adds, "There was."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

After briefly reflecting on the situation, you speak up, "Alright, Squad. Let's get in there and start breaking things," as you point to the opening in the Plantation's wall. You're the first to enter the Plantation through the opening, the others follow swiftly.

The first thing you notice is that the big trademark city that is glowing in a golden-orange tone is completely in ruins and lost its glow. The only light you have is the glow of the sun coming through the hole of the Plantation as well as some leftover lights inside.

You open up the 3D layout of Plantation 66 inside your cockpit as does the rest.

"So, we're here," you begin as a red dot appears at the edge of the city, "The magma reserves of this Plantation are stored in silos around the central spire from where it's distributed to the whole Plantation over the network."

"So, we check the silos first and then get the data?" Ryoken asks. "Not quite," you reply, "We'll get the data first, I should be able to check the status of the reserves from the central computer as well. That way we'll save time, and frankly, I'm curious why this Plantation is near a destroyed nest."

"Well then, lead the way," Ryoken remarks to which you nod.

The five Franxx begin to march through the city with Archangel and Titania in the front, Scorpia in the middle and Banshee and Tempest as the rear guard. "Stay vigilant," you state, "There's gotta be Klaxosaurs in here for sure."

"Come out, come out," Kuro comments, "So I can kill you all." "Kuro is giving me the creeps," Haru remarks. "Tch, everything gives you the creeps," Kuro replies.

You reach the central spire without any issue, not that you're complaining but this is a little too easy. You open up the map of Plantation 66 again as Archangel sheathes her sword on her back.

"Let's see here," you mutter to yourself as Archangel runs her hand along the spire while you keep glancing to the side to check the layout for a good entry point. The rest of your squad has established a perimeter around you in the meantime.

"This looks good," you comment as Archangel pulls back her hand, forms a fist and punches a hole into the spire. Then, you adjust Archangel so that when you exit the cockpit, you're able to enter the spire without any issues. You cut the connection to Aki and offer her a hand as she gets up from the pistil platform. "You take it from here, Ryoken," you tell him over the comms. "Sure thing," he replies.

You and Aki exit Archangel and enter the central spire.

"Do you think there are any survivors?" she asks you as you turn around a corner to go through a maintenance shaft since the elevators are not working. "I'm not sure," you answer, "Only one way to find out."

XXXXXX

"I'm picking up movement," Scorpia announces, "Two o'clock." Banshee and Tempest face the direction she points to and begin to draw their weapons.

"Hey, Kuro," Haru begins. "What?" he replies. "I bet I'll get more kills than you," he says challengingly to which Kuro merely sighs.

"Scorpia, duck!" Titania suddenly yells as she cuts a Klaxosaur that resembles a spider, the size of a Conrad-class, in half which was lowering itself onto Scorpia from above. "Thanks, Misaki," Scorpia says gratefully. Simultaneously, more spiders emerge from the position Scorpia pointed to earlier.

"The way these Klaxosaurs are swarming, one might think we weren't welcome," Haru commentates "Defensive positions!" Ryoken orders, "Oh and Haru, I'm going to get the most kills here." "You're on!" he retorts.

XXXXXX

It wasn't until you've reached the floor where the Command Center is located that you come across the first corpses of Plantation staff. Some seem to have found a quick end while others were torn apart by the looks of it.

"What could have done this?" you whisper in disgust as you close in on the Command Center. "I don't want to find out," Aki replies.

The reinforced steel door to the Command Center was screwed open like a tin can. Upon entering you find the staff slaughtered all over the place.

"Aki, keep a lookout," you say in a hushed tone, "Whatever did this may still be around, so we need to be quick." She nods in response before you walk up towards the Command Center's consoles.

You swipe with your ID across the screen as you ignore the stench of death in the room from all the corpses and the blood on the floor and the walls, the security override you received giving you full access.

You establish a line of communication with your commander at Plantation 42 and your Squad to listen in on this. "Commander, this is (Y/N)," you begin, "Do you copy? I'm sending you the sensor logs now."

"I hear you loud and clear, Code 023," the commander replies, "We're receiving the data now, good work. What is the status of the magma fuel?"

"One sec," you respond as you open up the corresponding window, "Everything in the silos is gone, just a bit left in the reactors."

"Unfortunate," the commander replies as he continues to look at the logs on his end.

Out of curiosity, you take a look at them yourself.

After the sandstorm enveloped the Plantation and the Moho-class Klaxosaurs outside showed up, Squad 66 was dispatched to deal with them. However, the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that your squad is fighting right now showed up from within the Plantation's dig site and started to wreak havoc, forcing Squad 66 to split up. This turned out to be a fatal mistake as the Moho-classes quickly overwhelmed the Franxx outside due to their reduced numbers before proceeding to break into the Plantation to back up the rest.

 _Wait what? Klaxosaurs got in here through a dig site?_

You look up the mentioned dig site in the logs and get a result. It turns out that Banshee was right, this is the region where you took down a nest a few months ago. APE decided to send this Plantation here do excavate magma fuel that might be left down there and possibly something else.

It's simple to discern what happened with this new information now. The Klaxosaurs retaliated by organizing a coordinated attack with this construct that causes a sandstorm. Once the storm was here and the Plantation's squad had their hands full outside, the Klaxosaurs that were underground struck from the dig site inside and got around the Plantation's defenses. Camera footage also shows that some spiders released several human-sized versions that took care of the Plantation's personnel. Life scans indicate that there is indeed nobody left alive in this Plantation except your Squad and the Klaxosaurs they're fighting.

"Commander, did you know about this?" you question as you send that file over to him and your squad. "You operate under a need to know basis," the commander replies bluntly, "This was not relevant to your mission." "Tch, so you're telling me that we took down that nest only for you to open it up again?" you scoff.

"I have your next objective, Code 023," the commander responds, ignoring your question, "Eliminate all remaining Klaxosaurs." "Yeah, yeah," you say dismissively as you cut the line of communication.

You walk back to the exit where you find Aki. "Let's leave this place behind us," you comment. "Agreed," she replies eagerly, "This place is making me feel uneasy."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile

The rest of your squad is taking out every Klaxosaur that dares to come to close to them as they defend the inactive Archangel.

Scorpia is near Archangel in her siege mode, shooting down Klaxosaurs left and right while Titania covers the flank. Tempest is flying circles around the Klaxosaurs and cutting the slow ones to pieces while firing at clustered groups with her missile launcher. Banshee is carving through the masses like a whirlwind of death with deadly precision and the occasional shriek, blue liquid splattered all over her dress.

"Do you have to make such a mess?" Haru asks. "Always make sure they're dead," Kuro responds as Banshee drives her claws into one that's lying on the ground. "Well, looks dead to me," Haru comments. "It is now," Kuro states.

"Alright, we're back," you announce as Archangel begins to move again, "Did you guys hear the conversation with the commander I had?" "We heard it all," Titania answers. "And now we have to clean this mess up," Tempest complains.

"Not necessarily," you contemplate. "Oh?" Aporia interjects, "Do you have something in mind?" "Our orders are to kill all remaining Klaxosaurs," you begin, "And there is a bit of fuel left in the reactors to, let's say... overload them."

"That way, we can also shut down this dig site," Ryoken ponders, "Good thinking, (Y/N)." "Can I set it to overload, please?" Haru asks sincerely, "And I'm not just saying that because I love to blow stuff up." "Yes, you are," Kuro comments. "Sure, why not," you reply.

Squad 42 makes their way over to the reactors which are not far from the central spire. Upon your arrival, you killed the few Klaxosaurs that were trying to suck the last bit of magma fuel from the reactors before Haru fiddles with the controls.

"Was it red, green, red or red, red, green?" Haru mutters to himself. "And he's supposed to be the demolitions expert?" Kuro remarks sarcastically.

After another minute, Haru speaks up again, "We're all set, Boss." "Good, then let's get out of here," you state.

The five Franxx make their way out of the Plantation, only killing the Klaxosaurs that are blocking their path since the rest is going to be obliterated in a bit anyway. Then, you exit through the big hole in the wall where you entered through earlier.

"Any minute now," Haru announces as your squad is about two kilometers away from the Plantation and turns around to face it.

On cue, the Plantation explodes into a giant mushroom cloud with a deafening sound.

"Woohoo! I love that smell," Haru shouts triumphantly. "All I smell is burnt Klaxosaur," Ryoken adds while Scorpia and Banshee fist bump.

"Mission accomplished," you announce, "Let's go home."

XXXXXX

Later that day

After a short debriefing at Plantation 42, Squad 42 had the rest of the day to enjoy for themselves before they would be inevitably called back to action.

You spend most of the time together with your squad in the lounge playing games, watching movies or just relaxing after a mission. Right now, you were playing poker with the boys after beating Ryoken at chess again while the girls were on the other side, clustered on one of the couches and talking to each other about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aporia asks into the round. "They're planning something evil, I know it!" Haru says conspiratorially. "Sometimes I wonder how Kasumi is able to endure your jokes," Kuro remarks. "Hey, my sense of humor is top-notch," Haru states proudly.

"If you boys are done arguing," Ryoken interjects, "We have a game to continue. I check."

You take a glance at the two cards in your hand again. They could be better, to say the least.

"Check," you add before the 4th card is put on the table, an Ace – Spades to go along with the King – Clubs, 2 – Hearts, and a 7 – Diamonds.

"All in," Haru practically yells as he pushes his chips to the middle of the table. "You're bluffing," Kuro comments. "Then prove it and go with it," Haru taunts, "Or are you a chicken?" "Tch, I call," Kuro grumbles as he puts his chips forth as well. "I also call," Aporia adds. "Ugh, that's too much for me, I fold," Ryoken sighs, putting his cards away and leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I fold as well," you add as you discard your hand, a 3 – Hearts and a 7 – Spades.

The 5th and final card is put on the table, an Ace – Diamonds. Since the remaining don't have more chips to raise or just call, the cards they hold will be revealed now.

"Well, show us what you got," Kuro demands. "Ha, Full House!" Haru exclaims triumphantly as he puts his cards on the table, two Kings, one of Diamonds and one of Spades.

"Damn it..." Kuro mutters in defeat as he just swipes his cards away.

Just as Haru leans forward to claim the winnings of the round, his reality is shattered to pieces when Aporia says nonchalantly, "Four Aces." Haru freezes, then slowly turns his head towards him to confirm what he just said. There are indeed two Aces in Aporia's hand, Heart and Clubs.

Haru slumps defeated into his chair. "Ha, nice one, Aporia," Kuro remarks, "I may be out of the game now but seeing that expression on Haru's face was totally worth it." You and Ryoken just chuckle to that before the next round begins...

XXXXXX

Evening

After a few hours of hanging out in the lounge, you decided to go for a walk through the forest to your "special spot". You usually go to the big lake of Mistilteinn to just lean back and enjoy the few quiet moments in this dangerous life you and every other parasite lead. Sometimes you go to another place though, especially on nights like this.

After reaching the end of the dome, you open up a maintenance hatch and begin to climb up its ladder. Once you reach the end, you're met with the night sky and the endless sea of stars above you. After exiting, you close the hatch again and lie down a couple of meters next to it. Ever since you've learned in a book how to short-circuit mechanisms and get around security measures you've practiced that skill far too much if you were to ask anyone of your squad.

The Commander or any of the Plantation staff would most certainly not approve of what you're doing right now, but you don't really care about their opinion. The only thing that matters to you is your squad, your friends, your family.

As Dr. Franxx's test team, you've been given many perks that other parasite squads don't receive. You're not always in agreement with the commander's order for example and just do things your way. At the end of the day though, nobody can argue with the results, especially since the APE council has taken an interest in your team due to your outstanding record.

Frankly, your highest priority in any mission you're given is the safety of your team. It's not uncommon for parasites to sacrifice themselves for the mission. It's what they've been taught to do after all. This is something you fundamentally cannot agree with though.

The time where you took down a Klaxosaur nest and made your exit out of the crumbling tunnels is one of those occasions. Banshee was separated from the group during your escape and the commander ordered you to retreat afterward. You disobeyed his orders, however, and went back in there along with the rest of your squad to get them out of there, no matter the consequences.

As you're looking up at the ocean of stars in the sky and relaxing, you can hear the hatch next to you open. You turn your head to see Haru's head popping out of it.

"I told you we'd find him here," he says to someone who is below him on the ladder. He climbs out, followed by Ryoken and they both sit down next to you.

"Brooding in your favorite spot again?" Ryoken comments. "Yeah," you reply, not averting your gaze from the stars. "About what?" Haru asks.

You sigh, "It's just... What's the point of all this? I mean, why are we even fighting this dumb war. Every mission could be our last." "I don't know, Boss," Haru remarks, "I don't think anybody knows." "But I do know that someday, this war's gonna end," Ryoken states.

"Then what?" you question, "We're basically soldiers. What happens to us then?"

There is a moment of silence as neither of the two has an answer to that question.

"I don't know," Ryoken speaks up, "But I'm sure that you'll lead us through it, and I'll do the best I can as your second in command. You've taught me everything about being a great leader, (Y/N)." "I agree with him," Haru adds, "None of us would be here right now if it weren't for you, Boss. You brought all of us together and got us through every mission."

You're at a loss for words after their heartwarming little speech.

"Like Aki always says," Ryoken remarks, "Nothing's impossible for us if we stick together."

"Thanks, guys," you utter, "Thanks."

After a few more minutes, your communicators let out a collective beep. You take yours out and read the message.

"The commander wants all of us in the briefing room?" you state confused, "This late?"

XXXXXX

About 10 minutes later, Squad 42 is gathered in the briefing room. Once everyone has settled in, the commander clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Children," the commander begins, "Due to your recent accomplishments, a great honor is bestowed upon you."

 _God, this speech again. How many times are we going to hear this..._

The commander stops after that sentence, however, and steps to the side as the screen in the middle sparks to life. There is static at first but a face appears shortly after on it.

Several of the squad gasp as they recognize the person that is about to speak. Papa.

"My children," Papa begins, "You have truly become a shining ray of hope for humanity. Out of all the parasite squads we have trained and sent into battle, yours is by far the best we have ever had. Thus, your squad has been chosen for a grand mission that will be a turning point not only in this war but in humanity's history. The mission for which we will start the preparations from tomorrow onward is called..."

"... Operation Gjallarhorn."

XXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, what do you think of where the story is going so far? Any reviews and criticism you can give me is greatly appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations - Part 3

_Operation Gjallarhorn... a long campaign devised by APE that would change the fate of humanity. I still remember every traumatic detail of it. We were out in the barren wasteland for hours, sometimes days with few breaks, if there were any. It was hot, arid, and chaotic. Nothing at all like the simulations we had run back at the Garden. Of course, that's pretty much the way it was for all of us, wasn't it? All those years of training... It doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming or the bloodshed does it?_

XXXXXX

17 years ago

 _It's been almost a month now since Papa chose Squad 42 as the vanguard for Operation Gjallarhorn. The plan was pretty straightforward: A massive number of Plantations gathered just outside Klaxosaur territory and would march all the way through to the Gran Crevasse and capture it, eliminating any resistance on the way._

 _The battles we fought were on a scale much larger than any of us imagined and more difficult than any mission we have ever participated in. The road to the Gran Crevasse was a long one and we had barely entered the outskirts of Klaxosaur territory when our first deployment in this grand operation came._

 _We saw Klaxosaurs in new shapes and sizes in every battle we fought. Of course, we were accompanied by at least six other Plantation squads at every battle, though they were not nearly as skilled or capable as ours. We tried our best to save them, though it was ultimately futile as the less experienced squads were trampled by the enemy._

 _However, Papa and the rest of APE didn't see any issues in this. If one squad was eliminated, a new one would simply take its place. The philosophy was basically to just throw Franxx at the Klaxosaur army until we would win. The lives of parasites were completely disregarded, Papa would win by any means necessary and the parasites themselves marched happily to their own death for whatever sick goal APE was pursuing._

 _As for us, we persevered through every fight and emerged more battle-hardened than before. However, this came at a price. Battles became more and more frequent the deeper we pushed into Klaxosaur territory. As a result, we hardly had any time to rest in-between the larger battles and were pushed to our limits._

 _The few times we were able to go back to Mistilteinn, our activities only consisted of eating, showering, and sleeping until the alarm would wake us up for our next deployment. This took a heavy toll on some of the more sensitive members of the squad._

 _Kisara, Kasumi, and Aki had become more and more silent. Kuro, Yuri, Ryoken, and Misaki were more or less the same but that was only due to the great façade they put up to hide the fact that they were slowly falling apart on the inside from the stress. They couldn't fool me though but I didn't know what to do about it nevertheless._

 _Even Haru, who has such a carefree spirit, started to seem less and less cheerful and made fewer jokes. Aporia was steadfast, however. Pain was an old friend for him since the Garden and he had an iron will to fight through it. Seeing his beloved Kisara like this, however, left a scar in him that may never fully healed._

 _What was I supposed to do about it? They were my friends, my family. They looked up to me and expected me to lead them through whatever comes our way. Their safety, their lives, my responsibility. I had to stay strong for them. At least that's what I told myself..._

XXXXXX

Squad 42's Franxx just finished refueling and were ready to jump back into action on the front lines. Going back to refuel was the only break you got at this point. It took over two weeks to fight through the outskirts of the region where the Gran Crevasse is located and now, you're closing in on the objective itself. However, you'd also face what looks to be the main force of the Klaxosaur army here.

As your squad rejoins the front line as the vanguard, you can already see that Klaxosaur resistance has only increased in your brief absence.

The enemy's back line was made up of Moho-class artillery units. They were dome-shaped constructs with six legs, three on each side, mounting a large cannon on them that charges up heavy shots before releasing them either in an arch or in a straight line at its targets.

The next Moho-class was the backbone of this army. Simply put, they look like wolves and protect the aforementioned artillery units while also pressing the attack on the other squads, who have a hard time keeping up due to both Moho units protecting each other with their speed or covering fire.

The Gutenberg-class is what was the most worrisome of this force. Luckily, it was "just" one compared to your previous fights, however, this one looked tougher than the rest. It has eight legs with a carapace that resembles a crab but there is a humanoid body on top of it with two clawed arms, a head that resembles an enormous conch shell and six tentacles sprouting from its back. A truly terrifying sight to behold.

Upon joining the front lines, you see another squad barely hanging in there as they dodge the Gutenberg's attacks.

"Fall back!" you order them, "We'll handle this one." "Understood!" one of their Franxx, most likely their leader, replies in relief.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Haru asks over the comms. You take a moment to look back at how much distance there is between you and the Plantations that keep moving with you in the rear in this campaign, your home, at the head of its formation.

"Titania, I need you to grab its attention," you begin. "With pleasure," Ryoken replies as Titania draws her massive sword. "Scorpia, put some rounds into it from afar in places that look less protected," you continue, "Banshee, circle around and look for weak spots. Assist Scorpia if she needs it." Banshee and Scorpia merely nod. "Tempest, you're with me in the sky. We'll hit it from above," you conclude, "Alright, guys. Let's do this."

Squad 42 springs into action. Titania immediately charges the Klaxosaur and swings her massive blade toward its front legs. It has no effect due to the thick carapace but it succeeds in grabbing the beast's attention. Scorpia takes a position in the rear, where it's safe for her to engage siege mode without having to worry about attacks from behind, while Banshee circles around the Gutenberg.

"Shine once more!" you and Archangel exclaim as you extend your wings to take off.

Archangel and Tempest take flight and begin working on its tentacles. Tempest uses her speed to outmaneuver them while trying to cut through them with her tonfas as she passes by and firing missiles at the joint in its back where they come out of. Archangel tries to cut the tentacles off as well with her blade, which is easier with her weapon but dodging them as they wildly swing around is another matter.

While Titania does have most of the Gutenberg's attention on the ground, it's still somewhat aware of what's happening in the air around it. As such, it decides to go on the offensive and leans forward to swipe across the battlefield with its gigantic clawed arm, sending several standard-issue Franxx flying like ragdolls. Luckily, Titania, who is nearly underneath the monster, isn't in the area of effect.

 _We have to take this thing down fast before we lose more parasites._

You decide to take a risk and dive down towards the Gutenberg's back with Archangel's blade at the ready to sever the tentacles at their base in the creature's back. Tempest, realizing your intent, follows up swiftly, using her additional thrusters to close the distance.

Cutting through the tentacles with Archangel's blade proves to not be an issue, though you're not really surprised. The blade always proved to be very effective against Klaxosaurs. Tempest, on the other hand, is having a little trouble cutting through due to the sheer size of the Klaxosaur's appendages.

Just then, Kuro reports in over the comms, "There are small areas where the legs connect to the rest of its body that are not protected by a carapace. We could probably bring this thing down if we cut the legs off there."

"Good catch," you reply as Archangel backs off from the Klaxosaur. After losing four of its six tentacles, the remaining now swings wildly behind it, making any further attacks harder than they are worth.

"Tempest, Banshee, let's get working on its hind legs," you exclaim. "Copy that," Kuro replies before Banshee begins to climb up one of the Klaxosaur's legs using her claws.

Titania is doing her best to keep the beast's attention though at this point she is more focused on dodging its legs to not get crushed. Scorpia assists her by firing magma rounds into its upper body nonstop.

Archangel, Tempest, and Banshee work together on one leg at a time. Once the first is cut off, the Klaxosaur lets out a loud roar as its movements become more erratic. Though it's unable to reach the three of you since you're basically taking cover underneath the beast's body, the other Franxx in its proximity pay the price as they are merely swept away by it while they were fighting the Moho-classes.

 _At this rate, we won't take it down in time. I need to rethink this._

"Scorpia, can you locate its core with your visor?" you inquire while Tempest carries Banshee over to the next leg. "I can try," Scorpia replies as she fiddles with the buttons on her wrist.

About a minute later, a reply comes in from Aporia, "My readings indicate that it's located in its head."

 _Of course, the most protected part._

Suddenly, you can hear Titania briefly screaming in pain. You immediately look into her direction and see that she has been knocked several hundred meters back by the Klaxosaur's claw as it has become increasingly annoyed by her.

"Banshee, Tempest," you shout, "Go back and help Titania!" The two of them nod and take off. "What about you, (Y/N)?" Kuro asks as they fly over to Titania.

 _I can tell that they're exhausted, and the longer the fight goes, the more mistakes we're going to make due to our lack of rest._

"I'm finishing this thing, now," you state as Archangel ascends into the air and comes to a halt several hundred meters in front of the Klaxosaur's head. The glow of your blade seems to get its attention as it looks directly at you.

"Aki, give me everything you've got," you say over the internal comms, "I know you're exhausted like the rest of us, but please, bear with it a little longer." "Mhm," she replies, "I trust you."

The Klaxosaur thrusts its remaining two tentacles towards Archangel, who is floating in midair. While the tentacles draw closer, Archangel holds her sword with both hands, then draws it back to her right side, now holding it like a spear and pointing it towards the beast's maw.

Just when the tentacles were about to reach her, Archangel goes full speed and jets straight towards the Klaxosaur's circular maw that is filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth.

The others watch in a mixture of shock and awe as Archangel rockets straight into the Klaxosaur with its blade first. Then, after a few seconds of silence, the Klaxosaur suddenly ceases all movement before Archangel breaks out from the other side of its head, covered in blue liquid, followed by a gigantic blue explosion.

"We did it..." you pant as Archangel slowly descends into a glide with her wings back to the ground to join the others in the back.

You take this moment to rest and look around you. Your squad is still good, Titania didn't suffer any major injuries and now that the Gutenberg has fallen, the morale of the other Franxx squads seems to be improving. However, this doesn't change the fact that there were at least 5 squads worth of Franxx destroyed on the battlefield. It was a horrifying sight but one that you had sadly become accustomed to since the start of this operation.

"Just the leftover Mohos to clean up," Ryoken comments. "Yeah, the worst part is over," Aporia adds. "Think we can let the others handle them?" Haru asks, "I seriously need a break."

You and your squad stand there for a few more moments, catching your breath. Little did anyone of you know at the time that the worst was yet to come.

The earth begins to tremble, knocking several Franxx across the board off their feet.

"What the hell? An earthquake?" Titania exclaims. The next few moments answered her question.

Off in the distance, behind the backline of artillery units, the ground erupts and something rises out of it.

The biggest Klaxosaur you have ever seen emerges from the earth. A humanoid figure with surprisingly more blue than black in its design. It's easily twice as tall as a Plantation with massive triangular wings on its back. The figure is very bulky and appears very strong judging by its muscles. It possesses large shoulder pauldrons with spikes protruding out of them. In addition, it has black armor protecting it from the waist down.

Its hands are human with sheath-like claws covering its fingertips. There is a tri-spiked crest on top of the Klaxosaur's head with its eyes glowing red and two rows of teeth in its human mouth.

The most important aspect, however, was that the core of this Klaxosaur was placed right on its forehead for everyone to see.

"Super Lehmann-class detected," the commander radios over the comms, "Take it down at all costs!"

"Its core is right there?!" Tempest says confusedly. "Scorpia, give it your best shot!" you exclaim before she positions herself.

The Super Lehmann-class lets out a bloodcurdling roar that sends a chill down your spine before it brings down one of its fists into the ground before him. The impact shatters the ground as if it's made of glass and the Franxx squad in that area was either crushed by the Klaxosaur's fist or by the chunks of land that were hurled into the air before crashing down like meteors.

Scorpia proceeds to empty her remaining ammunition straight into the Klaxosaur's core but it doesn't even leave a scratch. "Impossible..." Aporia and Ryoken stutter in utter disbelief.

"We're in no condition to fight this," you remark as you switch the frequency on your comms to broadcast to the other squads, or what is left of them, "This is Code 023. Fall back! I repeat: Fall back!"

"Belay that order," the Vice Chairman chimes in as his face appears on a screen in your cockpit, "Continue the attack." "We don't have the manpower or the firepower to deal with a Super Lehmann-class!" you argue, "And we're pushed to the breaking point! We have to fall back and regroup!"

"Falling back would mean giving up the territory we have conquered," the Vice Chairman replies, "Your orders are to push forward, no matter what." "Are you not listening? This is practically suicide!" you yell.

"Code 023," the Vice Chairman begins after the call switches to a private conversation, "Disobeying Papa's orders is treason. And every parasite is taught at a young age what happens to traitors, isn't that right? I'm sure you'll come to the right conclusion for your own sake... and that of your squad." The call ends after that statement.

 _If we retreat, we'll be executed for treason. If we fight, we'll most likely die in battle..._

"Damn it..." you mutter to yourself, "What do I do?"

During the call, the Super Lehmann-class proceeded to wipe out several more squads with ease while the Moho-classes behind it are going on the offensive now with the Lehmann leading the assault straight towards the Plantations.

"It's heading right towards us!" Ryoken exclaims, "(Y/N), what do we do?"

You grit your teeth in frustration.

"I... I..." you stutter, trying to weigh your options you have just as the Klaxosaur artillery units fire a barrage towards your area in an arch, "Scatter!"

Your squad barely manages to dodge the blast while the Super Lehmann-class continues its onslaught wiping out the last Franxx squad by merely stepping on them, leaving only Squad 42 as the last line of defense for the Plantations.

Before you're able to give any orders to your squad, the wolf-like Moho-class Klaxosaurs have reached your position. Some engage you in a fight while others continue to run past you towards the Plantations. Naturally, you and your squad immediately fight back.

 _I want to tell them that everything's going to be alright. That we'll all get through this somehow... But I can't because it would be a lie. Maybe, just maybe... if we survive this battle._

"Defensive formation!" you order, "Stay close to help each other out." "What are we gonna do about the Super Lehmann?" Haru asks just as the Plantations open fire on said Klaxosaur, hitting the core on its forehead like a bullseye but it doesn't even leave a scratch.

"I have no idea," you reply with a hint of nervousness.

Dispatching the Moho-class Klaxosaurs proves to be no problem for your team, despite your lack of proper rest. The main issue is the Super Lehmann-class that slowly and steadily marches towards the Plantations, unimpeded by the nonstop barrage of cannon fire from the Plantations. Shrugging of the shelling as if it were nothing.

"Shouldn't we retreat?" Ryoken asks you over the comms. You hesitate for a brief moment before replying, "No..." "(Y/N)," Ryoken begins, a hint of concern in his voice, "What did the Vice Chairman say to you?"

Before you can answer, the earth begins to tremble as the Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur is now nearly upon you.

"Tempest, look for weak points!" you shout, "The rest of you, get out of its way before it tramples our position!" "Roger!" the squad replies.

Archangel and Tempest take off towards the Lehmann-class while the rest of the squad get out of its way and holding the Mohos off.

 _They should be able to hold their own while we find a way to get rid of this thing... I hope._

The two flying Franxx circle the Super Lehmann, who has undoubtedly noticed your presence but decides to ignore you.

"I don't really see what we're supposed to look for if the core is right there," Tempest huffs. "Scorpia couldn't get through to it, and her halberd cannon is the most powerful weapon in our squad after ours," Archangel replies. "Let's try that then," Haru adds.

Tempest flies straight at the Klaxosaur's core and empties the contents of her missile launcher into it before turning away again. Once the smoke clears from the explosions, you can see that the core is still unscathed much to your annoyance.

"Why won't this thing just die?!" Tempest complains.

You look back at Archangel's blade, which was deactivated during the call with the Vice Chairman and raise it into the air again, seeing as it's your only option left.

"Shine once more!"

Once the blade sparks to life, the Klaxosaur's gaze immediately snaps to Archangel with burning hatred in its red eyes.

One of its hands begins to reach out for Archangel who barely manages to fly between two of its fingers before the hand closes and continues its path towards the core.

"HUMANS!" the Super Lehmann-class grumbles.

 _What did it just say?!_

"Did you guys hear that?!" Haru yells in utter disbelief. "Did that thing just talk?" Banshee remarks, followed by a bit more chatter over the comms but you're too focused on avoiding its attacks.

With the blade in its empowered form, Archangel reaches the core and rams the blade into it with all the strength she can muster. Much to your surprise, the outer layer of the core actually begins to crack under the force of the sword.

You're too focused on getting the blade all the way through to the core so you fail to realize the hand of the Klaxosaur drawing closer. It flicks you away with its index finger and Archangel enters a free fall as a result.

 _Damn it, I hoped to finish it here and now. I don't think any of us can keep fighting much longer._

Archangel spirals downwards until you manage to regain your hold on the controls and correct her descent before rising back up. Alarms ring out in your ears and Aki takes rapid breaths after the considerable damage.

As you regain a stable flight, you take a look of your surroundings only to see the fist of the Klaxosaur coming towards you at an incredible speed. A shiver runs down your spine as you realize that there's no way for you to dodge that.

 _Is this how it ends?_

Just before you're about to be crushed, you see a blazing fast blue lightning coming from the side and pushing you out of the danger zone. Time slows down for a moment as you just look at Tempest, flashing a smile before the fist hits her.

The impact tears Tempest to pieces as they fly and scatter into the distance.

"HARU! KASUMI!" you shout in complete horror. Your teammates on the ground also witness what just transpired and their gaze follows Tempest's parts for a moment before they return to blocking attacks from the Mohos, except one.

Ryoken, with tears in his eyes, notices that Banshee is about to be flanked and shouts, "Yuri, on your left!" Banshee doesn't move, however, and still looks off into the distance as if she is hypnotized.

"Damn monsters!" Kuro yells with fury in his voice as Banshee lets out a loud shriek and begins to go berserk towards her attackers.

She ceases to pay attention to her surroundings, which proves to be her last mistake as several Mohos jump on her from behind. Titania immediately rushes towards her but is ultimately too late. Banshee's shrieks die out as a horde swarms and envelopes her. Everyone is forced to listen the pained screams of Banshee's pilots before they eventually become silent.

Archangel catches herself but stumbles as she lands nonetheless. The Klaxosaur still stares daggers at her, then suddenly turns its attention back to the Plantations somewhat reluctantly as if it just received an order.

You can see another barrage from the Klaxosaur artillery units flying towards your squad's position and you radio over to them, "Guys, come in. There's another volley coming to you! I'm on my way now!"

"We need to get out of this area!" Titania tells Scorpia as they fall back. As they carve their way through to safety, Scorpia suddenly stops and her faceplate goes dark. "Kisara collapsed!" Aporia exclaims desperately. "Hold on, we'll get you," Ryoken replies as Titania turns back towards her.

You've nearly reached your squad as you see Titania and a deactivated Scorpia still in the area of effect where the barrage is about to hit. You won't reach them in time, so you create energy waves with Archangel's blade in hopes of eliminating the artillery fire mid-air. You manage to destroy a good amount of them but it's simply too much and the barrage hits both of your remaining Franxx on the ground.

Your eyes widen as you race towards their position. When the smoke clears, you see Scorpia completely perforated by the Klaxosaur fire but Titania's tough armor helped her to withstand the attack, though most of her body is emitting smoke from the burn marks now.

Titania, now having lost all reason, throws her sword into the air. Then, she jumps after it and catches it in the air as she comes down in a somersault with the blade hitting the ground horizontally, creating a massive shockwave in a cone in front of her.

You land next to her and look in horror at the remains of Scorpia for a moment before you ask, "Where are Yuri and Kuro?" Their silence is your answer.

Archangel and Titania, both badly beaten, stand back to back now, surrounded by Klaxosaurs just as the Super Lehmann-class reaches Plantation 42.

The Klaxosaur bends down and puts its hand on either side of the Plantation before beginning to lift. Despite the fact that the cannons still fire at the beast, it still raises the Plantation over its head like it's no big deal. Then, the Klaxosaur throws the Plantation with one motion into the next one before they're both engulfed in a massive explosion.

Your home is destroyed and everyone safe for you, Aki, Ryoken, and Misaki are dead.

"Diverting all power to the thrusters and wings," you mutter as Archangel puts her left arm around Titania's waist. "(Y/N), what are you doing?" Ryoken gasps. "Getting us out of here!" you reply. "You'll never be able to carry us! We're too heavy!" Titania argues. "Save yourselves!" Ryoken adds.

You ignore them as Archangel takes off with Titania. Though you're having trouble to lift them up as Titania is much larger than a standard Franxx, you and Aki put every ounce of strength you have left into it as you slowly soar into the sky.

 _Haru, Kasumi, Kuro, Yuri, Aporia, Kisara... I'm sorry… I failed you..._

You're barely keeping it together as you slowly fly away from the battlefield, tears streaming freely down your face now.

Suddenly, a beam of blue light blocks your vision and you can hear several people screaming but you can't make out more as your world goes black and completely silent.

XXXXXX

You gasp for air as you regain your consciousness and find yourself back in Strelizia's cockpit. You feel as if half your body was just dipped in lava before the connection with Zero Two ended.

You lean back in the stamen's seat and hold a hand to your face while Zero Two slowly gets up from the pistil platform.

"D-Did you see it?" you stutter as you try to hold back tears of sorrow. Zero Two walks up to you and wraps you in her embrace to comfort you before answering your question, "I saw it..."

You're unable to contain yourself as you silently sob on her shoulder, "An entire lifetime of memories... How is that possible?" "I... I don't know," Zero Two replies.

The two of you just hold each other for a while before Zero Two pulls back and looks you confidently in the eyes as she cups your cheek before saying, "Let's get the answers from Ryoken and Misaki."

"Yes," you reply solemnly.

The cockpit to Strelizia opens. You and Zero Two march out and find Hiro still there.

"Where are you going?" he asks as you march past him before he follows you.

"Back to the boarding house," you state, "There is one piece of this puzzle missing, and Ryoken and Misaki will answer me one way or another."

 _The fact that my memories of my other life just ended so abruptly can only mean one thing... But what happened after that?_


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Clean

The trip back to the boarding house is accompanied by an almost eerie silence. Hiro clearly has questions about what you saw but thankfully holds off for now when he sees that you're deep in thought along with Zero Two. Both of you are still processing the memories you just uncovered through connecting in Strelizia.

Hundreds of questions race through your mind while the elevator ascends back to Mistilteinn. You just witnessed an entire previous life, _your_ previous life. You saw eight out of the ten squad members of Squad 42, including you and Aki, die in that last battle for the Gran Crevasse. The APE report you saw in the doctor's office, however, stated that Ryoken and Misaki's bodies were never found. So, what happened to them?

Things slowly come together now. Surely, it's no coincidence that these two just happened to be transferred to the same Plantation as you. But why have they kept quiet about your past? What were they trying to accomplish? And more importantly, how were you seemingly brought back to life?

The elevator gives off a beeping noise and the doors swing open, signalizing that you have arrived at your destination.

XXXXXX

It's evening as you return and most of the squad is hanging out in the lounge. They passed the time with the usual games, though your absence for several hours hadn't gone unnoticed. Luckily, Goro smoothly changed the topic whenever it was brought up. However, Ryoken was getting increasingly wary.

Ryoken, Misaki, Ichigo, Goro, Ikuno, and Mitsuru sit on the couches, making small talk while the others play cards at the nearby table.

Several, including Ryoken and Misaki, turn towards the entrance of the lounge when they hear footsteps and see you, Zero Two, and Hiro standing there. They notice your rather gloomy expression and seem confused by it while you just stand there, looking toward the two people in the room who have kept something hidden from you from the day you came to Plantation 13.

"Is everything alright, (Y/N)?" Ryoken asks to break the silence of this eerie standoff.

You try to get a hold of your emotions within you. As much as you want to punch him for lying to you all this time, you take a breath to calm yourself before you continue.

"Tell me something, Ryoken," you begin as you take a few steps toward the group on the couch, "What happened after Archangel grabbed Titania and tried to escape the battlefield?"

There is a brief moment of silence followed by confused chatter among the others. Ryoken lowers his head so that his hair covers his eyes now while Misaki avoids eye contact with you. Those who were sitting at the table are now picking up on what's happening as well and turn towards you.

"So... you remember now, huh?" Ryoken mutters. "I remember everything," you reply, "But there are still parts I don't understand. So, tell me... please."

"After you... After Archangel picked us up and tried to get us out of there," he begins, "You died..."

 _I figured as much, but hearing that out loud is something else._

"(Y/N) died?! What do you mean?" Futoshi asks bearing a look of confusion, "He's right here!" "This must be a misunderstanding, right?" Goro adds. "No," Misaki responds as she pulls out a datapad, "We weren't completely honest with you and it's time to rectify that."

She puts said datapad on the table in front of her with an open file visible for everyone on the screen, "Squad 42."

XXXXXX

 **Ryoken's POV**

17 years ago

"Diverting all power to the thrusters and wings," you mutter as Archangel puts her left arm around Titania's waist.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" Ryoken gasps. "Getting us out of here!" you reply. "You'll never be able to carry us! We're too heavy!" Titania argues. "Save yourselves!" Ryoken adds.

Moments later, Archangel takes off with Titania, though she has trouble due to Titania's increased size and weight compared to other Franxx. Nevertheless, both Franxx slowly ascend towards the sky and gain distance from the battlefield and the Klaxosaurs.

However, the Klaxosaurs won't allow you to run away so easily. A good portion of the artillery units immediately turn their cannons towards the two Franxx in the sky and open fire with charged shots.

A hail of blue plasma beams race towards Archangel and Titania. Most of the shots miss, however, one manages to hit Archangel directly in her upper back where the wings connect to her body. The shot continued to penetrate her armor all the way to the cockpit before the beam exited via the top of Archangel's head.

This was the moment you died.

"(Y/N)! AKI!" both Ryoken and Misaki scream right next to you.

With Archangel's wings trimmed and both her pilots dead, the two Franxx now fall rapidly from the sky like a rock. As the earth comes closer and closer, Titania clutches Archangel protectively against her chest with one hand covering the gaping hole in the head. Like a mother cradling her child, Titania remains like that as she adjusts midair so that she'll soften Archangel's crash.

Ryoken, realizing what Misaki is trying to do there, quickly leaps out of the stamen's seat right before the impact, wraps his arms around Misaki, and pulls her out of the pistil platform so she wouldn't die from the feedback of the Franxx.

The impact creates a crater with the two Franxx at its center. Ryoken lets go of Misaki once they hit the ground and immediately checks for any wounds while ignoring the multiple contusions he received.

"Misaki... are you alright?" he mutters as he kneels beside her and hoists her up. Misaki blinks a few times to clear her vision before answering, "I'm okay... What happen-" she stops mid-sentence when she recalls the last thing that happened before the crash landing.

"(Y/N) and Aki... are..." Ryoken begins, "Maybe... maybe they're alive?"

Ryoken stands up and stumbles towards the exit of the cockpit, then opens it by pulling on the emergency release. The door hisses open and he is greeted with the hot and arid wasteland. Archangel's cockpit is less than a hundred meters away from them as she is lying on top of Titania.

"Ryoken..." Misaki remarks as she catches up to him, "The beam shot through the cockpit... Maybe you shouldn't look inside..." "I have to," he replies, "He would do the same for us."

Upon reaching the entrance to the cockpit of Archangel, Ryoken pulls on the emergency release on the right to force the door to open. A bit of smoke escapes the cockpit through the door when it opens and there is a lingering stench of burnt flesh.

Taking a look inside, the beam penetrated the cockpit almost vertically. The pistil platform with Aki on it was completely annihilated with no trace left of her. Looking over to the stamen's seat behind it, Ryoken sees your lifeless remains on it. Your body from your waist down was completely gone along with half of your left arm. The plasma beam cauterized the wounds, however, so there is little to no blood there.

Ryoken and Misaki are horrified by this gruesome sight. Ryoken slowly walks forward with Misaki a few steps behind him. Once at the stamen's seat, he takes you in his arms and closes your eyes with one motion of his hand while he cries tears of sorrow. To him, you were not only his first, but his best friend since you had been children back at the Garden. You were like brothers.

While Misaki joins him, he notices the small group photo that is taped to the side of the seat with a fresh bloodstain in its top right corner now. He reaches out and grabs the photo before taking a look at it, which only serves to remind him that he and Misaki are the only members of Squad 42 left.

Both of them remain like this for a few minutes, mourning the loss of their family, until the roaring of engines can be heard just outside the cockpit. The clanking of metal on metal can be heard outside as whatever just arrived approaches the cockpit rapidly.

Both of them look towards the cockpit entrance and they see a humanoid figure standing in the doorway. Definitely some kind of robot or android, rusty red in color with a sleek design and two glowing red eyes that seem to scan the cockpit for a moment before its eyes land on them.

Ryoken and Misaki are both still too shocked by their loss to even respond to whatever just found them.

"Come with me, humans," the figure says in a mechanized tone as he approaches them, "I will get you to safety. Time is running out and APE will be here soon."

Too frightened to even think, Ryoken takes a defensive stance and instinctively stands in front of Misaki.

The figure stops once he sees that Ryoken is ready to fight him and just sighs to himself, "Very well then."

With inhuman speed, the figure snaps his right arm towards Ryoken and a tranquilizer dart shoots out of his wrist. Consequently, Ryoken collapses moments later before he shoots another one at Misaki.

Another identical figure now enters the cockpit as well and walks over to them before picking up Misaki and walking out. The first unit picks up Ryoken while pressing its index and middle finger against the side of its own head.

"Master, Code 023 has perished," the unit radios, "Code 055 and Code 071 are the only survivors."

"Hmm, this is bad," Dr. Franxx replies, "Return to base immediately. The APE recovery team will clean everything up. I'll think of something until then." "Affirmative," the unit replies.

"Oh, and Umbra," the doctor adds, "Make sure to leave no trace of your appearance." "Already taken care of, Master," Umbra replies before the communication ends.

The first two Umbra units, carrying Ryoken and Misaki, hop aboard a sleek, black stealth jet. Another two Umbra units, one coming from Archangel, the other from Titania come running shortly after tampering with the sensor logs of both Franxx.

Once everyone is aboard, the jet rises vertically into the air while its cloaking mechanism kicks in, making it completely invisible to the naked eye before it races off.

xxx

Ryoken opens his eyes and is greeted by the white ceiling of what appears to be an infirmary along with the low humming of some machines nearby. He immediately hoists himself up in his bed and looks around frantically. He spots Misaki on a bed next to his, seemingly unharmed.

Metallic steps become audible as a figure emerges behind a curtain that is separating their beds from the rest of the room. It looks just like the machine that abducted them, though this one looks much friendlier with its light blue coloring and matching dark blue eyes. There is a red cross painted on its upper arm, indicating that this is most likely a medical unit.

"Ah, you're awake, good," the machine comments, "However, you should get a bit more rest. Your wounds haven't healed completely."

"What are you? Some kind of APE robot?" he asks. "I am Umbra, a sophisticated artificial intelligence, thank you very much," Umbra answers with a hint of anger in his mechanized voice, "Comparing me to those inferior pieces of junk they call 'AI' is an INSULT to my magnificent programming!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Ryoken responds nervously, "Where am I? How long have we been here and why did you bring us here?"

"We are at a secure location that is unknown to APE," Umbra replies, cupping his chin, "Well, I suppose you could call this my home too. All of my bodies are made and stored here after all."

"Your... bodies?" Ryoken inquires. "Indeed," Umbra responds proudly, "I am capable of controlling nearly a hundred bodies simultaneously and working to expand that number while running this facility. As for your other questions: You've been here now for 47 hours and 23 minutes, plus the 39-minute flight from the battlefield to this location. I was to bring you here on the order of my Master."

"Who is your master?" he questions. "Oh, you'll meet him soon enough. He'll explain everything to you. But first, you should let your wounds properly heal," Umbra concludes as he points to the bandages Ryoken didn't even notice he had.

Umbra makes his way to the door, then stops in the doorway and turns his head towards them again, "I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up. Food and water are on the table next to your beds." With that, he walks out and the door closes behind him automatically.

Ryoken takes a moment to process his encounter with this strange being. He'd only read about AIs in books or seen them in some movies their squad used to watch.

Misaki begins to stir in her bed and grumbles, catching Ryoken's attention, who immediately gets out of his bed and rushes to her side.

"W-What happened?" she mutters as she rubs her eyes. "I don't quite understand it myself," Ryoken sighs, "But we'll know more tomorrow."

xxx

The next day

An exhausted and disgruntled Dr. Franxx is going over the reports of the final battle of Operation Gjallarhorn while walking through his private lab. After Squad 42's demise, the Super Lehmann-class continued to destroy another seven Plantations before the remaining ones gathered and made a last-ditch effort at a kamikaze attack to take it down, on the order of Papa, of course. The resulting explosion killed all of the smaller Klaxosaurs but the Super Lehmann-class barely survived it judging by the satellite images. If it weren't for the current predicament the doctor was in, he would delve deeper into the abilities of that particular Klaxosaur. Alas, this would be a project for another time.

The APE recovery teams managed to collect the remains of the scattered Franxx all over the battlefield and recovered the corpses of Squad 42's members, save for Ryoken and Misaki, who were brought in by Umbra before they arrived. Aki, however, was completely obliterated with no trace left of her.

The doctor stops and looks up from his datapad to a tank next to him that is filled with blue liquid. The glass of the tank is foggy due to the low temperature inside, with half a body, your body, floating inside it.

"Such a shame..." the doctor sighs, "You had such potential but APE decided to waste it in a campaign that was doomed to fail from the start. I told them this would happen eventually, but the geezers never listen. Not all is lost though."

At least he now had the green light for Project Lazarus. The plan is to transfer your consciousness, minus everything that makes you human, into a clone body to forge the first of many parasites that will become ultimate killing machines. At least that's what APE thought he was doing.

The doctor looks at the panel of the tank and checks the status.

"Mapping neural pathways of the brain – In progress – 80% complete."

"Copying and preparing to transfer consciousness into adjacent tank – Queued."

The council giving him free rein on this project would be their last mistake. He looks over to the adjacent tank with orange liquid inside it and nothing else. Walking over, he inspects its panel.

"DNA inserted – Beginning Phase 1 of cloning process – 1%"

Sighing to himself, the doctor continues towards his workspace and sits down at his desk. Shortly after, the nearby door slides open, revealing Umbra with Ryoken and Misaki in tow. The only sound is the clicking noise of Umbra's metallic steps along with the low humming or clicking of lab equipment as the three of them walk up to the doctor.

"Take a seat," the doctor says, not averting his gaze from the screens. Ryoken and Misaki, though a bit reluctantly, comply. Umbra stands behind them, arms crossed.

"Tell me, what was your impression of Operation Gjallarhorn?" Dr. Franxx asks bluntly.

"Seriously?!" Ryoken stands up and bursts out, "We lost everyone we cared about just three days ago and you're asking us about our impression of the mission!?"

"Ryoken..." Misaki mutters sadly. "You know, I told the council to rethink their strategy but they wouldn't listen," the doctor elaborates, "Papa was dead set on taking the Gran Crevasse by any means necessary."

"Their hubris cost us our family..." Ryoken mumbles as he lowers his head and sits down again, "I'll never forgive them for that."

 _Good, just the reaction I hoped for,_ Dr. Franxx thinks to himself.

"Umbra pulled Archangel's logs before leaving the site," the doctor continues as he taps a few buttons on his computer, "You might want to hear this."

The audio of what the Vice Chairman had told you during the battle plays again, "Code 023, disobeying Papa's orders is treason. And every parasite is taught at a young age what happens to traitors, isn't that right? I'm sure you'll come to the right conclusion for your own sake... and that of your squad."

There is a moment of silence before Misaki speaks up, "They'll pay for this."

"You would be willing to go against APE? To bring their regime crashing down upon them?" Dr. Franxx asks nonchalantly.

"Yes," Ryoken and Misaki reply in unison.

A smirk grows on the doctor's face as he asks, "And how do you plan to accomplish that?" None of them has an answer to that question until Umbra interjects and whispers to them, "Psst, join us!"

They look perplexed back to Umbra, then back to Dr. Franxx. "You want to overthrow APE?" Misaki asks straightforward. "What if I do?" the doctor muses. "If that's the case, then let us help, please," Ryoken begs.

"There is indeed something you can help me with," the doctor states as he gets up and beckons them to follow him, which they do.

"As far as APE is concerned, the two of you are officially dead," Dr. Franxx begins, "Umbra made sure of that." They enter a hallway that is lined with cylindrical tanks on either side, each filled with an orange liquid, save for one.

"I've got the resources and greenlight for a new undertaking, Project Lazarus," the doctor continues, "Tell me, do you know anything about that name?" "No," they reply. "It's a biblical figure, not that I am a religious man or anything," the doctor elaborates, "I found some of the stories in the mythology of what you call the 'old world' quite fascinating, however."

"Anyway, this person, Lazarus," Dr. Franxx explains as they near the tank with the blue liquid, "Died..."

They stop in front of the tank. Ryoken and Misaki's eyes widen as they see its contents.

"...And came back to life."

"B-But how?" Misaki stutters. "A person's personality, the essence of who they are, is made up of the sum of their memories," the doctor narrates, "Now, I could go on and elaborate about the complicated process of transferring the neural pathways of a person's brain, essentially his memories, his consciousness, into a clone body but that would go over your heads." He points to the adjacent tank during that last part with his cane.

Ryoken and Misaki step closer to the tank to get a closer look at you. After a few moments of silence, they turn around to face the doctor. "What about the others?" Misaki asks with a glint of hope in her eyes. "I'm afraid I only have clearance to resurrect him, the procedure is experimental after all and was only a concept until now," the doctor replies.

"And what do you want us to do?" Ryoken asks.

"You'll go into cryostasis, of course," Dr. Franxx states. Ryoken and Misaki share a look of concern. "Don't worry," the scientist reassures them, "I'll reunite you with him in about 17 years and get you a new code number and identity."

They take a moment to process the doctor's proposal, they look at each other for a second and nod.

"Good," the doctor says, clasping his hands, "Follow Umbra, he'll set everything up. I'll see you in a few years." Ryoken and Misaki wordlessly follow Umbra out of the room.

The doctor looks at his datapad again, making a note to himself that he'll need to return to the Garden in a few years to form a new test team. Then, he walks further down the hallway and looks at one of the tanks, its panel displaying only a code number: Code 002.

xxx

"Everything is ready," Umbra says as two capsules that are big enough for a human to fit in slide out of the wall and open up.

Ryoken and Misaki face each other and share one last kiss before they lie down in their separate capsules. The pods close shortly after with a hiss, followed by a cold wave showering them both inside it. After a few more seconds, darkness takes them.

xxx

17 years later – One week before Plantation 74's destruction

Ryoken hears a faint humming noise as the heat returns to his body and he slowly opens his eyes. He stares at the foggy glass of his cryostasis capsule for a few moments before trying to move his body, still a little numb.

The pod opens and the first thing he notices is that he is in a different facility than where they were before. Hoisting himself up, he looks around and sees Misaki exiting her cryostasis unit several meters away.

"Don't worry, the numbness you're feeling is just a side effect, it'll wear off in a few hours," Dr. Franxx chimes in as they both manage to get out of their pods and stand.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll get straight to the point," Dr. Franxx continues as they listen intently, "Transferring (Y/N)'s memories didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would."

Ryoken was about to speak up when the doctor holds out his hand, signalizing him to let him finish talking. "Naturally, I blocked his memories after they were transferred into his clone body, he can't remember everything from the moment he gains sentience," the doctor elaborates, "That would be problematic in more ways than one. However, this entire lifetime of memories in a still-developing body has caused mental breakdowns, meaning that fragments of his past life flash in his mind, giving him a seizure in most cases though he is stable as of right now."

"Now, there is a dossier about everything you need to know," he adds as he points to a nearby table with two datapads on it, "Ryoken, your new code number is 043. Misaki, yours is 099. Your new Franxx is waiting in sublevel 5. I'll come back in one week to pick you up."

Before either of them can say anything, the doctor's body begins to flicker and disappear shortly after. "A hologram..." Misaki remarks somewhat annoyed.

The two of them take their time to embrace each other after the cryo-sleep before grabbing the datapads and heading to the next elevator.

xxx

It took them a couple of days to get used to Valkyrie since she's a little smaller than Titania and can't take as much punishment. Her increased agility and the shield were nice additions, though they did not expect Archangel's blade to be her weapon. It didn't feel right for them to use the weapon that once belonged to you but they had been left no other weapon.

"Shine once more!"

Nothing happens.

Valkyrie looks perplexed at the blade. "How was (Y/N) doing it?" she asks. Ryoken cups his chin and tries to remember a conversation long ago.

" _Hey, (Y/N)," Ryoken speaks up to catch your attention. "What's up?" you reply, looking up from the chessboard after moving your piece. "I've always wondered, how does that sword of Archangel work?" he inquires as he moves his chess piece._

" _To be honest, I don't know how exactly it works myself," you answer, "However, the key to tapping into its true power is to have what I'd call a 'Clear Mind'." "Clear mind?" he repeats in curiosity. "Yes," you continue, "Your mind must be clear, psychologically speaking. You have to focus on the here and now. There can be no room for any negativity, doubt or hesitation."_

" _I see," Ryoken answers at the explanation as you move your chess piece. "Checkmate," you exclaim. "Ha, you win again," he laughs, "But one day, I'll beat you at this game."_

Ryoken takes a deep breath and blends the traumatic experience, that occurred over 17 years but only mere days ago for him, out and remembers all the good times he had with Squad 42 as well as the memories he forged with them along the way.

Valkyrie raises her sword into the air again and both her pilots shout in unison, "Shine once more!"

The blade begins to transform into one of pure light, though it doesn't glow as much as when Archangel used it. With time and practice, however, it shouldn't be a problem.

xxx

One week later – 5 hours before Plantation 74's destruction

Ryoken and Misaki enter the hangar of the facility they've been in for the past week as they've read up on everything they needed to know and practiced in their new Franxx. They can see Valkyrie being loaded on a transport plane next to another Franxx with white and red coloring, holding a mega-lance.

Nearing the entrance to the plane, they spot Dr. Franxx talking to Nana. Dr. Franxx seems rather uninterested in the conversation or maybe he is just fatigued. Either way, once Ryoken and Misaki approach them, he perks up.

Nana inspects the two parasites for a moment before speaking, "I'm Nana, nice to meet you. I assume you are Dr. Franxx's experimental parasites, Code 043 and 099, correct?" "Yes, mam," Ryoken responds.

Nana looks at her datapad, as if to check something, then gestures for them to enter the plane as she says, "We'll be departing shortly. Get aboard."

Upon entering the plane, they notice a girl in the back row with pink hair and red horns and another man with a breathing apparatus, sleeping, on the opposite end of the row of seats.

"Is he alright?" Misaki asks worriedly. "Don't mind him, he's just exhausted," Dr. Franxx answers as he walks past them and takes a seat.

Once everyone is settled in, the pilot announces over the speakers that they'll be taking off and asks everyone to fasten their seatbelts. The transport takes to the sky a few minutes later, it's destination Plantation 74.

xxx

The flight passes uneventfully save for Zero Two's complains about wanting to swim in an ocean, until the pilot makes another announcement over the speakers.

"Our destination, Plantation 74, appears to be under siege by Klaxosaurs," he states, "Turning away and setting course for Plantation 39."

The doctor grabs one of the communication units and barks into it, "No! Stay the course!" "B-But sir," the pilot replies meekly. "That's an order!" the doctor adds.

He turns to Ryoken and Misaki, who are already out of their seats and tells them, "Get Valkyrie ready, we'll drop you off, you know what to do."

With that, both of them run into the back of the transport to change into their suits and board their Franxx.

xxx

Valkyrie's faceplate sparks to life as the restraints that are holding her in place are deactivated. The loading ramp opens for her as she approaches affording her a good look at the battlefield below.

Klaxosaurs are already working on Plantation 74 as the last Franxx mount a desperate final stand, trying not to be overwhelmed by the dozens of Conrads that are swarming it.

Valkyrie jumps from the plane and dives into the fray. Landing on top of a Conrad, she immediately crushes it with the impact of her landing then proceeds to cut the ones on her left and right in half before rushing towards the last Franxx.

"We're not losing him again!" Ryoken declares as Valkyrie emits a battle cry.

The standard issue Franxx is at its limit and out of fuel now as the Conrads pounce on it. Valkyrie charges with her shield ahead of her through the masses and knocks them out of her way like an unstoppable force. She slices the Klaxosaurs chewing on the Franxx mercilessly down as she picks up the upper half of its body and runs away from the fight.

Ryoken checks the sensors in his cockpit for life signs in the other Franxx.

Pistil – Dead

Stamen – Alive

Sighing in relief, he takes one last look at the ruined Plantation in the distance as Dr. Franxx transmits them coordinates for pickup.

XXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:**  
 **Apologies for the recent delays, but lots of stuff got in the way. Rest assured though that I have every intention of properly continuing and finishing this fanfiction.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sparks of Rebellion

**Author's Notes:**

 **Happy New Year everyone! As always, I appreciate every bit of feedback you can give me. Now onto the chapter, enjoy.**

XXXXXX

Silence.

It is so silent that you could hear the drop of a needle on the ground. Ryoken and Misaki took turns telling the story of Squad 42 up to the point where the three of you came to Plantation 13. No one spoke until after the pair had finished. Each member of Squad 13 processes this newly revealed information in their own way.

Ichigo has her head lowered and seems to be coping rather easily with it compared to the rest. Ikuno and Mitsuru are able to maintain their calm and composed persona, though they are deep in thought like most of the people in the room. Futoshi and Zorome are still looking at the datapad and scratching their heads as they read over it again.

You are shocked by the tale but still all you can think about is the loyalty Ryoken and Misaki have shown to you. _They went through a near-death experience and accepted the doctor's offer, defying APE... and all of that... for my sake..._

Walking up to them you break the silence and speak, managing only a whisper, "Ryoken... Misaki... I... I don't know what to say." "I understand if you're angry with us for not telling you earlier," Ryoken mutters, "But-" "That's not it!" you cut him off mid-sentence, "If anything, it's my fault. I should have disobeyed APE's orders back then and gotten us out of there, but I didn't. Squad 42's safety was my responsibility and I failed."

"However," you continue as you put a hand on his shoulder, "Despite that, you went out of your way to meet me again and make me remember. Thank you." You glance over to Misaki, "Both of you. I wasn't sure before, but now I know what I have to do."

"What do you mean?" Goro inquires. "I am done serving APE," you state loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's only a matter of time until something like Operation Gjallarhorn happens again and I don't intend to just be sacrificed... or to lead others to the same fate."

Everyone is speechless at your statement. You just openly defied APE, the hierarchy every parasite has been trained to obey and die for.

"What are you going to do?" Hiro asks. "I haven't put much thought into that if I'm being honest," you reply, looking in the general direction of the Gran Crevasse, "But we'll be called to action soon enough and I'm not planning to stick around for that." You give Zero Two a fleeting glance that no one, except her, notices, "Maybe I'll run away from here and live the rest of my life in peace. I don't know if you guys feel the same. Either way, staying here is not an option with the way things are now."

"B-But that's treason, isn't it? I thought the adults need us," Futoshi stammers, "Right, Zorome?" Futoshi doesn't get the support from Zorome, who has shown fierce loyalty in the past for Papa, and is met with silence. "Zorome? What's wrong?" Miku asks worriedly.

"I think Zorome thinks the same way about APE as (Y/N) does," Misaki states. "How?" Naomi questions. "Ever since Zorome got lost in the Plantation's city back then he wasn't the same," Ikuno states matter of factly.

"Deep down, you already know the truth, don't you, Zorome?" you ask, but it is more a statement than a question, "We once snuck into the city back in the day and found out how the adults live there. Do you want to tell us what you saw?"

Everyone looks expectantly at Zorome before he begins to speak, "I was trying to find an adult. When I finally saw one, I fell down a pipe after I tried to chase after them. Next thing I know is that I woke up in the apartment of an adult who took me in. The old woman was really nice to me and even offered me some food. Then I asked her some questions..."

"I-I..." Zorome's voice breaks, "Found out that they don't interact with each other. She told me that she doesn't even remember what the voice of the partner who lives with her sounds like. I found out that they don't feel anything and don't bother eating since they don't have a taste anymore either... And when I asked if she'd become my friend when I move into the city... she... she..."

"She told me that we parasites never become adults and get to live in the city like they do!" he yells out as Futoshi pats him on the back, trying to comfort him. "No way! She really said that?" Miku says in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried not to think about it," he answers weakly, "After all, I have you guys. I don't want to become an adult if it means to give up everything that makes life fun."

Most of the room is in awe, probably because they hadn't expected Zorome to say something like this.

"You've been awfully quiet, Ichigo," Mitsuru remarks, "That's not like you." Ichigo suddenly becomes attentive and realizes that all eyes are on her now due to Mitsuru's comment.

"Uhm... I..." Ichigo stammers as if trying to come up with an excuse. "It's okay, Ichigo," Misaki interjects as she faces the rest of the squad, "She already knew but we made her promise not to say anything. I'm sorry."

 _That explains why Ichigo was supporting Ryoken and Misaki back when they tried to keep me away from Zero Two. Of course, they thought they were protecting me so I can't blame them for that._

"Do you honestly think APE will just let you go?" Mitsuru questions. You shake your head, "I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to fight for my future and to decide my own fate, even if I stand alone in that."

"You're not alone, Darling," Zero Two remarks as she takes your hand and squeezes it. "She's right," Hiro adds to which Goro, Ryoken, Misaki, and Ichigo nod approvingly.

"We would have to give up our current lifestyle, wouldn't we?" Kokoro asks. "Yes," Naomi answers, "But we know a little bit about how to take care of ourselves now. We've done it for the past two weeks. So, I'm not worried about that."

The others murmur in agreement with each other and nod, though some were a bit hesitant.

"Is leaving the Plantation really a good idea?" Mitsuru asks bluntly, "How are we going to survive?" "Did you not listen to anything Ryoken and Misaki just told us? Did you forget what happened to Squad 26 just weeks ago?" Ikuno scoffs, "The same thing might happen to us." "I'm just being realistic here," he retorts.

"He has a point," you state, "We need to come up with a plan." "Our next mission will be in one week as far as I know," Ichigo adds. "I hope that's enough time to prepare," Ryoken adds.

"We should go through this step by step," Goro states, "How would we even leave the Plantation?" "None of us could fly one of those transport shuttles, which means..." Hiro begins. "We'd have to use our Franxx," you finish his sentence.

"That would only get us as far as their fuel lasts," Mitsuru remarks. "So, we either need to pack more fuel or use as little as possible," Ikuno ponders.

"Wouldn't APE immediately send someone after us?" Miku inquires. "Aren't at least a couple other Plantations nearby? And the Nines..." Futoshi says worriedly.

Everyone thinks for a moment about it before Zero Two speaks up, "We would have to get out discreetly or distract them with something." "The only distraction I can think of is the next mission in one week," Ichigo adds, "Maybe we could make a run for it before or during the mission?"

"Sounds better than trying to sneak out with seven gigantic robots," Miku comments. "It's really risky though," Goro states. "Well, what choice do we have?" Naomi asks to which Mitsuru sighs, clearly he knows she is right.

"Okay, so we get away from the Plantation," Zorome says, "Then what?" "We'll need food and water, among other supplies," Hiro adds. "Our Franxx can carry enough, we'd just need to help ourselves to the storage of the Plantation first though," Ryoken comments, "However, since the Plantation is trying to conserve power, we can bypass most of the security."

"We also have to find a place to stay," Ichigo announces, "Any ideas?" "About that," Ikuno begins, "There are maps of the region in the library, among some new books that I've discovered." "What kind of books?" Kokoro asks curiously. "Books on subjects that APE never taught us," Ikuno replies, "There are some on survival as well but I haven't read them all."

"A few of us can take a look into that and find us a suitable place to stay," you state. Ichigo, Naomi, and Misaki volunteer for that.

"This brings us to the next part," Ryoken begins, "How are we going to fight APE?" "Hit their source of power," Zero Two replies, "Where it will hurt the most, magma fuel reserves, , S-Planning sites and mines, Plantations, maybe even the Garden." "Good thinking, Zero Two," you remark to which she gives a small smile.

"And the Klaxosaurs?" Futoshi inquires, "What do we do if we encounter them outside?" "We'll just have to avoid them," you answer, "We have no particular reason to fight them right now. However, I can't help but wonder..." Cupping your chin, you look over to Ryoken and Misaki before asking them, "Remember the Super Lehmann-class that was able to talk?" They both nod, though that Klaxosaur is something they'd rather want to forget along with everything that happened at the time. "I wonder if it's possible to communicate with them somehow..." you ponder aloud.

"I thought they are mindless beasts?" Zorome remarks. "Their behavior, especially from what Ryoken and Misaki told us, says otherwise," Ichigo states, "They are clearly able to organize themselves and show signs of intelligence." "Why have they never talked before then?" Zorome asks.

"If you look at things from their perspective, it makes kind of sense," you begin, "They see humanity, or maybe just APE, as an enemy that can't be reasoned or negotiated with. So, there is no point in anything but fighting." "That makes sense, I guess," Zorome sighs.

Everyone discusses the details of what you're going to do in the following days until late into the evening. The first people are getting tired judging by their yawns and it's time to go to bed.

"I think we should call it a day," you announce, "I'm pretty sure Zorome is already asleep." Miku walks over to Zorome, who is asleep on the couch, leaning back and snoring. "Wake up! It's time to go to bed," Miku yells in his ear, causing him to suddenly wake up and look frantically around.

"What was that for!?" Zorome asks annoyed. "You seriously fell asleep during something as important as this?" she scolds him. "No, of course not," he retorts, "I was just resting my eyes for a moment!" "Then why were you snoring?" she presses further. As Zorome tries to come up with an excuse for that, Kokoro interjects, "How cute! You're arguing like a couple!" "What?!" they both shout back with faces as red as a tomato. "You're even answering simultaneously!" Misaki teases. "We're not!" they both answer in unison again much to the amusement of the rest of the squad.

Shortly after, everyone begins to file out of the lounge and get ready for bed. You, however, stop Ryoken and Misaki before they leave.

"Glad you're still alive after that," you say to them sincerely. "Glad to have you back, brother," Ryoken replies to which Misaki nods with a smile. After a short group hug, you bid each other goodnight and go your separate ways.

You and Zero Two go to her room to get some sleep. Once there, the two of you switch off the lights and climb into bed. Zero Two wastes no time and snuggles up to you as you hold her in your arms.

"Darling," Zero Two whispers. "Yes?" you reply. "Do you really think we can beat them?" she asks with a hint of worry in her voice. "It will be tough, I won't deny that," you answer, "But, if there is a chance, no matter how small, I'll take it. I want a future where you and I can live together in peace."

You can see her blushing slightly and give her a short kiss on the lips before she can respond, "Good night, Zero Two." "Good night, Darling," she replies.

XXXXXX

"I must admit, I didn't think the children were capable of these rebellious thoughts," Hachi remarks as he walks down a corridor with Dr. Franxx.

"On the contrary, my friend," the doctor responds, "Every child is capable of rebellious thoughts and actions to some degree. It's a part of growing up. If the geezers at APE don't get their hands on them that is."

"I see," Hachi answers as they both enter an elevator, "So, what's our next step, doctor?" "I'm expecting a special delivery to arrive in a few minutes," Dr. Franxx replies, "After that, it's the children's time to show us what they can do while we work behind the scenes." "Understood," Hachi replies stoically.

After a short walk, the two of them enter one of the smaller hangars of the Plantation.

"Everything leading up to this has been like a delicate game of chess," the doctor muses, "Carefully moving the pieces back and forth over the course of three decades until the time to strike finally comes."

Just then, the sound of engines could be heard, though there was nothing in sight. With a gust of wind, a sleek black stealth jet suddenly appears in front of the just as it touches down and sheds its cloaking. Once the engines have died down, the two of them approach the entrance.

The jet's entrance opens with a hiss and a rusty red Umbra unit walks out before stopping in front of them.

"I trust you have what I asked of you?" the doctor inquires. "Yes, Master," Umbra replies, "All according to your design, though it wouldn't hurt to put more heavy weaponry in it if you ask me."

The doctor rolls his eyes before turning to Hachi, "By the way, this is Umbra, who I've told you about." "Pleased to meet you," Umbra says while Hachi nods in acknowledgment.

"Well then," Dr. Franxx remarks as he walks past Umbra into the jet while the other two wait there patiently.

"Sooo," Umbra begins, "You got a good story to pass the time? Or perhaps you want to hear a joke?" "I don't see the point in that," Hachi answers with his trademark emotionless expression.

"My data says that humans do these kind of things," Umbra states to which Hachi just shrugs. "A joke it is then," Umbra continues, "How many APE soldiers does it take to change a light bulb?"

Hachi doesn't react to Umbra's attempt at small talk. "One. They're efficient and not very funny," Umbra concludes as he gauges Hachi for any kind of reaction, then sighs when there is none, "Tough crowd."

After another minute of silence, the doctor comes out of the jet with the clicking of his cane heralding his entrance as he holds a small metallic box in his hand.

Hachi looks at the doctor and has a feeling that he looks somehow different, but he can't exactly explain why. He dismisses that thought, however, thinking that it's probably nothing.

"Well, I'm heading back to base then," Umbra announces, "Until we meet again." With that, he enters the jet again before its entrance closes with a hiss. Once the doctor and Hachi are at a safe distance, the jet's engines roar to life and its cloaking mechanism kicks in before it becomes invisible and exits the hangar.

XXXXXX

APE Research Facility at an Undisclosed Location

The scientist in charge of the facility, wearing a black mask that is not an uncommon sight among APE's soldiers but rare among their scientists, enters the conference room and stops a few steps from the inactive monitor. He straightens out his white coat as he waits, each passing second seeming to increase his stress level.

Finally, the monitor sparks to life and reveals Baboon on the other end of the line.

"Doctor," Baboon begins in a calm manner, "I trust you have an explanation for your delays."

"I am deeply sorry for the delays on the Spectres Project, Sir," the scientist answers, trying to retain his composure, "Progress has stagnated due to unexpected problems with Spectre 5."

"What problems?" Baboon asks. "Well," the scientist explains, "He is somehow able to resist our indoctrination. We don't know how he was able to do it though. Our most prominent theory is that he either has an incredible amount of willpower or that it might be something in his genetic code that makes him resistant to it."

"It's already bad enough that the Spectres won't be combat ready for our next move at the Gran Crevasse due to your failure, but we can't delay the mission because it will give the Klaxosaurs precious time to mobilize and take it back. This is unacceptable," Baboon responds, "We have poured too many resources into this to just throw 20% of the Project out the window. Find a way to make him obey, doctor. Your position is on the line here."

"I will double my efforts, Sir!" the scientist replies solemnly. "I hope so, doctor," Baboon says in a threatening tone, "For _your_ sake. Because Papa does not forgive as easily as I do."

With that, the screen goes dark and the transmission ends and the scientist lets out a long sigh of relief. He reaches into his pocket for his communicator and contacts one of his staff.

"Bring Spectre 6 to the cell area," he orders as he makes his way out of the conference room.

XXXXXX

 **Spectre 5's POV**

 _Where am I? How did I get here?_

He looks around his room, his cell. A colorless room with black walls and no windows, devoid of any life. He's sitting down against the wall opposite to the door. He glances down at his handcuffs that are tightly wrapped around his wrists. Trying to break free of them with brute force will only result in electric shocks...he found that out the hard way.

 _What am I supposed to do? What happened to the others? They looked at me with their dead eyes as if they didn't remember me, as if they didn't remember each other. The last thing I remember... Oh, right... I... died..._

Suddenly, the door to his cell opens and he looks towards it expectantly. The head scientist of the facility with the black mask enters bringing two APE soldiers in tow.

"Have you come to your senses and decided to serve Papa once again, Spectre 5?" the scientist asks. "My name is not Spectre 5! It's Apor-" he begins but is interrupted by the scientist, "Your _designation_ is Spectre 5 whether you like it or not!"

Spectre 5 looks at him with disgusts and retorts, "What have you done to the others?" "I haven't done anything to them," he innocently replies, "In fact, you should be grateful to me for bringing them back along with you."

"Yeah, right," Spectre 5 says sarcastically. The scientist sighs and says, "Your choice here is simple: You can either rot in this cell or follow your leader, Spectre 1, into battle once again and serve a greater purpose."

"That _thing_ is NOT my leader," Spectre 5 shouts, "He may look like the person I followed but the similarities end there. He behaves more like some machine than a human being."

"Alright," the scientist states, "I've run out of patience." He turns his head and says, "Spectre 6, come in."

Following that, Spectre 6, a black haired girl, enters the cell and stops right next to the scientist, wearing a stoic and emotionless expression. The scientist then turns to one of the soldiers and order him to hand over one of his pistols to him, to which the soldier complies. Turning back to Spectre 6, he offers her the pistol and says, "Now, if you'd be so very kind."

Spectre 5 watches the scene unfold anxiously and his heart shatters when he sees Spectre 6 pressing the barrel of the pistol against the side of her own head.

"Kisara! No!" he screams to her before turning towards the scientist, "You wouldn't!"

"Without her partner, she is useless to us. So, I'll make this very simple for you, Spectre 5," the scientist says in a passive-aggressive voice, "You obey or she will pull the trigger."

Spectre 5's face turns into horror at the thought of that. He gazes into her eyes but can't find the sparkle they always held when she looked at him. Tears roll down his cheeks. He can't be sure whether it really is _her._ He doesn't know in what way they have twisted her and the others, but if there is even a small chance... He has to try. He has to make her remember. If anything, he has to stop her from dying right now.

"You're a cruel monster!" he says to the scientist as he lowers his head. "No," the scientist replies, "I am but a humble servant who is executing the will of Papa by any means necessary. So, what will it be, Spectre 5?"

Gritting his teeth, he meekly replied, "Fine... I'll do as you say..."

Having received the answer he was looking for, the scientist takes the pistol from Spectre 6 and hands it back to the soldier before smugly asking, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Spectre 5 shoots him a deadly glare at that remark to which he responds, "Now, now, let's behave ourselves." With the push of a button on a remote control, Spectre 5's handcuffs magically fall off on their own.

"Report to Sub-Level 4 for maintenance," the scientist says as he leaves the room with his companions, "And don't even think about doing anything rebellious. Remember: We are always watching you."

Spectre 5 reluctantly complies and leaves his cell shortly after. Despite the scientist's words, he vows to himself to find a way out of this pit of despair he has fallen in to and save the ones that matter to him.


	22. Chapter 22: Unwanted Guests

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Moving on to the next matter of today's meeting," the Vice Chairman announces as the holographic projector in the center of the room displays a 3D model of the Gran Crevasse with several Plantations around it and its corresponding underground system, or what's known of it at least.

"We are so close to uncovering the secrets of the vault underneath the Gran Crevasse," Marmoset exclaims excitedly as she fixes her gaze at a massive structure that is highlighted in a bright red deep underground in contrast to the blue hologram. "Just one more week," Gorilla adds, "Then we can finally move to the next stage."

"It is truly a shame that the Spectres won't be available for that pivotal fight," Baboon states, "But we still have Code 002 and the Nines." "They will have to suffice," Gorilla concludes.

"Has there been any activity from the Klaxosaur Princess?" Papa inquires.

"Our surveillance hasn't picked up any activity from her stronghold in the north," Marmoset replies, "So far, the Klaxosaur forces seem to be mobilizing underground. It is likely they aim to take the Gran Crevasse back, though the Princess herself hasn't come out of hiding."

"Continue to monitor the situation and notify me at once if anything changes," Papa commands. "Yes, Papa," she humbly replies.

"That being said," Tarsier speaks up and looks at Lemur, "What is the progress on Hringhorni and Valhalla?" "Hringhorni's construction is in its final stages thanks to the efforts of the Nines in collecting Klaxosaur cores," Lemur elaborates, "It should be ready in about three to four weeks."

He then taps a few buttons on his armrest before the screens behind him show the construction site of a platform in earth's orbit near the Kosmos station where the council is currently at. "The firing platform is nearly finished as well," Lemur continues, "As for Valhalla, the only thing missing is the final piece that the vault will hopefully provide us with."

"In that case," the Vice Chairman remarks, "We should ready the selected Plantations so that they will be prepared for the transition after the battle concludes."

"It is decided then," Papa concludes, "Humanity is at the threshold of its ultimate ascension on the ladder of evolution. Let us see this plan that we have been working on for centuries finally come to fruition."

Every member of the APE council bowed their head in agreement after Papa finished.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13

You open your eyes as you slowly awaken from your slumber. The soft light peaking through the window informs you that it's morning. Tilting your head to the left, you can see Zero Two next to you still sleeping with her left arm resting on your chest. You take a few moments to admire the sleeping angel next to you. Everything about her just seems so perfect to you. Finally, you decide to get out of bed but carefully, so she can sleep a little bit more.

Carefully removing her left arm from your chest and putting it gently down, you slowly get up. However, just before you're able to fully stand up, two arms wrap around your waist and pull you back into the bed.

"Daaarling, where are you going?" Zero Two asks sleepily, her eyes still closed, as she snuggles up to you and wraps both her arms around you so that you won't go anywhere. You can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

"I didn't want to wake you up, my dear," you whisper apologetically as you caress her cheek, "But it looks like I failed." "I guess you'll have to make it up to me then," she says playfully.

"How about this?" you say as you lean in and give her a kiss on the lips. Her lips curl into a smile as you pull away, "Hmm, I think I need another one." "You're so spoiled," you remark jokingly before going in for another kiss, this one more passionate and longer than the previous one.

"I think that'll do, for now," she states as she opens her eyes.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, the two of you eventually get up, put on your uniforms and head downstairs for breakfast. Since there weren't any missions until the next deployment at the Gran Crevasse, your daily routine had become a little less structured. For example, you started breakfast a little later so that the squad could sleep a bit longer in the morning.

The overall mood during breakfast was more laid back compared to the previous days. Yesterday's talk seemed to have lifted a weight off the shoulders of some. Several squad members seemed to already have lingering thoughts of rebellion but couldn't quite voice them until you made the first move. Perhaps they were afraid that they would be the only ones or that they would even be reported, both of which turned out to be unfounded fears.

After breakfast, everyone split up to do their own thing. Ichigo, Ikuno, Naomi, and Misaki went to the library to study the maps there and find a suitable place for you to escape to. Other than that, the only other job that needed to be done today would be yours, though the time for that would be this evening.

You spend some time in the backyard of the boarding house with Zero Two. However, your time is cut short when Zorome comes running out of the backdoor.

He stops for a second to take a breath and looks around until his gaze falls to the two of you, "Hey, we've got big trouble!" "What do you mean?" you ask. Zorome doesn't answer though and runs back into the house, leaving you two as quick as he came.

You and Zero Two give each other a confused look before you get up and state, "Well, let's see what's up. It can't be _that_ bad."

As if some higher power at work heard your statement, you immediately regret your comment once you've reached the atrium. Eight figures in white uniforms were standing in the entrance.

 _Oh god, this is the last thing we needed right now._

"Hello there!" Alpha greets you in a cheerful tone. Several other members of your squad have arrived in the meantime and each has pretty much the same reaction you do.

"Alpha, what an unexpected surprise," you say with modicum of forced charm, "To what do we owe this displeasure?" "I just decided to take you up on your previous offer. We Nines would like to live here with you guys for a while," he replies smugly, "After all, I already told you that I've taken an interest in you guys."

"What the hell is he talking about?" you whisper to Ryoken, who is standing next to you. "I think he's talking about that time when Ichigo said they'd be welcome to stay with us back at the Garden, though it was more of a sarcastic remark than an actual invitation," he elaborates.

"Great, just great," you sigh to yourself.

"So then, would you kindly prepare some rooms for us? We'll only be staying until tomorrow," Alpha states while Beta and Gamma seem to be silently judging this place.

"You can have the rooms on the first floor of the house," Miku replies, "They've been empty for a bit but we can fix that. If you'll follow me."

You silently thank Miku for taking care of the Nines because you simply can't stand them, especially their arrogant leader.

"The girls in the library are already putting everything back as to not raise any suspicion," Ryoken informs you, "Also, Misaki and I will be keeping interaction with the Nines to a minimum." "How so?" you inquire. "Well, you remember how Alpha nearly recognized me back at the Garden?" he asks, "Our squad was kind of a big deal back then, so it's no surprise that he must've heard of us even after we were long gone. And remember, Misaki and I are officially dead." "Good point," you reply.

"What are we going to do about the hack tonight though?" Hiro chimes in. "I'll go through with it," you state, "There is no other option."

The plan was for you to sneak into the command center tonight to lay the necessary groundwork for your departure next week. You're supposed to reconfigure the automated systems to assign more fuel to your Franxx than you actually need, distort the Plantation's tracking program and sensors to make them unable to locate you as well as reduce overall security to enable your squad in the coming days to raid the food stockpile and get the necessary gear to survive outside the Plantation.

The problem is that there's always personnel in the command center. However, due to the Plantations repairs, the command center is empty once a week for a few hours to undergo maintenance, the perfect time for you to strike.

Hiro, Goro, and Zero Two look at you worriedly. "What if the Nines find out?" Goro questions. " _If_ they find out you mean," you correct him, "Don't worry, I'll be back before any of them even realize I'm gone. Just distract them for me."

 _Besides if I don't do this our whole plan will be for naught._

"Now then," you continue, "Let's keep an eye on them until this evening so they don't go sniffing around here and find something they shouldn't find."

Shortly after, Squad 13 and the Nines gathered in the dining hall for lunch. Beta and Gamma don't seem really interested in the food you have provided and are content with sitting at the table, answering the occasional question from the others.

"So, what brings you here?" Kokoro asks to spark some small talk with the Nines. "We simply came on the order of Papa to check on you guys," Alpha replies matter of factly. "You guys are an important part in the upcoming mission, after all," Delta adds. "Not as important as we are though," Beta remarks.

"Well, as you can see, we are doing perfectly fine without your supervision," you answer to Alpha's comment. "Oh my, so rude," Alpha replies, feigning to be hurt by your harsh words.

"I'm surprised you guys weren't transferred to the Bird's Nest," Epsilon interjects, obviously trying to change the topic before you and Alpha might go at it. "The Bird's Nest?" Ichigo inquires. "A nearby facility that is currently housing parasites that lost their Plantations in the battle for the Gran Crevasse, as well as any additional Parasites that don't belong to a Plantation," Gamma explains.

"We didn't lose our Plantation," Mitsuru corrects him. "Well, I'm surprised this place is still standing," Alpha comments, "Let alone why the doctor insists on repairing it. There is a gaping hole in the side of the Plantation. It seems to me it would make more sense to abandon it." "Perhaps he is somewhat attached to it," Beta remarks sarcastically.

" _This place_ is our home," Ikuno interjects. "Don't be ridiculous," Alpha responds, "Your home is wherever you are assigned. I assure you, this place is nothing special."

You want to call him out on insulting the place you found a purpose again and what many here consider their home but decide not to spark more unnecessary conflict between yourself and that blonde scumbag.

Lunch went about as well as you'd expect with the Nines present. Alpha remains as obnoxious as ever and tries constantly to push other people's buttons for his amusement. Beta and Gamma look like they just want to get out of this place as if it's beneath them to even stay here. Delta and Epsilon were far more pleasant than their prior mentioned squad mates, some even got fairly well along with them. The triplets, Zeta, Eta, and Theta were just standing silently on the side the whole time, seemingly observing the scene before them.

XXXXXX

After lunch, everyone went to do their own thing. The Nines broke apart, each going their separate ways. At least one of you went with each of them, keeping an eye on them, just to be safe.

Zero Two was walking through the corridors of the boarding house when she stumbles upon the last person she wanted to see today, Nine Alpha.

Not even bothering to look at him, she walks straight past him, though Alpha wouldn't just let her pass without some snide remark.

"Still not done playing human, Iota?" Alpha smugly asks. "Zero Two," she replies monotonously as she comes to a halt, though not facing him, "My name is Zero Two." "Oh? You would just throw away the designation that Papa gave you?" Alpha comments. "My Darling gave me this name. It's important to me," Zero Two states before she continues walking, leaving Alpha alone.

"Well, good luck with that, Iota," Alpha says after her, emphasizing the last part of the sentence, though he gets no reaction from her much to his disappointment.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, it was time for you to get going. The staff should clear the command center any minute now and you'd only have a limited window of time to get in, complete your mission, and get out. You made sure to keep a low profile the past couple of hours so that your disappearance would go unnoticed by the Nines.

Making your way through the forest of Mistilteinn to the elevator, you keep looking over your shoulder in case you might be followed by someone. Perhaps you're just overcautious or paranoid, but you can't help but feel like you are being watched.

You nervously tap your foot on the ground for about a minute until the elevator arrives. You step inside and press the button to take you to the floor housing the command center. After that, you make your way straight to the command center through the empty corridors of the Plantation. Luckily, you don't run into any of the staff.

 _Just breaking into the command center, no big deal, right?_

With one hand in your pocket grasping the few tools you'll need to short-circuit the door, you walk around the last corner towards the door.

You reach the door and just as you're about to bend down to work on the mechanism, the door automatically opens, making you flinch and instinctively take cover to the side and hold your breath.

 _It's unlocked?! That can't be right..._

You look to the left and right to see if anyone else is in this corridor before carefully peeking into the command center.

 _It's... empty...? Then why was the door unlocked?_

You walk slowly into the room, your eyes darting from left to right to see if anyone's inside. You sigh in relief when you can confirm that the room really is empty. Most of the monitors are either shut down or on standby, only the central terminal in the middle of the room that Hachi always uses is active.

 _Did Hachi forget to turn it off? No, he wouldn't just leave it active like that... or did he leave it like this on purpose? Something feels wrong, but I still have a job to do._

Ignoring the bad feeling in your gut, you quickly make your way to the terminal and begin opening several windows. You take a look at the maintenance window for your squad's Franxx and change the amount of fuel that will be assigned to you for the next mission using the administrative privileges of the terminal.

Next is the Plantation's tracking system and sensors. You remove the Franxx IDs from the system and replace them with random values, then you open up the code...

 _Let's change a couple of lines here, set an impossible run instance there, disable the error console... and done._

Last but not least, you open up the controls for the security cameras in the areas that your squad will raid later. You mess with the settings a bit and create a timeframe where the cameras will just loop their footage so that your squad can walk in and out undetected. Since the system is automated, there are usually no guards placed at the storerooms and the S-Class IDs of Zero Two, Ryoken, and Misaki will do the rest.

"That should do it," you say to no one in particular as you close the windows and delete the recent history of the terminal before stepping away from the console.

You walk towards the door again and carefully look to the left and right in case someone is now in the corridor. Upon seeing that it's empty, you leave the command center and the door closes behind you with a hiss.

Unfortunately, the command center wasn't as empty as you thought it would be, because there was one figure holding on to the ceiling of the room with one hand. Once he saw you leave, he lets go and lands gracefully on his feet after falling down about 8 meters. Straightening out his white coat, he walks up to the terminal you just used and accesses it. He looks over all the changes you made at an inhuman speed almost. His eyes dart over all the changes as he puts a small metallic box on the terminal.

"Not bad, for a human," the figure says in a robotic voice as he opens the metallic box to reveal something that looks reminiscent of a USB flash drive, "But of course, every program pales in comparison to me."

He inserts the drive into the terminal, then waits several seconds before pulling it out again. The figure places the flash drive in the palm of his hand and crushes it to little pieces before putting them back into the box and closing it.

"Now to dispose of the evidence," he mutters as he picks up the box and walks towards the door...

XXXXXX

You quietly walk back toward the elevator. The job was done and you felt like a weight lifted from your shoulders, you could relax now. Until you reach the next corner that is...

"Fancy running into you here," you hear someone calling out to you.

 _That voice... No, it can't be..._

Your blood runs cold as you turn around to where the voice came from. It's none other than Nine Alpha, much to your dismay. He's leaning against the nearby wall of the corridor and seems to have been waiting for you.

 _This is bad. Really bad. How much did he see? If it wasn't much maybe I can come up with an excuse. I can't show any sign of fear or nervousness, otherwise, I'm done for._

"Indeed, and what brings you here?" you ask in the most nonchalant tone you can muster to turn the question back to him. "Oh, I just saw you leaving the boarding house and got curious where you might be headed," he replies smugly before his voice turns into a more malicious one, "Now then, what were you doing around the command center at this hour?"

 _I have to think of something fast. Alpha is no fool, he won't just buy any excuse._

"I was called there," you reply coolly, "But that's none of your business." "And by whom?" he presses, now taking a step towards you.

 _Crap, I've backed myself into a corner now._

Sensing the hesitation in you, Alpha continues, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Code 023. Otherwise, I'll have to report this."

Just when you were about to lose all hope, a synthesized voice called out to the two of you, "That won't be necessary, I called for Code 023."

You and Alpha are both startled as Dr. Franxx seems to have materialized next to you, apparently, neither of you saw him coming. You notice that he is holding a small metallic box in his left hand.

"I was just going over some finer details for the upcoming mission with Code 023," the doctor explains, "After all, Papa wants this mission to succeed at all costs, isn't that right, Alpha?"

"That's right," Alpha replies, clearly unsure what to make of this situation. A moment later his shoulders relax. Alpha looks back at you, "I guess you're off the hook."

You're too dumbfounded by what just transpired to say anything as you watch Alpha walk away. After a few seconds pass, you turn around to face the doctor only to realize that he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

 _Did that just really happen?_

Eventually, you make your way back and reach the elevator again where Alpha is waiting for you.

"What are you still doing here? Stalking me?" you remark sarcastically. "I'm just making sure that you don't get lost," he retorts. "How thoughtful of you," you comment as the two of you enter the elevator.

Suffice to say that everyone in the lounge of the boarding house falls silent when they see you and Alpha returning together. The Nines look expectantly at their leader.

"I-Is everything alright?" Hiro asks.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" you say cheerfully, "Isn't that right, Alpha?" "Yes, it was nothing," he adds, "Nothing at all..."

XXXXXX

Northern Regions

A lone mechanical eagle soars through the sky. To anyone on the ground it might look like a real eagle, however, at this time they are nearly extinct along with most of the planet's other wildlife, the result of centuries worth of magma mining. There are only a few spots left in the world where a surviving piece of nature can be found along some smaller animals but that's about it.

The eagle descends rapidly towards what looks to be a volcano at first glance. Upon closer inspection it is revealed the tip of it seems to be covered in a strange blue substance. Flying straight into it, the eagle maneuvers itself through a long cavernous system underground. The deeper it goes, the more sophisticated the black and blue structures become. The architecture is unlike anything known to mankind and not many people even know of the existence of such a place.

As the eagle exits the tunnel and reaches a large room, the only light source being the faint blue glow from the surrounding structures, its escape route is cut off just as it enters by a large serpentine creature. Compared in size, the eagle is nothing more than an ant to it. The Klaxosaur, in the form of a cobra, now hisses menacingly at the eagle as it lands near the center of the room.

The eagle looks straight at the circular platform before it, specifically to the throne with a lone figure sitting atop it. A blue-skinned humanoid figure with black lines all over her body. She possesses long snow-white hair that would brush the ground if she were to stand. Her most prominent features, however, are the massive black appendage with its fine blue lines that looks almost like a tail coming from her back, a matching black crown on her head and two blue horns protruding from it, one from her forehead and the other from the back of her head. Behind her throne lies another giant Klaxosaur in the form of a dragon, also staring down at the new guest.

The eagle opens its beak wide to reveal a holographic projector which immediately sparks to life, projecting a bearded man in a white lab coat.

"A wise choice not to come in person this time, human," the Klaxosaur Princess speaks in a menacing tone, "You would have lost more than your arm. Your mere presence here after you took the Gran Crevasse is an insult. State your business."

"Esteemed Klaxosaur Princess," Dr. Franxx bows formally, "I have an offer that will be most beneficial to you: The end of APE."

The doctor carefully looks up to her to gauge her reaction. It would be bad if she would order one of the present Klaxosaurs to destroy the eagle, but this is an offer even she can't refuse despite the fact that she hates and distrusts humans.

"Speak," the Princess commands.

"There is a group of children that are about to stage a rebellion against them," the doctor elaborates, "APE will have their hands full soon and I know what their ultimate plan is."

"And you think that I will simply believe everything you tell me, foolish human?" the Princess replies in a condescending voice, "You, who invented these abominations from the remnants of our great civilization that are used to slaughter my brethren every day."

The doctor never expected her to be on board with it immediately, convincing her was the hardest part. "Why don't you see for yourself then?" the doctor asks, "Surely you can afford to dispatch some scouts to observe and confirm the things I am telling you. And if everything is indeed as I say it is, then perhaps we can come to an arrangement?"

At this point, Dr. Franxx hopes that the princess's pride won't get the better of her and make her refuse. She wouldn't get a better chance than this.

After a few moments of contemplation and weighing her options, the Klaxosaur Princess speaks once again, "Very well. I shall see for myself if what you say is true. Let us discuss the details of what you have brought me then..."


	23. Chapter 23: Escape

**Alpha's POV**

Bird's Nest – 1 day later

"It's decided," Beta states nonchalantly as he and the rest of the Nines exit the lab, "We're the pinnacle of perfection."

"One shot of maintenance makes us lively, doesn't it?" Gamma adds. "But since her last visit at the Garden, Iota hasn't any," Delta remarks as they walk down the corridor to their private lounge. "It's a little embarrassing really, considering it's required," Epsilon says almost sounding worried.

"Guess that just means she really isn't one of us, Epsilon," Beta replies. "That's right. We should always be as one," Gamma responds as he sits on the couch, leans back and puts his feet on the table, "Isn't that right, Zeta, Eta, Theta?"

The triplets just stand there silent and motionless as they look at Gamma. After a few moments, Gamma speaks up again, "See? They agree." "That's easy for you to say if they don't talk," Beta interjects sarcastically.

Suddenly, the table in the center of the room starts to emit a ringing noise, which means that they are being contacted. The Nines immediately get into order around the table. Shortly after, Alpha presses a button to start the transmission. A hologram of Papa appears.

"I have received your scouting report on the Gran Crevasse and the new cores," Papa states, "Thank you, all your hard work is going towards one goal. I expect your good work to continue." And with that, the transmission ends as quickly as it began.

Everyone relaxes again as Delta says proudly, "Papa praised us again!" "Well, we retrieved cores without damaging them," Beta states matter of factly, "And Hringhorni requires the highest quality of cores."

"And only we are capable of doing this sort of thing," Gamma adds as he takes a seat on the couch again. "That's because we're not limited in the same way as humans," Alpha explains, "Therefore, this task was not formidable."

"Hey, hey, Alpha," Beta speaks up, "There's no need to point that out." "That's right," Gamma adds, "There's no comparison. After all, we're better than them in every way."

"Still," Alpha asks, "Aren't you a little curious about them?" "What do you mean?" Beta inquires. "Clearly Squad 13's parasites are different from other parasites we've seen so far," Alpha elaborates. "They certainly are strange ones..." Delta says, deep in thought.

"Their behavior is so odd," Alpha begins, "They can have pointless arguments over the most trivial things." "True..." Gamma ponders. "Also," Alpha continues, "I wonder about this 'kiss' thing I heard from one of their conversations."

"Kiss?" Beta repeats confusedly. "What's that?" Gamma adds. "The act of bringing two mouths together," Alpha explains. "What? That sounds gross!" Delta shouts, clearly disgusted. "Wouldn't that spread bacteria?" Beta wonders aloud. "Then why do people do it?" Epsilon inquires.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Alpha responds, "It's said that they do it to stay with one another. They can't live without it, lest they are an unstable and incomplete creature."

The rest of the Nines are silent for a moment, letting the words sink in until Alpha continues, "However, Iota and Code 023 were more deeply linked in the Franxx. We all saw it. Strelizia's red color is the color of magma fuel itself, yet I can't wrap my head around these wings..."

Seeing no response from his team to that, Alpha raises the question once again, "Isn't everyone interested?" "Well..." Beta murmurs. "Yeah," Gamma follows.

"I keep asking myself," Alpha continues, "Why does Iota live with these parasites, despite having the same abilities as we do? So, there is something I want to try..." "And what's that?" Delta questions.

"I've obtained samples from Mistilteinn," Alpha states as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some tiny circular objects that are neatly wrapped in plastic.

"Hey, hey, did you bring that in here without quarantining it?" Beta asks as his eyes widen. "Is that?" Epsilon begins. "Candy," Alpha states, "Apparently, they were given in the past as rewards for something. So, maybe we can experience the same feelings they do by trying these."

Beta eyes the candy closely as if there is some deeper meaning to be found by looking at it. "What's wrong, Beta? Scared?" Alpha taunts him, "Didn't Iota take these all the time?"

"What?! Give me one, right now!" Gamma demands as he walks up to him, "Anything she can do, I can do better!" He takes a piece of candy from Alpha, opens the wrapper and puts it in his mouth. He savors the taste for a few moments before his eyes widen, "W-What is this?" "A curious flavor," Delta remarks as she tries one as well, "This is... sweet."

Alpha, Beta, and Epsilon have taken one too and analyze the taste. "This is..." Beta murmurs. "Delicious!" Epsilon exclaims.

"I-I can't resist!" Alpha says as he takes another one, "It's like a drug! How do humans live while overcoming such temptation?!"

Suddenly, Epsilon snaps and breaks into hysterical laughter. "Did Epsilon break?" Delta shouts. "Hey! What are you doing?" Beta yells at Epsilon. "Uhm... I think I'm drunk," Delta mutters. "I can't handle this," Alpha facepalms as he watches Epsilon holding Beta in a headlock and trying to feed him candy.

"Hey, stop! Don't put that in my mouth!" Beta exclaims as he resists. "Beta and Gamma are really bad at having fun!" Epsilon laughs, "Another one! Another one!"

"So, this is how it is," Gamma says as if he accepts Epsilon's challenge and takes more candy before he too, begins to laugh with Epsilon. "Why am I here..." Beta says after he freed himself from Epsilon.

XXXXXX

"That's interesting," Dr. Franxx says to no one in particular as he watches the scene with the Nines unfold on one of the many screens in front of him while sits in a comfortable chair, leaning back.

 _A s_ _ugar_ _rush_ _, it should pass in a few hours after they run out of candy. It looks like they did inherit some traits from Zero Two after all and the first sign of human nature appeared within them,_ he thinks to himself.

XXXXXX

6 days later

Plantation 13 – Boarding house

The time has finally come. Over the course of the last 6 days, you have planned and prepared for this day. Everything from the day Squad 13 has become official parasites has ultimately been leading up to this pivotal moment. Suffice to say that everyone was a bit on edge and nervous about what was going to happen.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one last time," you say after everyone gathered in the lounge before the briefing. "We already talked about it three times," Mitsuru states dryly. "Better safe than sorry," Goro responds.

"After the briefing, when we get into our Franxx," Ichigo begins, "Argentea, Genista, and Strelizia grab the containers we prepared. Then, (Y/N) will send the signal to temporarily disable the Plantation's sensors and communication so that we can make our escape to the north where the location we discovered on the map should be. Any questions?"

No one says a word. "Good, then let's do this!" Ryoken says excitedly.

XXXXXX

Briefing room

After gathering in what would be your final briefing at Plantation 13, each member of Squad 13 takes a seat and waits patiently. Nana and Hachi are in the front, each holding a datapad and whispering something to each other.

You lean over to Zero Two and whisper to her, "Hey, can you make out what they're saying by any chance?" She averts her gaze toward them and tries to focus. After nearly a minute, she turns back to you, "Something about a transfer and preparations for the next phase." "I wonder what that means..." you mutter to yourself.

Suddenly, Nana and Hachi turn towards your squad and the latter clears his throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Children," Hachi begins, "I hope you are well rested because the mission you are about to undergo will be your toughest yet." As he says this, a 3D hologram of the Gran Crevasse appears before him, showing the extensive underground system underneath it that almost looks like a labyrinth.

"As we're speaking, the 6th United Company is entering the Crevasse and launching their assault," he continues, "The main objective of this Operation is to reach and open 'The Vault'." A large underground dome is highlighted in red as he says this with several blinking dots in the caverns above it scattered in the system, most likely Franxx squads.

"What exactly is in that vault?" Hiro asks curiously. "We are not quite sure ourselves," Nana replies, "But our intelligence suggests that the most guarded secrets of the Klaxosaurs lie inside it."

"The job of the other Franxx squads is to clear the way to the vault, "Hachi continues, "Squad 13 is responsible for opening the vault once you meet up with the Nines there."

"Just how would we go about opening this vault?" you inquire.

Hachi hesitates for a moment before his gaze lands on Zero Two, "Code 002 can open it. This is... what she has been trained and raised for up to this moment."

You know all too well by now what Hachi means by "trained and raised" and you suppress the urge to say something as the briefing comes to its conclusion.

"All hands, prepare to board," Hachi finishes.

XXXXXX

The walk over to the docking bay was quiet, like the calm before the storm. Everyone knew what was about to happen, what you were about to do. Did anyone have any doubts? Any concerns they kept to themselves? Perhaps but no one said a word.

Hiro and Naomi are the first to split off from the group as they step onto the walkway for Gladiolus, followed by Futoshi and Ikuno. Then, Mitsuru and Kokoro wave to the rest of you as they go their own way as well. Your group gradually becomes smaller after Zorome and Miku take a turn for Argentea and Goro and Ichigo veer off to Delphinium.

Ryoken and Misaki stop in front of the corner that leads to Valkyrie. You nudge him with your elbow and give him a reassuring look before the two of you bump fists and you continue with Zero Two onwards to Strelizia.

The two of you stop in front of the faceplate of your Franxx, holding each other's hands.

"Are you ready?" you ask, facing her. She nods, smiling, "Let's do this, Darling!" A few steps towards Strelizia, she suddenly stops, however. "Oh, I almost forgot," she says as she lets go of your hand and reaches for the headband that is attached to her horns as you watch her curiously.

With one clicking noise, the band comes off and Zero Two proceeds to snap it in half before throwing the pieces down the docking bay. She takes your hand again and leads you inside the cockpit where the two of you get into position.

Taking hold of the controls, your vision is enveloped by the green shimmering vortex that you're accustomed to being pulled into every time you connect with her. Shortly after, you're back in the here and now with a perfect connection of 120. Your minds in total synchronicity after gazing into each other's memories and gaining a deeper understanding of one another, Strelizia's color changes to red once she is fully activated.

Taking a few steps forward out of the holding, Strelizia looks at the rest of the squad. Everyone looks back at her.

"It's time," you announce, "Get ready."

Sending the command to activate the program you set in the command center last week, the entire Plantation suddenly goes dark.

"Alright, grab and go people!" Delphinium orders as Strelizia, Argentea, and Genista grab one container each that were lying around in the docking bay which you have filled over the past week with everything you'll be needing to survive on your own.

"Remember to switch off any unnecessary Franxx systems to preserve fuel," Ryoken adds as the squad files out of the docking bay through the opened gate.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Command Center

"Status report! What's happening?" Hachi demands as all the screens flash a red warning symbol.

"We've lost all power, sir!" one of the analysts responds. "Every system is down, we are unable to reboot it!" the next analyst adds. "Are you saying we're blind and completely cut off from everyone else?" Nana inquires. "Yes, ma'am," another analyst replies.

"What about the backup generator?" Hachi asks. "Not responding either, sir," the analyst responds, "It might be awhile before we can figure the cause of this and fix it."

"Unbelievable," Hachi groans, "Then get on with it then!" After which, he exchanges a quick glance with Doctor Franxx who seems totally unfazed by the situation.

XXXXXX

"Everyone on me!" Delphinium says as she leads the squad north. "You heard her," Valkyrie adds, "Let's leave all of this behind us."

Your squad follows Delphinium as you cross the barren wasteland of the world. You occasionally glance in the direction the Gran Crevasse. Things are pretty quiet on the surface, but if that briefing earlier was anything to go by, there is intense close-quarters combat in the labyrinthine structure underground with high casualties most likely. Luckily, your squad will never be a part of these suicidal missions ever again.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Ryoken says to you over the comms. "What's up?" you ask. "You've really outdone yourself this time, brother," he says casually. "What do you mean?" you inquire. "Look at the Plantations around the Gran Crevasse," he points out.

Looking through the screens in Strelizia's cockpit, you notice that the Plantations around the Gran Crevasse have gone completely dark just like Plantation 13. They all seem to be deactivated from what you can tell.

 _Sure, I'm decent in these sorts of things, but I never expected it to work_ _ **that**_ _good. How did it even spread to the other Plantations? I mean, their systems are all connected but I didn't plan for this to happen since I would have needed far more time to program something that infects all the nearby Plantations. Shouldn't they have even switched to backup power by now? I wonder if this is even my doing... or something else..._

"Yeah, I guess it worked out better than expected," you reply casually.

Unbeknownst to anyone present, a lone Klaxosaur wyvern was silently observing everything from high in the sky.

XXXXXX

A few hours later

Gran Crevasse

 **[Author's Note: To distinguish the Franxx of the Nines I labeled them Ena (Alpha's Franxx), Dyo (Beta), Tria (Gamma), and Tessera (Delta and Epsilon). That's greek for the numbers one to four.]**

"Well, here it is," Gamma announces, clearly somewhat bored as he and the other Nines exit a tunnel and enter a big hall underground that has a massive black and blue gate on the other side. Dyo begins to walk around the room and analyzes it for anything interesting while the others approach the gate.

"Huh, it's not as big as I thought it would be," Alpha narrates, "Then again, we don't really know what's behind it."

Dyo joins the rest as Beta remarks, "There are no enemies in the vicinity, we're clear." "So, now we just need to wait for Iota to show up with Squad 13 so that we can open this thing, right?" Gamma asks. "Correct," Beta replies. "They sure are taking their sweet time though," Epsilon comments.

"Don't tell me you're worried about them?" Gamma says sarcastically. "I'm just saying it would be bad if they were killed on the way down here," Epsilon responds. "Well, as long as Iota gets here in one piece it doesn't matter," Beta chimes in, "The rest is expendable." "And Papa will be pleased!" Delta adds excitedly.

Another hour goes by with the occasional Conrad or Moho-class Klaxosaur making its way into the hall. It's nothing the Nines couldn't handle though. At some point, they even made a game out of it to kill the time. They would take turns whenever a Klaxosaur showed up while the other three watched.

"Hey, hey, Beta, you're getting slow," Gamma taunts him as he watches Dyo fight off a Moho-class that resembles a spider. "Very funny, Gamma," Beta sighs as he deals the killing blow. "That makes..." Epsilon ponders, "the 14th Moho-class in the past hour. It took you about 10 seconds longer to kill yours than Gamma needed for his."

"Whatever, it's Alpha's turn next," Beta says as his Franxx walks back to the rest. Seeing that Ena doesn't respond, but simply stares at the gate, Beta tries again, "Hey, Alpha, wake up."

"Ah, sorry," Alpha replies, "I was just thinking if there might be another way in there." "Seriously, what's taking them so long?" Delta remarks impatiently.

"If anything would have gone wrong, we should have gotten notified, no?" Gamma states. "Check the comms," Alpha orders.

Contact with other squads has been rather scarce since most of them have been killed due to the overwhelming amount of Klaxosaurs down here. Eventually, a signal from base comes in.

"This is APE Central HQ," the voice of the Vice Chairman comes in, "Nines, do you copy?" "We can hear you loud and clear, sir," Alpha immediately responds.

"Our entire network experienced an unprecedented outage," he explains, "Every Plantation around the Gran Crevasse has been completely disabled for the past 6 hours, however, the first are coming back online right now."

"An outage? How did this happen?" Beta inquires. "We are still analyzing the cause of this, however, Squad 13, including Code 002, has gone missing during that time period. The remaining squads down there are being questioned while they're falling back, but no one has seen or heard of them today. This leads us to believe that they might have something to do with this."

"What are your orders, sir?" Alpha responds. "You are to report back to HQ, for now," the Vice Chairman answers, entering the call, "We will have new orders for you by the time you arrive."

"But what about the vault? This was Papa's long-standing wish! We are so close!" Delta interjects. "Without Code 002, we are unable to open it, that's just how it is," the Vice Chairman replies, "Do not worry, we will find another way. Now, return to HQ, this is Papa's will."

"Roger!" the Nines reply in unison before the transmission ends.

XXXXXX

"Are we there yet?" Zorome complains after several hours of speeding through the wasteland. "Quit your whining and behave like a man for once!" Argentea scolds him.

"Please don't fight," Genista begs, hoping to prevent further fighting between the pair, "We're almost there, right, Ichigo?" "Yes," Delphinium replies.

"So, what kind of place did you find us?" you ask curiously. "I'd like to know as well," Goro adds.

"Remember when we found that old town where people used to live before we had Plantations?" Valkyrie asks. "Yeah, what about it?" Mitsuru questions. "Don't tell me where going there," Zorome interjects. "How would we even hide our Franxx in that place?" Futoshi says concerned.

"Don't worry, it's much better," Valkyrie responds, "It's far bigger than that and even rivals the city of a Plantation in its size." "Places like that exist?" Hiro asks. "Indeed," Delphinium answers.

After another 20 minutes of travel, Squad 13 reaches a mountain which they go around when they see the ruins of a major metropolis not far in the distance. The skyscrapers in the center of the city are still standing tall, as are most of the surrounding buildings. It doesn't look as pretty as it would have looked a few centuries ago since the city has been reclaimed by nature in that time. Vegetation snakes around most of the buildings and cars that litter the streets, but for you that won't be much of an issue.

The squad stands in awe at the sight of this city and, after a few minutes, make their way towards it.

"So, this is our new home, huh?" you state just as Strelizia enters the town and walks down the street, occasionally stepping on a car. "This place is incredible!" Genista exclaims. "There's certainly much to learn and explore here," Chlorophytum adds.

"At the time, these buildings were the newest designs and were made to withstand catastrophes like earthquakes," Valkyrie elaborates. "So, where do we set up?" Ryoken asks.

"The plan was to set up near the center of the city, we can hide our Franxx between the taller buildings if we lay them down there but there is no specific spot that we agreed on back at the library," Delphinium explains. "So, you're saying we can choose where we put down our Franxx?" Futoshi asks to which Delphinium nods.

"Darling, let's find a good spot to stargaze at night!" Strelizia exclaims excitedly as she dashes off towards the center of the city before you can even respond, much to the amusement of the others.

"Look at them go," Hiro says jokingly. "Well, what are you waiting for, Ryoken?" Valkyrie remarks, "Let's go!" "As you wish," he replies.

It takes a few hours, but everyone eventually finds a spot to hide their Franxx. You and Zero Two ended up setting Strelizia between two large buildings with easy access to the nearby rooftop. After that, everyone assembles at the nearby plaza to set up everything else and cook dinner with the portable stoves you brought, among other things.

You watch the sun slowly descend and dip towards the horizon from one of the roofs with the others as you enjoy a cheerful dinner. Tomorrow would be the start of a new life, for all of you. A life without the oppression of APE.

Meanwhile, atop one of the skyscrapers in the center of the city, a lone figure cloaked in black, stands tall, looking down on the children.

"Master," he says in a mechanical voice, "they have arrived."

 **Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. However, since my schedule is clearing up a bit now, I should be able to get the following chapters out sooner.**


	24. Chapter 24: An unexpected turn

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"This is a complete disaster!" Gorilla bellows, "How could this happen? How could our entire network just go down like this?" "Now, now, let's not lose our temper, my friend," Lemur interjects to calm him down.

"This was no mere coincidence," Baboon speaks up, "Moments before Squad 13's deployment our network suddenly goes down. Hours later, the very same squad is nowhere to be found leaving us no choice but to retreat from the Crevasse for now."

"We were so close!" Marmoset scoffs. "Have our satellites found them yet?" the Vice Chairman asks. "No," Tarsier replies while looking at several screens with footage and data around him, "It's strange, as if Squad 13 has completely vanished. The area surrounding the Gran Crevasse is mostly open terrain with scattered mountains and a few ruined cities but there isn't anything we can't see from orbit."

"It should be obvious by now that this was their doing," Baboon states matter of factly, "Or at least they had some part in it. I cannot fathom how any of them could have possibly been able to accomplish something like this." "Werner is responsible for this test team," Marmoset remarks, "We should bring him in for questioning."

"I'd go as far as to say that he is behind all of this," Baboon comments. "But what would he stand to gain by this? Surely, he isn't in league with the Klaxosaurs and their princess," Lemur adds, "That is just ridiculous." "I think he got a little too close to the enemy," Baboon argues.

"Enough!" Papa speaks up, silencing the council, "Werner will be brought to Kosmos station and shall remain here until the situation is resolved and our investigation is complete."

"What about Plantation 13?" the Vice Chairman inquires, "Its repairs have been completed, yet it has no value to us without a parasite squad."

"It no longer holds any value to us. Withdraw all magma reserves and reassign its staff where they are needed," Papa replies.

"And what do we do with the vault? It can't be opened without Code 002, we already tried with brute force," Gorilla asks.

Instead of answering, Papa turns his head towards Baboon and inquires, "What is the status of Hringhorni?" "Construction has just completed, Papa," Baboon replies humbly, "All we need to do is launch it into the orbit and dock it with the frame."

"Then make that APE's utmost priority for the time being," Papa concludes, "It is high time for a demonstration of its power. In the meantime, withdraw the remaining Plantations from the Gran Crevasse and have them scout the region for Squad 13. They cannot hide forever."

"Yes, Papa," the council replies in unison.

XXXXXX

Two days have passed since your escape from Plantation 13 and APE's grasp. Suffice to say that it is quite the experience. In that time you've managed to properly set up your makeshift home in the city's central plaza and its surrounding buildings.

Most of the squad spends the first days exploring their city while Ryoken and Misaki, possessing the largest knowledge of the old world, explain various things and aspects to them. Ichigo, as the squad leader, can't stop telling them to be careful. Of course, Goro helps her in every way he can so that she won't overwork herself between looking after everyone and keeping everything in order.

Another thing that hasn't gone unnoticed by you is that some of the pistil stamen pairs in your squad seem to be growing closer to each other, namely Mitsuru and Kokoro. Perhaps they've been observing you and Zero Two. Simillary, the two of you have been spending a lot of time together away from the rest of the squad, exploring the city during the day and gazing at the stars each night until you'd fall asleep in each other's embrace. You're certain that this is the happiest you've ever seen her.

However, just because you live on your own now doesn't mean that you let your guard down. Every day, at least one Franxx patrols the outskirts of the city with its sensors set to maximum. It was your only way of detecting anything that might come from the outside. Strictly speaking, APE could come knocking at your door at any moment. All it would take is a single scouting party from a Plantation to find you here and then the jig would be up.

It was a few hours after breakfast that you heard from today's patrol, Gladiolus, that they had found something of interest and called everyone to gather at the plaza. Naturally, everyone shows up roughly at the same time before Gladiolus arrives and her pilots exit the cockpit.

"So, what did you find?" Ryoken asks just as Hiro and Naomi reach the group.

"We picked up a lot of air traffic on our long-range sensors, specifically those larger shuttles that are used to carry Franxx or magma fuel tanks moving north-east of here or going south," Naomi explains, "We kept our distance and watched for a few hours until it finally died down."

"I'm guessing you investigated where they came from?" you ask to which Hiro nods, "Yes, they came from an S-Planning site that is being abandoned by the looks of it."

"An S-Planning site? Like the one we used to guard that one time?" Futoshi asks. "Correct," Hiro replies, "And there wasn't a Franxx squad to protect it either."

"Makes sense since they are abandoning it," Goro chimes in as he looks over to Ichigo, "What do you think?" "We could use this opportunity to raid it and take whatever magma fuel might be left and we might also learn what these sites are for in the first place, but..." she replies but trails off.

"It's dangerous, but it's a risk we should take," you remark, drawing the attention to you, "We're going to run out of supplies here eventually, so we might as well stock up."

"Then let's form a plan and strike while there is the least amount of activity there," Mitsuru comments. "Agreed!" Zorome practically yells, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Miku who was standing right next to him.

XXXXXX

The plan is pretty straightforward. You barge into the S-Planning site while they have their hands full with evacuating it, steal whatever magma fuel they have left, get some information if you have the time, and get out. Argentea carries two empty containers to take in any other supplies you can find.

Most of your Franxx's systems are offline to preserve fuel and to avoid detection as much as possible. Of course, once you're there, they will definitely notice you, but by the time they can call for any kind of backup you'll be long gone.

After a while of speeding through the barren wastelands, the S-Planning site slowly comes into view. On your right Strelizia wears a disgusted look on her face through the monitor.

"What's wrong, Zero Two?" you ask. "The disgusting stench of these sites," she growls, "I hate it." Now that she mentions it, you can smell a mix of something metallic and organic in the air, though it is rather faint.

"Alright, everyone," Delphinium announces, "Let's get this done. We're about to enter their short-range sensors!" "Roger that! Full speed ahead!" Zorome exclaims.

Squad 13 increases their speed towards the S-Planning site, which is a circular fortification with a gaping hole in the ground at its center, though not visible from the outside.

"Valkyrie breaking off," Ryoken announces. "Strelizia breaking off," you add as the two Franxx go for the docking bay.

The others are to disable any defenses the S-Planning site might have while you access its systems from the inside to find out where they keep the fuel and supplies.

Upon arriving outside the docking bay you discover that the gate is, unsurprisingly, shut. However, Valkyrie draws her sword, her pilots speak the words "Shine once more!" and the blade sparks to life. Then, she draws an X on the gate with it before kicking it in with her foot right at the center.

Valkyrie enters the docking bay, followed by Strelizia. The layout is very similar to that of the Plantations and you notice the empty bays for Franxx on the left wall immediately.

 _Looks like there really is no one here to defend it._

On the right, you can see the room that is responsible for the maintenance of this area with a row of windows that oversee the docking bay. It is roughly the height of a Franxx's shoulders.

Strelizia steps towards the windows and slides with her finger from left to right to destroy the windows. The staff inside it scatters to the back in fear.

"I suggest you lot just sit quietly until we get what we came for," Ryoken says in a threatening tone as Valkyrie holds her blade horizontally and points it into the room. You know that he is just bluffing and that he wouldn't actually go through with his threat to run Valkyrie's blade into them, but he is good at acting like it.

Meanwhile, Strelizia stepped towards the shattered windows and lowers her head so that they are on even height. She then deactivates and the faceplate opens up before you and Zero Two step out and into the maintenance room.

"Alright, let's see what we got," you remark as you access the system while Valkyrie and Zero Two keep watching the personnel.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"Seriously, what are these turrets even for?" Mitsuru says, mildly annoyed, as Genista dismantles another automatic turret, "They are barely able to scratch us and they couldn't kill a Klaxosaur if the site depended on it."

"Intimidation tactics maybe?" Gladiolus ponders. "Against Klaxosaurs? I don't think so," Chlorophytum replies.

The automatic defense turrets of the S-Planning site prove to be no problem for Squad 13. Delphinium swipes with her lances along the walls, taking down turrets left and right while Genista takes out multiple in one shot from her canon. Just as the last turret goes down, a transmission comes in.

"This is (Y/N), do you copy?" you ask over the comms. "We hear you loud and clear, (Y/N)," Hiro replies, "What have you got for us?"

"Well, the systems tell me that the turrets just went offline, nicely done," you begin, "And that there is another gate on the north side of this structure with a tunnel large enough for Franxx that leads all the way to the center. If you follow it about halfway you'll come across a storage depot on ground level to the left, that should be where they keep supplies."

"And the fuel?" Goro inquires. "There is not much left from what I can see on my end," you reply, "Only a bit in the reactors and the machinery near the big hole in the center. I'll keep looking though and let you know if I find anything else."

"Alright, thanks for the info," Delphinium replies before the communication ends. She turns toward everyone else, who all look at her expectantly, "You heard him, let's get to the north gate!" "Roger!"

Making their way to the aforementioned gate, Argentea puts the containers down she was holding and assists Delphinium by cutting a hole with her claws. The pair cut a not quite perfect circle into the reinforced steel gate before they both push against it. The resulting cut out plops down on the other side with a loud thud.

"Argentea and Genista with me," Delphinium orders, "Chlorophytum and Gladiolus, watch our rear."

The five Franxx walk through the tunnel rather fast since there isn't any resistance to speak of. The staff of the S-Planning site that still remain but they wouldn't dream of trying to stop a Franxx on their own. Especially since the automatic defenses are either disabled or destroyed.

About halfway down the shallow grade, they reach the designated location you described earlier and they once again begin to cut a hole in the wall to gain access to the storage. Once that's done, Argentea puts down the two empty containers and opens them before carefully filling them up.

A few minutes later, Argentea picks up the containers before the trio continues further down the hallway. Upon reaching the end, they are greeted by a massive hole that was drilled into the earth with several corresponding machines around it as well as several pipes leading out of it.

"What exactly were they doing here?" Futoshi asks, "This almost looks like they were mining magma fuel."

Delphinium looks around for a bit, then points to a nearby tank with an orange glowing liquid inside, "Well, looks like they definitely were getting magma fuel out of this hole. Let's refuel our tanks. Genista, you go first."

"Okay," she nods as she walks up to the tank and sits down next to it while Delphinium connects the tube to her. While that happens, Gladiolus takes a look around and examines the contents of the carts that are on an assembly line that leads from the hole into the facility, though the entrance is far too small for a Franxx to fit through.

"What is this stuff?" Hiro asks curiously as Gladiolus bends down to take a closer look. It looks like a black and blue mass that is somewhat malleable. "It reminds me of... Klaxosaurs?" Gladiolus adds.

"Let me see," Chlorophytum asks as she joins her.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"That's odd..." you mutter to yourself.

"What's wrong Darling?" Zero Two asks you worriedly when she sees that you suddenly stopped typing on the terminal. "Oh, I just found something that I don't quite understand," you explain, "Does the 'Omega Protocol' mean anything to you?"

Zero Two shakes her head, "No, never heard of it." "What is it?" Valkyrie chimes in.

"Well, according to this, it's a new order issued by the APE council yesterday to all S-Planning sites and Plantations," you elaborate, "It says all S-Planning sites are to suspend production of further Franxx and that all the adults in the Plantations are to be 'prepared' for the transition into 'Valhalla', whatever that means."

"Wait, they were building Franxx in this place?" Ryoken interjects, "With what?"

Just then, a transmission comes in from the rest of the squad.

"(Y/N), can you check something for me?" you can hear Hiro's voice on the other end of the line. "Sure, what do you need?" you reply. "We found some kind of black and blue mass that was being mined, we think it's Klaxosaur tissue," he explains, "Can you check on your end?"

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._

You open up the journal of this facility and the feeling in your gut turns out to be true. The metallic-organic Klaxosaur tissue that is being mined here is used to make Franxx. In other words, Franxx are Klaxosaurs.

"T-The tissue you found..." you mutter, "Is used to build Franxx here..."

You can see Zero Two's and Valkyrie's eyes widen due to this revelation from the corner of your vision and the implications it carries with it.

"Wait, say that again," Zorome interjects over the comms, "It sounded like you said that Franxx are Klaxosaurs just now." "Yes…" you reply, "I did."

There's a moment of silence as everyone tries to process the gravity of this discovery before Delphinium speaks up, "We should get out of here." There is a bit of murmur on the comms but nobody disagrees.

Before stepping away from the terminal, you disable the facilities' communications and get back into Strelizia with Zero Two, the staff from the room still cowering in the corner as Valkyrie aims her blade at them.

Once Strelizia reactivates, she and Valkyrie exit the docking bay and meet up with the rest of the squad halfway.

"How much fuel did you get?" you ask them as you begin to gain distance from the S-Planning site. "We refueled Genista, Chlorophytum, Argentea, and Gladiolus," Delphinium responds, "We can distribute it evenly among us once we're back home."

And with those words, Squad 13 begins their rather silent trip back to the ruined city.

XXXXXX

Plantation 13 – Doctor Franxx's Office

"So, they decided to discard reason and went straight to mass destruction," Dr. Franxx says to no one in particular as he looks at the screen on his desk, "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later but the probability that it would happen _this_ soon was very low. It can't be helped I suppose."

Just then, a knock on the door of his office could be heard.

"What is it, I'm very busy," he replies somewhat irritated. The door slides open to reveal an APE officer with two soldiers in tow.

"Dr. Franxx, the council wishes for your immediate return to Kosmos station," the officer says in a neutral tone. "What? Can't they just tell me what they need over the conference room in the Plantation here?" he replies nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid not, sir," the officer responds, "You are to come with us _now_."

The doctor squints with his left eye, carefully examining the soldiers' posture. Their weapons seem to be set to stun. They must have figured something out.

He reaches for the cane next to him and begins to slowly walk towards them as he says, "Very well, my pace is a little slow though so you'll have to bear with me a bit."

"Understood," the officer replies.

That last part was purely to annoy them, but it didn't look like it worked. Nevertheless, everything was going according to plan...

XXXXXX

Squad 13 eventually reaches the ruined city and distributes the newly won magma fuel evenly among the Franxx that didn't get the chance to refuel at the site. Each Franxx settles down in their respective locations that they selected prior and reconvene at the plaza to discuss their new information.

You arrive roughly at the same time at the plaza as the rest, but all of you suddenly come to a halt when you see a figure in a black cloak with its back turned on you standing there, looking at everything you set up there.

You, along with Zero Two and a few others, immediately assume a fighting stance preparing to fight whatever just invaded your territory, but then it speaks up.

"Ah, I wondered when you would return," the figure says in a mechanical voice, "I almost started to worry... or at least something similar to that concept."

"Who are you?" you ask the figure in a stern tone.

"Oh, where are my manners," the figure replies as he turns around and takes off his hood to reveal that he is not a being of flesh and blood, but of steel and circuits. A rusty humanoid figure with red paint and unnerving red eyes.

"I am Umbra," he says as he bows formally before your squad, then looks directly at you, "And you must be my new Master."


	25. Chapter 25: Umbra

"Your new... Master?" you repeat in confusion, "What?" "Indeed," Umbra replies.

"Hey, isn't this the AI that Ryoken and Misaki told us about?" Goro inquires. "Yes, he is," Ryoken responds, "Umbra, how did you find us?"

"Find you? On the contrary, you came to me!" Umbra states matter of factly, earning him confused glances from everyone, "Ah, I see that I need to properly explain the situation to you. If you'd all follow me."

"Follow you where?" Ichigo asks. "You'll see," Umbra answers as he starts walking.

"Hey, can we really trust this... thing?" Zorome whispers. "Well, he saved Ryoken and I from APE, so I'm willing to at least hear what he has to say," Misaki answers before Squad 13 collectively follows Umbra towards one of the nearby skyscrapers.

"You see, it was expected that you would arrive here," Umbra elaborates as you walk the city's streets, "At least, I calculated the probability to be 99.98%, resulting in an acceptable margin for error." "Can you be a bit more specific?" you request.

"Let me answer that with another question. How exactly did you discover and decide to settle here of all places?" Umbra responds. "Well, we analyzed the maps in the library at Plantation 13," Ichigo begins, "And-" "This place seemed perfect because it was far enough away from the Plantations but not so far that you would run out of fuel before reaching it, correct?" Umbra interrupts her.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asks perplexed. "Dr. Franxx, my creator, put the maps there you know," he explains, "To help your little rebellion along." "Wait, he knows of our rebellion?" Hiro interjects. "Of course, the two of us have been helping you out behind the scenes when necessary this entire time," Umbra continues, "After all, the goal is the downfall of APE."

"So, why did you decide to show up now and not when we first arrived?" Zero Two inquires. "A good question," Umbra replies, "I was tasked to observe until you were deemed ready for the next task. In other words, I had to see that you could survive on your own out here and resupply yourselves with raids on other facilities. That way- Ah, we're here."

You enter the lobby of one of the skyscrapers. A few centuries ago, it might have looked really impressive with its modern style. However, now it's mostly covered in dust and rubble lying around wherever you look at. Umbra walks up to the elevators, then presses a button on his wrist. Two elevators open in response, their interiors, in contrast to the rest of the building, are in very good shape.

"Hop in," Umbra announces, "I've called two since we won't fit in a single one."

You split up into two groups before entering one of the two elevators. The trip downwards is accompanied by an awkward atmosphere due to the elevator music that is playing during that time. Finally, you come to a halt and the doors open before you step out.

You're greeted by another lobby that looks like something straight out of a science fiction movie. A sleek design colored in white and blue with many intricacies on the walls along with a terminal in the center that is currently on standby with several doors leading further into the facility. You can also spot a human standing in front of the terminal as if to welcome you here. He wears an extravagant black suit complete with a royal blue tie. His dark hair is neatly combed to the back and upon closer examination, you can see that his eyes seem somewhat unnatural. They give off a faint light blue glow and look more technical than organic.

"Who's that?" Kokoro asks shyly as you exit the elevator. "That is also me," the Umbra unit next to you answers, "This body, my finest work, by the way, is just one of thousands that I can control simultaneously. In fact, this entire facility is run by me."

"Thousands of... bodies?" Ikuno repeats. "Of course, there are many different models for different purposes, that's what happens when you have decades of time to pass by like I do," the Umbra unit in the suit elaborates while the other one goes back into the elevator, "That one is one of my earliest combat models and is now used as a scout in this city. Now, if you'd come closer to the terminal, I can give you a rundown of this facility and its purpose."

You come closer and gather around the terminal, then a hologram appears on it. It looks to be a layout of this facility with a red dot on the top level showing where you are right now. This base goes really deep underground. It has ten levels, including a medical bay, a production facility, a cryobay, a hangar for aircraft and a docking bay for up to twenty Franxx.

"Wait, was this where you brought Misaki and I before we went into cryostasis?" Ryoken asks. "Correct," Umbra replies, "You were discreetly transferred shortly before you woke up to successfully infiltrate APE's parasite ranks under new code numbers."

"But back on topic," Umbra continues, "The purpose of this facility, and my mission, is to help you and your rebellion overthrow APE."

"Wait, the doctor knew that this would happen?" you interject. Umbra nods, "There was no guarantee that you would, but the probability was very high. However, you were not the first test team as you may well know. The doctor hoped that the first test team he created, Squad 42, would start the rebellion against APE, but unfortunately they were drafted into Operation Gjallarhorn and that plan was thwarted. So a new test team was created, Squad 13."

"Where is Dr. Franxx now?" Goro asks.

Umbra blinks twice before answering, "He should be on the way to Kosmos station and according to my directive, when that happens, Code 023 '(Y/N)' becomes my new Master."

"So, you mean that I am in charge of this facility now?" you ask to make sure. "Affirmative, I am at your disposal, Master," Umbra assures you before addressing the rest of the squad again, "There are quarters in this facility that you can use, however, if you wish to continue camping on the surface that is perfectly fine too. Now that I've gotten into APE's system, their satellites are just running looped footage of this city. They don't have a clue what's actually happening down here. With that being said, you can store your Franxx inside the facility for maintenance as well. There is a Franxx sized lift hidden in the city so that one Franxx at a time can get in or out."

As he says that last part, another Umbra unit, similar to the first one outside but more sophisticated, enters the room, "This unit can show you the way to the lift, but before that, we should determine our next course of action."

"In other words, what is the best way to take down APE?" Hiro states. "The fastest way would be to eliminate the entire APE council. Killing only Papa would leave a power vacuum that the rest of the council, most likely the Vice Chairman, would just fill," Umbra elaborates, "Furthermore, I was unable to determine their ultimate goal. There are numerous mentions of two projects, one named 'Hringhorni' and the other named 'Valhalla' in their system, both of which I was unable get any details on. My theory is that they keep the details on that on a separate server or system, most likely on Kosmos station."

"Valhalla was also mentioned in that newly given order from Papa when I looked into the system of the S-Planning site," you remark, "Something about preparing the adults inside the Plantations for the transfer." "That is what I could find as well," Umbra adds before the hologram in front of you vanishes, "Well, you must be tired. I suggest you bring your Franxx in for maintenance and get some rest before we formulate a plan to find out what these two projects are for. If you have any further questions or need help navigation through this facility, feel free to call upon me through any of my units and I will be happy to assist you."

The group unanimously agrees before heading up to the city again to store your Franxx inside the base. The entrance turned out to be a platform on the edge of the city that was covered by dust and rubble which functions as a normal elevator for Franxx. Once that was done, everyone turned in for the day, everyone except you because Umbra called you to come to the tenth sublevel, alone. Zero Two, though a bit suspicious, agreed to wait for you at your shared room.

The elevator comes to a halt just as you arrive on the designated level and the Umbra unit in the suit is waiting for you just outside the elevator.

"Alright, what's so important that you had me come down all the way here alone?" you ask, stepping out of the elevator. "There is something Dr. Franxx wanted me to give to you when you arrive here," Umbra says as he motions for you to follow him. "And what's that?" you respond, walking next to him. "Knowledge," Umbra answers.

After a short walk, the two of you arrive in front of a very heavy reinforced door that looks like the vault of a bank, next to it is a keypad to insert a number to enter the aforementioned vault. Umbra walks up to it and enters a password at an inhuman speed that is so long that you lost count after the first twenty numbers.

He looks back at you after he finished, "Is something wrong?" "How long was that password just now?" you ask bewildered. "A 64-digit code for maximum security," Umbra replies casually. Then, the door opens with a hiss. "After you," he adds.

You enter the room, which looks rather strange compared to the rest. It is a circular room with a singular white pillar in the middle and the walls are lined from top to bottom with cables and circuits that emit a faint blue glow.

"What is this room?" you ask Umbra and just as he steps in, the white pillar sinks into the ground to reveal that it was protecting what was inside it, a metallic sphere roughly the size of a basketball that is floating mid-air.

"This is the central core that governs this facility," Umbra states, "This room serves as an amplifier. In other words, Master, you are standing inside my brain."

 _Not creepy at all._

Umbra walks towards the wall and pulls out a datapad out of what looks to be a hidden storage space hidden between the machinery. "The doctor asked me to give this to you," he says, handing you the datapad, "All you have to do is place your hand on the screen for it to recognize you."

"What's on this datapad," you ask. "Knowledge, as I have stated before," he replies.

You place your hand on the screen and it unlocks. You see dozens of files appear with even more sub-files.

 _History of APE, The Plantation Project, Magma Fuel, Klaxosaurs, The Parasite Program, Franxx, and Special Operations and Projects._

"How you use that knowledge is entirely up to you," Umbra continues, "Is what the doctor's words were. I will devise a plan for our next potential target until tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Yeah... you do that," you reply while scrolling through the files. "You should get some rest, Master," Umbra adds while walking towards the exit, "There will be plenty of time for you to read through this later."

XXXXXX

You skim through a bunch of files on your way back to your room, learning about how APE came to power through the introduction of magma fuel in the old world. At the time, magma fuel was the most efficient source of power for basically everything, and so the governments quickly gathered around APE to get a piece of the pie. Extensive research revealed later that it is also the key to immortality at the cost of the ability to procreate. Of course, only the richest people could afford it at the time.

At some point, the planet's environment began to degrade. Dr. Franxx's theory suggests that it is because of the relentless magma mining. However, it continued on until the world was on the brink of ruin. It was at this point that the Klaxosaurs started to emerge from the earth below and wreak havoc wherever they went. The first successful kill took place in eastern Australia though it required several nuclear missiles to bring the monster down.

Then, APE came up with the next idea, the Plantation Project. Giant moveable domes that would become humanity's ark against this new threat. Unfortunately, time and resources were limited, and so once again, only the wealthy could manage to get a spot among the 100 Plantations. The rest of humanity was left to die either by the hands of the Klaxosaurs or by the harsh environment.

Even with the Plantations, the Klaxosaurs were still a formidable threat to humans, so APE tasked Doctor Werner Frank to develop a weapon to combat them. This weapon, after decades of rigorous testing and development, would be known as the Franxx. Ironically enough, it could only be piloted by male-female pairs with functioning reproductive organs. And since almost every living human has given the ability up in exchange for immortality, APE was faced with a new problem.

And so, the Parasite Program was born. Cloning facilities were constructed to create humanity's Franxx pilots. At the Garden, the children are raised for the sole purpose of killing Klaxosaurs, nothing more, nothing less. If one Plantation squad perishes, another one would take its place.

You find a special file regarding the Nines. Upon opening it, you discover that they are failed attempts at cloning Zero Two. Since she is the strongest parasite to this day, APE wanted to have more of her caliber. Unfortunately for them, it didn't work.

Scrolling down, you find a list of over 1000 failed cloning attempts. There were only eight surviving specimens, now known as the Nines, but even they could never reach the same level as Zero Two like APE had wanted. Realizing that the cloning attempts were futile, they ultimately shut down the project.

 _Everything that's written here debunks nearly everything that parasites are taught from the moment they transfer into the Garden. And I already have a good idea about what to do with this information..._

Your thought process is interrupted when you notice that you've already arrived at your room. You put away the datapad and open the door. There, you find Zero Two, seemingly asleep and leaning against the bed with several drawings spread out on the ground around her. You silently walk over to her and kneel next to her, taking a look at the pictures.

 _The picture book is coming along really nicely._

You look over to Zero Two and observe her for a moment. Until your trance is broken when she whispers, "Darling, you pervert." You've become accustomed to her teasing by now and just roll with it, "I can't help it though, you are so beautiful." She raises her head a little and you're pretty sure that you can see her smirking.

"Come, let's get some sleep," you remark as you hold out your hand. She takes it and you help her up. She then moves her other hand to your head and brushes some of your hair aside to reveal the pair of horns that are still growing on your head. The tip of the horns are already colored in blue.

"They've grown bigger..." Zero Two mutters, "It must be because you rode with me... or ingested my blood when we were little. I've turned you into the same kind of mons-"

You have a feeling what she's going to say next and before she can finish that sentence, you lean in and touch your horns with hers, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I'm actually happy," you say to her, "Because I'm the same as you now." "Darling," she replies with a smile. You lean in for a long and passionate kiss as the two of you slowly walk towards the bed...

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Hringorni has successfully launched and is ready to be docked to the frame," the analyst over the screen announces.

"Proceed," Papa orders.

The entire APE council has their seats turned into one direction to watch Hringhorni dock with the massive frame just outside the window of Kosmos station. The massive grey and purple lance moves slow and steady towards a frame to hold it in place, which is also equipped with thrusters to move it around the planet with minimum effort.

"Contact with the frame in 3... 2... 1..." the analyst remarks just before the lance comes to a halt, "Docking successful, locking superweapon in place and running diagnostics."

Just then, the door to the council chambers opens and in walks Dr. Franxx with an APE officer and two soldier escorts.

"Ah, Werner," Papa says before turning to the screen next to him, "Give me the diagnostics report later." "Yes, Papa!" the analyst replies on the other end before the communication ends.

The council's chairs move back to their standard circular position before Dr. Franxx speaks up, "So, what is so important that you called me all the way here?"

"Don't play dumb, Werner," Baboon replies, "We all know why you are here." "Oh, you mean the disappearance of the children?" Dr. Franxx says innocently, "I have already tasked the corresponding forces to find them."

"Not disappearance," the Vice Chairman adds, "Outright rebellion." "Oh?" the doctor responds.

"We have received a report that Squad 13 attacked an S-Planning site and stripped it of what resources remained there, including the precious magma fuel we were going to withdraw tomorrow. Care to explain, Werner?"

"Well, how am I to know what goes on in the minds of the children these days," Dr. Franxx muses, "Back in my time, kids used to play games like hide and seek or something. Raiding S-Planning sites may be a weird new trend."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Marmoset scoffs. "Honestly, I don't know what you expect me to say," Dr. Franxx retorts, "Do you want me to tell you where they are? Do you want me to explain their motives and goals?"

"I want you to explain how it was even remotely possible for this to happen, Werner," Papa speaks up, "This test team, Squad 13, was under _your_ jurisdiction. There must have been a complete and utter failure in their monitoring if they managed to stage something like this. More importantly, they could have never taken down our network like this for hours, despite Code 023's knowledge with systems. Which means, Werner, the only person that did this or knows who did, is you."

"Ah, a valid point," Dr. Franxx replies, "However, I barely have any spare time to mess around with the network, much less to coordinate something like it."

"Either way," Papa continues, "The fact is that we are running out of time, and with Code 002 now out of reach, we are forced to take more... drastic measures."

The doctor is not a fool.

"Werner Frank," Papa continues.

He knew this would happen, which is why he was preparing for this.

"... For treason against humanity and APE..."

 _Calculating... Unable to buy more time._

" _..._ You are hereby sentenced..."

 _Unable to access servers from this position. Two guards behind this unit and approximately another 50 between this unit and the most likely location of the server. This unit possesses insufficient weaponry and ammunition to kill all of them. Engaging Contingency Protocol... Loading Combat Profile._

"... To death."

A smirk grows on "The Doctor's" face as he lets go of his cane and straightens his back, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

"That's where you're wrong, Meatbag," he replies in a completely mechanized voice.


	26. Chapter 26: Looming threat

The "doctor", now revealed to be an Umbra unit in disguise, thrusts his right arm forward and spins on his heel.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The APE officer that was standing behind him and the two soldiers fall limply to the ground with holes in their heads. Umbra looks directly at Papa with a deadly gaze and aims the palm of his right hand at him.

"Futile!" Papa declares as he pushes a button on his armrest. The ground below the council, on which Umbra stands on, crackles with electricity. The shock alters Umbra's aim slightly to the right, causing him miss Papa and hit Tarsier instead. The man's mask cracks and blood splatters on his seat as the shot hits home and he ceases all movement.

 _Error: Critical system failure._

By now, the cloned flesh on the Umbra unit is being charred by the increasing intensity of the electric shock. Umbra tries to take aim at Papa again, but this time only sparks come out of his hand.

 _Error: Weapon malfunction. Diverting power._

The door to the council chamber opens and several APE soldiers stand in the doorway, safe from the dangerous hazard on the ground inside the room. They begin to take aim as Umbra takes a slow step forward and begins to build up momentum.

The soldiers open fire and a hail of bullets tear into Umbra just as he reaches the center of the room and was preparing to lunge forward in a final attempt to strike Papa.

 _Power core failing. Experiencing total shutdown..._

The Umbra unit collapses on the ground.

 _Enemy must not get any information from this unit. Activating failsafe. Deleting data banks._

"Wherever you are, Werner," Papa states as he looks down on the crumbling Umbra unit that looks like Dr. Franxx, "I know you are listening. Whatever it is you hope to achieve, you will fail. You and your rebellious children."

 _Erasure complete. Short circuiting systems..._

The unit twitches one last time before the glow in its eyes goes out.

The Vice Chairman looks over to Tarsier before speaking up, "That was close." "Too close!" Gorilla exclaims, "How did that thing get past our scanners?"

"You three," Marmoset orders the soldiers who enter the room after the ground hazard has been deactivated, "Grab that android and send it to the nearest lab for analysis." "Yes, sir!" the soldiers reply.

Baboon taps something on his armchair and a screen pops up in front of him, "Activate the Spectres!" "But sir, they are not quite ready yet!" the voice on the other end replies shakingly. "I don't care," Baboon responds, "I want them standing by outside the blast radius of Hringhorni so that they can raid the vault immediately when we give the signal." "Y-Yes, sir!" the assistant on the other end answers before the transmission ends.

"How soon can we fire?" Papa asks the Vice Chairman, who responds, "12 hours from now."

"I wish I could be here to see it, unfortunately, I must depart to oversee the first transfer towards Valhalla," Lemur remarks as he lowers his seat to the ground, "If you'll excuse me."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location

"Nooo! I almost had him!" a white Umbra unit cries in an overly dramatic fashion as he sinks to his knees. It is reminiscent of a scene you'd see in a movie.

"Good grief, you've seen too many movies, Umbra," Dr. Franxx sighs as he leans back in his comfortable chair, a wall of screens in front of him, one of which was streaming the events that happened at Kosmos station mere minutes ago.

"It's just too bad that I couldn't fit heavy armor or weaponry into that unit," Umbra laments, "Otherwise I might have been able to kill the entire council in one fell swoop."

"You would have never gotten past their scanners that way though," the doctor comments, "That cloned tissue was necessary on the unit for you to even come this far."

The doctor reaches for a bottle of very high-quality wine and pours himself a glass. Then, he looks to his left where Umbra was sulking a moment ago and sees that he is watching him with his head tilted to the side.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asks. "I haven't seen you drink in decades!" Umbra replies. "Well, that's because for once, I don't have to do anything at the moment," the doctor responds, "It was worth a shot to try and kill Papa, but at least we got Tarsier out of the picture. That brings the council down to six members now."

Dr. Franxx takes a sip of his wine and savors the taste in his mouth for a moment before he continues, "By the way, where are Hachi and Nana assigned to right now?"

"The Bird's Nest," Umbra answers. "Ha! Just as I expected," the doctor states, "They really are moving everyone there now. As for the reason, I do not know yet. Even with my clearance, the details on Hringhorni and Valhalla were only for the council and no one else."

"Well, either way," Dr. Franxx continues, "It's up to the children now. Isn't that right, Umbra?"

"Yes, doctor," Umbra agrees as he stares at the wine. "What? Do you want a glass too?" the doctor remarks half-jokingly. "I would like to if I could actually have a sense of taste like humans do," Umbra replies, "Unfortunately, things like this will forever remain out of my grasp of understanding."

"Heh, don't worry about it, Umbra," Dr. Franxx reassures him, "You're more human than everyone at APE combined."

XXXXXX

The door slides open and you enter what looks to be a briefing room to which Umbra called everyone after breakfast. In contrast to the briefing rooms at the Plantations, this one only possesses a round table with enough seats for everyone. The table itself looks to be able to project holograms on it.

"Please, take a seat everyone," Umbra, in the human looking unit that welcomed you yesterday, greets you while gesturing to the table.

Taking one of the seats, you notice that the chairs are pretty comfortable and that there is a panel in front of you that is connected to the table with various buttons of different colors. Each of them has a rudimentary caption beneath it to give you a rough idea as to what they do.

"Okay, what've you got for us, Umbra?" you ask him after everyone is seated and looking expectantly at your new ally.

Umbra rolls up the sleeve of his right arm and pulls out a cable from his wrist that he connects to the panel in front of him, the tabletop begins to activate as a result.

"I have searched APE's entire system over the last night in hopes of finding anything related to 'Hringhorni' and 'Valhalla'. I can confirm that the former seems to be some kind of weapon based on recent reports, though its purpose remains unknown," Umbra elaborates, "The latter is also shrouded in mystery and only mentioned here and there in some classified reports that were sent to Kosmos station. However, an unexpected opportunity has arisen that could allow us to get all the information on both these projects."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asks.

"One of the APE council members, Lemur, is scheduled to personally arrive at Plantation 86 in 1 hour from now to oversee the first step of the project," Umbra continues, "Capturing and interrogating him can give us everything we need."

"Assuming he will talk," Ryoken remarks.

"Oh, trust me, Ryoken," Umbra smirks, "He _will_ answer my questions whether he likes it or not." "Wait, does that mean you're coming with us?" Hiro asks. "Of course," he answers, "I've been cooped up in here for centuries and want to have some fun too! I'll send ten of my elite combat units with you as support. I'm perfectly capable of multitasking after all."

"How are you planning to enter the Plantation?" you ask. "I'll infiltrate it through the Phantom, a stealth jet I've developed," Umbra answers, "Once I'm inside, I'll eliminate all resistance and capture Lemur. You'll just need to take out the defending squad of that Plantation while I'm doing that."

"What if one of your... 'bodies' dies?" Misaki inquires. "The concept of death is foreign to one such as I," Umbra responds, "Not to worry, as long as one unit is left standing, I will survive."

"Alright," Ichigo speaks up, "To sum it up, we have to defeat the plantation's Franxx squad while Umbra gets the information. Simple, right?" The rest agrees.

"Then let's do this," you add.

XXXXXX

"I've got visual on Plantation 86," Valkyrie announces as Squad 13 speeds towards it. "Umbra, what's your status?" you ask over the comms.

"The Phantom is cloaked and right behind you," Umbra replies, "Once you engage Squad 86, I'll enter the hangar while they are distracted." "Roger that," you reply.

"Remember guys," Delphinium announces, "Just disable them by cutting off the magma fuel lines. Do NOT kill them under any circumstances."

As you are about 500 meters away from the Plantation, it's cannons roar to life with a volley of shots.

"Genista, take out those cannons," Ryoken orders, "We'll cover you." "O-Okay," Genista replies as she takes aim while Valkyrie intercepts any shots with her shield. "The rest of you, evasive maneuvers!" Delphinium adds.

Genista takes out one cannon after another as the rest of your squad dances around on the battlefield. Just then, a transmission from Umbra comes in, "I'm inside the hangar now, I will dispatch two units to disable the defensive system for you, the rest of me will go after Lemur. Loading Combat Profile. This'll be fun!"

"You sure are eager to kill, Umbra," you remark. "Indeed, I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence," he responds, "At your command, of course, Master!"

"Why do I suddenly get flashbacks of that movie where the AI tried to wipe out humanity?" Ryoken sarcastically remarks over the comms. "I have no such goal in mind, I assure you!" Umbra replies.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in the hangar

The stealth jet disables its cloaking mechanism after landing, leaving the few soldiers in the hangar stunned for a moment. The loading ramp opens and the soldiers draw their guns before taking aim. A red colored Umbra unit with much attention to detail in its humanoid features walks out with matching colored eyes.

"Fr-" the soldier shouts but is interrupted as he takes a shot to the head with deadly accuracy from the rifle of the Umbra unit. Just then, another two units walk out. The first, a 2-meter tall juggernaut in blue that charges at a group of soldiers. The second, a sleek white unit that resembles a skeleton with four arms and a mask on its head that looks like a skull, each arm holding a vibroblade. This unit approaches the enemy with incredible agility and flexibility, cutting them down without taking a hit.

"Command, come in! We're bein-" the last soldier tries to send a call for help but doesn't get to finish it as he crushed by the juggernaut. "Hangar secure," Umbra announces, "Leaving Unit 9 and 10 to guard the Phantom. Dispatching Unit 2 and 3 to take care of the defensive systems."

The Juggernaut unit (2) and the Skeleton unit (3) leave the hangar and take a turn left. Another five units exit the jet and follow the first unit, who goes right after exiting the hangar.

XXXXXX

Five minutes pass as you keep dodging shots while the number of active cannons reduces every second. Then, the Plantation's defensive system stops firing altogether.

"Looks like Umbra made it," you comment, "Now, where is Squad 86, I wonder?"

As if on cue, five standard model Franxx file out of the docking bay to your right with their spears at the ready.

"Confirmed presence of the rogue Squad 13," the middle Franxx, most likely their leading unit in that arrowhead formation, announces.

"Wait!" you exclaim as Strelizia raises her hand in a stop motion towards them, "There is no need to fight each other. Believe me when I say that APE's downfall is the best for all of us. We are nothing but tools to discard for them, do neither of you want to live freely and do as they desire?"

There is about a minute of silence between both squads as Squad 13 gathers behind Strelizia. Valkyrie, Delphinium, and Chlorophytum in a battle stance, anticipating an attack any moment now while the rest seems to be rather hopeful.

"There is no point in listening to the ramblings of a traitor!" the leading Franxx retorts. You sigh, "It can't be helped then."

The standard issue Franxx make the first move by launching their harpoons at Squad 13, each at a different melee Franxx of your squad. Strelizia, Valkyrie, and Delphinium react fast enough and dodge while Argentea and Gladiolus get entangled.

"Genista, Chlorophytum," Ryoken orders, "Suppressive fire! We'll free Argentea and Gladiolus."

Valkyrie cuts the lines of the aforementioned Franxx with her sword to free them while Delphinium and Strelizia charge at one standard Franxx each. Strelizia draws her lance back, faking a strike, but right before it would connect with the upper body of the standard Franxx that is too slow to dodge, she jumps over its shoulders, then cuts the fuel line on the back with her lance as she spins in the air. The Franxx quickly powers down after losing access to its fuel and falls down on its knees.

Delphinium took a different approach in disarming her opponent with quick jabs of her two lances which the standard Franxx couldn't block forever while the remaining three had their hands full with the other melee Franxx of your squad. Once Delphinium's opponent loses her spear, the blue and white Franxx drives her knee into its gut. The unit doubles over from the pain, exposing its fuel line on the back. One swift cut later, that Franxx hits the ground as well.

Valkyrie charges at her chosen target and rams it with her shield, tackling it down to the ground. Straddling the enemy Franxx now, she quickly subdues it before turning it on its back and cutting its fuel line as well with her sword.

Argentea's approach is much more chaotic than the rest. She tries to scare her target with wide swings of her claws while pushing it back. "Got you!" Zorome shouts as Argentea ducks and sweeps her target off its legs. While the Franxx is dazed, Argentea quickly goes in to disable that one, too.

Gladiolus takes the last remaining Franxx of Squad 86 on with her polearm. The standard Franxx attempts to drive its spear straight into her, though she sidesteps it and uses the opportunity to pull on the Franxx's arms, making it fall forward into the dust before incapacitating it.

"Good work everyone," Delphinium declares.

XXXXXX

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"Hringhorni is right above the Gran Crevasse now, Papa," the Vice Chairman announces, "We can initiate whenever you wish."

"Are the Spectres ready?" Papa asks.

"They're standing by just outside the blast radius," Baboon replies, "They'll enter the vault once it has been breached."

Papa taps a button on his armrest and a new screen appears beside him as a result, "Commander, initiate the sequence. Single reactor ignition." "Yes, Papa," the commander responds on the other end.

The APE Council turns their chairs to face the wall of windows of the council chambers. Outside, Hringhorni begins to surge with energy before firing a massive purple ray towards the earth...

XXXXXX

"Alright, that's Squad 86 out of commission," Ryoken casually comments, "How are things on your end, Umb-"

Before he was able to finish his query, his attention is drawn to the horizon, along with everyone else. The sky darkens before you see a giant purple ray descending towards the earth. Even at this distance, you can pick up slight tremors on your sensors.

"Uhm, guys," Goro says nervously, "Do you see that too?" "Whatever it is, it's nothing good," Mitsuru remarks. "Isn't the Gran Crevasse in that direction?" Hiro adds, not averting his gaze from the ray that dissipates shortly after and the sky becomes clear again.

"What just happened?" you ask aloud. "Hringhorni happened," Umbra chimes in over the comms, "If what Lemur says is anything to go by." "Clarify," you reply.

"Lemur isn't much of a talker, which means I'll have to take him back to base for further questioning," Umbra continues, "However, I've learned a great deal about Valhalla from what they were doing here. I'm still gathering all the information I can and will return to the Phantom shortly, I suggest that you start to make your retreat. There is nothing more that could pose a threat here."

"So, we're done here then?" Futoshi asks. "Yeah, I guess we'll discuss everything back at our base," Delphinium says, taking one more look at the downed squad of standard Franxx.

XXXXXX

"This is APE Command," the Vice Chairman announces as he establishes a connection, "Spectres, you are clear to proceed." "Affirmative," Spectre 1 replies monotonous as his Franxx approaches the edge of the Gran Crevasse that is nothing more than a giant hole in the earth now, four other Franxx follow suit.

Though each of the Spectre's Franxx possesses different designs and weapons, they all have black and white coloring.

"Go," Spectre 1 orders as his Franxx dives straight into the remains of the Crevasse, the other four, without saying anything, follow his lead and jump down as well.

After almost a minute of falling, their leader speaks up again, "Brace for impact," again in the same monotonous voice that is devoid of any emotions. Then, his Franxx extends its wings to slow its descent as it lands gracefully on the ground. The remaining four activate their thrusters to land in the same manner as their leading unit.

"Fascinating," the Vice Chairman narrates as he sees what the Spectres see through his monitor while they look around for any hostiles.

The Spectres are inside the vault underneath the Crevasse, which looks like a storage of some kind. Countless strange devices in all shapes and sizes are inside, each of them having the trademark Klaxosaur look of black and blue. The most distinctive among the collection of oddities, however, is a row of what looks to be Klaxosaur prototypes. They are lined up near a wall where the one on the far left is nothing but a skeletal foundation while the one on the other end is a complete Conrad-class Klaxosaur.

"Get closer to that," the Vice Chairman orders. Without another word, the leading Spectre Franxx walks up to the right end of the line and inspects the finished Conrad-class Klaxosaur that is currently inactive. Next to it is a cube about half the size of a Franxx that is connected with something that could best be described as a research station. It looks to be built for human-sized users as it features several monitors, tanks filled with a blue liquid, and unidentifiable material on the various tables that are spread out there.

"Take that cube with you and bring it to Kosmos station with haste," the Vice Chairman orders, "This has to be the breakthrough we've been looking for if our theories are correct. The cleanup teams will pick up the rest of the vault's contents."

The leading Franxx of the Spectres pulls out the cables that were attached to the cube and picks it up before rejoining the rest of his squad...

XXXXXX

You're about halfway back to the base and pass the time with some idle chat, wondering what Umbra has found out at Plantation 86.

Suddenly, a blazing flash of white suddenly enters your vision from the left as it collides with Genista, who tumbles to the ground.

"What the?!" you shout, instinctively drawing Strelizia's lance.

The dust settles as you can make out your attacker, a sleek white Franxx, Model Nine Ena to be specific. Three more of them, Dyo, Tria, and Tessera not far behind him.

"Found you, traitors," Alpha declares menacingly.


	27. Chapter 27: Clash with the Nines

Plantation 86 – Command Center

"Well, that's all I'm getting out of this Plantation," Umbra-01 narrates as he disconnects himself from the terminal. He then takes one more look around the command center, specifically the remains of APE's loyal staff lying scattered on the ground.

"Geez, what a mess," he continues, "Though I did offer them a chance to surrender. Isn't that right, council member Lemur?"

Lemur struggles to break free from Umbra-02 which is holding him by the collar about a meter off the ground. Meanwhile, two other units, one that looks like a samurai and the other like a medieval knight, guard the door.

"Alright, Meatbag," Umbra-01 states as he walks up to Lemur, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your call." "You'll- argh, get nothing from me!" Lemur retorts, unable to break free from Umbra's grasp.

"Do you value your own life so little?" Umbra says in a calm tone, "I don't need you alive to get the information I'm after. In fact, one word from my Master and I will pull you apart, limb by useless limb."

 _In hindsight, I should have taken his mask off before threatening him to see his reaction. A miscalculation on my part._

Lemur remains silent, so Umbra speaks up again, "Either way, you're coming with me. Don't expect to live through this tho-"

A sudden earthquake interrupts Umbra mid-sentence. Unit-01 runs back to the terminal and checks the sensors, a single Klaxosaur is approaching at incredible speed.

It only takes a few seconds before a massive explosion could be heard, a look outside the window revealed that the Klaxosaur breached through the Plantation's outer walls and heads straight for the central tower. The Klaxosaur, resembling a cobra, slithers around the tower as its head comes to a halt and stares into the command center.

Umbra is completely unfazed by this and looks back to Lemur, "Allow me to correct my earlier statement: You won't live to see the next 5 minutes."

The mouth of the cobra opens to reveal none other than the Princess of the Klaxosaurs. She walks up to the window and smashes it with the appendages that extend from her back. She has an unsettlingly calm expression as she walks over with her black tendrils.

"H-Her voice is in my head!?" Lemur panics as he desperately tries to struggle free from Umbra but to no avail. The Princess takes Lemur from the Umbra unit and holds him in a chokehold with her tendrils.

Umbra sees that the Princess' horn begins to glow as Lemur screams in agony for nearly a minute before going limp. The Klaxosaur Princess' expression turns sour once her horn stops glowing and she tosses Lemur aside, smashing a screen, before turning to Umbra-01.

"Unfortunately, I can't hear voices in my head," Umbra blatantly states.

"I am convinced now of what the man you call 'Doctor Franxx' told me," she speaks, "Machine, our goals align. Thus, I am willing to work with you until the ones responsible for the crimes against this planet and my brethren are no more. I have to make preparations for what is to come; the Gran Crevasse is a lost cause."

With that, she turns around and walks back to the cobra that has been patiently waiting during this ordeal. Once she is seated within its mouth again, it closes and the Klaxosaur slithers out of the ruined Plantation.

Walking back to the window himself, Umbra gazes over the pile of discarded bodies down at the city, the result of Valhalla. Not long after, a couple of Moho-class Klaxosaurs enter the Plantation with the intention to drain its magma fuel.

Umbra looks back at the lifeless body of Lemur and sighs, "Could have at least told me what she got out of him. Oh well, guess I'll do it myself." Unit-02 grabs Lemur, throws him over his shoulder and marches with the rest of the units out of the command center.

XXXXXX

 _This is bad. This is really bad._

That is what you think as you're having a standoff with the Nines in the middle of nowhere right now. You can sense through your connection to Zero Two that she is less than enthused to see them, and that is putting it mildly. The rest of the squad is carefully assessing their situation by the looks of it and doesn't make any sudden moves.

Nine Ena brandishes his spear menacingly with the blade pointing at Strelizia as if to challenge her. "Papa's orders are to capture you alive," Alpha states, "However, if you resist and force our hand, we will have to kill you."

"Like hell, we're going back to APE!" you announce, drawing Strelizia's lance as Nine Ena assumes a fighting stance. Though you can't see facial expressions on the Nines Model, you're pretty sure that Alpha has been looking forward to this fight.

Strelizia and Ena end the stalemate and begin to speed towards each other. Once their weapons clash, the remainder of both squads follow their lead and engage their respective enemies.

"Shine once more!" Valkyrie's pilots shout as they engage Nine Dyo together with Genista while the rest take on Nine Tria and Tessera.

Strelizia takes the initiative and goes on the offensive against Alpha's Franxx, Ena. You make sure through your connection to that Zero Two doesn't get careless. Alpha isn't an enemy that can be beaten with brute force alone, and being reckless can turn fatal against an opponent like him.

Strelizia relentlessly thrusts her spear towards Ena over and over but each time he manages to block or deflect it. "I expected better than that, Iota!" Alpha taunts her, obviously trying to provoke her into giving into her anger.

 _Zero Two, I have an idea..._

Strelizia lets out a battle cry as the swings and thrusts with her lance become wilder and more unsophisticated. Ena, seeing this, falls back a bit and begins to dodge instead of trying to block her blows. "Losing control again, Iota? How predictable!" Alpha shouts.

Activating her thrusters, Strelizia gives chase to Ena and quickly closes the gap between them. As she gets closer and closer, she draws her lance back to deliver a powerful strike using her momentum. Simultaneously, she decelerates because you are anticipating Alpha's next move. Just as Strelizia was about to land this almost inescapable hit on Ena, he does a somersault over her and lands gracefully behind her.

"It's over!" Alpha declares as Ena holds his spear with both hands above his head.

"Yes, it is," you add as Strelizia reverses her grip on her lance and reverses her thrusters, driving her lance into Ena's side. Alpha coughs up blood in the cockpit due to the feedback and Ena tumbles backward to the ground.

"Alpha!" Gamma shouts across the battlefield as Tria disengages from Delphinium and Gladiolus.

Meanwhile, Strelizia turns around and points her lance at Nine Ena's faceplate, who is holding one arm at his side over the wound. "It's over, surrender," you state. Suddenly, you hear a noise from the left and just as you turn around, Strelizia is tackled by Nine Tria.

Since Strelizia is being taken with Tria as they fly over the battlefield and so close to one another, it results to them exchanging blows with their hands as they eventually both hit the ground, get separated, and tumble in the dust.

Just as Alpha gets up to team up with Gamma, Delphinium and Gladiolus step in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asks sarcastically.

"Damn, this guy!" Beta scoffs as Dyo struggles to defend against Valkyrie and Genista. Dyo barely manages to keep Valkyrie between him and Genista's line of fire while simultaneously fending off Valkyrie's sword. Additionally, he is unable to launch a counterattack due to her shield even if he found a momentary opening.

Nearby, Argentea and Chlorophytum are not faring very well against Nine Tessera. Epsilon and Delta are picking their defense apart piece by piece and Chlorophytum is starting to run out of ammo.

"Come on, entertain me!" Delta says enthusiastically as Tessera launches a flurry of jabs towards Argentea, which she is barely able to deflect. Then, Tessera crouches down all of a sudden and sweeps Argentea's legs. A moment later she hits the ground with a loud thud. Tessera raises her lance to deliver the finishing blow but halts when she sees that Chlorophytum charges towards her to stop her.

Delta smiles as she sees this and right before colliding with Chlorophytum, she ducks before jumping up and giving her a roundhouse kick. Chlorophytum tumbles several hundred meters away, raking up a lot of dust in the process.

"Now, where was I?" Delta smiles again, "Oh, right! Papa will be pleased when we get rid of you!"

Nine Tessera raises her spear over her head again to finish off the downed Argentea by aiming at the head. Just as the spear is about to connect with its intended target, Strelizia jumps in between, taking the hit and saving Argentea in the process.

"What?!" Delta gasps in surprise to this. "(Y/N)! Zero Two!" Ryoken shouts as Valkyrie sees this and jets towards Nine Tessera in rage, Nine Dyo uses this opportunity to break off as well and follow with a safe distance.

Nine Tessera, still in surprise by this selfless act of Strelizia, fails to see Valkyrie coming as she approaches them with incredible velocity and chops off its right arm with her sword. Epsilon screams in agony as a result.

"Delta! Epsilon!" Alpha and Gamma shout in response.

Strelizia shakes her head as she gets up from the ground after taking that hit from Nine Tessera. However, just as she raises her head, Nine Dyo is standing right in front of her and delivers a punch right into her faceplate, knocking her out.

"Zero Two!" you yelp as you get up from your seat to check on her since the cockpit has already gone dark. You sigh in relief when you find that she is only unconscious from the feedback and doesn't have any severe wounds to speak of. However, your relief is short-lived as Strelizia seems to be picked up by someone, and since you can't access the system without an operating pistil, you are blind.

Outside, Nine Dyo picks up Strelizia just as they get a transmission from APE.

"It appears that you are at a disadvantage in this fight," Papa says, "However, you captured Strelizia. Bring her back immediately! Reinforcements are already en route and will take it from there."

Beta wastes no time and diverts all his leftover energy into his thrusters as he tries to get away. Nine Tria follows swiftly behind him with Valkyrie hot on his heel. Nine Ena, though damaged, also does the same as his peers and sets his thrusters to full power.

In a last-ditch attempt, Nine Tessera jumps onto Valkyrie's back and tries to buy the rest of her team time. She manages to pin Valkyrie momentarily down before taking a shot in the back by Genista. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma shout after them, but Delta responds with, "Just go! Don't worry about us! Follow Papa's order!"

Reluctantly, the remaining Nines do as she says and don't turn around to help her.

Delphinium looks after the injured Chlorophytum and Argentea while Gladiolus tries to assist Valkyrie.

Meanwhile, you fear for the worst as you realize that Strelizia is being taken by the Nines back to APE.

 _No way in hell am I letting APE get a hold of Zero Two again._

You take out your communicator, activate its homing device and place it on the pistil platform. Then, you touch horns with Zero Two and give her a kiss on the forehead before scurrying back to the stamen's seat.

You activate the emergency escape sequence, which jettisons the pistil of a Franxx in an escape pod. This is what Goro used back when Delphinium got swallowed by a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur.

 _Zero Two...forgive me..._

With a trembling hand, you take one last look at Zero Two before pushing the red button. The pistil platform is enclosed in a white shell before being ejected from the Franxx.

Outside, amidst all this chaos and continued fire from Genista and Chlorophytum, the Nines don't notice the small egg-shaped escape pod being ejected out of Strelizia in their getaway.

In the end, despite protests from Ryoken, Squad 13 has no choice but to stop chasing the Nines. For one, they already had too much of a head start and no one in Squad 13 could keep up with their speed other than Valkyrie and if they would remain there any longer, more enemy Franxx would come to overwhelm them with their numbers.

Fortunately, Squad 13 found the jettisoned escape pod from Strelizia. Valkyrie held it on the way back to base while Delphinium and Gladiolus were support Argentea and Chlorophytum. Genista was carrying the deactivated Nine Tessera and with it their new prisoners, Nines Delta and Epsilon.

XXXXXX

You slowly open your eyes, still feeling a little groggy. Then, you recall the last thing that happened before you lost consciousness as you look down at your handcuffed hands.

 _Right... I got knocked out by Alpha during his fit of rage after they opened Strelizia's cockpit and found that I am the only one they managed to capture._

A quick look around tells you that you're in a cell, though where exactly and how long you've been here now is something you can't deduce. You get up from the corner you've apparently been tossed into and look around. A relatively small cell with white walls and no windows. The door looks to be of reinforced steel with a small viewing window in its upper half. A look through it lets you see another cell opposite to yours in this corridor. Other than that, there is not much to look at.

You sit back down against the wall and carefully try to twist your wrist around in the cuffs since there's nothing else to try. However, the moment you rattle at the cuffs a bit more violently, you are met with a painful electric shock that surges through your body. You grunt in pain and cease the futile attempt at breaking free from the cuffs.

 _At least Zero Two is safe..._

Time goes by as you just sit there, thinking about what they might do to you for rebelling and how the others are faring right now. Suddenly, the door to your cell opens and you're fully expecting a bunch of guards or some creepy scientist to come in and take you to an interrogation room where they're going to torture you for hours. Instead, only a single person in a white uniform enters.

"Alpha?" you utter as you look at him in surprise.

 _Of all people to visit me in my cell, I didn't expect him. Looks like the hit he took earlier is already healing too, damn..._

"Have you come to gloat or to beat information out of me?" you ask sarcastically. Alpha doesn't retort with his usual witty remark but looks rather serious for once, "Your traitorous squad better not do anything to Delta and Epsilon, lest they want to suffer for it."

 _That's unexpected, well not entirely. Despite the scumbag he is, he cares for the wellbeing of his team._

"Pff, Squad 13 will treat them better than how APE is doing to me right now," you comment nonchalantly, "More importantly, if they mean so much to you, why don't you go out and save them instead of wasting your time talking to me?"

Alpha slightly opens his mouth to respond but is unable to. It would appear that you caught him off guard, so you use the chance to continue.

"Or... could it be that Papa isn't allowing you to rescue them? Maybe he is discarding them now as he did with countless other Parasites," you add. "Shut up," Alpha retorts, "Unlike you, the Nines are Papa's favorites. It won't be long before he'll send us out to free Delta and Epsilon, just you watch from your little cell here."

"I don't think I need to tell you this because you probably know," you begin, "But long ago, my squad, Squad 42, was Papa's favorite. Until we were sent into a suicide mission and all but two of us died, including me."

"Your point?" Alpha questions.

"My point is, Alpha," you continue, "That despite what lies you are told to believe, you are not Papa's favorite. You may be now, yes, but for how long I wonder? How long do you think until he gets a new 'toy' that does everything better than the Nines? Do you think you'll still be his favorite then?"

Alpha's eye twitches and he hesitates for a second before responding, "That's just ridiculous! We Nines are the peak of all Parasites. There's no way that we could be replaced."

"Mark my words, Alpha," you say sternly, "Papa _will_ replace you sooner or later, and if you don't start to make your own decisions, you'll never see it coming... until it is far too late. You have to wake up from that sad illusion you live in."

"This conversation is over," Alpha states as he turns on his heel and walks towards the door.

"A shame that none of you are like Zero Two," you call after him, "With her being your template and all..."

Alpha stops in the doorway, "What did you say?" "Oh, you didn't know?" you remark condescendingly, "You Nines are nothing more than clones of Zero Two. Yeah, you heard me. The person you treated like an animal and call a monster is the reason you even exist. What did you think was your origin? Did Papa tell you that he magically waved with his hands and created you out of thin air perhaps? Gimme a break."

Without another word, Alpha walks out of your cell and closes the door behind him with a loud bang. Once again, you are alone with endless spare time on your hands to do nothing...

XXXXXX

 **Alpha's POV**

APE Central HQ Council – Lamarck Club

"... And that concludes our report, Papa," Alpha finishes.

The APE council, now down to 5 members, looks at a diagnostic report of your current condition, specifically the horns growing on your forehead.

"He'll make a fine test subject," Baboon comments. "Once we've made an example of the rebellious Squad 13, he's all yours," the Vice Chairman adds.

"Papa, if I may ask something," Alpha humbly inquires. "I shall allow it, speak," Papa replies.

"Am I correct in assuming that our next mission is to find and rescue Nine Delta and Nine Epsilon?" Alpha asks, "We are ready to move out immediately."

"No," Papa responds. "No?" Alpha repeats.

"The capture of Nine Delta and Nine Epsilon may be tragic," Papa elaborates, "But the cost and resources required to find and rescue them far outweigh their use. Thus, we will not be wasting time and effort searching for Parasites whose use to us has expired."

 _Their use... expired?_

Beta and Gamma, standing next to Alpha, seem to tense up and glance at each other in a mix of worry and confusion.

Just before Alpha was going to say something, the elevator on the other side of the council chambers, which come directly from the docking bay, begins to ascend. This is indicated by the hatch sliding to the side to make way.

 _No way, we're the only ones that use that elevator. Who in the world could be coming up?_

Alpha, Beta, and Gamma's eyes are fixated on the elevator as the platform arrives at its destination to reveal 10 figures, dressed in a black variant of the Nines' uniform. More importantly, the figure standing in front of this bunch looks exactly like Code 023 but with an empty expression.

"Hey, Alpha," Beta whispers, "Aren't those Valkyrie's pilots in the back?"

Alpha looks behind the copy of Code 023, and indeed, two of the people behind him look exactly like Valkyrie's pilots. Additionally, the tallest among them, though Alpha doesn't recognize him, has what looks to be a collar around his neck and is the only one showing any kind of emotion in his facial expression.

The 10 figures in black all kneel before the APE council, the tall one a bit reluctantly though. Then, their leader speaks in a monotonous voice, "The Spectres are reporting for duty, what is thy bidding, Papa?"

"Who are these people?" Gamma couldn't help but say aloud. "These parasites, Nine Gamma, are the newest weapon in Papa's arsenal," Baboon elaborates proudly, "APE's newest addition to the Special Forces: The Spectres, based on the DNA of Squad 42 plus the best enhancements available to us."

"Spectre 1," Papa addresses the leader, "You have done well to recover what we were after before the Klaxosaurs were able to move in."

 _Wait, they got to raid the vault beneath the Gran Crevasse that was supposed to be our moment to fulfill Papa's wish?!_

"Your next task is to go to Plantation 100," Papa continues, "The rogue Squad 13 will show up there soon to rescue their captured comrade. When they do, capture Code 002 and kill the rest of them. The Plantation's commander will fill you in on the details, now go."

"As you command, Papa," Spectre 1 replies.

"W-What about us?" Alpha stutters and instead of Papa, the Vice Chairman answers his query, "You are reassigned to guard Valhalla until it's complete. That'll be all."

 _We, the Nines, are being reduced to something as low as guard duty? This can't be happening..._

And just then, Alpha remembers what you told him earlier when he visited you in your cell.

" **Papa** _ **will**_ **replace you sooner or later, and you'll never see it coming... until it is far too late."**


	28. Chapter 28: A Blast from the Past

Northern Regions

The Klaxosaur Princess silently walkins down the empty black and blue hallways of what is now her fortress and... the Klaxosaur's last bastion. She has worked nonstop ever since her return from Plantation 86. So, now she is taking a much-needed break. What she saw in Lemur's mind was worrisome, to say the least.

She isn't walking aimlessly though; she has a clear destination in mind. However, she isn't using her tendrils or her cobra to reach her target faster for that matter. She just wants to reminisce a bit over days long gone as she continues onward. Many centuries ago, her people could be found all over this place. Now, she is the sole remaining member of the original species, the rest are either long dead or a remnant of what was their greatest achievement and, at the same time, their greatest failure.

Eventually, she reaches a set of double doors that open automatically as she approaches. Beyond is a circular room with a single walkway leading from the door to the center. The room itself is so deep that if you were to let a rock fall down, you'd be waiting for some time until it would reach the ground.

There is only one occupant in this room, a single Klaxosaur in hibernation with its head on an equal level with the walkway. The Klaxosaur itself is humanoid with massive triangular wings on its back and possesses large shoulder pauldrons with spikes protruding out of them. The core, that is located on its forehead beneath a tri-spiked crest, has a crack in it.

The Klaxosaur Princess proceeds to the sleeping giant's head at the end of the walkway. She takes a good look at it before taking a deep breath. She has doubts about doing this, but she is well aware that she is out of options.

The horn on her forehead begins to glow as she closes her eyes.

 _Kidemonas, please wake up._

There is a slight reaction within the Klaxosaur's core as his red eyes slowly open. He gazes at the tiny figure before his eyes that is not even bigger than the tip of his finger.

 _ **My queen...**_ he responds in his mind, knowing that she can read his thoughts. She looks up to him with an emotionless expression, though it is only a facade to hide the turmoil inside her.

 _Technically I am still a princess. The ceremony for the title was never held, s_ he replies, _but you already know that..._

 _ **I'm sorry, I can't help it. As the leader of our people, I see you as my queen.**_

 _Or what is left of them... I have utterly failed as a leader,_ she answers, lowering her head in shame. _The humans have a new weapon with which they wiped out everyone at the Gran Crevasse_ _in_ _a single strike. I got hold of one of their leaders and peered into his mind to learn of their plans. They are preparing for their final strike in this war that has_ _dragged_ _on for centuries while we are_ _driven to_ _the brink of extinction._

 _ **Then I shall rise up once more for the sake of our species.**_

The princess now looks up to the core of the Klaxosaur, specifically at the crack in it.

 _But you'll die..._ she states sadly. _The wound to your core was inflicted by our sacred sword. You were able to regenerate the damage you took nearly two decades ago but that scar will remain forever._

 _ **Excuse my rudeness, but I would rather die in battle, fighting for our people, than sitting idly by.**_

 _I_ _anticipated_ _you would say that. After all, you were there long before I was even born, being the protector and guardian of the royal family. Sometimes I think we would have been better off if you would have led us instead of me since you are far more experienced in war..._

 _ **Don't say that, my queen. We would have been wiped out long ago if it weren't for you. You had the willpower to make the difficult choices, and I'm sure your father would be proud of you.**_

The princess doesn't respond, leading the Klaxosaur to continue.

 _ **Never doubt the choices you made. Looking back, you may grieve or weep about the outcome and regret it, but that is in the past. The only thing we can do is move forward.**_

 _Thank you, Kidemonas..._

 _ **Now, what has occured since I went into hibernation to heal?**_

The princess takes a moment to compose herself before answering his question. _The humans will soon fire their superweapon again once it's fully charged, this time on a greater scale. I've been working day and night on a countermeasure. Here is what I need you to do..._

XXXXXX

It's been over a day since you were captured, give or take. At least that's your best guess. It's not like they provide you with anything more than the bare minimum in your cell. There is literally nothing for you to do but sit idly by and wait for whatever comes through the doorl. Some APE personnel could come in any moment to take you in for questioning, which is basically torturing you until you give them the answers they're looking for, or executing you for treason.

Still, the fact that about a day has gone by with Alpha being your only visitor is, in itself, worrisome. Why would they just toss you into a cell and call it a day? APE is all about efficiency, so there must be some catch to why they would just leave you here for this long. Could they be busy with something more important? Maybe this giant purple ray you saw descending towards the planet earlier is what they're currently occupied with...

…

You start to doze off amidst the thoughts of all the possibilities for what APE could be planning when you hear a faint noise that is akin to an explosion.

 _What could that be?_

XXXXXX

"That should get their attention," Ryoken remarks, "Genista, keep firing."

Squad 13 has approached Plantation 100 with the intent to rescue you, and Genista just fired the opening salvo to take out its turrets. The defending squad of the Plantation, Squad 100, exits the docking bay to engage Squad 13.

"There's the welcoming committee," Valkyrie comments. "Let's get this done fast, people!" Delphinium orders as she leads the charge.

"Umbra, how are things on your end?" Hiro asks over the comms. "I am landing in one of the hangars as we speak," Umbra answers, "He'll be free in no time!"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile

You can hear several more explosions, followed by the alarm siren ringing throughout the entire Plantation.

 _That's the alarm for a Klaxosaur attack, though there isn't anything else that would attack a Plantation, except... Squad 13. I pray that it's them._

You get up and walk towards the door of your cell to look through the small window. A couple of soldiers run by occasionally and you're pretty sure that one of them said something about an intruder alert.

Only a few minutes later, you hear the sound of gunfire not far from where you are, followed by a mechanical voice yelling, "Surrender or die, Meatbags!"

The gunfight begins to die down before you see a two-meter-tall mech with an equally tall tower-shield charging down the corridor, and past your cell. The gunfire ceases shortly after. Then, you can see a familiar Umbra unit, the one in red, walking into your line of sight before turning towards your cell.

He looks at the panel next to your cell door, and upon seeing that it doesn't have a port that he can connect to, but instead just a number pad, he just rams his fist into it. "Please stand back, Master," he announces as he looks at you through the window in the door and readying himself.

You do as he says and step to the side. The door gets kicked in shortly after and slams against the opposite end of the room with a loud thud. Just as you're about to step out of your cell, you're tackled to the ground before you know it and pink hair fills most of your vision.

"Zero Tw-" you gasp but before you can say anything else, she silences you by pressing her lips on yours. You don't resist at all and give in to it as well.

 _A part of me feared that I was locked up in an unknown or unreachable location where I couldn't be saved... Where I couldn't see her ever again... I'm glad I was wrong._

As you and Zero Two are lying on the ground, with her on top of you, Umbra simulates a cough as best as he can and says, "I hate to interrupt but we got to go."

Your lips separate and Zero Two looks you in the eyes. "Are you not mad at me for ejecting you out of Strelizia?" you ask her. "Of course not," she replies, "But don't you ever do that again!" "I'm not planning to, I promise!" you reassure her.

The two of you get up and Umbra begins to work on removing your handcuffs. "So, what's the plan?" you ask him. "Killing every APE soldier in sight!" he chirps. "I meant the overall plan," you add. "Oh, that," Umbra responds, "Well, finding you was not a big deal and we didn't waste any time to come after you. I'll be escorting the two of you to Strelizia now so we can take our leave. There is much to discuss."

Your handcuffs come off with two clicking noises and fall to the ground. Then, Umbra takes the lead towards the docking bay where Strelizia is currently being held. You and Zero Two follow safely behind Umbra who has no problems at all with the numerous APE soldiers that come your way. He dispatches them swiftly and with deadly accuracy.

Once you're in the docking bay and enter Strelizia's cockpit, Umbra goes back to the hangar bay where he left the Phantom. Strelizia's faceplate sparks to life once you and Zero Two connect and she breaks free from the docking clamps.

As you lead Strelizia out of the docking bay, you establish communications with the rest of the squad that should be just outside. "This is (Y/N), do you copy?" you ask on your squad's frequency but get only static as a response.

 _That's strange..._

A very bad feeling begins to creep up on you as Strelizia walks out of the Plantation onto the barren wasteland. You take a look around, hoping the rest is alright, though you could have never predicted the sight you are witnessing.

First of all, the Plantation's defending squad, Squad 100, was lying deactivated to the side. The work of Squad 13 no doubt. But there were more enemies, five of them to be specific, who had your squad surrounded, and you know these five Franx all too well.

 _Impossible..._

Archangel, Titania, Scorpia, Banshee, and Tempest encircle Squad 13. Valkyrie seems to have taken the most damage while the rest looks to be relatively alright, though they are all standing back to back.

Strelizia tightens her grip around her lance. Zero Two knows what these Franxx mean to you since she saw your memories, but right now your friends are in danger. Whoever may be piloting those Franxx, it definitely isn't your old squad, because they are long gone.

You act on instinct and charge at Tempest, who you know is the most vulnerable one of the five due to her lack of armor. Just before Strelizia's lance could connect with her target, however, Archangel jumps in-between and blocks your strike.

"I don't know who you are," you say to Archangel through the speakers, "But you're going down just for piloting that Franxx!"

Meanwhile, inside Scorpia's cockpit, Spectre 5 stops dead in his tracks as he hears your voice over the speakers. _That voice... could it be?_ He thinks to himself.

Seeing the gap in their formation, the rest of Squad 13, minus Valkyrie, springs into action. Argentea and Chlorophytum take on Banshee, Delphinium and Genista engage Titania and Gladiolus duels Tempest.

"Spectre 5, what are you doing?" you can hear the pilot of Archangel saying over the speakers.

"Am I going crazy or did that guy sound just like (Y/N)?" Mitsuru remarks over the comms. "Less talking, more fighting!" Ikuno adds, "These guys aren't messing around!"

Strelizia and Archangel exchange several blows back and forth but neither of them is able to land a hit.

 _Good thing this version of Archangel doesn't have the same blade that Valkyrie now carries. But that pilot... Whoever that is, he fights just like... me?_

The two Franxx break off from and stand about a hundred meters apart, staring each other down. Suddenly, you hear an all too familiar voice coming from Scorpia, "(Y/N), is that you?" Your blood runs cold at that moment as you divert your attention to its source, "Aporia?"

Unfortunately, Archangel exploits that opening to attack again while you were distracted, sending Strelizia tumbling to the ground. You mentally scold yourself while you quickly get back on track as you refocus on the enemy in front of you, though it's hard to concentrate. The rest of your squad is not doing too well against the copies of Squad 42 either.

As if that wasn't enough, the ground suddenly begins to shake violently, catching everyone off-guard. The ground erupts not too far from where you are fighting and something emerges out of it. A Klaxosaur, but not just any Klaxosaur.

 _Am I hallucinating?_

A humanoid Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur. Massive triangular wings on its back, large shoulder pauldrons with spikes, black armor which protects it from the waist down that has definitely seen better days and more blue than black overall. It also has sheath-like claws covering the fingertips of its hands. However, its head, confirms your hunch. The Klaxosaur's core is placed on its forehead beneath a tri-spiked crest for everyone to see. The core has a crack in it, the one you yourself inflicted over 18 years ago during Operation Gjallarhorn.

The Klaxosaur lets out a battle roar and takes action while everyone either gets back up or is still processing what they are seeing. The Klaxosaur forms a fist with his right hand and drives it towards Titania, who barely manages to dodge it.

"Everyone, scatter!" you yell into the comms, "One hit from that thing could kill you!" "T-That is the same Klaxosaur from back then!?" Valkyrie stammers as she attempts to get away. However, Tempest isn't letting anyone escape and pursues her. Her immense speed lets her catch up very quickly and she readies her tonfas to strike at her wounded prey.

Just as she is about to close the gap between them, the Klaxosaur puts his hand down like a barrier between them and blocks Tempest's attack, much to everyone's surprise. The Klaxosaur then proceeds to sweep Tempest away with the back of his hand before diverting its gaze to Valkyrie.

" **GO!** " it says, pointing with its other hand into the hole in the earth it came out of.

You are not sure how to react to this yourself. The Klaxosaur that effectively killed most of your squad 18 years ago is back and now helping you.

"Uhm, guys," Futoshi asks worriedly, "What do we do?" "I suggest retreating while those carbon copies of Squad 42 are occupied with that Klaxosaur," Umbra replies matter of factly over the comms, "The way I see it, you are unable to beat them right now and Valkyrie has taken significant damage."

"Everyone, fall back," Delphinium orders as she and Strelizia help Valkyrie towards the hole that leads underground. The rest of Squad 13 follows swiftly while the Klaxosaur keeps your newest enemy busy. After everyone else jumped down the hole, you take one last look at the scenery behind you. This is nothing short of a reenactment of the past. The battle between Squad 42 and the Klaxosaur that is able to talk.

Nevertheless, Strelizia jumps down the hole and joins the others.

"I suggest sealing this entrance so that we aren't followed," Umbra adds as the stealth jet comes out of its cloaking mechanism and hovers next to your squad. Genista, Chlorophytum, and Gladiolus fire on the ceiling of the tunnel entrance to make it collapse shortly after.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Genista asks worriedly. "Yeah, I just... need a little break," she replies. "Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Zorome blurts out immediately after that. "We just fought Squad 42, didn't we?" Goro ponders. "No, those were only Squad 42's Franxx," Mitsuru adds, "Their members, minus (Y/N), Ryoken, and Misaki are all dead."

"I don't know," you begin, "Scorpia's pilot sounded just like Aporia and he even seemed to recognize me. But how is that possible? They died many years ago..." "They even fought like our squad back in the day," Ryoken adds, "And used the same tactics against us just now, I just didn't realize it until we were almost out of commission."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing in the network about them that I can see," Umbra concludes. "Then we'll have to see for ourselves when we cross them again..." you mutter.

The Franxx of Squad 13 turn on their night vision as you tread further into this tunnel the Klaxosaur left for you as an escape with the Phantom jet hovering close by you.

"Umbra, I don't suppose you have an explanation for that Klaxosaur and why it helped us," Ichigo inquires. "If you are asking me whether I know how it is able to talk I have to disappoint you," Umbra answers, "And I can only theorize as to why it helped us." "Let's hear it then," Zorome prompts him to continue.

"The Klaxosaur Princess ordered him to," Umbra solemnly states.

"The what?" Argentea says confused. "The Klaxosaurs have a leader, so to speak," Umbra elaborates, "This is one of the many things APE never wanted you to find out. The Klaxosaurs are, in fact, not the mindless beasts they wanted you to believe. They are intelligent and sapient beings, though maybe not so much anymore. However, they are governed and led by the aforementioned Klaxosaur Princess. If the Klaxosaurs would be a beehive, then the Princess is their queen."

"Why are you telling us this just now?" Hiro remarks. "You never asked," Umbra responds, to which you can hear Hiro sigh through the comms.

"Wait... this tunnel," you begin, "Is it leading us to _that_ Klaxosaur Princess?" "The probability of that is very high," Umbra replies, "And she apparently wants to have a word with us if that Klaxosaur left this tunnel for us."

"Well, it can't hurt to try and talk to her," Ryoken mumbles, "She _did_ just help us out..."

XXXXXX

After about an hour of walking through the tunnel, you eventually reach a large chamber. Its interior is in the classic Klaxosaur black and blue design, but the tunnel's walls have been like that since about halfway through your walk.

In the center are two Klaxosaurs, one that looks like a cobra and one that looks like a dragon. Both of them seem to be standing guard over someone sitting on the throne, a blue-skinned humanoid figure with black lines all over her body. She possesses long snow-white hair that would brush the ground if she were to stand. In addition, she has a massive black appendage with fine blue lines that looks almost like a tail coming from her back, a matching black crown on her head and two blue horns protruding from it, one from her forehead and the other from the back of her head.

The cobra and the dragon Klaxosaurs eye your squad suspiciously while you're awe by how human the Klaxosaur Princess looks, considering the rest of her kind are ranging from the size of a Franxx to a Plantation and resemble anything but a human build.

" _So, you've finally come, humans,_ " you hear a voice in your head.

"Am I the only one who just heard a voice in their head?" Hiro says nervously.

" _Do not be alarmed, this is simply how I choose to communicate with you,_ " the Klaxosaur Princess says, resting her head against her right hand, " _Nevertheless, the point is that we have to join forces in order to defeat the ones you refer to as 'APE'. Time is running out and the decisive battle for this planet's future is at stake._ "

"What exactly are they planning?" you ask. "Ah, allow me to elaborate on that," Umbra chimes in, "Since we started planning your rescue immediately after the last raid, there was no time for me to report what I have found out. Do you remember that giant purple laser you saw the other day?"

Nobody seems to have forgotten it, so Umbra continues, "That is Hringhorni, a superweapon docked with Kosmos station in this planet's orbit. Klaxosaur cores were used in its construction to basically amass a database of every possible Klaxosaur genome. Simply put, once it is fired, it deconstructs anything that is 'Klaxosaur' on a nuclear level."

" _And they are soon going to use it on a larger scale,_ " the Princess adds, " _To wipe out what is left of my kind._ "

You gulp at this. Not only are your Franxx basically made of Klaxosaurs, but Zero Two and you are partially Klaxosaur too.

"When they fired it first on the Gran Crevasse," Umbra continues, "They opened an underground vault with it while wiping out every Klaxosaur in its vicinity. That is where their second project 'Valhalla' comes into play. From what I got out of Lemur, they hoped to find something there that would enable them to transfer a consciousness into a construct like the Klaxosaurs can."

"Like the Klaxosaurs can? What does that mean?" Ichigo asks.

" _The giant constructs that you refer to as Klaxosaurs,_ " the Princess explains, " _Are nothing less than what you are piloting right now. A female to become the body and a male to become the mind, joined together._ "

"That is what Dr. Franxx based the Franxx off of when he designed them after he studied his first Klaxosaur," Umbra adds, "However, APE wants to take it a step further now by eliminating the need for a partner and transferring a consciousness into any suitable vessel. That is because they are collecting the consciousnesses of all the adults right now in what is best described as a server farm. That, in turn, is located in Valhalla, a Plantation-sized ship that is bound for space."

"Space?" Goro interjects.

" _Once they wipe out my species_ ," the Princess continues, " _They plan to strip the planet of its remaining magma fuel. Without that, the planet will die while they will seek refuge on another planet where their entire cycle of robbing its resources will start over._ "

"APE knew that this planet's resources were limited to begin with, even magma fuel," Umbra adds, "So, they planned to leave all along, taking only the consciousnesses of the adults with them. Immortality and this planet was only the first step for APE. Once they find a new and suitable resource on another planet, they plan to create the 'ultimate immortal and self-sustainable lifeform' to reach what they believe will be humanity's apex."

" _To stop that from happening, we need to destroy both their weapon in the planet's orbit and their ark,_ " the Princess states, " _My forces were decimated in the last attack and none of them are able to reach into the sky. So, it is up to you. I, in the meantime, am working on a shield to buy you time should the weapon fire, but it won't last long. Once that thing is dealt with, I will launch my remaining forces toward Valhalla to end this._ "

"Then we should head back to base to formulate a plan," Ichigo announces, "We can launch our attack tomorrow then."

" _One more thing,_ " the Princess adds as she stands up and points to Valkyrie's sword, " _Once this is over, you will hand over that sword to me._ "

"Uhm..." Valkyrie utters as she looks over the sword, "Do you know what it is?"

" _That is the sacred sword that was robbed from us,_ " she explains sternly, " _That sword is a symbol of our history and must be returned to its rightful place. There is no room for discussion._ "

"Your history... I-I wonder what happened," Chlorophytum asks.

The Princess looks at Chlorophytum, who grows nervous under her gaze before she responds, " _Well... If you wish to know, and I guess there is no harm in telling you, I suppose it's fine. Long ago, before humans walked the earth, we were the dominant species on this planet. We thrived in peace underground until a great conflict in our midst arose. Humans started to evolve and gain intelligence. There were those among us who argued that they should be made subjects and a subservient species to ours and there were those who argued that they should be left alone until they were ready to initiate contact with and establish peaceful coexistence. The royal family, my family, was part of the latter group._ "

" _Over time the argument became more and more heated until it escalated into a violent conflict. The insurgents claimed that the royal family's judgment was no longer fit to rule. A civil war broke out as a result of this, with the invention designed to bring two people closer together being used as a war machine. These are the constructs you refer to as 'Klaxosaurs'. Sadly, everyone was forced to pick a side sooner or later..._ "

" _After many years of conflict, however, it eventually came to an end through the leadership of my ancestor and with the sacred sword that you are wielding right now. It was made from an ore that fell from the sky one day and we used the best technology available to us at the time to forge it into a sword under the heat of the planet's core deep below the surface. That sword's power activates, in a way, much like how you forge a connection in the constructs you call 'Franxx'. It requires two persons, one to act as the mind and one as the conduit. Frankly, I am impressed that you humans are able to tap into its power."_

" _The civil war ended, but we paid a terrible price. The overuse of our own creations degraded the mind of its occupants. Some went insane, some were reduced to mere beasts that follow their basic instincts. We tried for many years to stop this degradation but ultimately it was futile. In the end, our numbers were reduced too much to repopulate, and those that hadn't completely lost their minds went into hibernation in the hope that a solution would one day be found."_

" _This task was passed down in my family for generations. My father entrusted this dream and the crown, that kept me alive for centuries, to me when he died. Shortly after, there was no one left but me. I was the last of my kind with no hope to save anyone. Then, when you humans began to mine the magma fuel from the planet, you disturbed the hibernation of the remnants of my kind while taking the essence that keeps them alive."_

" _You know the rest. It's ironic really, our kind died in a civil war to save yours from slavery, and in the end, it is your kind who wants to eradicate us..."_

XXXXXX

Plantation 100

The Super Lehmann-class Klaxosaur falls on his back, having suffered severe damage. The large core in its head has been breached and the glow in its eyes begins to dim.

 _ **This is my end. I fall for the chance that this planet may be saved. I, we, dedicated our lives to the royal family as its guardian. We still remember the first time we went to battle in the great civil war alongside the king, who wielded the sacred sword of promised victory...**_

 _ **We die without regrets...**_

The Klaxosaur explodes into a gigantic cloud of blue liquid as the Spectres watch.

At that time, the Klaxosaur Princess, stops what she is currently doing, bows her head, closes her eyes, and clasps her hands together.

 _Rest in peace, Kidemonas. Safe journey to the life that lies beyond this one._


	29. Chapter 29: Reaching for the Kosmos

Plantation 1

The Nines sit in their private lounge located inside Plantation 1, the site where APE plans to make their final move once Hringhorni has wiped out the last of the Klaxosaurs. The laid back and relaxed atmosphere the Nines typically have at times like these is nowhere to be found, instead it is replaced by an almost eerie silence as they pass the time there until the proximity alert calls them for deployment.

Delta and Gamma were god-knows-where and they aren't allowed to search for them. They threw themselves in Squad 13's way so that their squad could escape with Strelizia and this is how Papa rewards them. To top it all off, there is a new special forces group that looks to be a replacement for the Nines, the Spectres.

Alpha sits on one of the couches, staring blankly at the ceiling and pondering about the things you told him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. From the moment he could think, he was taught that as long as one was of use to Papa, that they would be taken care of. What did Delta and Epsilon being discarded mean for the rest of the Nines? Alpha doesn't know. Frankly, a part of him doesn't want to know. Everything that you warned him of back when he visited you in your cell had come to pass, more or less.

But there was one more thing Alpha needed to know, and he might as well do it now while he still has access.

Getting up from the couch, he makes a beeline towards the door, which immediately slides open once he is close enough.

"Hey, Alpha," Beta calls out to him, "Where are you going?"

Alpha stops in the door but doesn't turn around. He doesn't want to trouble Beta and Gamma even more now with information that could be false but he'll tell them later if it turns out to be true.

"I'll take a walk," he replies, "This sitting around is growing boring."

As Alpha walks through the Plantation's hallways, he reflects on his life. Besides Papa, the only constant in his life has been his squad, the Nines. They've always had each other's backs in their countless fights, and now Papa just discarded two of them like they held no more value than any other Parasite.

Eventually, Alpha reaches his intended destination, the Plantation's archives. He holds his hands in front of the scanner that is located right of the door, which turns green after recognizing his ID as a Nine. Upon entering, the light automatically switches on and he walks up to the nearest terminal to look for the answer to the question that is stuck in his head. He always had access to this information but there was never any reason to look into it because he never doubted Papa, until now...

XXXXXX

After meeting with the Klaxosaur Princess and the mass of information you received, Squad 13 returned to base for a good night's rest. You're just glad to be back where you belong and are frankly amazed at how fast your teammates went out to rescue you, consequences be damned. Everyone was glad to have you back.

The following morning was spent on a long briefing to discuss your strategy for infiltrating Kosmos station and destroying Hringhorni, which was docked to it.

The first step was to hijack a shuttle that is capable of reaching Kosmos station. The fastest and easiest way for that would be to go back to Plantation 13, which was now abandoned and can also serve as another base for you. Since Umbra was still in APE's network, he can simply add your shuttle to the schedule and get the necessary codes to get through their checks.

However, one problem is that every shuttle going to Kosmos station is scanned before landing. This way, APE ensures that anything that could pose a threat to them never reaches the station, shooting anything down that fails this security check. In other words, any Umbra unit on board your shuttle would be detected and shot down unless the Umbra units were inactive.

This boiled down to at least one of you having to come along to activate the smuggled Umbra units that are aboard the shuttle to Kosmos station. You, Zero Two, Ryoken, and Misaki volunteered go with the Umbra units while the remainder of the squad prepares for the attack on Plantation 1, Project Valhalla's housing.

In the meantime, your new prisoners Nine Delta and Nine Epsilon were taken care of. Umbra took them to the medical bay to treat them, despite the fact that they are your enemies, but he kept them under tight watch in case they tried something.

One trip of a few hours later, you arrive back at Plantation 13 with your Franxx and a great deal of Umbra units to serve as the skeleton crew to operate it. It is kind of weird to be back where you spent so much time together and it almost feels like a homecoming. However, now was not the time to reminisce about the past. You could do that after APE and their doomsday weapon that hovers menacingly over the planet is dealt with.

After a short stroll through your old boarding house for the sake of nostalgia, you head down to the hangar to meet up with the others to infiltrate Kosmos station. Once you arrive there, you are greeted by Zero Two with a smile, "There you are, Darling!" You take her hand in yours and reply, "Ready to take back our future?" She nods and gives you a peck on the lips before you continue to the shuttle.

Walking over to the shuttle, you see Misaki leaning against the entrance of it. "Hey, Misaki," you greet her, "Is everything ready?" "Yeah, Umbra's units are already aboard," she replies, "Umbra is giving Ryoken a crash course in piloting right now."

Entering the shuttle, you can see a bunch of inactive combat units hunched together in the cargo hold. A little further to the cockpit, you find Ryoken and Umbra, who turn towards you once you enter.

"Ah, Master," Umbra says, "Everything is ready. We can begin right away." "Uhm, are you sure I can fly this thing?" Ryoken interjects. "Don't worry," Umbra reassures him, "I'll deactivate this unit before they scan us. That way you'll only have to fly a little bit on your own. Also, speak through this device when you talk to Kosmos control. It'll make you sound older, just in case." Umbra says that as he hands him a small oval-shaped device.

"Then," Umbra continues as he turns to you, "Even though I hate such inefficient design, I made a remote control to activate the units we have aboard. I entrust this to you, Master." He proceeds to hand you the aforementioned remote, consisting of a basic on and off switch.

"Alright, everyone," Ryoken announces, "Strap yourselves in. We'll take off in a bit."

You, Zero Two, and Misaki take the seats in the cockpit behind them while Umbra sits in the pilot's seat with Ryoken as the co-pilot. The shuttle takes off about two minutes after all the preparations are done.

You rapidly gain altitude as you look out the window and the trip is rather silent until you decide to speak up, "Can we stop by their database? There's something I'd like to know..." "The guys that attacked us in our old Franxx, right?" Misaki replies. "How did you know?" you respond. "Well, I also want to know," she answers. "That can be arranged," Umbra announces, "I can clear you a path."

As Umbra finishes speaking, Kosmos station comes into view. It looks like a 3-pointed star with a sphere as its center that resembles a plantation from the outside. It wouldn't surprise you if the interior is mostly designed like the Plantations. In addition, there are two metallic rings around the dome itself, probably to support the rest of the structure while also acting as its sensor array.

Then, one of the lights on the control begins to blink in red. "That's them," Umbra pats Ryoken on the back, "You got this. Deactivating unit." Umbra goes limp a few seconds later and the glow in his eyes goes out. Ryoken proceeds to press a button and the voice of an adult can be heard on the other end of the line, "Shuttle TYD-1337, please transmit your clearance code and stay your current course while I check the schedule." "Affirmative," Ryoken replies through the voice changing device, making him sound like an adult, "Transmitting code now."

He pushes a couple of buttons and after a brief moment of silence, a response comes in, "Confirmed. Beginning shuttle scan, maintain your current course, or we will open fire."

The tension in the air is palpable as the shuttle is scanned. If they detect any anomalies, you are done for. No one is saying a word in these two minutes that feel like an eternity. Finally, the flight lieutenant responds, "Shuttle TYD-1337, you are clear to proceed for hangar B-2."

As those words came out, the four of you let out a collective sigh of relief. Following this exchange, your shuttle safely lands in the hangar you were assigned to. You pull out the remote control from your pocket and flip the switch on it, the Umbra unit in the cockpit sparks to life moments afterward.

"Oh," he says as he looks around for a bit, "Good job, we didn't die!" Clanking noises could be heard moments afterward from the cargo hold. The rest of the Umbra units come to life.

"Well then," Umbra states as he gets up, "I'll clear you a path. I'll have my shielding unit accompany you, just in case." The loading ramp of the shuttle opens and the first unlucky staff member attempting to enter the shuttle gets knocked out and dragged in. Then, several Umbra units rush out and mow down the remaining hostiles in the hangar to secure it.

"We're clear to proceed," the unit with the tower shield next to you reports. "Alright, let's go," you reply.

Walking out of the shuttle and into the hangar, you see a few units stayed and are taking defensive positions. The plan was to split the offensive units into two groups, one that goes after the APE council, and one that takes control of the command center. The four of you follow the first squad of units to the command center and you try to remain undetected for as long as you possibly can. Umbra is very proficient in killing and doesn't mess around. However, the alarm goes off eventually, alerting the entire station to your presence.

As a result of this, more APE soldiers show up to block your path but they are ultimately not an issue to Umbra. If one unit gets damaged, it falls back to let others take its place. The outer defenses of Kosmos station are formidable, however, once you are inside it becomes much easier.

Eventually, you storm the command center, which is structured like the ones in any Plantation, just bigger. You access one of the terminals while Zero Two, Ryoken, and Misaki look over your shoulder at the screen. A bit of searching through various menus and clicking through dozens of files yields the information you are looking for, and it's not pretty.

The four of you stare at the screen as you see the origin of your attackers from the day before, the Spectres. They are clones of Squad 42 with additional genetic tempering for enhanced strength, speed, and agility. They transferred the mind of those they recovered their bodies from 18 years ago into their cloned counterpart but repressed everything except their combat capabilities. However, those that were lost in that last battle, namely you, Aki, Ryoken, and Misaki, are pure killing machines with no shred of emotion or memories in them.

The procedure used to transfer the mind of their then deceased bodies into cloned ones is the same method that was used to transfer your mind into your current body, although more refined. So, you are the progenitor in a way. However, it is not entirely the same as what APE is using now to collect the consciousnesses of the adults since your mind was transferred into a cloned body that was tailored to your DNA specifically.

"So, that really was them..." you mutter, "Or what's left of them." "If there is still a chance that their past self is in there," Zero Two says solemnly, as someone who knows first-hand what it's like to have their memories messed with , "Then we have to try to get through to them." "She's right," Ryoken adds, "At the very least, Aporia seemed to remember. The next time we see them, we'll have to do our best to make them remember."

 _APE will pay for that._

You turn towards one of Umbra's units to address him, "Umbra, have you reached the council chambers yet?" Umbra turns towards you and blinks twice before responding, "I am encountering heavy resistance but I should reach them within the next 5 minutes." "Good, enough time for us to get there when you do," you say as you face the others, "Let's go."

The four of you rush out of the room towards the council chambers with the shield unit right behind you, just in case.

"I guess it's up to me to disable Hringhorni then," the Umbra unit in the command center says to no one in particular as he connects himself to the terminal.

You reach the entrance to the council chamber just in time as you see several Umbra units cracking the door open with brute force. Then, once the smoke clears out you get a glimpse of the circular room inside with the seven chairs of the APE council in the center of the room, two of which are empty.

"The ground hazard is disabled this time," one of the Umbra units mutters as he reloads his rifle. "What ground hazard?" Ryoken asks. "Ehm, never mind," Umbra replies dismissively.

The Umbra units rush into the council chambers, every council member is aimed at by at least two units. Then, the rest of you follow.

"Code 023, Code 002," Papa says as he looks down on the two of you before his eyes land on Ryoken and Misaki, "Code 055, and Code 71."

 _This is it. This is the person responsible for all our suffering._

"Your reign of terror ends here, Papa!" you declare, "You won't be sending any more parasites to their death in a war to only further your own goals."

"Foolish child," Papa announces menacingly, "You exist only because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it. Single-minded children like you cannot grasp the scope of APE's goal. This is the way humanity _must_ evolve. And you, Code 023, are not worth the risk of keeping alive any longer, along with your partner."

You clench your fists at this threat directed at you, and more importantly, Zero Two.

"Big words coming from someone we have at gunpoint," Ryoken remarks. "On the contrary, Code 055," Papa narrates, "This place will be _your_ grave."

Papa turns to seemingly no one on his left and orders, "Do it."

"Umbra," you command, "Finish this."

Umbra fires a shot directly at Papa's head. However, the shot just goes through him without any effect but rips through the chair. Papa then begins to flicker.

"A hologram?!" you gasp, "But how?" "This is unexpected," Umbra states, "Recalculating."

The other four APE members, the Vice Chairman, Marmoset, Gorilla, and Baboon turn out to be holograms too as they just disappear, leaving just Papa left with you.

"Farewell," Papa announces before taking his leave, "In the end, you are nothing more than failed parasites. Nothing more than a biological error that must be removed."

Before you even have the time to say anything, a violent shock goes through the station and everything goes dark. The only source of light you have is from the window outside the council chamber from the sun and the Earth. In addition, every Umbra unit in the room falls to the ground as if they just lost power, safe for one that is barely standing.

"B-B-Blast it," Umbra stutters, his voice failing, "The-e-e-ey detonated an EMP. This is the o-o-o-only unit out of the 36 that is le-e-e-eft standing." "Are you saying they are sacrificing this entire station to kill us?!" Misaki panics, "We have to get out of here!"

She is right, this station will be pulled in by Earth's gravitation and become a meteor basically.

"But wait, isn't Hringhorni still hooked to this station?" Ryoken asks as he helps Umbra up. "N-N-N-Negative," Umbra answers, "T-They released it from the station before setting the EMP off a-a-and activated the sequence."

"At any rate, we have to get out of here now!" you state, "Run for the next shuttle!"

You waste no time and make a run for the closest hangar. While you are doing that, you come across dozens of the station's staff that is in a complete panic, trying to get out of here as well by the looks of it since this station cannot be saved. You can't help but feel sorry for them. After all, they stayed loyal to Papa and this is how he repays them.

Fortunately for you, the APE personnel ignore you since they are running for their lives right now. You reach a hangar with a couple of shuttles but there is a problem. Any shuttle that was active when the EMP was fired is completely useless now, so there are not many shuttles that can get you out of here, and they are being filled rapidly by the escaping personnel.

You can sense that Kosmos station is about to enter Earth's atmosphere as the entire station begins to vibrate, dozens of people lose their balance and fall as a result. Your group manages to secure a shuttle, and after Umbra makes sure that you're all aboard, he closes the entrance as he jumps out.

"Umbra, what are you doing?" you shout after him. "Well someone's got to take down Hringhorni," he retorts, "Trust me, Master, I've got a plan."

He proceeds to draw his rifle and charges towards the next airworthy craft, jumping in before they could close the door. "Sorry, Meatbags, but I am commandeering this shuttle!" is the last thing you hear over your comms with Umbra.

"Ryoken, you need to fly this thing!" Misaki orders him, "Get us out of here!" "Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" he complains as he rushes to the pilot's seat and boots up the system. You, Zero Two, and Misaki each take a seat and strap yourselves in.

You can see out the window that the hangar is in utter chaos. People frantically trying to get into the remaining shuttles as the station grows more and more unstable. Stacked crates fly about and entire panels on the wall fall to the floor.

"Hold on to something!" Ryoken shouts right before you are suddenly pressed into your seat by the launch of your shuttle. You barely manage to get out of the hangar as Kosmos station enters Earth's atmosphere and is in a free fall towards the planet.

In the distance Hringhorni prepares to fire as it begins to surge with purple energy.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile

The Klaxosaur Princess stands in the middle of the barren wasteland as she looks up to the sky. She frowns as she sees a faint purple glow up there.

 _This is it._

Her horn begins to glow and a massive blue tower shoots out of the ground in front of her. It continues to rise until it reaches the clouds themselves. Then, six rings of energy form around it their radii growing smaller as they ascend the structure.

The Princess walks up to the tower and connects her tendrils to it as she closes her eyes.

 _Activating tower... It's up to you now, humans._

The top of the tower begins to create a massive shield of blue energy, covering the sky itself. The purple ray from orbit hits the barrier shortly after but it holds, for now. The Princess grunts in pain but remains steadfast.

 _The entire structure is Klaxosaur, but the shield is not. I will fight through the pain. I will hold out as long as I have to!_

XXXXXX

Ryoken manages to stabilize the shuttle and just then you contact Umbra, "Umbra, where are you?! Hringhorni is firing!"

"Not to worry, Master," he replies calmly, "I am approaching it as we speak. I have found a structural weakness and will overload the engines of this craft once I am close enough to it. I have already lost 35 bodies today. One more won't make much of a difference. You just see to it that you get to safety when this thing explodes!"

Despite the fact that Umbra isn't going to die from this since this is just one of his many units, you can't help but admire how he is able to willingly sacrifice himself for the bigger picture. "Understood... Thank you, Umbra," you add. "There is nothing to thank me for," he concludes, "I am merely following my program." With that, the line gets cut off as you lose the signal to Umbra's shuttle.

It started off as a small explosion in the mid-section of the giant lance, but it soon turned out to be the start of a chain reaction of bigger and bigger explosions. Eventually, the continuous purple beam stops and the entire structure goes down in a massive explosion which can be seen from the surface of the Earth with the naked eye during the day.

"Bring us home, Ryoken," you conclude as you enter the atmosphere.

XXXXXX

The Klaxosaur Princess falls to her knees as she disconnects from the tower, panting heavily. The cobra slithers up to her, lowering its head to ground level and looks at her worriedly.

 _I'm fine... just need to... rest for a bit._

XXXXXX

Unknown location

"That was certainly close," Dr. Franxx narrates, "But the children did it. They truly are the future of humanity, but there is still one obstacle left to overcome."

"Note to self," Umbra remarks, "Upgrade future units to withstand an EMP."

"Anyway," Dr. Franxx says as he gets up from his comfy chair and reaches for his cane, "It is time for me to enter the stage again. This little vacation was nice while it lasted."

XXXXXX

An hour later you arrive at Plantation 13. The rest of Squad 13 plus Umbra had worked to get it up and running while you were on Kosmos station. You told them everything that transpired from start to finish. Needless to say, that they were all worried about you when they heard that Kosmos station crashed into the planet, followed by the giant explosion in the sky.

The most important thing was that you all made it out alive and disrupted APE's plan to commit genocide on the Klaxosaurs. After helping out the others with the rest of their tasks, you all decide to go to sleep a little earlier today at your old boarding house in the birdcage of Plantation 13. After all, tomorrow will be the decisive battle to reclaim your future and you all need to be well rested.

You, however, decide to take one more walk through the forest of Mistilteinn and stop by the lake. There is something soothing about this calm scenery at night and it puts you at ease.

 _That reminds me._

You pull out your communicator and type a message to Umbra, asking him for a "special favor." He responds immediately, as you expected, and replies that it would be no problem at all. You put away your communicator, knowing that you'll make good on your promise once this is all over.

Just then, you hear the sound of a stick cracking behind you. You barely manage to turn around as you are tackled to the ground, pink hair and two teal orbs taking all of your vision.

"I caught you, Darling," Zero Two whispers as she straddles you. "You sure did," you smile as you quickly put your hands around her and pull her down so that she is lying on top of you, "And I caught you."

The two of you melt into a long and lustful kiss underneath the moonlight out in the forest, only separating to draw breath. Then, Zero Two begins to slowly unbutton her top.

"Wait, what are you-" you begin but she places a finger on your lips to silence you. She then leans towards your ear and whispers seductively, "I'll show you what comes after kissing."


	30. Chapter 30: The Final Battle

A gentle gust of wind brushes against your face, slowly awakening you from your slumber. Above the sky of Mistilteinn appears as you slowly open your eyes and hear birds chirping not too far away.

 _How did I get here?_ Is your first thought as you start to recall last night's events.

You notice right away that your movement is restricted as there is a weight on top of you. You quickly realize that it's Zero Two, naked, your uniforms serving as the blankets of your makeshift bed. As your gaze wanders, you realize that you're not wearing anything either.

Just then, a small beeping noise comes from the pocket of your jacket lying beside you. Carefully reaching for it, you pull out your communicator while doing your best not to wake up Zero Two. A single message is displayed on the screen.

 _Meeting in 15 minutes._

 _Right, today is the day where we take back our future... or die trying. The stakes_ _have never been_ _higher. This is basically an all or nothing bet._

Zero Two begins to stir and lets out a yawn as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Zero Two," you smile, "Did you sleep well?" "Mhm," she responds as she playfully draws circles on your chest with her finger, "Because you were here with me, Darling."

"I want every morning to be like this after today," she adds. "Me too," you reply.

A few more minutes pass as you enjoyed your time in each other's company before you get ready for the briefing with Umbra to go through your plan...

XXXXXX

Once the briefing has concluded, you walk to the front and stand next to Umbra.

"Remember," Umbra warns, "Once the broadcast starts, you'll only have a couple of minutes until APE throws me out of their network. Good luck."

You nod solemnly. This was a longshot, but you had the idea to broadcast a speech to all the Parasites at Plantation 1 guarding Valhalla. The best-case scenario would be that some of them would turn on APE and join your side. Worst case, they would remain puppets of APE until the very end. Either way, you have nothing to lose by trying.

"Do it," you say and Umbra taps the console next to him.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile

"Hey, Alpha," Gamma calls. "What is it?" Alpha asks as he snaps out of his train of thought. "Look at this," Gamma replies as he points to their holographic table, "Isn't he one of Squad 13?"

Alpha perks up at this unexpected sight, "Code 023. No... (Y/N), was it?"

xxx

"Sir, there is an anomaly in the network!" one of the analysts in the command center reports.

"Clarify!" Hachi orders. "It's a broadcast... from Plantation 13?!" the analyst elaborates, "We're trying to shut it down as fast as we can."

Hachi glances over to Nana who is next to him. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and they subtly nod to each other. After Nana excuses herself.

xxx

The Spectres, in their own private quarters at Plantation 1, notice that there is something happening on the monitors and one by one turn their attention towards them.

XXXXXX

"This is Code 023, (Y/N), of Squad 13. I'm sure you've heard about how our squad rebelled against APE by now. They probably call us traitors or worse. But that's not important right now. You are probably wondering why I am talking to all of you right now. It will only take a few minutes but I assure you that it'll be worth your while to listen."

"Some of you may already know, but there are things that APE and Papa aren't telling you. Rather, there are a lot of things they're not telling you. Right now, all of you are tasked to protect Plantation 1, but do any of you know what it is you are protecting? It's Papa's way off this planet. Yes, that's right. He plans to leave this world with the adults after robbing it of almost every resource it has. And all of you will be left behind to die once that happens."

"It's no secret that we Parasites are nothing more than disposable tools to them with an expiration date. So, I ask of all of you: Do you really want to live like this? Do any of you enjoy fighting for their lives on a daily basis with the risk that APE will send you to a suicide mission as they did with my previous Squad during Operation Gjallarhorn or Squad 26 during the battle of the Gran Crevasse?"

"Once APE extracted enough magma fuel, this planet will be damaged beyond repair. And we will have no chance of survival when that happens while they set out for other planets. We destroyed their Superweapon yesterday to stop them from doing just that. However, I imagine that even without that, they will continue like this nonetheless."

"With this, I'll be attaching several files for everyone to access. This is everything APE has kept hidden from you. Everything about APE's history, their secret projects, and the truth about the Klaxosaurs. Now, you have no reason to believe any of this, I am well aware of that fact. I only ask you to make your own decision with all this information. And we, of Squad 13, have made the decision that we want to live our lives freely and in peace."

"Alpha, if you are also listening to this. Delta and Epsilon are alive like I promised. I'll send you their coordinates in a few hours. That'll be all."

 _The strategy behind this last part is to at least take the Nines out of the fight until we ca_ _n_ _deal with the Spectres. I am confident that the Nines will go to rescue their comrades. What they'll do from that point on is up to them. I pray that they make the right choice..._

You turn around to see Squad 13 look at you in awe due to the inspiring speech you just gave. "Ah, come on, guys," you say holding a hand behind your head, "It wasn't _that_ good."

XXXXXX

Your squad of seven Franxx stand just outside the detection radius of Plantation 1. You transmitted the coordinates to the ruined city, Delta and Epsilon's location, to the Nines about 10 minutes ago. At top speed, it should take them about an hour to get there, pick them up, and return, leaving you just enough time.

"Everyone ready?" you ask as you look at the rest of your squad. Some of them appear nervous while others maintain their composure.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ryoken exclaims. "I'm ready!" Valkyrie adds.

"Let's do this!" Goro and Delphinium reply.

"Ready!" Hiro states. "As am I," says Gladiolus.

"For our future!" yells Futoshi. "For our freedom," Chlorophytum adds.

"For the ones close to us," Genista says shyly. Mitsuru just nods solemnly on the screen.

"I'm all fired up!" Zorome announces. "What he said," Argentea concludes.

"I'm also here," Umbra comments over the comms, "Running at maximum capacity. Ready to exterminate."

The seven of you march towards Plantation 1. Soon Umbra will arrive with every available unit he can dispatch and take over the Plantation once you've engaged the enemy. APE has shut down nearly every other facility and has stationed the majority of their forces at Plantation 1. The Garden and the Bird's Nest are the only ones to have been left with a skeleton crew to operate it.

This particular Plantation, being the first one constructed, has a slightly different appearance than the others. The top dome, where there is usually the forest of Mistilteinn for that Plantation's parasites, is replaced by a peak.

About a kilometer away from the Plantation, you can already see dozens of standard-issue Franxx rushing out of the Plantation and forming a defensive line in, their spears at the ready. This doesn't faze you, however, you come to a halt nonetheless.

 _They have the advantage in numbers, for now._

You face a small army of Franxx, blocking your path to Plantation 1 with the Spectres among them. The Nines, however, are nowhere to be seen. Strelizia takes a step forward as you address the other Franxx.

"So, what is your decision?" you ask them, "Will you stand with us and fight for a life without APE's rule or remain their puppets until the very end?"

There is a moment of silence in this standoff while some dust gets blown past by the wind. Finally, a squad of 5 Franxx walks over to your side and one of them asks you, "We of Squad 39 would like to join your cause if that is acceptable."

Spectre 1 states monotonously to the turncoats, "You will be punished after this, if you survive."

"Welcome aboard," you nod in approval before turning to the other Franxx again, "Anyone else?"

Three more squads run over and join your ranks though you are still outnumbered by a long shot. Still, the fact that some did join you gives you pause.

The enemy Franxx ready their weapons and prepare to attack when suddenly a guttural roar can be heard. A Klaxosaur descends from the sky, and not just any Klaxosaur. It's the one that resembles a dragon, the one that guarded the throne room of the Klaxosaur Princess. With it, numerous Conrad-class Klaxosaurs emerge from tunnels out of the ground behind you and join your formation.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," you smile, "Let's do this!"

With those words, both sides charge. You can hear the distinct sounds of clashing blades, cannons firing, and screeches from the Conrads along with the roaring of the dragon. Amidst all this chaos, a transmission from Umbra comes in, "Breaching Plantation 1 now. Charging weapons. This will be fun!"

Strelizia engages the first standard Franxx. It tries to snare her by shooting its harpoon at her, though she quickly deflects it with her spear before closing the distance, sweeping it off its legs and cutting the fuel line.

 _This one lacked any combat prowess. I'd guess APE just took the last batch of parasites from the Garden and armed them with Franxx._

You take a glance around you on the battlefield. Everywhere you look is fighting. Either Franxx against Franxx or Franxx against Klaxosaur in this all-out battle. Then, in front of you, a new challenger approaches.

Archangel stands before you with her magma fueled blade drawn and pointed at you, an emotionless look on her faceplate. "Archangel's mine," is what you yell to your squad over the comms before Strelizia charges towards Archangel, who meets her halfway.

XXXXXX

Inside Plantation 1

"I repeat: Send backup to -" are the last words of an APE soldier before a shot tears through his heart. A moment later he collapses to the ground.

 _Another target eliminated. Incrementing body count by 1._

"The hangar is secured now," Umbra announces to someone inside the shuttle that just landed. With the clicking of his cane, Dr. Franxx heralds his entrance as he steps out of it.

"Good grief," the doctor sighs as he looks around, "You made quite a mess."

XXXXXX

"Hey, Misaki," Ryoken comments as Valkyrie ends the blade lock with Titania, "Considering these are just fakes, they sure know what they're doing." "Any ideas of how to get through the armor plating?" Valkyrie asks. "I've got a plan," he says confidently. "Is it reckless?" she replies. "Of course, it is!" he smirks.

Valkyrie rushes towards Titania with her sword at the ready. Titania prepares to parry the strike but just as they were about to connect, Valkyrie ducks and slides underneath Titania's legs, dropping her shield in the process. Then, she quickly turns, grabs Titania from behind before she can react and fires her thrusters at maximum capacity. Both Franxx fly for a few hundred meters into the air in an arch toward the Plantation.

"So, this is what was like to carry Titania for the others huh?" Valkyrie huffs.

Titania struggles free from Valkyrie's grasp and attempts to punch her in the face since she can't swing her two-hander like this. Valkyrie barely manages to move her head to the side before the hit can land, then releases Titania in the air and kicks her in the stomach.

Since Titania is a model that sacrificed its flight capabilities for additional armor, she now plummets into the Plantation, leaving a hole in the wall as a result. Valkyrie isn't done yet as she fires her thrusters again to go after her into the Plantation.

The first noticeable thing once Valkyrie is inside the Plantation is that the city where the adults usually live is completely shut down and the central spire has a much larger radius and almost looks like a rocket.

Nevertheless, Valkyrie sees the downed Titania on the ground where she crashed and skydives directly towards her with her sword while Titania recovers.

"Shine once more!"

The blade sparks to life and almost looks like divine judgment coming down from the sky onto Titania. However, Titania manages to roll to the side by a hair's length as the blade grazes her and hits the ground, creating a massive shockwave.

"Damn it," Ryoken complains preparing for another brawl.

XXXXXX

The dragon lays waste to the field below as it makes several runs, spewing blue fire at the enemy. The canons of the Plantation are firing at it nonstop, trying to knock it out of the sky. Meanwhile, Delphinium leads your forces on the battlefield, giving orders to both Conrads and Franxx on your side.

"Time for round two!" Zorome exclaims as Argentea engages Banshee while Genista provides supporting fire. The claws of both Franxx clash repeatedly with each other as Banshee uses her sonic scream to stun Argentea momentarily to buy herself time to dodge Genista's cannon fire.

At the same time, Gladiolus has engaged Tempest with her double-bladed polearm with Chlorophytum as her support. They have a hard time keeping up with Tempest's hit-and-run tactic as she tries to take out the weak link, Chlorophytum, first. However, Gladiolus defends her relentlessly.

Scorpia has taken down a dozen Conrad-class Klaxosaur from afar with her halberd cannon before seeing Valkyrie with Titania up in the air, the latter of whom was shoved into the Plantation before Valkyrie went after her.

Spectre 5, Aporia, knows that his partner is still oblivious to their past and any attempt by him to make her remember was met with an electric shock through the collar around his neck. Instead, he'll try a different approach and claims to go into the Plantation to assist Titania, an idea that Spectre 1 agreed to...

XXXXXX

Plantation 1 – Command Center

"Commander, we are holding back the andriods from the spire for now," an analyst reports to Hachi, "Our defenses should hold out long enough for Valhalla to launch."

"Very good," Hachi replies in his usual stern voice, "Continue."

APE is backed into a corner now and they know it. This all-out attack by Squad 13 forced them to begin the launching preparations right away. Hachi glanced at the time. Nana should be back any moment by his estimation.

On cue, the door slides open and Nana walks in and makes a beeline towards Hachi. Upon coming to a halt right next to him, she whispers to him amidst all the chaos, "The sabotage is complete."

"Then it's time," Hachi replies as he types something on his terminal.

 _Disabling defensive barriers and automatic turrets._

At that moment, the Umbra units at the frontline see that the Plantation's inner defense turrets come to a halt and the defensive barricades for the soldiers to hide behind retract back into the ground and the walls, much to their surprise.

"Oh, now I'm really going to rack up kills!" Umbra announces.

XXXXXX

Strelizia continues her relentless assault on Archangel with a flurry of jabs from her mega-lance. Archangel, despite being pushed back, has no trouble deflecting or parrying the strikes.

 _We're not getting anywhere like this. If this guy fights and thinks exactly as I do, I have to try something that I would never do or expect myself._

Just then, the dragon flies by for one last strafe with its scorching blue fire, narrowly missing Archangel among its targets, and diverting its attention toward the Plantation, whose defensive cannons have stopped firing.

The dragon lands on the edge of Plantation 1 and starts to tear its wall apart with its claws to get access to the insides. Seeing this, Archangel cancels the fight with you, activates her wings and flies towards the dragon.

"Where do you think you're going?" you shout after him before pursuing Archangel.

Strelizia begins to catch up before something fast hits her from the side. Before she can crash on the ground, however, you manage to stabilize her and remain airborne. You proceed to look around for what had just hit you, finding Tempest. A quick glance on the monitor next to you shows Gladiolus is badly wounded but Chlorophytum is undamaged. It appears that Tempest broke off from their fight before attacking Chlorophytum.

"Haru, Kasumi, I know you guys are in there," you state, "Snap out of it."

Tempest fires her shoulder cannon as a response, which Strelizia dodges. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way," Strelizia announces.

The dragon breaks the wall of the Plantation with brute force leaving a gaping hole in it's side that your Franxx and Conrads on the ground can walk through. This leaves the dragon open to attack though as Archangel cuts across one of its eyes, making it roar in pain before it answers with its fire. Archangel manages to escape her fiery death and circles around the dragon, ready to continue her assualt.

XXXXXX

Banshee lets out another shriek, much to the annoyance of Argentea's pilots as she dodges another shot from Genista.

"Can you stop with all that screaming?!" Argentea scoffs, "This is seriously annoying me!"

As if to make her even madder, Banshee backs off and lets out yet another shriek. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" Argentea yells as she charges with her claws ahead. Banshee prepares to intercept assumeing a defensive posture. However, just before their claws clash, Argentea uses her momentum to slide underneath Banshee and grabs both of her legs, taking her by surprise and making her fall forward.

Argentea uses that opportunity and jumps on Banshee's back, punching her in the head before she could scream again and rips out the fuel tank from her back with both hands, rendering her inactive.

"And stay down!" Zorome says cockily. "You actually had a good idea for once, Zorome," Argentea comments. "Hey now, all my ideas are good ideas," Zorome interjects. "Yeah, whatever," she chuckles.

"This is Umbra," a transmission comes in, "Since you are free right now, I would like a pair of giant mechanical hands to help me out with something inside the Plantation."

"Got it," Genista says as she catches up with Argentea, "We're on our way."

XXXXXX

"We have them on the run," Delphinium shouts triumphantly, "All forces, advance!" With that order, the few squads of Franxx on your side and the Conrads push the enemy back inside the deactivated city of Plantation 1.

Meanwhile, Strelizia and Tempest stare each other down in the sky, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

 _Alright, let's think this through. How would Haru attack? He'd most likely try to use Tempest's tonfas to cut Strelizia as she flies by with her incredible speed and continue that process if it works. "Death by a thousand cuts," is the best way to describe that strategy. For the first strike, Haru will most likely attempt to faint an attack before striking low. Which means I have to play along and then counter at the right time._

Tempest draws her tonfas.

 _I just need to land one solid hit._

Tempest fires her thrusters and comes at Strelizia with a velocity that is almost too fast to see or track. Thanks to your enhanced senses though you don't have such a hard time. Just as you thought, Tempest attempts a faint attack head-on and will drop altitude at the last possible moment to inflict the first wound in Strelizia's lower body.

Strelizia raises her lance in defense, pretending to fall for the trap and just as Tempest drops, Strelizia spins in the air and cuts across Tempest's back with her lance as she passes by. Tempest quickly loses speed and altitude after that and falls down to the earth like a rock. Not wanting them to get hurt, you go after them to catch them before the impact. Tempest is incapacitated and their pilots are still alive, time to move on to the next target.

XXXXXX

Valkyrie crashes through several buildings before coming to a halt against the fourth, a result of a kick delivered by Titania. Against an opponent as strong and durable as her, it can be fatal to even take one hit, especially by her massive two-hander.

Nearby on an elevated position, Scorpia gets into position and folds down her visor to connect it to her halberd. She proceeds to check out the current situation through her scope.

The dragon is on its last legs and has sustained severe damage from Archangel. When she was about to deliver the finishing blow through its head, a few shots disrupted her from doing so by Chlorophytum.

Turning her attention swiftly towards her new enemy, she quickly jets down to her while deflecting the incoming shots with her sword. Chlorophytum, realizing that Archangel is coming in fast, reverses her thrusters and tries to kite her in the hopes that one of the shots will land and disable her before she reaches her.

Unfortunately for Chlorophytum, her plan doesn't work and Archangel, upon closing the gap between them, cuts off her right forearm, then the left. Chlorophytum cries out in agony as Archangel prepares to decapitate her when a round much larger than those Chlorophytum uses detonates against Archangel's chestplate, thus saving Chlorophytum. Archangel gets knocked a few hundred meters back as she spies the source, Genista.

Before Archangel can go after Genista, however, Strelizia comes in fast and hard and tackles Archangel, taking her with her deeper inside the Plantation's city.

Genista runs to Chlorophytum and asks worriedly, "Ikuno, are you alright?" "I'll... be fine," she coughs, "But I can't fight anymore." "We'll get you to safety," Mitsuru states as Genista supports Chlorophytum outside of the Plantation.

XXXXXX

Valkyrie barely manages to roll to the side as she avoids Titania's greatsword. She gets up quickly and attempts to drive her sword into Titania's back. Though the blade does get through her thick armor, it takes far too long, as Titania slaps Valkyrie with her backhand to stop her before continuing her assault.

Titania tries an overhead swing but Valkyrie blocks it with her sword. As their blades are locked, they stare at each other's faceplate. Titania then kicks her in the gut, shoving her through another building.

"I can't take much more of this," Valkyrie states, clearly exhausted.

 _This is my chance,_ Aporia thinks to himself. He had been not doing much during this battle on purpose other than killing a handful of Klaxosaurs as to not look too suspicious to the Spectres. But now, with everyone occupied or disabled, the time has come.

"Loading the Buster Shot," Aporia announces as Scorpia takes aim at Valkyrie, who is currently in another blade lock with Titania. He is aiming at Valkyrie because his partner, Spectre 6, Kisara, would immediately stop him if he were to aim at Titania. That is why he needs to deceive her until the last possible second.

Valkyrie seems to lose her strength against Titania as she is slowly pushed back. Her pilots are at their limit, and just before they would have been defeated.

 ***Bang***

A very loud shot came from Scorpia's halberd cannon that flew past Valkyrie's head by a hair's length and penetrates Titania's head, leaving a gaping hole in its place. She falls limp on her back like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

Valkyrie breathes a heavy sigh of relief as she looks at the source of the shot. Scorpia drops her halberd and falls forward on its face. Inside the cockpit, Aporia is being shocked for his act of defiance but he isn't done yet.

With all the strength he could muster, he tears at the collar through the pain and his hands even start to bleed. However, he manages to break it and falls to his knees once the pain has stopped while the broken collar lands on the ground with a clanking sound.

Spectre 6, Kisara, got up from her pistil platform and was going to fight him until she saw him struggle and hurt himself. That stirred something inside her. Old memories from the Garden where he threw himself in harm's way to protect her.

"A-Aporia?" she stammers.

XXXXXX

Command Center

The door slides open again, this time a horde of Umbra units arrive there and gun down everyone inside, except for the two people standing at the central terminal, Hachi and Nana.

"Good to see you again, Hachi, Nana," Dr. Franxx greets them as he comes in after Umbra, "How are things?" "It could be better," Hachi replies, "The council has already set things in motion. This ship will take off before the fighting outside is over."

Then, the faces of the remaining APE council appear on the screens of the command center, surrounding them.

"It would appear that we have failed to indoctrinate these additional traitors in our ranks," the Vice Chairman says as he stares at Hachi and Nana. "Why are you fighting us?" Papa asks, "We only want what's best for humanity."

"Simple," Nana retorts, "You discarded our first squad like they were broken tools as if they were less than human." "I doubt that you know what's best for humanity," Hachi adds, "It's as simple as that."

"If only you could see things from our perspective," Papa responds, "A pity."

"Your perspective of humanity is rotten to the core," Dr. Franxx steps forward, "It all began back when we attained immortality. That was our final nail in the coffin. Humans aren't meant to live forever. One human life is like a small flame. Though they don't last long, they struggle to reach heights greater than they can imagine. That makes their short lives burn so bright. Take that away, and you get today's adults: Hollow and empty shells that used to be human."

"We should have killed you a long time ago, Werner," Papa scoffs.

"You should have," the doctor muses, "It would have saved you a lot of trouble, that's for sure." After that, the council ends the transmission.

"If I may bring up an idea," Umbra speaks up, "Why don't we give them exactly what they want?" Hachi and Nana look confused at him, but the doctor seems intrigued. "What do you have in mind?" the doctor asks.

"Well, I already instructed Argentea to look into something for me..." Umbra begins.

XXXXXX

Strelizia slows down as Archangel gets back up. The two Franxx are staring each other down in the middle of the city while the battle rages around them.

Once more, Strelizia charges towards Archangel with her lance at the ready. However, the weapon is just a distraction this time. As Archangel blocks the attack with her sword, Strelizia uses her free arm to punch Archangel in the face but just before the hit could connect to its target, Archangel lets one hand off her sword go and catches the incoming fist, much to Strelizia's frustration.

Strelizia has had enough and headbutts Archangel, who loses the orientation for a moment and backs off to reassess the situation. The two Franxx now standing several hundred meters apart.

Suddenly, Strelizia senses a sharp pain in her back, followed by one on her wrists. Three standard issue Franxx have snuck up on her and tied her torso and arms in their harpoon cables, and are sending an electric shock through them that makes her fall on her knees.

"Zero Two, are you alright!" you ask worriedly. "I-I'm fine," she replies as she struggles to break free, "This is nothing."

Meanwhile, Archangel walks up to the downed Strelizia and readies her sword to finish the fight.

"Stooping to such dirty tricks," you remark, "There's no way in hell you're me."

"No," he responds coldly, "I am your better."

Archangel swings her sword and you're about to lose all hope because there is no way Strelizia can break free in time. You close your eyes in those final moments as the sword comes closer and closer.

 _I'm sorry Zero Two...I love you._

*Clank*

A few seconds pass before you realize that the hit never connected. You open your eyes and find a white Franxx standing between Strelizia and Archangel, Model Nine Ena, blocking Archangel's sword with his lance.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Alpha says smugly, "Have you finished napping?"

 _I can't believe it._

"Alpha, I never thought I'd say this," you smile, "But boy, am I glad to see you." Alpha smirks, "Well then, where was I?"

Nine Ena ends the blade lock and kicks Archangel back before going after her.

"Don't forget about us!" Gamma announces as Nines Dyo and Tria arrive to cut the lines holding Strelizia down before proceeding to deal with the standard Franxx that ganged up on you.

Strelizia inspects her lance, and unfortunately, the cable that leads from it to her fuel tank has been damaged. "Damn it," she says irritated.

"There you are!" you hear a familiar voice call out. Turning around to the source of the voice, you see Delphinium running towards you... holding Valkyrie's sword?

"Ichigo?" you say surprised, "Why do you have Valkyrie's sword? Are Ryoken and Misaki alright?!" "They're fine," she replies, "I just ran into them and they told me to give you this because they're no longer able to fight." She proceeds to hand you the sword, which you accept.

"We gotta get back now," Goro says, "This fight is almost over." "Understood," you conclude, "Take care, and thank you."

Using the sword to cut the cable to the lance completely, you take a good look at it. The last time you wielded this blade was during Operation Gjallarhorn, and now you wield it during the final battle for your future again.

"Ready, Zero Two?" you ask. "Ready, Darling!" she replies.

"Shine once more!" the two of you shout as the black blade transforms into one of pure light. However, the glow transfers over to Strelizia as well, covering her in a faint aura. Then, two massive angelic wings of the same light sprout from her back as she ascends into the air.

You look down and see Ena fighting Archangel to a draw. Raising the sword above her head, you announce, "With this final strike, we shall end this war!"

Everyone in the vicinity is in awe, their eyes glued to this breathtaking sight.

In one motion, Strelizia skydives towards Archangel with her sword ahead of her like a comet of light. Seeing this, Ena averts Archangel's weapon, then delivers a roundhouse kick, making her stagger a few steps back as Ena dashes off to the side to clear the way for you.

Strelizia reaches Archangel, who raises her sword in an attempt to block the attack. However, Strelizia's sword cuts straight through Archangel's blade and cuts her vertically in half. Then, there is a long moment of silence as both halves fall to either side with a loud thud. You let the sacred sword revert back to its black state as the wings on Strelizia's back also disappear.

Looking around you, the fighting has almost ceased. There are only a few minor skirmishes with a few of APE's Franxx left standing that refuse to surrender.

The silence is interrupted, however, by a loud noise of engines that roar to life. You can see that the central spire is shaking as smoke emerges underneath it. The top part of the Plantation retracts to open a massive hole right above it. Then, the spire that functions like a rocket, begins to take off towards the sky.

"We can't let them get away!" Strelizia shouts. "We have to go after them while we have the chance!" you add. "Relax, Master," Umbra interjects over the comms, "Just lean back and enjoy the show!"

You then see Argentea approaching you, carrying Dr. Franxx, Hachi, and Nana on the palm of her hand with _a lot_ of Umbra units on her shoulders and her head. "What did you do?" you ask them curiously. "Look up," Nana says.

Turning your gaze towards the rocket, which has reached the clouds, you can see that its engines seem to be malfunctioning. A few seconds later, the entire thing bursts into flames and creates a massive explosion like the fireworks of a celebration. A feeling of relief washes over you. It's finally over.

"What was that one part in Papa's speech the day we became parasites?" Zorome ponders as he looks up at the fireball in the sky, "Something about 'turn your lives into a blaze of glory'. I'd say that's about right."

Shortly after, everyone else arrives at your position as well. That includes the Nines minus Delta and Epsilon's Franxx and Valkyrie who holds two people in the palm of her hand, Aporia, and Kisara. Everyone bears cuts and bruises from today's fighting, you have all been wounded to some extent but in the end, you had emerged victorious.

Everyone deactivates their Franxx and meets on the ground. The wounded are taken to be treated. As you disconnect from Zero Two and get up from the stamen's seat, you think now is as good a time as any to make good on your promise.

You reach for a very small box, about the size of the palm of your hand, that you kept in your pocket. This was the favor you asked Umbra for earlier.

You get down on one knee and call Zero Two's name just as she gets up from her pistil platform. She then looks at you, confused for a moment, before seeing the small box you are holding out that displays a ring with a small diamond in it.

"Zero Two, will you marry me?"

There is a brief pause before the brightest smile you've ever seen on Zero Two's face beams, paired with tears of joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouts happily as she throws herself at you but you don't lose your footing this time and hold her in your arms.

 _This is the happiest moment of my life._


	31. Epilogue

After that day, the war that had raged for centuries came finally to an end with the demise of the APE council and their final bastion. It is a time to rejoice and celebrate, but there is much work to be done. The greatest task was to rebuild civilization begins now.

After the battle at Plantation 1, you met with the Klaxosaur Princess one last time at the tomb of the Klaxosaur King far in the north to return the sword to where it belongs at its final resting place, just as you promised.

The Klaxosaur Princess stated that the remnants of her kind would give themselves to restore the planet and that it would be up to you to maintain it and fully restore it to its former glory. After that, she relinquished her crown, and with it, her immortality. She was all alone for centuries, with the only thing that kept her going being the fight for their survival and the illusion that her kind could be saved.

However, she died fulfilled and without regrets because when she looked through the dragon's mind to witness the final battle, she saw how brightly you and Zero Two shone. And even though the two of you are not of the exact same kind as her, she knows that a part of her people will live on through you.

With the help of Dr. Franxx, you were able to remove the memory blockers of Kuro, Yuri, Haru, and Kasumi. They had difficulties adjusting after the ordeal they went through and were devastated after they learned that they attempted to kill you, Ryoken, and Misaki while APE had them under their control. In time, the scars they bore could heal and they would grow to get along fine with the rest of Squad 13.

The only remaining APE facilities were the Garden and the Bird's Nest. Both of which surrendered after the council died. The Parasite production was shut down as you focused on trying to sustain yourselves with energy methods other than magma energy. As it turns out, the parasites that were supposedly discarded from the Garden were taken in by Dr. Franxx and put into cryostasis, so you had no shortage of help to accomplish all the tasks you needed to do.

Dr. Franxx passed away a few years later. He had never taken the immortality serum and his cybernetic implants and mechanic parts could only keep him alive for so long. He was a man with many regrets, some of which he'd like to take back, but such things are outside of anyone's reach. During his final days, he apologized to Zero Two for how he treated her as a child but she revealed she didn't hate him. In fact, she was thankful to him for creating her. He died with the hint of a smile on his face, entrusting the future of mankind to you.

Hachi, Nana, and Umbra were the only immortals that remained and they took a supportive role, giving you guidance when it was needed. Dr. Franxx had given Umbra a vast amount of knowledge that came in handy to understand many things, reproduction being one of them.

Over time, you slowly rebuilt civilization and the damaged ecosystem of the planet began to recover...

XXXXXX

5 Years Later

"Darling," Zero Two says, "It's your turn to read her a bedtime story." "I know," you smile as you kiss her on the cheek and get up from the living room. "I'll get ready for bed," she adds with a seductive wink and a smile, "Don't take too long."

Walking up the stairs and going through the hallway, you come across the photos on the wall. You stop for a moment to reminisce about the past. Most of these pictures were taken by you and Zero Two during your honeymoon. As you promised many years ago, you traveled the world with her and saw the same things the Princess in the picture book saw.

You finish this trip down memory lane by glancing at the picture in the center: A group photo of Squad 13, Squad 42, and the Nines together with Hachi, Nana, Dr. Franxx, and Umbra Prime.

"Good times," you whisper as you continue.

You reach a room with the door slightly ajar. Upon entering it, you find your daughter, Zena, lying in bed but still awake. Her tiny red horns, just like the ones her mother has, shine brightly from the light of the lamp next to the bed.

"Hey there, Zena," you say as you approach her, "Have you picked a story for me to read you tonight?" She smiles broadly and hands you an all too familiar book. "This one!" she exclaims enthusiastically. "You've heard this story a dozen times by now though," you chuckle as you sit down on a chair next to her bed. "But dad, you said I could choose any story!" she pouts.

"It's alright, my dear," you assure her, "I'll read it to you as many times as you want."

 _In the deepest, darkest part of a forest lived a tribe, hidden from all. They had large wings on their backs and were beautiful, but they were what would be called beasts. Among them was their princess, who had huge, ashen wings. Their law said that once one turned sixteen, they would be allowed to fly outside the forest._

 _And on her sixteenth birthday, the princess took flight to the world beyond the forest. She crossed the steep mountains and the surging rivers and reached a land of humans. The moon shone brightly in the sky. She landed in a castle garden, where she found a young man gazing up at the moon. The princess hid in the bushes and stared at the young man, and for the first time, love bloomed in her heart. But he was clearly of a different race. A beast and a human could never be together._

 _And so, the princess went to see a witch who lived in the same forest and said, 'I want to live as a human. I want to be united with him.' The witch replied like so: 'I can help you if you offer me your wings. But keep this in mind, no matter how you disguise yourself, you are a beast, and you will consume the prince's life one day.' The princess ripped off her wings and was assaulted by pain far more intense than she had ever felt. She could never fly again. Even so, she smiled happily, with tears of joy streaming down her face, 'I'm human! I'm human! I'm the same as him now!'_

 _The princess once again set out for the land of humans, this time on foot. In the desert, she spotted a group of people. 'Oh, no! Is there anyone who can save him?!' There lay a young man, his leg bitten by a snake. The princess rushed to his side and sucked the venom out from his wound. 'Thank you, o brave lady. I am the prince of these lands.' It was the same young man she had met in the castle. 'I owe my life to you. Please marry me.'_

 _A wedding ceremony was held soon after. The priest asked the princess, clad in a wedding dress of pure white, 'Do you vow to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' 'I do.' The two exchanged rings, and when the priest said so, they sealed their vows with a kiss. And cheers rang out across the land. 'Bless the brave girl who saved our prince's life,' the whole kingdom celebrated their marriage._

 _'Humans! Humans! They have neither the wings to fly nor the claws or fangs to hunt. Such weak and frail creatures, but they are so, so warm. Humans are wonderful!' After the wedding, she lived happily as the princess of a human land. She supported the prince in his work, traveled the world, and saw oceans studded with glints of sapphire, sparkling grasslands, and auroras that swayed like raging flames. The princess took the prince's hand and said with a smile on her face, 'Grab on to me and never let go, Darling.'_

 _But the princess's happiness was short lived._

 _She woke up in the night to a pain that threatened to rend her asunder and found her body turning into one of a beast. 'Why? I asked you to make me human!' On her back were jet-black wings, tearing through her flesh and skin to spread. 'Using magic comes at a price. You've attained plenty of happiness as a human. Now, it is time for you to lose yourself and turn into an ugly monster.' The witch of the forest whispered to her. 'However, if you kill the person you love most, you will be freed from your curse and return to the beast you originally were.'_

 _The princess gazed at her beloved prince as her claws reached for his throat. She loved him more than anything and anyone, but the desire to rip his neck apart welled up inside her. As she desperately tried to clench her fist and stop herself, her claws dug into her skin, and blood started gushing out. 'If I kill the prince, I will be freed of this curse...' with tears streaming down her face, she kissed the prince on the cheek._

You turn the page. This is the part of the story that is different than the original.

 _The prince awoke in the middle of the night. He immediately realized that his beloved was no longer beside him. Instead, he found a trail of black feathers leading to the middle of the room where a beast with jet-black wings was kneeling on the floor, weeping. Getting up, the prince slowly approached her._

" _Don't come closer!" the beast said between her sobs, "This is my true form... I am a monster." "Not to me," the prince said affectionately as he knelt beside her and took her clawed hands in his, "I love you just as you are."_

 _They embraced each other in a deep and loving kiss. Then, the beast's curse spread to the prince and he transformed into the same being as her. Together, the two of them took flight and vanished into the night._

 _They settled down in a faraway land where they lived happily ever after._

 _ **The End.**_

XXXXXX

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you are reading this, thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. I'd appreciate it if you leave some criticism in the comments. This has been a pretty challenging yet exciting undertaking for me.**

 **I would also like to give a big shout out and thanks to CulpableGlint for looking over all my chapters and giving me the inspiration. He was a big help for me during this and if you liked what I wrote, you'll definitely like his works too.**


End file.
